Irreversible Love
by nadilicious
Summary: Perjuangan PDKT seorang Sasuke Uchiha terhadap gadis yang ia sukai, Sakura Haruno. Gimana jadinya? CHAPTER 12 UPDATE! /COMPLETE/
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

HALOHALOHA akhirnya menekatkan diri (?) buat ngepublish fict multichap. Iyaiya ini multichap, agak jayus dikit gapapa ya -.- enjoy reading temans.

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

"**Ibu kamu bintang porno ya?"**

"**Ngga kok. Kenapa?"**

"**Soalnya anaknya bikin nafsu sepanjang hari..."**

"**Kurang ajar."**

**(^O^)**

Lewatlah seorang lelaki, sedang menaiki sepeda mengelilingi kompleks perumahannya. Kebetulan ini sedang libur kenaikan kelas, maka itu dari jam 1 sampai jam 2 ini dia terus-menerus bersepeda sambil berhenti di beberapa tempat untuk duduk sebentar dan stretching.

Lelaki ini bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah anak dari pengusaha yang sangat kaya dari Uchiha Corporation. Tak diragukan jika keluarganya maruk tempat hanya untuk menempatkan rumah mereka di kompleks perumahan yang elit ini.

Lalu Sasuke beristirahat di taman di dekat rumahnya. Dia mengeluarkan Blackberry Javelin dari backpack kecilnya yang digantungkan di stang sepeda. Dia melihat...tidak ada sms atau missedcall. Saat dia baru mau memasukkan ponselnya itu kedalam backpack-nya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara anak kecil...

"Hah! Hmph- hah! Huaaaa~"

Sasuke pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapati seorang anak kecil kesusahan mengambil bolanya yang tersangkut di sebuah pohon. Lalu dia menghampiri anak itu...

"Dek, mau ngambil bola ya? Kakak bantuin boleh?" tawar Sasuke pada anak kecil itu

"Sasuke-nii? H-hai!" jawab anak itu sambil terengah-engah karena kecapekan

Sasuke pun loncat-loncat sambil menggeser bola itu. Ribet, dia manjat pohon.

"Sasuke-nii..." panggil anak itu

"Hah?" Sasuke menoleh pada anak itu

"Sasuke-nii mirip monyet..." kata anak itu dengan polos

Sasuke sweatdrop karena perkataan tersebut. Habis, saking atletisnya, sampe manjat pohon pun kayak udah jadi makanan sehari-hari. Dan nggak biasanya dia dikatain 'monyet' apalagi sama anak kecil. Dia lebih sering dikatain 'pantat ayam' karena model rambutnya. Udah ah, lupakan soal monyet dan ayam, mereka nggak akan pernah bersatu memberantas korupsi ini kan. Lalu Sasuke lanjut mengambil bola itu. Dia duduk di batang pohon, disamping bola yang tersangkut itu, lalu mengambilnya.

"Hei! Ini, tangkap!" seru Sasuke dari atas pohon, dan melemparkan bola itu pada anak kecil tadi

Anak kecil itu menangkap bola yang dilempar Sasuke dengan sempurna. Lalu Sasuke lompat dari atas pohon, jatuh di tanah dengan satu lutut.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-nii!" kata anak itu

"Hn." Sasuke pun hendak balik ke sepedanya,

"Eh, Sasuke-nii?" panggil anak kecil itu

"Hn?" Sasuke merespon

Anak kecil itu menatap bolanya, lalu menatap Sasuke lagi. "Mau main bola bareng?"

Iya ya? Daripada nggak ada kerjaan, Sasuke bermain bola saja dengan anak itu.

Sasuke pun bermain oper bola bersama anak itu. Merasa bosan, mereka bermain sepak bola, walaupun itu bukan bola sepak.

Sasuke menyundul bola itu dengan kencang, membuat anak kecil itu tidak bisa menangkap.

"Uh-oh" kata anak itu, saat berbalik dan mendapati bola itu turun ke jalanan kompleks dan mengarah kepada seorang gadis yang sedang naik sepeda

"Awas!" Sasuke panik ketika bola itu mengarah pada gadis itu

Tapi terlambat. Bola itu sudah terserempet ban sepedanya, dan gadis yang naik sepeda itu langsung kehilangan keseimbangan karena panik. Dan jatuh di pojokan taman.

"Oh tidak!" seru anak kecil itu

"Bantuin bantuin!" Sasuke langsung buru-buru menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sini gue bantu" kata Sasuke sambil membereskan barang-barang yang terjatuh dari kantong belanja yang digantungkan di sepeda gadis itu, lalu dia memegang tangan gadis itu sambil bertanya,

"Lukanya-"

Ketika Sasuke hendak bertanya tentang luka gadis itu, keduanya mengangkat kepalanya dan mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke merasa familiar dengan gadis ini...

"Sakura?" tebaknya

"Eh? Lo..." gadis bernama Sakura itu mencoba mengingat kembali siapa lelaki yang ia temui ini

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha! Inget gak lo?"

"Oiya! Rambut pantat ayam penggila onigiri!" kata Sakura

"Haha terserah lo dah..." kata Sasuke

Yak. Ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura sudah saling mengenal. Mereka sebenarnya berteman dari TK dengan dua sahabat lainnya- Naruto dan Sai, namun saat kelas 3 SMP Sakura terpaksa pindah ke kota Ame, karena kepindahan kantor ayahnya.

"Sasuke-nii, dia siapa?" tanya anak tadi. "Pacarnya, yah?"

DUEEEENG.

"Eh- bukan- i-ini itu- temannya aku! Haha..." kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dan sejak kelas 3 SD, Sasuke sebenarnya menyukai Sakura.

"A-aduh!" Sakura meringis kesakitan, mengingat kakinya yang terkilir.

"Yaampun luka lo!" teriak Sasuke panik. "Eh, aku nganterin temenku dulu ya, kamu main sendiri ngga pa-pa kan?" kata Sasuke kepada anak itu

"Iyaa~" kata anak itu dengan senyum yang lebar

"Oke, lain kali kita main lagi yah" kata Sasuke tersenyum tulus

"Oke!" kata anak itu, lalu berlari ke rumahnya.

"Sini gue bantu berdiri" kata Sasuke, membantu Sakura berdiri

"Aduuh, jadi gue gimanaaaa sekaraang?" Sakura menahan sakit yang dideritanya

"Sini ah gue tuntun!" Sasuke mengembalikan posisi sepeda Sakura, lalu Sakura mengambil sepedanya dan hendak menuntun sepeda itu, tapi...

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura

"Ke Jombang. Ya nggak lah! Rumah gue! Deket sini kok. Udah gausah bawel!" kata Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya ke rumah Sasuke.

**(^O^)**

"A-aduh!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan diobati Sasuke

"Obatnya lagi meresap tau" kata Sasuke ketus sambil menutup botol betadine

"Hah... ah..." Sakura terengah-engah menahan luka di kakinya itu

Sasuke langsung membalut luka Sakura dengan kain kasa. Dilingkarkan kain itu pada kaki Sakura dengan sedikit tebal, lalu untuk mencegah kain itu lepas, bagian ujungnya dia tempel plester.

"Arigatou, Sasuke..." kata Sakura saat lukanya telah diobati sahabat semasa kecilnya itu

"Hn." kata Sasuke sambil menaruh obat-obat itu di kotak P3K dan memposisikannya disebelahnya.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman rumah Sasuke, tempat dimana Sasuke langsung mengobati luka Sakura.

Tadi saat keduanya baru sampai rumah Sasuke, Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura bridal style dengan terpaksa, Sakura sedikit menolak, meninju-ninju bahu Sasuke dan meminta dia menurunkannya dengan alasan dia bisa berjalan sendiri. Namun Sasuke memaksa, dia baru menurunkan Sakura di pinggiran air mancur di rumahnya, lalu berkata pada Sakura dia segera kembali, masuk ke dalam rumah dan berteriak meminta diambilkan kotak P3K. Teriakannya mirip dengan majikan seekor kucing yang peliharaannya kejeblos ke danau dan digondol buaya, maka dari itu biar cepat menenangkannya, pembantu-pembantu di rumahnya segera memberikannya kotak P3K. Sasuke pun langsung mengobati luka Sakura, menggunakan metode ibunya saat ia mengobati Sasuke yang sebenarnya sering banget terluka gara-gara kelakuannya sendiri.

Setelah acara diem-dieman pun, Sasuke angkat bicara, "kapan lo balik ke Konoha?"

"Baru seminggu lalu." jawab Sakura

"Kok ga ngabarin gue?" tanya Sasuke, ngambek.

"Gini, pertama gue mau nelpon Naruto, ponselnya ketinggalan di rumah dan nyokapnya yang ngangkat. Nelpon lo, sibuk. Jadilah gue nelpon Sai." kata Sakura

"Oh..." jawab Sasuke. Dia sedikit cemburu, karena tau Sakura jadinya telponan sama Sai, bukan dia.

"Trus, sekolah lo?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Gue baru didaftarin di SMA Konoha Gakuen. Sehari setelah gue balik kesini gue ikut tes gelombang kedua, gue lulus." kata Sakura

"SMA Konoha Gakuen?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Itu sekolah gue, Naruto, sama Sai." kata Sasuke. "Tapi kita bertiga ikut tes gelombang pertama" kata Sasuke lagi

"Oh? Kita satu sekolah lagi dong? Yeay!" Sakura kesenengan dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang dipeluk Sakura, wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Ups? Maaf!" Sakura merasa seperti Sasuke tidak nyaman dengan pelukannya

"Emh engga gapapa kok kalo mau peluk ya peluk aja..." kata Sasuke

"Dasar." kata Sakura. "Gue jadi inget kejadian dulu waktu kelas 2 SMP deh..." katanya lagi

"Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke

"Dulu, dengan nekatnya lo bilang...ya itulah." kata Sakura

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung

"Itu loh..."

**Flashback**

_Sakura mengajak Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai ke rumahnya untuk bermain. Ketika mereka sampai, Sakura langsung mengajak mereka ke kamarnya, membuat Sasuke memikirkan hal-hal mesum._

"_Lo kenapa?" tanya Sakura, yang ngeliat mulut Sasuke kesana kemari_

"_E-e-enggak." kata Sasuke_

"_Hhh~" dengus Sakura. "Yaudah, naik keatas yok! Kamar gue disitu soalnya" kata Sakura. Dan mereka berempat langsung naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar Sakura terletak._

_Mereka memasuki kamar yang warnanya didominasi dengan pink. Yah, pink, baby pink, hot pink, dark pink, salmon pink, cherry blossom pink, peach, shocking pink, fuchsia, magenta, deep pink, carnation pink, pastel pink, brink pink, bright pink, pale pink, ultra pink, amaranth, amaranth pink, cerise, cerise pink, coral pink, deep carmine pink, fandango, french rose, Hollywood cerise, lavender pink, light tulian pink, hot magenta, mountbatten pink, Persian pink, Persian rose, puce, rose, rose pink, ruby, amethyst, tea rose, thulian pink, mia, mauve, dan pink-pink lainnya. Beberapa juga dipadukan dengan merah, atau biru muda, atau hitam, atau warna-warna lainnya yang nyambung dengan pink, menyeimbangkan warna-warna di kamarnya supaya tidak membuat mata sakit._

_Tapi tetep aja banyakan isinya pink juga kan._

'_Apa dia nyimpen pink film* disini? Pink semua deh buset.' pikir Sasuke, walaupun ini kunjungannya yang ke-10 kali bersama Naruto dan Sai_

"_PS3!" seru Naruto menunjuk kepada PlayStation 3 berwarna pink yang Sakura punya_

"_Mau main?" kata Sakura_

"_Yosh! Sai, mo multiplayer?" tawar Naruto_

_Sai pun mengangguk, lalu duduk lesehan di depan TV berukuran 21 inch dan sangat tipis yang menempel di dinding, bukan ditaruh diatas coffee table. High-class deh._

_Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura memerhatikan Naruto dan Sai asyik bermain dari belakang, duduk di sofa double milik Sakura yang ditempatkan di depan tempat tidurnya._

_Sasuke merangkul Sakura, memang agak memalukan. Tapi Sakura pun merasa nyaman, ia bersandar di dada Sasuke._

_Mereka berdua memang seperti sepasang kekasih, walaupun mereka hanya sebatas teman. Sasuke pun berpikiran mesum. Seandainya mereka hanya berdua, mungkin daritadi mereka berada di atas ranjang dengan Sakura dibawah Sasuke_

_Ngimpi lo kali, Sasu. Umur lo 13. Ingat itu!_

_Lalu Sasuke menekatkan diri untuk bertanya, "eh, Sakura..."_

"_Ya?" jawab Sakura_

"_Eeeeh..." Sasuke ragu-ragu_

"_Kenapa, Sasu?" Sakura penasaran dengan Sasuke yang malu-malu begitu_

"_Ibu kamu bintang porno ya?"_

_Sakura terkejut. Lah, wong nyokapnya ngurus butik, kok ya nyasarnya ke bintang porno?_

_Dan kenapa Sasuke manggil dia pake sebutan 'kamu', bukan 'lo' yang biasa mereka ucap ke satu sama lain?_

"_Ngga kok. Kenapa?" jawab Sakura_

_Sasuke pun menelan ludah. Lalu dia berkata..._

"_Soalnya anaknya bikin nafsu sepanjang hari..."_

_Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, bangkit dari dada sang lelaki, dan shock._

"_Kurang ajar" kata Sakura ketus lalu menimpuk Sasuke dengan bantal yang ada di belakangnya_

"_Aduh!" Sasuke melindungi kepalanya agar tidak ditimpuk Sakura. Sementara Naruto dan Sai mem-pause game-nya dan melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke._

**Flashback end.**

"Ah, lo masih inget aja" kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Yeee lagian gombal banget sih lo kalo sama gue, dasar cowooo" kata Sakura sambil meninju kecil lengan Sasuke

"Bahahhaha" Sasuke hanya tertawa jahil mengingat dirinya sangat OOC kalo sama Sakura. Jadi gombal to the max.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong gombal, pasti lo belom punya cewe. Ya kaaan?" tebak Sakura. Benar saja, sampai saat ini pun Sasuke belum punya pacar dengan satu alasan: menunggu Sakura.

"Hahaha iya. Tau aja." kata Sasuke

"Napa deeeh, banyak cewe-cewe yang suka sama lo! Bahkan pasti ada yang cantik banget, melebihi cantiknya gue." kata Sakura. "Noh, si Karin noh, fans nomer satu lo, ga lo pacarin?" katanya lagi

'Etdah, menurut gue juga lo yang paling cantik. Lo nya aja yang ga sadar kalo gue sebenernya suka sama lo.' batin Sasuke. "Karin? Najis alaihum gambreng. Mending gue gantung diri daripada pacaran ama dia." kata Sasuke

"Ah masa?" Sakura menyeringai. "Apaaa lo mantannya dia lagi? Atau sebenernya lagi pacaran~?" kata Sakura jahil

"NAJIS!" teriak Sasuke. Membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

"Hahaha lucu banget sih lo. Lagian, dari dulu, lo ga punya pacar sampe sekarang. Banyak yang nanya ke gue, 'emang dapetin Sasuke tuh susah ya?', hahaha lo siiih sok jual mahal." ledek Sakura sambil menyikut lengan Sasuke

"Lah lo sendiri?" kata Sasuke

"Oh? Oh iya gue belom ngasih tau lo ya?" kata Sakura. "Dulu gue sama Sai kan backstreet. Tapi karena kepindahan gue, dan kita ga sanggup buat LDR, ya kita putus..." kata Sakura, tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi kusut.

"Oooooww cup-cup jangan nangis unyunyu~" kata Sasuke sambil mendekap Sakura ke dadanya

"Cari kesempatan!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang mendekapnya

"Haha ketauan~" kata Sasuke

"Eh, ada apa ini?" seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan wajahnya mirip Sasuke, datang dari belakang

"Eh, kaasan." kata Sasuke

Sakura yang bertemu ibunya Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum dan mengunjukkan giginya.

"Konnichiwa, Mikoto-san..." sapa Sakura

"Konnichiwa, eh... kau... siapa ya? Tapi aku pernah ingat..." Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke, mencoba mengingat kembali gadis ini

Sakura sweatdrop karena ibunya Sasuke sudah lupa dengan namanya.

"Sakura, kaasan. Sakura Haruno, ituloh, cewe se-sexy Angelina Jolie..." kata Sasuke

"Gom? Bal." kata Sakura

"Oooh si pinky satu-satunya teman Sasuke yang perempuan itu ya?" kata Mikoto. "Kemana saja kau? Sudah berapa tahun tidak kelihatan." kata Mikoto

"Aku pindah ke Ame, hehe..." kata Sakura sambil nyengir-nyengir

"Ooooh, pantes... dalam rangka apa kamu bisa kesini?" tanya Mikoto

"A-ano..." Sakura bingung gimana menjelaskannya

'Melepas rindu dengan teman. SALAH!' pikir Sakura

"Gini, pas aku lagi main bola sama anak tetangga, eh bolanya meleset ke sepeda dia trus jatoh. Terkilir deh. Trus kubawa kesini. Tuh! Kakinya kuobatin." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kaki Sakura

"Oooooh..." kata Mikoto. "Ya sudah, ngobrol lagi sana, aku mau ke dalam. Dah!" Mikoto berbalik dan kembali ke dalam rumah

"Dasar nyokap..." kata Sasuke. "Eh, gue anter lo pulang yak" katanya lagi

"Gimana?" tanya Sakura

"Sepeda lo bisa boncengan kan? Ya ntar lo duduk di belakang, gue yang ngendarain" kata Sasuke

"Gimana lo pulangnya ntar?" tanya Sakura

"Yeh, gue ambil skateboard dulu di dalem. Bentar!" Sasuke lari ke dalam rumahnya, buru-buru mengambil skateboard. 1 menit kemudian dia siap dengan helm, elbow protector, knee protector, dan sepasang sarung tangan hitam yang dia kenakan.

"Heh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. 'Semua yang lo kenakan, kesannya... lebay.' pikirnya

"Naik" perintah Sasuke menunjuk ke sepedanya

"Seenak jempol kaki lo nyuruh gue" kata Sakura

Sasuke pun menghela nafas. "Sakura yang cantik, yang gemes, naik ke sepeda yaahh"

"Gombal! Tapi okedeh." Sakura pun naik ke kursi boncengan di sepedanya

'Harus ngerayu gitu dulu baru Sakura mau. Haduuuu...' pikir Sasuke sambil face-palm. Lalu dia naik ke sepeda Sakura, memboncengi gadis itu ke rumahnya setelah menaruh skateboard nya diantara dia dan Sakura- diapit.

Baru setengah jalan, Sasuke mengerem mendadak.

"Woy! Kaget tau! Kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura kesal

"... gue... ga tau jalan ke rumah lo!" pekik Sasuke

"JEEEEHHH" Sakura menempeleng Sasuke. "Yaudah, ga jauh kok dari sini, gue tunjukkin" Sakura pun mengarahkan jalan ke rumahnya kepada Sasuke, sedikit membuat Sasuke kesusahan karena Sakura yang agak plin-plan menunjukkan arah rumah barunya.

**(^O^)**

"Ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah

"Iyeee." kata Sakura

Rumah ini sama saja seperti rumah Sasuke. Luasnya, besarnya, megah, hanya saja tatanannya klasik.

"Erm... mau masuk?" tawar Sakura sambil beranjak dari kursi sepedanya

"Ah? Ngga." kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kursi sepeda Sakura dan mengambil skateboard-nya, "gue langsung pulang. Eh ntar online skype dong ya!" kata Sasuke lagi sambil bersiap-siap pulang dengan skateboard

"Skype? Oke." kata Sakura

Sasuke pun naik ke atas skateboard-nya dan balik ke rumahnya. Sempet ollie pas muter balik dari rumah Sakura, membuat Sakura terkagum dengan Sasuke yang dari kelas 1 SMP sudah jago bermain skateboard.

**(^O^)**

Sakura sedang duduk di sofa di depan tempat tidurnya sambil menonton TV. Kali ini tatanan kamarnya sama, hanya saja gaya klasik dari rumah membuat warna-warna diluar pink mendominasi kamar. Tapi masih ada beberapa pink juga. Dan sisi-sisi tempat tidurnya ada tirai, seperti kamar tuan putri saja.

Dia teringat dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Eh ntar online skype dong ya!"

Oke gawat. Sasuke berpesan seperti itu sudah 1 jam yang lalu. Yakin, pasti Sakura lupa online gara-gara keasyikan nonton.

Dia pun langsung duduk di kursi belajarnya, dan menyalakan iMac yang diletakkan di meja belajarnya. Langsung membuka skype. **(yang nggak tau, Skype itu semacem video call.)**

Ada teman-temannya sedang online. Termasuk teman-teman lamanya, Ino, Hinata, Tenten!

Ada juga Naruto, Sai,

Sasuke.

"Hei." Sasuke meng-_call _Sakura tiba-tiba

"WHOA!" Sakura sedikit kaget dengan munculnya wajah Sasuke di layarnya

"Oh, maaf, ngagetin?" tanya Sasuke

"N-ngga." kata Sakura

"Haha." kata Sasuke.

Keduanya tidak mendapat topik. Sekarang mereka hanya tatap-tatapan sambil blushing, tertawa-tiwi saking malunya, dan sesekali buang muka.

"Erm... jadi..." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya dan mimik malu-malu

"Ya?" jawab Sakura dengan rona merah dan mimik yang sama dengan Sasuke

"Um... Sabtu mau jalan bareng?" tawar Sasuke

"Sama siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Dobe, Sai..." jawab Sasuke

"Ngapain?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Beli perlengkapan sekolah bareng." kata Sasuke

"Loh? Bukannya..." Sakura berpikir-pikir. Seingatnya, sekolah masih lama.

"Tinggal 4 hari lagi lagi odong." kata Sasuke

"Ya ampun! Oke, gue ikut, wajib!" kata Sakura

"Okelah, gue jemput lo jam 1 yak." kata Sasuke

"Sip~" kata Sakura

"Eh, eniwei, ini jam berapa sih?" tanya Sasuke

"Jam 5 sore... kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"5? Oh. Gue males aja. Eh, lo bisa mainin alat musik apa gitu ga?" tanya Sasuke

"Bisa." jawab Sakura

"Apa aja?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Gitar, piano, harmonika, harpa, biola..." Sakura menghitung-hitung. "Vokal juga bisa sih."

"Ooooh..." jawab Sasuke

"Kalo lo?" tanya Sakura balik

"Gitar, bass, drum, saxophone." jawab Sasuke. "FYI, gue juga bisa vokal sih." kata Sasuke lagi

Perkataan Sasuke tadi membuat Sakura ngakak sampe sakit perut. Etdah, cowo se-cool Sasuke, yang jarang ngomong sama orang, bisa nyanyi getoh? Bujuuuut~

"Yakin lo?" kata Sakura. "Awas aja kalo pas kelas musik lagi-lagi gue denger suara lo kayak kambing kejepit."

"Kampret." ledek Sasuke

"Hahaha!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak ingat dengan kenangan kelas 6 SD dimana praktek ujian Sasuke dalam kelas musik hampir mendapat nilai 30 dari 100 untuk menyanyi, namun terselamatkan karena tiba-tiba dia ngerap ditengah-tengah nyanyinya.

"Haduuh..." Sasuke face-palm. "Eeeeh, main lagu apa gitu yok"

"Ayuk. Apa nih?" tanya Sakura

"Misery?" tawar Sasuke sambil brb ngambil gitarnya

"Boleh~" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke pun duduk dengan gitarnya, distem, menggenjreng, "oke, lo tau kan lagunya?"

"Lo kira gue makhluk zaman purba apa ga tau lagu gituan" kata Sakura

"Ckck. Oke" kata Sasuke sambil bersiap pada gitarnya

Lalu keduanya pun asyik bermain musik. Sakura bernyanyi sesuai dengan lirik dan nada, sementara itu Sasuke bermain gitar dan ngerap. _I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah~_

"Suara lo masih bagus" kata Sasuke sambil menopang pada gitarnya

"Makasiiiiih! Daripada lo kayak kambing kejepit, mbehihihihihihi~" ledek Sakura

"Heh." Sasuke jengkel diledek Sakura. "Lama-lama gue nyanyi nih."

"Eeeee jangan jangan jangan! Ntar kuping gue bisa pengang, ahahah!" ledek Sakura lagi

"Tae." kata Sasuke ketus

"Yah Sasuke marah..." kata Sakura sok melas

"Hn." Sasuke menaruh sikunya di meja, serta mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruh dagunya di kepalan tangannya sambil buang muka

"Yah Sasuke marah ya?" tanya Sakura mulai khawatir

"Tau ah." Sasuke mundur dan bersandar di kursinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"Yah Sasuke maaf..." kata Sakura

Sasuke pun menyeringai, lalu dia tertawa licik.

"Hahaha...lo gampang banget sih dibodohin." kata Sasuke

"Ah!" Sakura sebel sama Sasuke yang baru ngeboongin dia. "Gue bingung tau tiba-tiba lo marah!" dan kali ini Sakura yang marah

"Ih gitu aja, selo dong." kata Sasuke

"Huh! Tau ah bodo." kata Sakura sambil berbalik dari kursinya

"Yah, marah beneran dia." kata Sasuke bete

Sakura pun diam, sambil melipat kedua tangannya tanda bete. Sasuke pun berpikir tentang sesuatu lalu dia menyeringai...

"Sakura cintaaa yang cantik yang manis, jangan marah doong sama akuuu" kata Sasuke ngerayu-rayu

"Gombal!" sahut Sakura

"Yaah Sakura, ilang deh cantiknya kalo marah gitu, senyum dooong cantik..." kata Sasuke lagi

"Apaan sih ih?" Sakura mulai risih dengan Sasuke

"Habiiiis lo ngambek mulu ama gue. Bener lho cantiknya ilang kalo lo marah, senyuuum cantik..." kata Sasuke, masih sempet-sempetnya muji

"Janji lo ga ngerjain gue?" kata Sakura

"Apa aja deeeeh buat Sakura" kata Sasuke

"Janji ya?" kata Sakura lagi sambil berbalik lagi menghadap iMac nya, terutama menghadap webcam nya

"Janjiii deh buat Sakura cantik." kata Sasuke

Sakura pun terkikik-kikik dengan lucu. "Okedeeeeh Sasukeee~!" katanya lagi dengan riang

"Ga ada akhirannya?" tanya Sasuke

"Eh?" Sakura bingung

"Kan tadi gue nyebut 'Sakura cantik' berkali-kali, masa ga ada balesan?" kata Sasuke sambil ngambek seperti anak kecil

Sakura pun mendengus. Dengan seluruh (nggak) niatnya dia bilang, "Iya deh, Sasuke ganteng..."

Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun di luar, dia menyeringai

"Puas lo?" kata Sakura

"BANGET. Haha" kata Sasuke

"Tapi tetep, bagaimanapun keadaannya, lo yang paling gombal sama gue." kata Sakura

"Sampe bikin cewe-cewe gila itu cemburu ya?" kata Sasuke

Iya, yah. Saking seringnya Sasuke ngegombalin Sakura, cewe-cewe penggila Sasuke hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dalam cemburu dan patah hati. Walaupun Sakura juga melakukan kekerasan pada Sasuke atas kegombalannya juga, para penggila itu iri, kenapa Sakura bisa begitu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Hah? Iya gitu? Haha ga ngurusin ah gue~" kata Sakura

Mereka pun mulai membahas hal-hal lain, seperti sekolah, teman-temannya, serta saling curhat. Ehm, oke, tepatnya Sakura yang curhat dan Sasuke yang dengerin sambil ngasih solusi.

Tak terasa mereka sudah mengobrol dari Skype selama berjam-jam,

"Sekarang jam berapa sih?" tanya Sakura

"Jam 10 malem..." kata Sasuke sambil melihat ke jam dindingnya

"10? Lama banget gue ngobrol ama lo, gue ga ngerasa laper lagi dari jam 5 mulai Skype, haha! Gue udahan dulu deh mainnya, sms gue aja kalo ada perlu lagi. Daah!" Sakura pun mengakhiri obrolan mereka yang via koneksi internet itu.

"Dasar cewe, jam 10 aja udah tidur, gue jam 12 keatas baru tidur..." gumam Sasuke sambil meng-close Skype dan mematikan macbook air-nya. 'Setidaknya gue bisa ngobrol panjang sama si cantik.' pikirnya sambil menyeringai

Lalu Sakura sempat turun ke lantai 1 rumahnya, menemukan kakak laki-lakinya- Sasori, sedang menyalakan laptopnya sambil mengetik.

"Niisaaaan~!" Sakura datang dan memeluk kakaknya dari belakang.

Sasori- kakak laki-laki Sakura. Yah, walaupun bukan kakak kandung, melainkan kakak tiri, Sakura tetap sayang kepada Sasori, begitu juga Sasori. Sebenarnya hampir saja Sakura berganti nama menjadi Akasuna no Sakura karena ibunya bercerai dengan ayah aslinya dan menikah lagi dengan ayahnya Sasori, tapi keputusan dua belah pihak berkata mereka akan menggunakan 'Haruno' sebagai nama keluarga, yap, nama keluarga asli Sakura.

Dan walaupun Sakura juga tahu kalau Sasori hanya kakak tiri, dia santai saja. Memang berkali-kali Sasori pernah mencium Sakura bibir ke bibir...tapi dia santai saja. Tak apa-apa baginya kalau cuma kakak tiri. Kecuali kakak kandung, pasti Sakura sudah memukulnya, dan Sasori parno sendiri.

"Sakura?" Sasori menoleh kepada adiknya,

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Jam segini kamu belum tidur?" tanya Sasori

"Belum, lagi-lagi si Sasuke ngajak nge-Skype, gantian karena dia udah nungguin aku online dari 1 jam yang lalu trus udah ngobatin kakiku." kata Sakura

"Oh." kata Sasori

"Niisan lagi ngapain?" tanya Sakura

"Tousan minta ketikin surat yang bakal dikirimin buat keluarga besar. Ngga ngerti deh isinya apaan" kata Sasori sambil membaca tulisan di samping laptopnya

"Ooooh..." Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Tidur aja kamu sana, besok malah ngantuk lagi." kata Sasori

"Males tiduuur~" kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Heeeh ga boleh gitu, tidur, besok ngga kubikinin pudding lho." kata Sasori

"Huuhhh" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya

"Hahaha...sana tidur." kata Sasori. Sakura pun menuruti kata-kata kakaknya dan segera naik lagi untuk tidur.

Sementara itu, di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke sedang membaca novel Azincourt. Yah dari dulu memang dia suka membaca novel-novel tentang sejarah seperti itu dan sejenisnya. Atau novel horror, novel yang diangkat dari film action, dia suka membacanya.

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke pun menandai halaman yang ia baca dengan pembatas buku, "masuk"

Dan sosok lelaki mirip dengannya pun masuk. Badannya lebih tinggi dan kekar dari Sasuke, kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan, terdapat garis keriput yang sepertinya tanda lahir yang mulai dari mata sampai ke pipinya. Tapi mukanya memancarkan kedamaian, beda dengan Sasuke yang tampangnya sangar.

"Niisan?" tanya Sasuke, tumbenan dia mengunjungi kamar Sasuke malam-malam begini

"Hei, gue denger dari kaasan kalo Sakura udah balik?" tanya kakaknya, Itachi

"Iya. Kasian deh ga ketemu" kata Sasuke

"Kenapa lo ga panggil gueee?" Itachi merajuk

"Buat apa? Gue cuma ngobatin luka Sakura aja." kata Sasuke

"Dasar. Ngomong-ngomong, belum tidur?" tanya Itachi

"Kayak lo ga tau gue aja deh. Gue tidurnya tuh jam 12 keatas baka" kata Sasuke

"Selo men. Iya iya gue tau lo tidur malem, lebih tepatnya tidur pagi. Dasar kalong. Yaudah, gue mau ke kamar dulu." kata Itachi

"Sape peduli?" ledek Sasuke

"Tae." kata Itachi sebagai kata terakhirnya dan dia pergi ke kamarnya. Sasuke menaruh novel setebal 4 cm itu di meja samping tempat tidurnya, dan melihat ke jam dindingnya,

'Jam 11?' batin Sasuke. 'Tidur aja deh, males' dan lelaki itu pun membenamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya.

**(^O^)**

YAK SELESAI. Chapter 1 doang bahaha -_- ohya sedikit notes:

*Pink film itu, kalo di Jepang itu film porno.

Sengaja gue milih lagu Misery, yang nyanyi Sakura yang main gitar sambil ngerap Sasuke, soalnya pas mau adegan itu iTunes gue nyetel Misery versi Julia Sheer ft. Tyler Ward, yaudah gue masukin aja. Soalnya gue pikir kalo yang versi Maroon 5 agak ga masuk.

Entar gue lanjutin lagi kok. Plusplus sebagai pembaca setia FFn boleh dong bagi review...*winkwink* jangan flame yap T_T ;D oya butuh saran juga fic ini gue lanjutin aja atau ngga, kalo ngga gue buru delete aja. *do'a moga aja banyak yang milih suruh lanjut aminamin* #ditendang #dibakar -.-

Salam cantik nan elegan (?)


	2. Chapter 2: Hari Pertama!

Hai hai, ini chapter 2 nya, maaf ga bisa update cepetcepet deketdeket ini soalnya gue mesti belajar buat ulangan semester, biar dapet nilainilai bagus trus dipercayain buat study tour ke Singapore. Do'ain aja ya biar terkabul. Amiiin :p trus, bertepatan dengan tanggal update chapter 2 ini, gue ngucapin Selamat Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan :D gue ngerayain kok gaperlu curiga -" bagibagi daging mbe ama moo yap.

Bales review bentar deh.

Buat yang login dulu,

Makasih buat **Aoi Shou'no, The Portal Transmission- 19, 4ntk4-ch4n, sacha-vega2529. **Nih. Gue lanjut lagi ficnya. Thanks ya :D

Buat yang gak login atau anonym,

**Rezzee: **FYI- For Your Info, brb- be right back. :D

**Thia2rh gak log in: **Mananya yang kurang enak? Sini gue tambah kecap biar enak. (Apaansi gue -_-) okedeh :D

**Namikaze Sakura: **Wahaha (y) Noh, Sasu, gombalin nih cewe. Lumayan (y) *ngacir*

Okedeh, this is it!

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And I also don't own This Girl by Laza Morgan, Shut It Down by Pitbull feat. Akon, and One Time by Justin Bieber. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

"**Oi."**

"**Yap?"**

"**Gue nemu rumus matematika yang ga ditemuin para ilmuwan lho."**

"**Oh ya? Apa tuh?"**

"**Gue + lo = satu hati."**

"**...gombal deh."**

**(^O^)**

Skip time. Hari ini adalah hari Senin, dimana hari pertama sekolah mulai lagi, dan dimana para pahlawan cerita ini memulai hari pertama dalam 1 tahun belajar. Let's rawk. (?)

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai, berangkat ke sekolah mereka dalam satu mobil- mobilnya Sasuke, Cadillac berwarna putih metallic. Sasuke yang nyetir, Sakura duduk di kursi navigator- disamping Sasuke, sementara Naruto dan Sai duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Yuk, udah sampe." kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat tas sekolahnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya

"Yo'i." sahut Sakura, melakukan hal yang sama, diikuti Naruto dan Sai.

Begitu mereka keluar, angin berhembus, menambah nilai 'keren' kepada mereka berempat. Terutama Sasuke- yang rambut emo nya terhembus angin dan bergerak dengan indah, serta seragamnya yang sedikit oversized dan bajunya tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana, bergerak mengikuti arah angin, membuat para wanita berteriak. Apalagi dengan rambut Naruto dan Sai yang lembut, membuat para wanita terbelalak.

Dan Sakura- yang rambut pink sepinggang dan wavy itu, terhembus mengikuti arah angin, dan roknya yang tertiup jadi mengekspos paha putih mulusnya, membuat para pria cengo, dan memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala...terkesan sexy.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuunnn!" banyak yang meneriaki namanya. Yah, siapa yang nggak kenal sama anak pengusaha terkaya ini?

"Woi, Sasuke!" salah satu kakak kelas memanggilnya, Sasuke menoleh kepada orang itu.

"Bawa cewe dari mana lo? Gue minta dong, bayar berapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Sakura

Sakura, yang mendengar pertanyaannya, memasang mimik marah. "Sasu-"

"Lo mau tau harganya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Iyee, lo udah coba? Pasti mahal." kata kakak kelas itu lagi

"Yah..." Sasuke merangkul Sakura, "harganya sebesar cinta gue ke dia."

"GOMBAL!" sahut Naruto jbjb

"Lagian, Kimimaro, dia itu cuma anak baru. Temen lama gue. Kita juga belom pacaran, ya kan?" kata Sasuke ke Sakura

Entah kenapa kata-kata Sasuke sedikit menusuk di hati Sakura. Sedikit menusuk...

"Iya." jawab Sakura

"Dan satu lagi." Sasuke melepas rangkulannya, "kalo gue denger lo gangguin dia, nyawa lo sebagai gantinya."

"Alah gue bilangin ke Itachi lo, adek kelas belagu." kata lelaki bernama Kimimaro itu

"Lo? Kakak kelas ga punya nilai." kata Sasuke sambil menggiring teman-temannya masuk ke SMA

"Awas lo Uchiha..." gumam Kimimaro.

Mereka berempat pun masuk ke gedung SMA Konoha Gakuen. Pertama, tugas mereka adalah mencari dimana papan pengumuman terletak.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura saat dia menemukan papan pengumuman. "Nih!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke papan

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai pun melihat ke arah Sakura menunjuk. Di papan itu tertulis, 'Daftar Kelas Murid Periode Baru'

X.1 – Kakashi Hatake

X.2 – Kurenai Yuuhi

X.3 – Might Guy

X.4 – Asuma Sarutobi

X.5 – Ebisu

Pertama mereka melihat dari daftar kelas X.1.

1. Abiru

2. Ami

3. Chouji A.

4. Daichi

5. Fuki

6. Futaba

7. Gaara

8. Hibachi

9. Hibari

10. Hinata H.

11. Idate M

12. Ino Y.

13. Kasumi

14. Kashike

15. Kiba I.

16. Kooji

17. Koota

18. Matsuri

19. Naruto U.

20. Neji H.

21. Nobori

22. R. Lee

23. Sai

24. Sakura H.

25. Sasuke U.

26. Shikamaru N.

27. Shino A.

28. Tenten

29. Tomaru M.

30. Tsuchino

"Kita sekelas!" sahut Sakura gembira

"Wow." gumam Sasuke

"X.1?" Sai membaca denah yang terletak di samping daftar nama, "lantai 3."

"Yok!" sahut Naruto. Mereka pun berjalan ke lantai 3- tempat dimana kelas X.1 berada.

Saat membuka pintunya...

Kelas diramaikan oleh anak-anak yang namanya berada di daftar X.1 tadi. Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu, mata anak-anak menuju pada empat orang yang akan melengkapi kelas ini...

"Sakura?" tebak salah satu gadis berambut pirang dan diikat

"Sakura-san?" tebak salah satu lelaki berambut mangkok dan...beralis tebal.

"Ino? Lee? Kalian..." Sakura tidak percaya, teman semasa SD sampai SMP kini bertemu lagi di SMA. "Sasuke nggak bilang!" Sakura meninju kecil lengan Sasuke

"Ya-ya-ya mana gue tau!" kata Sasuke

"Inooooo!" Sakura langsung lari dan memeluk temannya itu

"Dari mana aja looo?" tanya gadis yang bernama Ino itu

"Ame. Kangen gueee" kata Sakura, sambil melepas pelukannya

"Bangeeet. Lo harus tau sesuatu! Nanti gue cerita." kata Ino

"Sakura-chan, udah b-balik y-ya..." kata gadis berambut biru tua digerai sepinggang

"Iya! Ah, Hinata, masih sama aja cara ngomongnya." kata Sakura

"Heeeiii sombong. Mulai banyak ilmu nih yee. Apa kabar lo?" seorang gadis berambut coklat dicepol 2 menepuk bahu Sakura

"Tenten?" Sakura tidak percaya. "Lo tambah cantiiiik!"

"Haha, makasih. Gimana pas di Ame? Asik? Eh ngomong-ngomong masih inget yang nge-skype sama Sasuke waktu lagi di kelas?" goda Tenten

"Eh, lo tau?" tanya Sakura

"Tau nggak sih, pas free class tuh Sasuke buka macbook, ngeliat lo online skype langsung disapa" kata Tenten

"Wahaha! Tepat banget gue mau ngebahas Sasuke ke lo." kata Ino.

"Ada apaan sama dia?" Sakura penasaran

Di sisi lain, Sasuke bersama sahabat-sahabat lelakinya sedang memerhatikan Sakura yang begitu _excited_ bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya lagi.

"Tambah pede ya dia?" kata si rambut nanas, Shikamaru.

"Mendingan dari yang dulu. Pemalu, tapi masih cantik. Tambah cantik malah." kata si gembul, Chouji.

"Pasti Sasuke makin cinta." goda si rambut coklat spiky, Kiba.

"Tau aja" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Weeee! Teme anti **HOMO**." ledek Naruto

"DOBE." sahut Sasuke jengkel

"Ecie siapa sih yang tiap kali bengong mikirin Sakura~" goda Chouji

"Yang di kertas buku tulis isinya Sasuke love Sakura love Sasuke love Sakura sampe mentok." goda si rambut coklat panjang, Neji.

"Yang galau kalo Sakura nggak ngasih kabar." goda Lee

"Yang langsung berdiri gebrak meja kalo disms Sakura." goda si kacamata hitam, Shino.

"HUUUSSSSSHHHH." Sasuke menyuruh mereka diam, sementara mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat pecahnya karakter dingin Sasuke kalau Sakura hadir untuknya, dan menjadi sangat OOC.

Kembali ke para gadis, "si Sasuke tuh, tiap kali ngomongin lo, dia pengen banget tau kenapa, jbjb gitudeh kalo lagi ngomongin lo~" kata Ino

"Sebenernya gue liat yang lo dipeluk Sasuke pas lo bilang lo mau ke Ame minggu depannya, pengen gue godain tapi lagi nyentuh banget aww." kata Tenten

"Lo liat?" kata Sakura

"Iya dong. Manis banget yak Sasuke. Pas lo pergi, semingguan di kelas dia nangis sama ngamuk-ngamuk mulu. Serem." lanjut Tenten

"Whoa." gumam Sakura

"Trus... Sasuke-kun suka duduk s-sendirian... di b-bawah p-pohon sakura s-sambil baca b-buku..." kata Hinata

"Pangeran emo." entah kenapa panggilan itu terlintas di kepala Sakura

"Weh? Cocok! Tapi kalo sama lo, pangeran gombal." kata Tenten

"Wahaha bener." kata Sakura

Seiring dengan itu, seorang pria berambut perak spiky dan agak miring, masuk ke kelas mereka. Lantas para murid yang daritadi berdiri doang dan belom nentuin tempat duduk langsung berlarian kesana kemari.

Sakura duduk di baris dua terbelakang di dekat jendela, lalu bersamaan dengan dia duduk di tempatnya, seseorang duduk di sebelah kanannya, dia menoleh, Sasuke duduk di kanannya, dan Sasuke juga menoleh padanya. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Weh! Weh! Ini kelas atau ruang penyatuan antara kucing dan tikus, eh?" tanya pria itu.

"Maaf, sensei! Buru-buru!" sahut Naruto

Lalu semuanya pun duduk di tempatnya yang langsung mereka pilih secara acak. Pria itu sweatdrop melihat anak berlarian kesana kemari saat dia datang. Seperti baru didatengin setan aje.

"Yah, karena kalian sudah duduk semua...perkenalkan, nama saya Kakashi Hatake. Saya menjadi wali kelas kalian selama periode ini. Mohon kerjasamanya. Oh, ada murid baru kan disini? Pindahan kota Ame." kata Kakashi

Sakura pun celingukan, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya perlahan...

"Oh, kamu?" tanya Kakashi. "Berdiri, perkenalkan diri."

Sakrua pun perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Em...nama gue Sakura Haruno. Sempet di Konoha sampe akhir semester 2 kelas 2 SMP, pindah ke Ame, trus balik lagi kesini sampe kelas 1 SMA ini..." kata Sakura.

"Oh. Bisa jelasin, ulang tahun kapan, dan hobi?" kata Kakashi

"Em...ulang tahun tanggal 28 Maret, hobi...nyanyi, gambar, nulis, baca, dengerin musik...udah." kata Sakura

"Oh, oke. Bisa duduk lagi." Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura duduk kembali

Sakura pun langsung duduk dengan lega. Dia mengelap keringatnya akibat gugup. Dia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya...

Sasuke memperhatikannya sambil menyeringai.

"Apelu?" Sakura nyolot ke Sasuke

"Hn. Malu-malu kucing nihye." goda Sasuke

"Idih" Sakura memasang tampang kejijian, sambil menghadap ke depan lagi.

**(^O^)**

Jam isirahat. Semua anak-anak berada di luar kelas. Ada yang di cafetaria, lapangan untuk bermain bola, atau perpustakaan.

Tapi tidak bagi Sakura.

Dia menetap di kelas sambil mendengarkan musik dari iTouch nya. Ia bengong menatap mejanya sambil fokus mendengarkan lirik-lirik yang keluar dari earphone nya yang berbentuk bulat, bergambar bintang putih dengan latar warna cherry blossom pink dan ada sangkutannya di belakang kuping jadi bisa menjaga earphone tetap terpasang di telinganya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya mengikuti beat lagunya.

Lagu yang ia dengarkan tadi sekarang telah berganti.

_Me, plus you, imma tell you one time~_

"Sakura" tiba-tiba saja seseorang di depan mejanya menyebut namanya. Ia langsung mengongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik suara itu.

Sasuke.

"Ya?" respon Sakura sambil mem-pause lagunya.

"Gue nemu rumus matematika yang ga ditemuin para ilmuwan lho." kata Sasuke sok hebat.

"Oh ya? Apa tuh?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Gue + lo = satu hati." kata Sasuke sambil memutar-mutar jarinya seperti menghitung

"...gombal deh." kata Sakura

"Lagian, lo ngapain sendirian disini? Ga keluar sama yang lain?" tanya Sasuke

"Ngga, gue lagi ga mood buat keluar-keluar kelas. Enakan disini, sunyi." kata Sakura

"Dengerin apaan sih?" tanya Sasuke

"One Time. JB. Mau denger?" tawar Sakura

"Ewh, ngga. Asal lo tau– masih gantengan gue daripada Justin Bieber. _See_? Muka khas Uchiha. Muka sempurna~" kata Sasuke kepedean

"Najis lo kepedean. Gue mah sukanya orang sepinter Einstein, seganteng Justin Bieber, se-sexy Brad Pitt, seromantis Zac Efron AAAAWWW meleleh~" Sakura membayangkan jika lelaki impiannya sifatnya mirip dengan orang yang ia sebutkan di atas

'Ngga gue banget. Mampus.' batin Sasuke. "Dih. Ngimpi lo. Eh, jbjb dengerin lagu dong" kata Sasuke sambil menarik kursi, lalu menarik earphone Sakura yang sebelah kiri dan memasangkannya di telinga kirinya

"Eh! Oke bentar ganti lagu dulu ya~" kata Sakura lalu memilih-milih lagu dari daftar lagunya

Dia menyentuh pada satu opsi.

Dan keluarlah musik dugem. (?)

_Mr. 305_

_I want everybody to get down cause we about to shut down_

_Oooooooh, can't tell me nothing now, baby I know how to fly_

_Oooooooh, can't nothing hold me down, I'm gonna touch the sky_

Seiring dengan lagu itu, Sakura merasa asik sendiri dan mulai mengangkat-angkat tangan sambil melambai-lambai seperti sedang di club malam.

Sasuke hanya mencoba mendengarkan isi liriknya.

_Sube, sube, hasta las nubes, pa'delante ante, no mires pa'tras_

Hueh? Sasuke sempat bingung dengan bahasanya Pitbull. Latin? Setelah ini dia tanyakan saja artinya ke Sakura.

...dan hasil mendengarkan semua lirik. Buset, Sakura suka nyetel beginian apa? Dugem mulu dia di rumah sampe gempa ye.

"Liat dong." kata Sasuke sambil memilih-milih lagu-lagu yang ada di iTouch Sakura

"OoOoOoOoOo..." kata Sasuke saat melihat sebuah judul lagu beserta artisnya, lalu memutar lagunya.

_There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world_

_And it don't matter if the road gets through, if me rich or poor_

_She stay down with me if me go to war_

"?" Sakura memberi tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya melirik ke Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dia pun merangkul Sakura sambil mendengar lagunya. Sakura sendiri sedikit shock, mukanya memerah, dia hanya terima-terima saja dirangkul Sasuke seperti itu. Hatinya sedikit berguncang-guncang ketika Sasuke menyetel lagu itu dan merangkulnya.

Ketika lagu itu selesai, Sakura cepat-cepat mengganti lagu, ketika ia sedang memilih-milih lagu...

...tiba-tiba saja terjadi mati lampu.

CKLEK.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ketakutan dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke sendiri memegangi kepala Sakura agar makin erat kepadanya. Oke, Sasuke sendiri tahu kalau Sakura takut kegelapan, mengingat dulu mereka berdua dengan Naruto dan Sai pernah menonton film thriller sambil mematikan lampu sampai Sakura jejeritan. Rasa trauma tepatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu didobrak kencang.

BRAK.

"TEMEEE!" sahut Naruto

"Ya ampun, gue kira angin topan menerjang, taunya raja bacot. Ngape?" kata Sasuke

"Keluar woy! Sekarang! Jangan berduaan mulu!" kata Naruto

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Anak kelas 11 sama 12 lagi demo minta pulangin karena mati lampu! Lantai 1 rusuh! Bawa tas lo pada!" kata Naruto sambil buru-buru mengambil tasnya

Terlihat beberapa anak X.1 juga sekarang buru-buru masuk ke kelas, membereskan tasnya dan segera pergi. Mereka tau kalau kelas 11 dan 12 itu liar banget. Daripada kena bantai ya mending kabur saja.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke kepada gadis yang ia peluk

"S-sasu..." Sakura masih ketakutan di kegelapan ini

"Bawa tas lo, kita keluar, ayo" kata Sasuke sambil meggoncang-goncang, menyuruh Sakura lepas dan menuruti perintahnya

Namun hasilnya nihil. "A-aku takut..." katanya sambil meremas lengan Sasuke

'Sial.' batin Sasuke. "Ini, pegang tangan gue aja, sambil merem, jangan takut, gue masih disini." kata Sasuke sambil menaruh tangannya di kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil memegang tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke membereskan tasnya dan tas Sakura.

Ketika Sasuke hendak membawa Sakura pergi dari kelas, "Sasuke!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke agar menetap di situ

"Sakura, ayo keluar! Kelas 11 sama 12 lagi demo, kita bisa kena bantai." kata Sasuke

"J-jangan..." kata Sakura sambil meremas tangan Sasuke yang masih ia pegang

"Sakura, denger," Sasuke memegang kepala Sakura agak kasar. Dapat terlihat kalau gadis itu sedikit menangis karena ketakutan. "Kalo lo terus begini, bakal jadi repot! Gelap cuma gelap, ga akan ada yang nakutin lo! Janji. Ga usah takut. Ada gue." kata Sasuke dengan keras

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang buka mata lo." kata Sasuke. Sakura pun perlahan membuka matanya. Terdapat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit marah karena kelakuannya.

"Iya kan?" kata Sasuke. "Sekarang ayo, daripada kita kena bantai." Sasuke pun menggiring Sakura keluar kelas. Samar-samar mereka mendengar kerusuhan. Sepertinya kelas 11 dan 12 sudah sampai di lantai 2. Suara itu terdengar dari utara gedung. Maka mereka menggunakan tangga di selatan untuk turun.

Mereka berdua berhasil keluar dan lari untuk berkumpul bersama kelas 10 yang lainnya di lapangan. Mereka sedang diamankan oleh seorang guru.

"Hei! Kalian berdua!" sahut seorang guru, yang ternyata itu Kakashi. "Kalo kalian telat dikit aja mungkin kalian masih di dalem kelas dengan keadaan ketimpa meja atau kursi yang dilempar."

Segini liar kah SMA Konoha Gakuen?

"Teme! Sakura-chan!" sahut Naruto sambil berlari ke arah mereka diikuti Sai.

"Kemana aja sih lo berdua? Khawatir tau!" kata Naruto

"Lo tau kan trauma nya dia? Ye gue nenangin dulu baru bisa keluar!" kata Sasuke kesal

Lalu tiba-tiba saja toa yang terpasang di luar gedung, berbunyi. Suaranya seperti ada orang yang berdehem. Ehem ehem, cikiciw~ (?)

"Ehm, selamat pagi menuju siang, anak-anak. Karena keadaan sekolah yang seperti ini, maka dengan berat hati saya berkata...**kalian bisa pulang cepat**."

"Wow!" seru Sakura. 'Telpon minta jemput aah~'

**(^O^)**

"Tadaima!" seru Sakura saat baru kembali dari sekolah

"Sakura? Itu kau?" tanya seseorang dalam dapur

"Kaasan?" sapa Sakura. Ia menghampiri ibunya yang berada di dapur, sedang membaca majalah sambil makan cheese cake

"Loh, kok pulang cepat?" tanya ibunya

"Tadi di sekolah mati lampu, jadi dipulangin." kata Sakura

"Ooooh..." jawab ibunya. "Sini, ada baju-baju terbaru, yaa siapa tau kamu tertarik kepingin beli..." kata ibunya

"YANG BENER?" Sakura langsung menggaet majalah yang dibaca ibunya, terlihat di halaman itu sejumlah pakaian yang sedang meledak di pasaran. Dia pun terbelalak melihat baju, celana, rok, aksesoris, dan teman-temannya yang sangat menggiurkan.

"KAASAN! BELI BELI BELIIII!" pintanya

"Laah, oke deh, weekend ini kita beli." kata ibunya

"YEEESS!" Sakura menjerit bahagia

"Tapi, ada kabar yang lebih penting" kata ibunya

"Hah?" Sakura menoleh ke ibunya dengan penuh tanda tanya

"Nanti malam teman SMA kaasan akan ke rumah. Itu lohh, yang temen kamu dulu itu." katanya

"Oh? Yang mana?" tanya Sakura

"Uchiha." kata ibunya

Cling. Uchiha? Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. Dan kakaknya Itachi. Mereka berdua Uchiha. Uchiha, Uchiha... tapi bisa saja ada Uchiha lain, kan? Secara Uchiha itu keluarga besar.

"Ntar malem jangan berantakkin ruang tamu ya. Pake baju yang rapih." kata ibunya

"Siplaaah..." Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya. Lalu dia langsung berlari ke lantai atas, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil gelindingan. Lalu dia merasakan getaran dari tasnya.

'Pasti sms...' pikirnya. Dia membuka tas selempangnya, dan mengambil iPhone 4 miliknya. **(- jir jir gua juga mau jir! *ditabok*)** Ada 1 chat.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Eh, biasanya cewe tuh suka barang-barang kayak apa sih?"

Weh? Tumben dia nanya sampe panjang lebar gini. Tapi, nanyain barang cewek? ALOHA?

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Bunga, kalung, gelang, gitugitu...kenapa?"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Gapapa sih."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Wayo kenapee? Mau nembak cewe luu? :p"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

"-_-"

Bagi Sakura, ngegodain Sasuke itu asik. Habis, karakternya yang dingin, pendiem, datar, dan kadang suka gombalin dia... rasanya minta dikerjain.

**(^O^)**

Jam 7 malam. Kediaman Haruno yang luas ini mengadakan makan malam bersama, walaupun hanya mengundang 1 keluarga kecil. Meja makan tertata rapih. Taplak meja berwarna merah, piring antik, sendok dan garpu mengkilap, gelas tinggi, dan lilin-lilin.

"Kaasan!" gadis bernama Sakura Haruno turun dari lantai atas kamarnya. Sedang mencoba-coba baju dan memastikan ibunya suka dengan penampilannya.

"Gimana?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan dress yang ia pakai. Ibunya menoleh. Dia melihat putrinya memakai dress berlengan sampai siku dan panjangnya selutut berwarna putih dengan renda dibawahnya. Simple, tapi terlihat cantik.

"Cantik." puji ibunya. "Tapi keliatan sepi. Mungkin bando sama kalung atau gelang jadi tambah manis." kata ibunya

"Oke~" kata Sakura. Dia kembali ke kamarnya, memasang bando putih dengan pita di sisi kiri bando, dan kalung berbandul lingkaran berwarna putih– lambang keluarga Haruno, menandakan Sakura setia dan bangga akan keluarganya.

Dia keluar dari kamar. Dan bertepatan dengan saat dia keluar, kakaknya, Sasori, juga baru keluar dari kamarnya. Kemeja berwarna hitam dengan garis vertical berwarna abu-abu yang dikeluarkan dan celana jeans hitam skinny– cool banget.

"Hn?" Sasori bingung melihat adiknya memperhatikan dirinya sambil bengong.

"Keren!" puji Sakura

"Arigatou." kata Sasori. Samar-samar mereka berdua mendengar canda tawa di lantai bawah. Mereka menuju tangga, berdiri disitu sambil memeriksa siapa yang datang.

Sakura merasa familiar dengan orang-orang yang datang. Wajah orang tuanya, kenal. Anak-anaknya... sangat kenal.

"Sasori! Sakura! Ayo sini sini turun~" ajak ibunya. Semua mata menuju pada kakak beradik itu. Sasori dan Sakura pun turun dan mendekat ke ibunya.

"Sasori, ini Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha." kata ibunya sambil memperkenalkan Sasori kepada 2 sahabat semasa SMA ibunya

'Fugaku-san? Mikoto-san? Berarti...' Sakura berpikir-pikir.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda" kata Sasori sambil membungkuk kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto

"Dan yang ini-"

"Ha, aku tidak perlu dikenalkan. Aku sering bertemu. Sakura, ya kan?" kata Mikoto.

"Hai." jawab Sakura

"Oh, kau sudah kenal?" kata ibunya

"Dia teman anakku." kata Mikoto lagi

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Sakura baru mau menanyakan sesuatu kepada Mikoto, tapi dua orang di belakang Mikoto mengagetkannya.

"Sasuke? Itachi-nii?" tebaknya

Dua lelaki di belakang Mikoto menoleh pada Sakura. "Hei." sapa dua lelaki yang tak lain Sasuke dan kakaknya, Itachi.

"Kaasan nggak bilang kalo keluarganya Sasuke yang dateng. Ih!" bisik Sakura pada ibunya

"Lah? Mana kutahu." kata ibunya yang sukses membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Tapi tidak apa-apa lah.

"Wah? Tamunya sudah datang?" ayahnya pun baru datang ke ruang tamu. "Ayo ayo mari mari~" dia pun menggiring dua keluarga ini ke ruang makan.

Ketika Sakura baru di depan pintu ruang makan, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh...

"Hei." ternyata itu Sasuke yang menahan langkahnya

"Ya?" respon Sakura

Sasuke langsung memberikannya setangkai bunga mawar merah. Awalnya Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa... tapi mengingat sms mereka tadi, dia mulai paham.

"Arigatou." kata Sakura sambil menerima bunga mawarnya

"Cie. Sasuke. Uhuy." goda Itachi

"Baka." sahut Sasuke

"Memangnya ada-" ibunya Sakura sekilas menoleh ke Sakura. Ada Sasuke di sebelahnya, dan setangkai bunga mawar merah di tangan Sakura. WE-O-WE.

"EHM– pendekatan nih ceritanya? Cikiciw~" bahkan ibunya sendiri pun bisa menggoda Sakura. Duh...

"Mesra-mesraan nanti. Duduk dulu." goda Sasori

"Che." dengus Sasuke. Lalu ia pun duduk diantara Sasori dan Sakura. Jadi posisinya: Sasori, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi. Dari seberang Sasori, ayahnya, ibunya, Mikoto, Fugaku.

"Yah yah ayo silahkan dimakan~" kata ayahnya Sakura. Mereka pun menyantap makan malam yang sudah disediakan. Disaat semuanya mengambil makanan yang cukup banyak, Sakura hanya memakan sepotong lasagna. Sepotong. Sepotong kecil.

"Sakura?" sapa Fugaku. "Makannya sedikit?"

"Oh? Hehe ga laper~" kata Sakura cengengesan.

"Hn." dengus Sasuke sambil menaruh sepotong besar lasagna ke piring Sakura

"Eh?" Sakura bingung. "Kok-"

"Makan yang banyak, ntar sakit." kata Sasuke

"Eh, gue ga laper! Buat lo aja nih nih" Sakura hendak memindahkan lasagna dari piringnya ke piring Sasuke dengan sendoknya, namun Sasuke menghadang sendok Sakura dengan sendoknya,

"Buat lo. Makan." kata Sasuke sambil mendorong sendok Sakura ke piringnya

"Gue ngga laper!" kata Sakura sambil melawan sendok Sasuke

"Gue bilang makan." kata Sasuke sambil melawan balik sendok Sakura, sukses mengembalikan lasagna nya ke piring Sakura

"UH!" sahut Sakura kesal, dan mulai makan lasagna itu dengan sedikit emosi. Sasuke menyeringai melihat tingkah sahabat semasa kecilnya ini.

"Cie ehm peduli tuh." goda Sasori

"Eh, gimana kalo Sabtu nanti kita bareng-bareng ke pantai?" ajak Mikoto

"Setuju." kata ibunya Sakura

"UAPAH?" respon anak-anaknya

"Lah? Ayolaaah, kita liburan bareng~" kata Mikoto

"Melepaskan stress akibat sekolah. Ya kan?" kata Fugaku

"Hhhh...ya sudahlah." kata Itachi sambil kembali duduk di kursinya. Ketiga anak-anak yang lain hanya bisa kembali duduk dengan pasrah.

"Yeay! Sudah diputuskan, Sabtu kita ke pantai~" kata ibunya Sakura.

"My gosh..." gumam Sakura sambil face-palm.

**(^O^)**

Okeoke, gimance? Bagus? Jelek? Pasti jelek -_- soalnya gue buru-buru. Lagi. Dikejer tugas sama kerjaan buat lomba. Tapi, review yaa :D jangan flame T_T

Salam cantik nan elegan (?)


	3. Chapter 3: Play Along

Aloha, ini dia chapter 3. Sempetsempetnya ngepublish sebelum ulangan semester ;p gue bikin chapter ini jadi panjaaaaaang, biar lo lo pada puas bacanya selagi gue jauh dari laptop dari 3 Desember sampe 10 Desember. Oke, gue bales review dulu.

Makasih buat **Misa UchiHatake**, **4ntk4-chan**, **Uchiha Sakura97**.

Buat yang login,

**Chousamori Aozora: **Wah saya dipanggil senpai. *terbang* (?)

Wakaka, nyokapnyokapnya tuh yang ngimpi mau jodohin anak bungsunya -_- kalo dijodohin cepetcepet jadi gaseru dong :p

**The Portal Transmission- 19: **Ajaran anak sekolah gue. Wahaha~ sekolah gue gitu tuh, kalo matlam pada demo minta pulangin :p

Wakakaka, soal Sasuke OOC, mari timpuk author. *ngacir*

Temen-temennya Sasuke mah disini pada kompak godain si emo satu ini -.- ke-OOC-an hanya terjadi di fic para pengarang di FFn :P setujah?

Ngerjain Sasuke? Chapter depan. Disini baik-baikin dulu. Gue mau jual muka dulu ke sang pangeran emo, chapter depan gue kerjain. Tenang aje. *winkwink*

Wokedeh (y) semoga lulus ujian deh gue. Amin :p

**Thia2rh: **Masa sih lucu? Ketawa dong. *timpuk*

Satu kata doang? Alhamdulillah. Kalo boleh tau, yang mana? :D

Biar lain kali gue perhalus, biar mulus nyus~ (apaanseh -.-)

**D kiroYoiD: **Jbjb tuh join bareng, kayak ikutikutan gituloh~ ngerti kan? Ga ngerti keterlaluan. (Lonya yang keterlaluan kali, Nad. -,-)

Buat yang ga login atau anonym,

**t.n.s: **Aseeek (y) okesip, nih chapter 3 nya :p

**ExcellentJr: **Yoi (y)

**annida: **Masa sih kocak? Gue baca ulang malah garing -_- tapi kan pendapat author ama pembaca beda. Jadi, thanks yo (y) nih chapter 3 nya :p

Kak? Waduh saya masih 13 mbak -_- masih awet muda dan cantik (?) *author numpang narsis* *kibaskibas rambut* *ditendang pembaca*

**someone here: **Kocak? Aduh makasiiih~ *terbang* (?)

Sipdah, habis ulangan semester gue janji update yang cepet (y) baca nih chapter 3 nya :p

**Achong: **(chap.1) Heh, muncul juga kau chong. (Emang pocong? -.-)

Masa sih EYD gue bagus cha? Haha gue ga gitu meratiin -_- tapi thanks lah (y)

(chap.2) WAHAHA bisa bisa (y) emang otaknya dikitdikit miring garagara kebayakan Icha Icha yang nempel. *ditendang Kakashi FC*

Misstypo? MANAMANAMANA *panik loncat gedung mati* (?) wakaka masa kepeleset wajar? Kepeleset dari lantai 100 termasuk wajar dong? (?)

Keren? Hua makasih muah :*

Nah, okedeh~

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

"**Ngomong-ngomong, cantik deh kayak Angelina Jolie~"**

"**Gombal. Penampilan lo... sebaliknya."**

"**Heh? Apaan?"**

"**...kayak orang kampret naik koplet."**

**(^O^)**

Selasa. Hari kedua sekolah. Pelajaran pertama sengaja dipakai untuk membereskan kelas akibat demo mati lampu kemarin. Kelas X.1 dengan hati-hati mengangkat kursi-kursi yang berjatuhan, membersihkan puing-puing kehancuran kemarin. Memang menjadi tradisi SMA Konoha Gakuen untuk demo minta dipulangkan karena mati lampu, guru-guru sampai kepasa sekolah pun kewalahan meladeni murid-murid liar itu.

Sakura sedang menyapu debu-debu di kolong-kolong meja barisannya. Dari 5 baris, dia baru membersihkan 2 baris. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya memutar kejadian semalam...

**Flashback**

_Para ayah sedang minum kopi sambil ngobrol-ngobrol di halaman rumah. Ibu-ibu sedang bergossip di ruang tamu utama. Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Sasori, berada di ruang main, main truth-or-dare lewat application di iTouch milik Sakura._

"_4 orang yang main..." Sasori sedang me-setting permainan untuk 4 orang dan memasukkan nama 4 orang tersebut, dirinya, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Itachi._

"_Kocok!" perintah Sakura yang sedaritadi tidak sabaran mau mengerjai ketiga lelaki dengan memencet tombol dare sebelum mereka memilih_

_Sasori pun mengocok iTouch nya, dan keluarlah nama Sakura._

"_Nih, giliran kamu." kata Sasori sambil memberi iTouch nya kepada Sakura_

"_Dammit." gumam Sakura. Dia pun memegang iTouch nya. Dia memilih truth._

_Would you rather date someone who was smart, funny, hot or rich?_

_Para lelaki tertawa dengan truth yang sampai ke Sakura._

"_Sialaaaannnn" kata Sakura. "Paling utama sih funny."_

'_Ga gue banget, sial.' umpat Sasuke_

"_Ayo woy, kocok, ga pake lama." kata Itachi_

"_Kayak pesen gado-gado." kata Sasori_

_Sakura pun mengocok iTouch nya, keluarlah nama Sasuke._

"_Nih, pantat ayam!" Sakura menyerahkan iTouch nya ke Sasuke_

"_Tae." kata Sasuke sambil menerima iTouch dari Sakura. Dia memilih dare. Sadis._

_Spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on._

_Ketiga pemain mulai geregetan._

"_Ada botol kosong?" tanya Sasuke_

"_Bentar." Sasori keluar sebentar untuk mengambil botol bekas, dan dia kembali dengan botol plastikan yang kosong. "Untungnya tadi gue habis minum, belom dibuang, nih."_

_Sasuke pun menaruh botol itu ditengah-tengah mereka berempat. Dia memutarnya. Karena Sakura takut kena, dia diam-diam mengumpat di balik Itachi._

"_Hei hei curang looo" kata Sasuke_

"_Shut." umpat Sakura. Dia kembali duduk di posisinya._

_Dan ujung botol berhenti pada Sakura._

"_WOWOWOWO CIUM!" teriak Sasori_

"_NIISAN!" sahut Sakura_

"_BUJUBUNEEEENG" seru Sasuke sambil menarik poni emonya dengan frustasi_

"_WAHAHAHAHHA!" Itachi tertawa puas_

"_Cium noh~" goda Sasori_

"_Grrrr..." umpat Sasuke. "Sini."_

"_Ape? Lu yang sini!" kata Sakura_

"_Sini gak?"_

"_Lu yang kesinian!"_

"_WOY! Ga akan selesai kalo lo gini terus! Sini!"_

"_Iyee iyeee!"_

_Sakura pun maju mendekat ke Sasuke. Biar cepat, Sasuke langsung memegang dagu Sakura. Itachi dan Sasori ngakak tertahan._

"_Apelu?" sahut Sasuke nyolot ke Sasori dan Itachi. Kedua kakak itu pun tutup mulut supaya tidak mengganggu Sasuke mencium Sakura._

"_Tutup mata aja kalo mau." kata Sasuke_

"_Gak ngerjain kan ini?" kata Sakura_

"_Nggak. Udah, tutup mata." kata Sasuke_

_Sakura memejamkan matanya. Menunggu Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya. Sasuke pengennya sih, nyium di bibir. Tapi, oke, tahan. First step: pipi._

_Sasuke langsung mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi Sakura._

_Cup._

"_Dah." kata Sasuke_

"_CIEE CIEE WAHAHAH~" kakak-kakak mereka berdua ngakak lepas_

"_HEI!" Sakura marah karena ditertawakan_

_Samar-samar Sakura mendengar percakapan para ibu-ibu. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan dia... dan Sasuke..._

"_Hahaha! Bagaimana kalau mereka bersama ya?"_

"_Haha, iya! Kelihatannya cocok."_

"_Daaaaamn..." umpat Sakura sambil ngetok-ngetok dahinya sedikit ilfeel._

**Flashback end.**

"...ra... kura... Sakura!"

"HUAH?" Sakura tersentak kaget karena ada yang memanggil namanya tepat di telinganya. Dia menoleh,

"BENGONG AJE!" yak, ternyata itu Sasuke. Yak, Sasuke melihat Sakura bengong, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membangunkannya dari dunia lain.

"SERAH GUE! APELO?" teriak Sakura balik di telinga Sasuke

"HEH! TAE LO NYOLOT!" teriak Sasuke

"Sasuke! Sakura!" panggil guru Geografi yang sedang mengawasi X.1 membersihkan kelas, Iruka Umino. "Kalian ini bukannya bersihin malah teriak-teriak kayak di hutan! Sasuke, push up! Sakura, sit up!"

"Sensei? Tapi-"

"Ga ada tapi-tapian! CE-PET!" pekik Iruka

"GARA-GARA LO!" sahut Sakura ke Sasuke sambil ke belakang kelas, telentang, dan mulai sit up.

"LO SIH!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke samping Sakura, tengkurep, dan mulai push up.

"Masing-masing 30 kali!" kata Iruka

"UAPAH?" kedua murid tersentak kaget

"Cepet! Selesain! Kalo nggak ntar ditambah!" kata Iruka lagi

'Sensei reseeeee' umpat keduanya.

Keduanya pun mulai sit up dan push up, 30 kali sesuai perintah Iruka. Sakura sih, sudah terbiasa dengan olahraga, dan istirahatnya cukup. 30 baginya hanya sedikit pegal. Sasuke? Karena semalam dia mengerjakan PR telat dan selesai larut malam, dan tidurnya sangat amat kurang, sebelum 30 rasanya mau tepar.

"27... 28... 29... 30! Sensei selesai!" Sakura segera bangkit dari sit up

"27... 2... 8... hah... hah... 29... 30! Gah." Sasuke tepar di tempat. Nafasnya terengah-engah kecapekan push up.

"Edan. Lo aja yang lebih berotot dari gue masa jatoh? Banci ah." kata Sakura

"Heh, diem lo." kata Sasuke

"Heh! Lanjutin bersihin kelas! Bukannya debat lagi!" sahut Iruka

"IYAAAAA SENSEI YANG RESE!" sahut Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan saking gedeknya. Iruka hanya sweatdrop. Dari belasan tahun mengajar, cuma dua murid ini yang pernah meledeknya seperti itu.

Selesai membereskan kelas, mereka kembali duduk dan bercanda ria. Iruka sengaja memberi free time untuk mereka. Hanya memberi sedikit pekerjaan rumah untuk membaca materi baru sebagai bahan cicilan belajar.

"Saku. Bete ya?" tanya Ino yang melihat Sakura dengan bosannya memutar-mutarkan pulpennya di atas meja

"Hoh?" respon Sakura bete

"Tuh kan... kenapa?" tanya Ino

"Noh." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah lelaki yang duduk di samping kanannya– Sasuke.

"Apa lagiiii?" tanya Ino

"Gara-gara dia, gue disuruh push up, dia nyalahin gue lagi! Brengsek!" kata Sakura

"Udah sabaar..." kata Ino

"Sabar? Lo bilang sabar?" kata Sakura. "Males gue bicara sama dia kalo gini. Ih! Mending pergi ke laut aja deh tu anak satu." kata Sakura

"Eh eh udaah... benci lama-lama cinta lho." kata Ino

"Cinta? Amit amit jabang jabang seduniaaaa, masa gue jatuh cinta sama cowok brengsek kayak dia? Ergh!" kata Sakura dengan gatal

"Hffff..." Ino menghela nafas.

"Kalo dia mau minta maaf sama gue, ya syukur aja berati dia baru tobat! Kalo kagak, yaudah!" kata Sakura tambah bete

"Yaaa kita liat aja nanti..." kata Ino.

**(^O^)**

"Misi adek-adek. Kita mau nawarin buat yang mau ikut ekskul, nanti dibagiin formulir ini, di checklist maksimal 3 ekskul, minimal 1, trus kita bakal dateng lagi besok buat ngambil formulirnya. Bilang juga ya kalo ngambil formulir tapi ga boleh sama ortu."

Kakak-kakak OSIS Akatsuki sedang masuk ke X.1 untuk memberikan formulir pemilihan ekskul. Seiringan dengan dibagikannya formulir, anak-anak mulai ribut tentang ekskul yang akan mereka pilih.

"Makasih ya, besok kita balik lagi buat ngambil formulirnya trus disampein ke Kotetsu-sensei atau Izumo-sensei selaku koordinator ekskul. Sekian, met siang adek-adek." Sasori dan Deidara, dua kakak kelas pengurus OSIS ini pun keluar dari kelas X.1 setelah membagikan formulir kepada anak-anak.

"Saku, kakak lo ganteng yak~" kata Ino ke Sakura cengar-cengir

"Serah loooo daaah." kata Sakura

"Wehehe. Eh, lo mau ikut ekskul mana?" tanya Ino

"Gue? Hm..." Sakura melihat-lihat pilihan ekskul di SMA ini. "Cheerleader kali."

"Nyeh. Seperti biasa, dancer tingkat dewa milihnya cheerleader pasti." kata Ino.

"Lo ikut dong! Ntar gue sendiri unyu~" kata Sakura

"Yeeehh... oke deh. Eh, ajak Hinata sama Tenten juga noh." kata Ino

"Pasti. OY, HINATA! TENTEN!" panggil Sakura dengan suara yang cukup besar untuk mengalahkan toa. "SINI LO DUA!"

Tenten dan Hinata yang merasa dipanggil pun menghampiri Sakura, "ada apa?"

"Ikut cheerleader yok! Sama gue sama Ino." kata Sakura

"Yok!" jawab Tenten mantap.

"Hinata?" tanya Ino

"Uuum... ano... eeee... itu..." Hinata bingung-bingung jawabnya

"Malu? Elah! Pede dikit la yaaa, ayo dong, ikut!" kata Sakura

"O... oke..." jawab Hinata sambil ngangguk-ngangguk

"YES!" Sakura menjerit bahagia.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke bersama teman-teman lelakinya sedang berdiskusi untuk ikut ekskul.

"Lo milih ape?" tanya Naruto

"Hn? Basket kali." kata Sasuke

"Eaaa asik dah ikut basket lagi. Cetak three point mulu lo. Mantep!" kata Naruto. "Gue juga ikut ya ya ya?"

"Terserah lo." kata Sasuke

"YOSH!" sahut Naruto. "Lo lo pada?"

"Basket, sama karate." kata Neji

"Robotik." jawab Shikamaru

"Futsal." jawab Chouji

"Theater." jawab Sai.

'Gue yakin lagi-lagi lo bakal dapet acting jadi badut. Yakin deh.' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Gue basket kali." kata Kiba

"Karate~" kata Lee

"Shino?" tanya Naruto

"..." tak ada jawaban dari si misterius satu ini. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir.

"Oi?" panggil Naruto lagi

"..." masih ngga ada jawaban.

"Oi?"

"..."

"Hei?"

"..."

"HALO?"

"..."

"HALO HALO TUKANG KACANG? IYA IYA MESEN KACANG 1 BUNGKUS! HA? 1 MILYAR? KACANG MAHAAAAL! WOOOOOYYY?"

"...robotik."

GUBRAK.

Daritadi kek ya gitu jawabnya bang...

"Bah. Udah, yang penting kita semua udah milih ekskul... ya kan?" kata Kiba

"Ya deh." kata Naruto sambil down gara-gara dikacangin

Kembali ke chewe-chewe. (?) "Haaaa gue inget waktu pentas seni kelas 2 SMP. Ah, lo udah pergi ya." kata Ino

"Iya, sayang banget, lo udah pergi pas itu. Orang-orang bilang emang ada yang kurang dari dance-nya. Ya elo." kata Tenten

"Bahkan Sasuke aja bete tim cheerleader tampil tanpa lu. Sumpah lucu banget." kata Ino

"Masaa?" kata Sakura tak percaya

"Ya iyalaah. Gue juga ga tau mau gimana pas tampil, ga dikasih instruksi dari lo, ya lo nya udah pergi." kata Ino

"Haha maap..." kata Sakura

"Tapi, semoga aja tim cheerleader yang ini bisa jadi mantep ada lu." kata Ino

"Ya semoga. Kita kan gabung sama kakak kelas dulu cung. Gugup gue." kata Sakura

"Iya ya..." kata Tenten

"T-tapi kan, Sakura-chan d-dance nya b-bagus, p-pasti diterima kakak k-kelas..." kata Hinata

"Semoga deeeh." kata Sakura

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lagi. Anggota OSIS lagi. Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan. Mengetahui ini ketua OSIS dan kedua wakilnya, anak-anak langsung duduk rapih mendengarkan penjelasan ketua OSIS.

"Oke. Met siang adek-adek..." Yahiko memulai

"Siang, senpai..." jawab semua murid

"Kita mau bagiin formulir pendaftaran aggota OSIS periode baru, ada yang berminat untuk ikut?

Hampir semua murid X.1 mengangkat tangannya.

"Wes Uchiha mau ikut lagi." kata Nagato

"Tuh Haruno juga mau" Konan menunjuk Sakura

"Cie dah ada Uchiha ada Haruno, acara sekolah lancar teroooss~" kata Yahiko sambil menghitung lembaran kertas yang akan dibagikan

"Lalala lama lu ah sini gue bagiin" Nagato pun menyambar kertas pendaftaran yang dipegang Yahiko, membagikan formulir itu kepada anak-anak yang berminat ikut OSIS.

"Nah, ntar isi biodata, sama minta persetujuan sekaligus tanda tangan dari orang tua. Sekian, selamat siang." kata Konan sambil berjalan keluar X.1 bersama Yahko dan Nagato

"Siang..." jawab para murid.

Blam.

"OI! Lo ikut?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura

"Ikut dong. Masa gue ga ikut~" kata Sakura

"Yeee. Eh noh, liat deh siapa aja yang ikut..." Ino menunjuk satu persatu anak-anak yang ikut mencalonkan diri untuk OSIS. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji. Dari 30 anak, hampir setengah kelas yang ikut OSIS. Gile.

"Gue ikut juga dong~" kata Ino sambil menunjukkan formulirnya

"Idialaa, pamer amat." ledek Sakura

"Heh, gue yakin, gue lulus tes deh~" kata Ino

"Oh ye? Gue juga." kata Sakura

"Oke. Kita bersaing secara sehat." kata Ino sambil mengernyitkan alisnya

"Siap." tantang Sakura.

**(^O^)**

Di kelas, hanya ada Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru yang sedang membahas pelajaran biologi. Dan ada satu makhluk tukang dugem– Sakura, sedang mendengarkan lagu di iTouch nya, sambil duduk di atas meja, menggunakan earphone Heartbeats Lady Gaga edition yang kakaknya beri semalam.

"Monera merupakan golongan organisme yang bersifat..." Gaara membaca tiap kalimat di dalam buku

"I'm a party, and a party, and a party, and a party..." Sakura menyanyi mengikuti lagu di earphone miliknya

"Regnum ini dibagi menjadi dua golongan yaitu..." Shikamaru melanjutkan bacaannya saja

"Party crasher, panty snatcher~" lagi-lagi si pinky mengganggu konsentrasi ketiga lelaki yang sedang belajar

"Moh." Shino menyerah jika belajarnya diganggu Sakura

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam ruangkan, berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Sakura karena sudah mengkasari dia, baru saja berdiri di depan gadis itu...

"I can be a freak" Sakura mulai ngerap, menaruh kedua tangannya yang terbuka di samping kepalanya dengan jari-jari yang direnggangkan. Namun, terpaksa berhenti karena ada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan aneh di sampingnya.

"Ape?" tanya Sakura judes sambil melepas earphone nya

"Um..." Sasuke berpikir-pikir dulu sebelum mencurahkan isi pikirannya

"3 2 1 yak waktu anda habis silahkan isi pulsa kembali." kata Sakura sambil hendak memakai earphone nya

"Eh! Err, gue minta maaf..." kata Sasuke

"Hah?" Sakura tersentak kaget

"Iya... maaf. Maaf gue udah ngekasarin lo. Mau kan maafin gue...?" kata Sasuke

Sejenak Sakura berpikir. Dulu sih, selalu dia yang minta maaf kepada Sasuke, lalu dibalas dengan pelukan dan senyum. Sekarang giliran Sasuke. Apa harus dia membalasnya dengan hal yang sama?

Sakura pun melempar senyum lembut kepada Sasuke, dan memeluknya erat.

"Udah gue maafin daritadi." kata Sakura

"Arigatou." kata Sasuke

"Ukhm. Maaf, ini bukan kelas drama. Kalau mau acting romantis di pinggir danau sana, ini kita mau belajar biologi, pemandangannya kurang enak. Ngerepotin aja." kata Shikamaru

"Bodo amat." kata Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada Sakura

"Cinta emang ga bisa dikalahin." kata Shino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**(^O^)**

Jam istirahat kedua. 2 jam pelajaran lagi lalu pulang. Sakura sedang membereskan lokernya. Mengeluarkan buku-buku dan mengatur map nya agar kertas-kertasnya tidak berceceran waktu dibawa. Tiba-tiba saja amplop berwarna pink mencolok di matanya.

"Hm?" gumamnya sambil mengambil amplop itu. Dia membukanya, dan ada selembar kertas buku tulis yang tulisannya nimbus. Dia pikir, pasti pengirim surat menggunakan spidol dan ditekan waktu ditulis, jadi tembus. Dia buka kertas itu...

Dan matanya terbelalak. Ada ratusan kata 'I love you love me love you love me love you' sampai mentok ke ujung kertas. Kata 'I' menggunakan warna hitam, 'love' dengan warna merah, dan 'you' dengan warna pink. Lucu. Tapi, siapa pengirimnya?

Tak ada nama pengirim di kertas itu. Bahkan di amplop, hanya ada tulisan 'To: Sakura'.

"Hei." tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghampirinya. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya dan menaruhnya di pundak Sakura

"Sasuke?" Sakura tidak percaya dia akan menghampirinya. "Liat deh, lo tau ga siapa yang ngirim?" tanya Sakura sambil memberikan kertas itu pada Sasuke

Sasuke pun menerima kertas itu dari Sakura. Dia mulai menganalisa isinya. Dia menyeringai.

"Yang pasti yang ngirim nekat banget masukinnya." kata Sasuke

"Eh, tapi lo tau ga siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Tau." kata Sasuke

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Siapa yaaa~" Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata onyx nya.

"Sasukeeee..." Sakura tidak sabaran mengetahui jawaban Sasuke

"Itu... lo juga bakal tau nanti." kata Sasuke sambil memberikan kertas itu lagi pada Sakura, lalu dia berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Sakura.

"Woy!" sahut Sakura kepada Sasuke. "Siapa oi?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Ia diam sebentar. Lalu berbalik ke Sakura...

"Rahasia." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mata Sakura membelalak. Kenapa bilang begitu harus disertai senyuman? Dia heran. Sasuke pun berbalik menghadap ke depan dan benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura.

'Aneh...' pikirnya, sambil menatap kertas surat tersebut.

**(^O^)**

Dan akhirnya jam pulang pun tiba! Anak-anak berhamburan keluar. TK, SD, SMP, dan SMA keluar pada waktu yang sama. Jadi, murid TK, SD, SMP, dan SMA Konoha Gakuen memadati tanah sekolah yang luasnya luar biasa itu.

Dan kita tentu bisa denger teriakan macem ini.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!"

"UWAAA SASUKE-KUUN~"

Dan buat para adek kelas...

"SASUKE-SENPAAAAII!"

"SASUKE-SENPAI KEREEEEN!"

"Cewek di sebelah Sasuke-senpai siapa?"

Oke, khusus pertanyaan itu, mari kita lihat keadaan.

Sasuke keluar gedung bersama Sakura, dan sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya yang berada di parkiran. Rencananya, sih, sekalian nganter Sakura pulang.

"Haha, liat deh..." Sakura melihat kepada fans-fans Sasuke. "Lucu yah, rela suaranya abis demi teriakin lo."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke bosan mendengar topik tentang fansnya. "Masuk." perintah Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Ketika Sakura hendak masuk ke mobil Sasuke...

"HEI! Pinky!"

Siapa lagi orang yang manggil dia dengan sebutan itu?

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara. Kuntilanak g4H03L berambut merah rupanya.

"Karin..." gumam Sakura.

"Lo lagi." kata Sasuke sambil sweatdrop

"Nyeh, balik lagi lo ye! Ngapaen? Ngambil Sasuke-kun?" ledek Karin, diikuti cekikikan Ami dan Fuki, sahabat-sahabat Karin.

"Apaan sih lo..." kata Sakura

"Seharusnya gue yang nanya. Apa sih lo?" kata Karin

"Manusia. Lo? Kuntilanak? Embeeer." kata Sakura

"Sialan." umpat Karin

"Udah yeee dua orang ini, dari dulu kerjaannya beranteeem mulu. Lo, pergi ke neraka sana hush hush" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya di depan Karin

"Aaaah~" keluh Karin, sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura

"Lo, naik cepetan." kata Sasuke kepada Sakura

"Iya tuan Uchiha~" jawab Sakura sambil naik ke kursi navigator. Sasuke pun menutup pintunya, lalu berjalan ke pintu kursi penyupir, masuk, tutup, menyalakan mesin, lalu cabut.

Di mobil, mereka mulai membahas beberapa topik yang _random_. Pertama, ekskul, kedua, flashback, dan entah kenapa topik ketiga meleset bener dari topik kedua... bintang artis. Lalu film, lalu lagu, hingga tarian, dan lain-lain.

"Tapi lo ngambil basket kan?" nah. Balik lagi ke ekskul... bener deh, _random_ banget.

"Ya apa lagi? Kalo sepak bola, gue bosen. Tennis? Bosen juga. Basket aja deh." kata Sasuke

"Berati kalo lomba antar sekolah kita sama-sama kerja keras dong ya..." kata Sakura

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung

"Loh? Lo ga tau?" kata Sakura. Sasuke pun menggeleng.

"Gini, biasanya, Konoha sama beberapa negara tuh ngadain lomba basket dan cheerleader antar sekolah. SD lawan SD, SMP lawan SMP, SMA lawan SMA. Nah, kita kan sekarang SMA, jadi nanti dari semua SMA di beberapa negara, disaring dulu, dari beratus-ratus sekolah, jadi berpuluh-puluh, jadi belasan, makin ngurang sampe tinggal 1 buat jadi perwakilan negara. Habis itu, SMA perwakilan dari sini itu bakal tanding lawan SMA yang jadi perwakilan dari negara lain. Mau tim basket, tim cheerleader, ditandingin. Ngertos?" kata Sakura

Sasuke mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Jadi gitu. Lo ikut pertandingan antar negara ini, gue juga. Semoga." kata Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sasuke berpikir. Sakura ikut cheerleader? Bagus, ini berati Sasuke bisa cuci mata lagi pas liat Sakura jingkrakan buat cheerleader. Dia menyeringai.

"Heh?" Sakura heran. "Ada apa?"

"Ngga." kata Sasuke, kembali fokus menyetir.

"Freak." gumam Sakura.

Sasuke pun sampai di rumah Sakura. Lalu dia menurunkan gadis itu, dan mengantarnya sampai depan rumah.

"Eh, besok ada PR?" tanya Sasuke. Kalo soal PR, dia nanya sama si genius satu ini.

"Oh, itu, PR sejarah, halaman 34. Kerjain, atau Tsunade-sensei nyuruh ngerjain dua kali lipat." kata Sakura sambil membuka pagar rumahnya dengan kunci cadangan yang ia bawa.

"Oh. Oke." kata Sasuke. Sebelum Sakura masuk, ia sempat berbalik ke Sasuke. Tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya pelan. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman– yang nggak biasanya dia keluarkan, dan melambaikan tangannya pelan ke Sakura. Sakura pun berbalik, menutup pagar rumahnya, dan masuk ke rumahnya. Sasuke kembali masuk ke mobilnya, dan langsung pulang.

"Tadaima." kata Sakura ketika baru sampai di rumahnya. Dia langsung duduk di sofa, mengistirahatkan badannya yang kecapekan.

"Sakura." panggil ibunya sambil turun dari lantai atas

"Ya, kaasan?" jawab Sakura sambil duduk tegap

"Gini..." ibunya duduk di sebelahnya sambil memegang sebuah undangan

"Apa tuh?" tanya Sakura

"Begini, ini ada undangan pernikahan, tapi..." ibunya memotong pembicaraannya. "Kaasan ngga bisa hadir karena harus ngurus butik, ayah rapat, Sasori rapat OSIS, kamu ga ada les atau acara apa-apa kan?"

"HAH?" Sakura tersentak kaget. "Maksudnya aku dateng sendiri gitu?"

"Terpaksa..." kata ibunya

"Emang siapa yang nikahan?" Sakura menyambar undangan yang dipegang ibunya. Dapat terlihat lambang Uchiha di depan undangan.

'Hidup gue dipenuhi oleh Uchiha. DOH!' batinnya. Lalu dia membuka undangan itu, ada tulisan, Shisui Uchiha.

"Kakak sepupunya Sasuke..." kata Sakura

"Kamu kenal?" tanya ibunya

"Pas aku main ke rumah Sasuke dulu dia juga sering main kesitu." kata Sakura

"Oh, pas lah~ bisa ya?" kata ibunya

"Okelaaah..." jawab Sakura pasrah

"Oke deh. Sana kamu kalo mau ganti baju ya ganti baju, trus makan, siap-siap, jam 7 nanti kamu di drop Sasori" kata ibunya

"Okeeeehh~~" kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan naik ke lantai atas, masuk ke kamarnya.

**(^O^)**

"Sakuraa? Oiii, Sakuraa!" panggil Sasori sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura yang terkunci

Sementara di dalam, Sakura sedang tidur dengan pulas di atas ranjangnya. Kakinya menjulur ke lantai sementara badannya tergeletak di atas kasur. Dia merasa kedinginan...

DUK DUK DUK

"Sakuraa!"

"Ngh..." dia mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia langsung tersentak kaget.

Karena?

Setelah dia ganti baju, dia langsung tidur dari jam 3, selesai dia berganti pakaian, sampai hampir jam 7 malam, dan sebelum jam 7 malam seharusnya dia sudah jalan menuju lokasi undangan pernikahan.

Salah siapa? Ya dia.

"KYAAA!" dia teriak karena kaget melihat jam di meja samping tempat tidurnya

"Woi! Sakura!" Sasori terus memanggil-manggil dari luar kamar

"Ya ya ya kenapa, niisan?" jawab Sakura

"Udah mau jam 7 nih! Cepetan!" kata Sasori

"A-ah iya! 5 menit, niisan!" teriak Sakura dari kamarnya sambil beranjak dari kasur dan membuka lemarinya

Dia langsung melihat ke dress-dress dan gaun-gaun. Doh! Apa ya? Yang nggak keliatan kayak tante-tante, ngga heboh, nyaman, dan ngga gila...

Matanya langsung tertuju pada satu dress yang dibelikan ibunya. Dia langsung mengambilnya. Tak lupa dia mengambil pakaian dalam.

**(^O^)**

Semuanya selesai. Halter neck dress selutut yang punggungnya terbuka sampai pinggang, kalung berlian, high heels putih 5 cm. Karena dressnya mempunyai kantong, dia memasukkan iPhone nya kedalam kantong dressnya.

"Oooi, Sakura, udah belom?" teriak Sasori dari luar

Langsung saat itu juga, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, langsung menghadap Sasori yang menunggu di depan kamarnya.

Sasori melihat Sakura dari atas sampai bawah...

"Adek gue nih?" tanyanya

"Gimana, niisan~?" tanya Sakura

"Cantik lho. Beneran." kata Sasori

"Makasiiiih~~" jawab Sakura bahagia. "Ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasori ke lantai bawah

Mereka berdua pun turun ke lantai bawah dengan cepat. Disana, ada ibunya menunggu.

"Nah, Sakura." ibunya segera memberikan tugas untuk Sakura

"Ya?" jawab Sakura

"Nanti bawa undangan ini, di stand buku tamu bilang dari keluarga Haruno, pasti tau lah." kata ibunya

"Oke..." jawab Sakura

"Truuus sini bentar..." ibunya langsung menyambar alat kosmetiknya. Dia langsung membedakki putrinya itu, memakaikannya mascara, dan lipgloss pink.

"Tuh." ibunya memberi kaca kepada Sakura. Bedaknya tidak terlalu menor, bulu matanya terlihat cantik, dan bibirnya terlihat pink dan mengkilap.

"Lucu lho." kata Sasori yang melirik ke kacanya

"Nah. Udah tuh, keburu telat." kata ibunya lagi

"Oke deh~" Sakura dan Sasori pun langsung buru-buru keluar rumah setelah Sasori menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tamu. Keduanya masuk ke mobil, dan langsung cabut.

**(^O^)**

"Hotel ini kan?" tanya Sasori

"Um..." Sakura sekilas membaca lokasi di undangan. Hotel megah di tengah kota Konoha. "Yap."

"Dah. Sono, keburu telat lho." kata Sasori. Sakura pun turun dari mobil, dan Sasori langsung ngebut ke lokasi rapat OSIS nya. Sakura perlahan mendekat ke gedung, berjalan menyusuri lorong. Dia bisa melihat beberapa keluarga kecil, pasangan, dan orang-orang lainnya yang memakai baju-baju mewah, dan sedang bercanda dan tertawa bersama orang lain yang hendak masuk ke ballroom hotel itu, tempat pernikahan dilangsungkan. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah terlambat 10 menit dari jam yang ditentukan, tapi masa bodo– yang lain juga banyak yang telat.

Sakura sampai di stand buku tamu. Dengan sabar ia mengantre bersama tamu-tamu yang lainnya. Ketika gilirannya...

"Dari mana bisa saya tahu?" tanya wanita di stand itu

'Tahu, tahu, gehu noh sekalian, tempe juga boleh.' batin Sakura mengomentari cara berbicara wanita di stand buku tamu yang terlalu beraksen dan terlalu baku.

"Dari keluarga Haruno. Tapi saya datang sendiri karena keluarga saya yang lain pada sibuk." kata Sakura

"Oke, silahkan tanda tangan disini..." wanita itu menyodorkan buku tamu. Sakura langsung tanda tangan dan mengisi namanya. Setelah itu, masuklah dia ke ballroom.

Penuh dengan keluarga besar Uchiha. Penuh dengan keluarga kerabat, dan teman-temannya. Shisui Uchiha, sepupu Sasuke dan Itachi, ternyata... pernikahannya semegah ini, ya?

Sakura naik ke panggung pelaminan untuk menyalami kedua mempelai. Ketika ia menyalami Shisui...

"Eh, lo... si pinky kan?" tanya Shisui

"Sakura." kata Sakura sambil cekikikan

"Oh iya! Sakura! Haha, sendirian?" tanya Shisui

"Iya, yang lain sibuk, hehe." kata Sakura

"Ooooh... oke deh, enjoy the party." kata Shisui

"Haha iya. Selamat menempuh hidup baru ye~" kata Sakura, diikuti anggukan Shisui. Laku dia menyalami yang lain, dan baru turun dari panggung.

Dia bingung. Mau bicara sama siapa? Tak ada satu pun orang yang ia kenali. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman. Dia berdiri, menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya sambil meminum minumannya.

Di sisi lain, ternyata disini ada Sasuke. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang tamu, membahas tentang keluarganya dan pengaruh Shisui bagi keluarga besar Uchiha. Sepupunya itu, walaupun bandel, tapi kerja kerasnya luar biasa. Bisa diacungi jempol.

Ketika itu dia melirik ke sekitar ruangan. Ada seorang gadis yang rambutnya berwarna pink dan dikedepankan semua, yang dressnya tidak tertutup dari tengkuk, punggung, sampai pinggang. Tentu, dia mengenali gadis itu.

Dia pun mengakhiri obrolannya dengan orang tersebut. Ia menerobos massa, mencoba mendekat ke gadis itu. Ketika ia tepat dibelakangnya, benar saja. Itu gadis yang disukainya– Sakura. Dia bisa melihat wajahnya jelas karena Sasuke lebih tinggi sedikit sehingga bisa melihat wajah Sakura dari atas. Perlahan dia membelai punggung sang gadis...

Sakura menoleh.

Dia pun menemukan Sasuke sedang membelai punggungnya yang tidak tertutupi dress. Diperlakukan seperti itu, wajahnya menjadi merah merona.

"Eeeh, Sasuke?" sapa Sakura

"Hm?" respon Sasuke sambil tersenyum, masih mengelus punggung Sakura

"Lo... lo disini?" tanya Sakura salting, sambil berbalik, menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus punggung halus Sakura, karena gadis itu sekarang menghadap kepadanya. "Iya lah, kan gue anggota Uchiha. Masa ngga hadir?" kata Sasuke

"Oh iya hehe..." kata Sakura

"Ngomong-ngomong, cantik deh kayak Angelina Jolie~" puji Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura dari atas sampai bawah

"Gombal. Penampilan lo... sebaliknya." kata Sakura sambil menilai penampilan Sasuke malam ini

"Heh? Apaan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"...kayak orang kampret naik koplet."

Dalam seketika, Sasuke langsung down mendengar penilaian Sakura terhadap dirinya. 'Yaa apa kek mirip Brad Pitt atau Gabriel Saporta gitu...' batinnya

"Bercanda kok." kata Sakura, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Ganteng kok." puji Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Wah. Makasih~" kata Sasuke

Musik pun terdengar. Beberapa pasangan mulai berdansa di tengah ballroom.

"Mau dansa?" ajak Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura

Sakura terkaget. Baru kali ini ada seorang lelaki mengajaknya berdansa. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak bisa ditolak.

"I-iya..." jawab Sakura sambil menangkap tangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun membawa Sakura ke tengah-tengah ballroom bersama pasangan-pasangan yang lain untuk berdansa. Sasuke langsung menangkap pinggang Sakura, dan Sakura langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun berdansa bersama pasangan yang lain mengikuti alunan musik. Mata mereka melekat ke bola mata pasangannya– hijau emerald bertemu hitam onyx. Pastel pink bertemu ivory black. Haruno bertemu Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Wajahnya memanas. 'Kok...' batinnya.

'Jangan-jangan...

...gue suka Sasuke?'

Bisa jadi, nona Haruno.

Musik yang dimainkan oleh band kecil itu semakin lembut. Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang melingkar ke leher Sasuke kini ke kedua lengannya. Keduanya menempelkan dahinya, menatap mata mereka lebih dekat.

"Hei, itu Sasuke... dengan siapa ya? Beruntung sekali."

"Iya. Tapi, gadis itu juga cantik ya, tak salah pilih lah Sasuke."

"Kudengar dia dari keluarga Haruno ya?"

"Oh ya? Cantik sekali."

Jangan hiraukan omongan orang-orang disekitar. Mereka tetap berdansa. Terus...

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke dari jarak sedekat itu. Nafasnya menyentuh kulit wajah Sakura

"Hm?" respon Sakura

Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dia menempelkan dagunya di pundak sang gadis. Dia membuka rambut yang menghalangi telinga Sakura, dan hendak berbisik...

"Arigatou."

Sakura pun tersenyum akan bisikan Sasuke. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti karena apa, dia bahagia. Setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya, kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura. Sakura masih menaruh tangannya di lengan Sasuke. Hingga musik berhenti...

Mereka kembali berpelukan.

Di sisi lain...

Itachi yang sedang jalan-jalan karena bosan, tak sengaja melewati beberapa pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Hingga matanya menemukan sesuatu...

Adiknya. Dan Sakura. Berdansa. Berpelukan.

Dia menyeringai.

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya...

Cklik.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan itu. Keduanya tersenyum manis.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke dengan pelan, namun terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura

"A..." entah kenapa Sasuke ingin melontarkan kata 'aishiteru', tapi dia pikir ini belum saat yang tepat. Belum.

"A?" Sakura bingung

"A... ah, lo menawan. Sungguh." kata Sasuke

"Oh? Arigatou..." jawab Sakura sambil tersipu malu.

Sakura Haruno. Kini. Kau. Menyukai. Sasuke. Uchiha.

"Eh, ke pool hotel yuk, mau?" ajak Sasuke

"Boleh~" jawab Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke pool hotel. Tak ada yang berenang, karena ini sudah malam. Sasuke dan Sakura pun berdiri berdua di pinggir kolam, menatap bayangan mereka di air.

Perlahan Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Sakura. Sakura sendiri malah mengusap lengannya...

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke, "kenapa?"

"Hehehe..." Sakura malah cengengesan

Oh. Dasar cowok nggak peka.

Suasananya tuh dingin. Angin berhembus pelan di luar, namun dingin dan lembut. Sakura, yang hanya memakai dress seperti itu, ya menggigil kedinginan.

"Oh, gue ngerti." kata Sasuke. Dia melepas jasnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Arigatou." kata Sakura sambil menghangatkan diri dibalik jas Sasuke yang besar itu.

"Kok, lo kesini sendirian?" tanya Sasuke

"Bokap rapat, nyokap ngurus butik, Sasori rapat OSIS. Gue sendiri deh kesini." kata Sakura

"Oooh..." jawab Sasuke

"Lo sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh? Oh iya, lo taunya gue ga suka pesta ya..." kata Sasuke sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya

"Iya. Tumben mau ikut ke pesta nikahan, apalagi Shisui." kata Sakura

"Ya karena dipaksa bokap, gue terpaksa... ngurus." kata Sasuke

"Oh, lo ngurus pestanya?" tanya Sakura

"Yaaa..." jawab Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengayunkan tangannya kebawah

"Pestanya berjalan mulus. Semuanya tampak puas, tuh." kata Sakura

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai puas

Mereka berdua pun memulai acara diem-dieman. Sasuke menatap bayangan dirinya dan Sakura di kolam. Sementara Sakura melihat ke langit– melihat ke bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

"Keren." komentar Sakura saat melihat ke langit

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas. Wajahnya begitu bahagia melihat ke bintang-bintang. Sasuke pun ikut menatap ke arah bintang dengan Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke merangkul Sakura, sedikit menariknya ke sandarannya. Sakura menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Sakura. Kayaknya bener. Lo suka Sasuke.

"Eh, mau denger rahasia nggak?" tawar Sasuke

"Apa tuh?" Sakura penasaran

"Janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa?" kata Sasuke

"Iya. Janji deh." kata Sakura

"Oke. Mendekat..." Sasuke menyuruh Sakura mendekat

Sakura pun mendekatkan telinganya pada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka rambut yang menghalangi telinga Sakura. Dengan pelan ia bernyanyi...

"Kau cantik hari ini... dan aku suka."

**(^O^)**

WAHAHA! Gimana? Jelek? Pastinya -,- makasih buat nyokap gue yang lagi random trus ngeluarin kata-kata 'orang kampret naik koplet' itu :p sumpah sweatdrop gue dengernya -.- dan gue sendiri yang iseng bikin 'I love you love me love you' sampe itu kalimat tanpa titik mentok ke sudut bawah kanan kertas.

OH! Jangan lupa review. Jangan flame T_T :D agak lamaan dikit ya gue update nya. Entah kapan. Gue bakal masih ngetik kok selama waktu senggang gue. Jaa~ jangan lupa review dan jangan flame ;3

Salam dari Angelina Jolie kw super. (?)


	4. Chapter 4: Easy Come, Easy Go

Oke, ini dia chapter 4 nya teman. Apakah gue terlihat lesu? Yep. Ternyata Senin dan Selasa masih ada ulangan dari diknas, mengingat gue di kelas international (esese pamer -_-) dan ulangan itu kudu wajib ada di tiap semester. Omehi -_- tapi ini dia chapter 4 yang gue bikin di waktu senggang pas gue selesai persiapan ujian~

Bales review dulu deh.

Buat yang login,

**Uchiha Sakura97: **Ini chapter 4 nya~ silahkan dibaca :p btw, saya suka avatar profile anda. (Y)

**Chousamori Aozora: **Makin keren? Huihiiii~ *terbang* (?) makin keren kayak yang bikin kan? *ditabok*

**Rizu Hatake-hime: **Emaaang Sasucakes romantiiis~ XD pengen deh huihi *daydreaming*

**The Portal Transmission-19: **Makin seru? Mari kita ucapkan ALHAMDULILLAH! :D

Wekeke siapa coba yang ga terpesona ngeliat Sasuke? Anti nya kali -.- coba aja bawa nenek-nenek sixpack (?) suruh liat Sasuke. Yakin belom 5 detik pingsan (?)

Tinggal tunggu hasil ujian saja. Serta ulangan dari diknas. Hiks T^T semoga bagus. Terimakasih~ *terharu*

**Uchiha Michiko: **Hualoh~ salam kenal jugah :D

Wihihi guenya yang bikin ini aja sampe mesemmesem *buka aib* ;p tapi ke-OOC-an itu malah seru kan? :p

Nih, chapter 4 nya silahkan dibaca nyonya~

**breakbullet: **Masa sih bikin ngakak? ._.

Haha emang kalo kata orang gue slow, ga suka ribet-ribet. Humornya kerasa? Aduh saya tersanjung :D :D :D *diteplok*

Raditya Dika? Wah dia mah lebih ahli lagi nulisnya dari gue. Gue suka sama tulisan-tulisan dia yang selalu bawa humor. Tunduk aja gue mah ama bang Radit -_-"

Untung saja semesteran ga begitu bikin stress. Karena saya anak rajin 8D *ditendang* humor gue tetep ada kok. Tenang sajah kawan~ ;p

Baca yak chapter 4 nya~ :3

**CacaChanUchiha: **Bagus? Aduh makasih *cium* *ditampar* (?)

Ajarin? Waduh gimana cara ngajarnyaa haha jadi maloe -_-

**Aoi Shou'no: **Kocak? Aduh makasih 8D

Permintaan anda terkabul nak. Berhubung kedua pemeran utama cerita ini udah **saling menyukai **(eseseee!), gaada katakata kasar yang dilempar ke sesama. :D gue cuma nyamain cara anak-anak disekitar gue kalo lagi kesel, dan inilah lingkungan gue. Lingkungan bejat nan liar. -_-"

Silahkan dibaca chapter 4 nya~ :D

**4ntk4-ch4n: **So sweeeeet kayak gula. (beda lagi kalee -.-)

Nihnih chapter 4, khusus anda dan para pembaca lainnya~ ;)

Buat yang ga login atau anonym,

**Namikaze Sakura: **Ya kaaan romantis~ Sasuke nya terutama. Ulala bisa aja ngehipnotis Sakura biar suka :O

Wakakka untung aja cuma dressnya doang yang bolong, bukan punggung Sakura nya. Kalo ngga, alur ini udah berubah jadi Sasuke kabur garagara ngeliat punggungnya bolong, dan genre fic ini jadi horror. XD

Sipdaaaah selesai ujian ini gue update yang cepet. Jari gatel pengen ngetik udah semingguan gabuka laptop. HA~ XP

Sip. INI DIA! :D

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

"**Ehm pangkat seratus dua puluh tiga juta empat ratus lima puluh enam ribu tujuh ratus delapan puluh sembilan—diem aja deh lu pada. Berisik."**

**(^O^)**

"Kau cantik hari ini... dan aku suka."

Sakura yang mendengarkan nyanyian lembut di telinganya itu, tersentak. Wow. Bener. Dia bisa nyanyi sekarang...

"Arigatou..." kata Sakura malu-malu

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagus kan suara gue?" kata Sasuke

"He'eh..." jawab Sakura

"Akhirnya." gumam Sasuke, berbalik sebentar dari hadapan Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menariknya, menandakan 'yes!'. Setelah itu berbalik lagi menatap gadis itu.

"Tapi gimanapun suara lo, masih bagusan suara gue." kata Sakura

"Ya deh..." kata Sasuke pasrah

"Hahaha..." tawa Sakura

Keduanya pun bertatapan dengan senyuman manis dari wajah masing-masing. Hingga kaki mereka menyuruh mendekat. Keduanya berjalan kearah satu sama lain. Kedua tangan mereka berpegangan.

"Hei." tiba-tiba ada suara yang berasal dari pintu pembatas hotel dan pool. Sasuke dan Sakura pun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Niisan?" tebak Sasuke. Yeah~ yang muncul adalah Itachi. Sang kakak.

"Ketauan berduaan nih di pool~" goda Itachi sambil turun dari tangga kecil, berjalan mendekat ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Sementara kedua... eh, belum bisa disebut pasangan. Apa ya? Remaja? Yah. Kedua remaja itu hanya bisa melepaskan genggaman mereka sambil menghadap ke Itachi dengan malu-malu. Sasuke, sih, gampang mengontrol image seorang Uchiha di depan kakaknya. Sakura? Daritadi dia menggesek-gesek kakinya di tanah, tanda gugup.

"Habis ini apa? Mau melakukan 'insiden kecil'?" goda Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sambil menekuknya, membuat tanda kutip saat mengatakan 'insiden kecil'.

"Apaan sih." kata Sasuke kesal

"Haha... nggak ke dalem?" tanya Itachi

"Rame. Gue ga suka." kata Sasuke

"Kalo Sakura?" tanya Itachi

"Diajakin Sasuke aja." kata Sakura jujur

"Kalo nanya kenapa, gue juga mau cari udara segar." kata Sasuke

"Oh gitu." jawab Itachi. "Yah... di dalem emang berisik. Tapi, liat apa yang gue temuin waktu tadi." Itachi membuka galeri fotonya di ponselnya, dan menunjukkannya kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya mendekat ke ponsel Itachi. 3 detik menatap layar...

"HEI!" sahut mereka berdua. Itu adalah foto mereka waktu berdansa.

"Wew. Ga nyangka adek gue udah tumbuh." goda Itachi

"A-ap-apaan! I-itu jangan disimpen!" seru Sasuke malu

"Itachi-nii! Hapus!" seru Sakura

Itachi tertawa lepas karena perlakuan adiknya dan 'gadis'nya. Sangat menyenangkan kalau menggoda mereka.

"Hahaha... tapi, kalo suka ya bilang aja kali~" kata Itachi

"ITACHI-NII!" seru Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" seorang wanita dan seorang lelaki menemukan 3 remaja ini di pool. Mereka menoleh...

"Eh, kaasan, tousan." sapa Itachi

WELP! Sakura... kali ini dia harus bertemu keluarga lengkap Sasuke lagi tanpa ditemani keluarganya. Mampus~

"Eh, ada Sakura. Dateng sendirian?" sapa Mikoto

"Iya, pada sibuk semua..." jawab Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan. Sungkeman dulu...

"Oh, mama, papa, kakak? Sibuk semua?" tanya Fugaku

"Iya... kaasan mengurus butik, tousan rapat di kantor, niisan rapat OSIS..." kata Sakura sambil memberi senyuman yang terpaksa

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana kaasan sama tousan nemuin kita disini?" tanya Itachi

"Oh, kaasan yang tau." kata Fugaku

"Ya~ aku denger suara teriakan anak-anak, aku ngintip, ada kalian. Ya kuajak aja tousan kesini~" kata Mikoto

"Oh." jawab Sasuke

"Ngomong-ngomong, pestanya selesai sebentar lagi sih. Lempar bunga noh." kata Itachi sambil mengingat-ingat schedule

"Ayo ayo yang anak muda~ masuk dulu, kita lihat siapa yang nikah selanjutnya hihihi~" kata Mikoto sambil mendorong Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sakura masuk lagi ke dalam hotel. Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah istrinya.

**(^O^)**

"Yaaah ayo laaah, ikut ajaa!" pinta Itachi kepada Sakura

"Ah nanti ngerepotin, Sasori-nii juga mengarah kesini kok..." kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Ayo laaah" pinta Itachi lagi dengan puppy eyes

"Ahaha gapapa... udah deket sini juga, jadi... yaah..." Sakura mengambil beberapa langkah mundur

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekat dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura, lalu menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil.

"Eh, udahlah gausah gue kan-"

"Masuk." perintah Sasuke

"Sasuke..." Sakura menatap Sasuke sedikit kesal

"Ngerepotin? Nggak. Lo kan temen gue. Temen gue ga pernah ngerepotin gue." kata Sasuke

"Oh ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh, kalo nanya dobe, dia ngerepotin banget." kata Sasuke. "Tapi sekarang bukan itu yang gue bahas. CEPET MASUK." kata Sasuke sudah tidak sabaran

"Bener ya ngga ngerepotin..." kata Sakura

"Ngga kooook. Udah ya masuk." kata Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sakura

"Arigatou~" kata Sakura sambil masuk ke limosin milik keluarga Sasuke. Ketika Sakura sudah masuk, Sasuke langsung menutup pintunya sambil face-palm.

Fugaku dan Mikoto sweatdrop melihat tingkah anak-anaknya. Kata Fugaku, 'lelaki yang perhatian...' dan kalo kata Mikoto, 'anakku yang bungsu tumbuh dewasa~'

Fugaku pun masuk ke mobil untuk menyetir, Mikoto duduk di samping Fugaku, sementara Sasuke, Sakura, dan Itachi duduk di kursi penumpang.

'Ohmigot duduk dikempit kayak gini masa...' batin Sakura sambil menutup rapat tangan dan kakinya karena duduk dikempit Sasuke dan Itachi.

Kenpa ditutup rapat? Alasannya cuma satu: Sasuke dan Itachi kakinya kemana-mana kalo duduk.

'Oh Kami, tolong~' batin Sakura, deg-degan terus-terusan dikempit

"Jadi, Sakura, kamu sama Sasuke satu kelas ya?" tanya Mikoto, memulai pembicaraan

"Hai..." jawab Sakura

"Oooooh. Udah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan tadi membuat Sasuke tersedak. Entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan itu, walaupun ditujukan pada Sakura, dia kaget sendiri. Sementara itu Itachi malah cekikikan sendiri melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Kok? Kenapa?"

"Eh ng-nggak kok." kata Sasuke sambil berdehem beberapa kali.

"Ckckck. Jadi, udah punya belom?" tanya Mikoto

"Belom kok~" kata Sakura

"Oooooh..." jawab Mikoto

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura rumahnya sekarang dimana?" tanya Fugaku

Baru saja Sakura mau ngomong, Sasuke udah ngomong duluan, "belakang rumah kita, tousan. Tapi yang deket pos perempatan itu, lho." kata Sasuke

"Oooh disitu..." kata Fugaku

Fugaku pun langsung membawa mobil ke rumah Sakura terlebih dahulu, menurunkan sahabat perempuan Sasuke itu. Begitu sampai, Sakura langsung bernafas lega.

"Arigatou, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, Itachi-nii, Sasuke." kata Sakura

"Okee~" Fugaku mengacungkan jempolnya

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu mobil, keluar mobil sementara untuk menurunkan gadis yang daritadi ia kempit ditengah-tengah dirinya dan kakaknya, memulangkannya.

Sebelum Sakura masuk ke rumah, dia mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di pipi Sasuke.

"Makasih ya." bisik Sakura

"Ya..." jawab Sasuke sedikit malu-malu. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan kalem.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil lagi sedikit grogi. Habis dicium gebetannya, siapa yang ngga _nge-fly_?

"Cie Sasuke dikasih kado~" goda Itachi

"Niisaaaaan..." kata Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

**(^O^)**

"_Ino-buta_!" panggil Sakura kepada Ino dengan 'panggilan sayang' nya.

"Eh, hei, _dekoriin_." jawab Ino sambil menoleh pada Sakura dan membalasnya dengan 'panggilan sayang' nya. "Tumben pagi-pagi seger banget lo?"

"Nyokap ngasih gue duit extra~" kata Sakura bernada-nada

"WIH! Jadi jadi artinya kita ke mall habis pulang sekolah?" tanya Ino

"...NGGA." jawab Sakura. "Nabung buat beli baju baru~"

"Wetsaaah. Kapan?" tanya Ino

"Katanya sih weekend ini..." kata Sakura sambil duduk di kursinya, "tapi katanya juga weekend ini mau ke pantai sama-"

"TEME!" sahut Naruto dari belakang kelas, membuat Sakura tersentak, celingak-celinguk dan menemukan sosok anak berambut emo berwarna hitam di depan pintu kelas, baru saja masuk dengan rambut model pantat ayamnya mencuat kemana-mana

'Ngapain ni anak semalem? Sampe rambutnya keacak-acak gitu. Ketiup hairdryer?' pikirnya

"Ssshh... dobe..." jawab Sasuke sedikit malas

"Janjiiiii mau update software hp gue! Bawa laptop ga lo?" tanya Naruto

"Bawa iye iye." jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan ke kursinya

Dia pun menemukan sosok gadis berambut pink sedang memerhatikannya dengan muka innocent. Baru sekali dia diperhatikan Sakura seperti itu setelah zaman-zaman kelas 6...

"Hei." sapa Sasuke sambil menaruh tasnya di mejanya

"Eh, hei." jawab Sakura

"Eh, semalem gimana Sasori? Marahin lo ga?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di kursinya, menghadap ke Sakura

"Ngga kok, katanya dia juga lupa jemput gue, pas baru mau sms pas sms gue baru nyampe, jadi gapapa." jawab Sakura

"Oh." kata Sasuke.

"HOI! TEME!" panggil Naruto

"Yaaa dobe." jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil laptop dari tasnya dan berdiri, mengacak rambut pink Sakura, lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Cie, semalem kenapa? Ehm." goda Ino

"Eeh..." Sakura tersipu malu

"Oh oh oh jangan bilang kalian 'begitu' di rumah Sasuke sampai malam lalu Sasori-nii lupa jemput lalu kalian lanjut di mobil~" goda Ino

"HEH!" seru Sakura jengkel. "Bukan tau!"

"Trus apa?" tanya Ino sambil cekikikan

"Semalem tuh kita ke undangan yang sama, tapi gue dateng sendiri karena keluarga gue pada sibuk sementara keluarga Sasuke lengkap, gue dianter pulang sama dia." kata Sakura

"Oooo~ begitu..." kata Ino. "Ngapain aja di pesta itu?"

"Di hotel sih..." kata Sakura

"HOTEL?" Ino tersentak. "Jangan bilang lo berdua kabur ke kamar trus-"

"Eit eit eit berenti disitu, otak ngeres. Gak!" kata Sakura

"Trus?" Ino tertarik mendengar cerita Sakura

"Gue ketemu sama dia, trus gue diajak dansa, trus ke pool buat nyari udara segar sekalian meratiin bintang sambil ngobrol." kata Sakura

"Wuoh~ cie, udah resmi jadi ceritanya?" goda Ino

"Apaan sih Inoooo..." kata Sakura tersipu malu.

"Yaaa~ habis, kok mesra banget ya? Pagi-pagi langsung nanya kabar, trus ngacak rambut, unyunyu~" goda Ino lagi

"Iiiih kita kan temen deket jadi gapapa doooong~ iri? Mau juga?" Sakura menggoda Ino balik

"Diiih!" sahut Ino.

**(^O^)**

Jam istirahat. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten duduk di tangga kecil pemisah lapangan dan koridor lantai 1. Mereka bercanda ria membahas hal-hal cewek. Yaa seperti _shopping_, kuliner, mall-mall, dan sekarang, film~

"Hahaha! Entah kenapa pas gue nonton, adegannya agak gimanaa gitu, bikin ngakak." ujar Ino, sedang membahas tentang sinetron drama-humor yang semalam ia tonton.

"Emang, yang tiba-tiba meleset jadi apaaaa gitu wakakaka gila deh emang." kata Tenten

"Tapi katanya itu improvisasi ya? Pas gue baca _facts_ di fansite nya..." kata Ino

"Weh? Ngga tau deh, emang pernyataannya asli dari sutradaranya?" tanya Tenten

"Tau deh, tapi keren aja gitu kalo bener." kata Ino

"Tapi b-bener d-deh, filmnya k-keren..." kata Hinata

**(I have no idea mereka ngebahas film apaan. Tanyakan kepada orangnya. Wakakkaa -_-")**

Sakura, yang di sebelah Ino, duduk di tangga di atas Tenten, dan diagonal dari Hinata, malah tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiganya. Dia malah memperhatikan ke seorang lelaki yang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Yaaa tau lah siapa~

"Sakura?" sapa Ino yang melihat Sakura seperti tidak hidup, hanya diam seribu kata. Dia pun melihat ke arah Sakura melihat...

"OoOoOoOoOo~ kayaknya ada yang lagi suka ama orang ya?" goda Ino. Bener aja, Sakura tuh lagi ngeliatin Sasuke main basket sama Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara.

"E-eh?" Sakura tersentak kaget

"Hah? Sakura-chan s-suka siapa?" tanya Hinata

"We o we. Suka siapa luu?" tanya Tenten

"Liat deh, tadi dia ngeliatin Sasuke terus~" kata Ino, yang diikuti "cieeee" dari Tenten dan Hinata

"Ino..." panggil Sakura dengan rona merah di wajahnya

"Yak?" jawab Ino

"Kayaknya... gue..." Sakura ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi terlalu takut.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura, dan tangannya yang terlipat di perutnya, terlintas suatu anggapan di kepala Ino. Dan karena Ino tidak takut untuk mengungkapkan segala isi pikirannya...

"APA? LO HAMIL?" seru Ino, yang tepatnya berteriak.

"EDAN! DIEM DOLO!" seru Sakura balik sedikit jengkel.

"Oke... apa?" Ino penasaran mendengarkan cerita Sakura

Sakura menelan ludah. Kali ini, dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya ke teman-temannya...

"Gue... suka... Sasuke..."

Pernyataan tadi, membuat ketiga temannya sekaligus menganga lebar. Whoa.

Krik...

"WAHAHAH! JIWA LO KEMANA, MBAK?" seru Ino.

Dia nggak yakin temennya suka sama pangeran emo ini. Masa sih? Gila, jiwanya udah melayang kemana kali, digantiin sama jiwa orang sakau yang tiba-tiba suka Sasuke.

"Ino! Ngga, ngga, gue serius sekarang." kata Sakura

Krik...

"HAH?" ketiga temannya menyahut heran dengan hebat.

"MASA LO SUKA SAMA PANGERAN KUCRUT KAYAK GETOOO?" teriak ketiga temannya dengan kuat.

"Kalo kucrut kaga bakal gue sukain kali." kata Sakura bosan. "Tapi, oke! Gue serius, gue suka!" kata Sakura

"Masa sih?" Tenten masih nggak percaya. Dia minta ditampar untuk mastiin ini mimpi atau bukan. Nggak, ini beneran. Dia lagi bangun, dan ini kenyataan.

"Nambah lagi 1 fans Sasuke... lalalala habis ini Sakura teriak-teriak 'Sasuke-kuun' trus matanya berbinar-binar dan minta ditemenin di pangeran emo trus ngejual diri buat Sasuke dan lalalaaaa~" kata Ino dengan nada termalas-malas

"Sssshh. Ngga, gue ngga gitu." kata Sakura

"T-tapi kita d-dukung Sakura-chan aja d-deh s-supaya bisa s-sama Sasuke-kun..." kata Hinata

"Haha, iya deh! Kita dukung." kata Tenten sambil menyikut kaki Ino

"Iyoi! Pasti dapet dengan cepet, percaya deh, soalnyaaa~" kata Ino, diikuti cengirannya karena mengetahui suatu fakta.

Fakta bahwa dua orang ini sekarang **saling menyukai**.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Nggak! Gapapa~" kata Ino.

"Hhhhh." dengus Sakura kesal.

**(^O^)**

Free time. Gurunya ga masuk dan ga ada tugas. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata, sedang duduk di belakang kelas sambil membahas tentang...

_**Cowok.**_

"Eeeecieee Tenten suka Neji ya cihui~" goda Sakura

"Eeeeh apaan siiih!" Tenten malu-malu mengakuinya.

"Selooow ngaku aja kaliiii~" kata Sakura.

"Hinata? Hinata? Oh ya! Naruto!" kata Ino.

"Sssstt! I-Ino-chan! J-jangan keras-keras!" kata Hinata, malu-malu.

"Bahahaha! Ayolaah tapi iya kaan~?" kata Ino jahil.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Wuohoho!" Ino tertawa lepas. "Sakura? Oh ya, sama Sasuke-kuuun~" kata Ino lagi sambil menirukan gaya para fans Sasuke bila melihat pangeran sekolahnya sedang berjalan tepat di depan matanya.

"Inooo ih..." Sakura menjadi panas.

"Akuin aja kalee~" kata Ino.

"Bukannya gue udah frontal pas istirahat tadi ye?" kata Sakura.

"Yah baru di depan kita-kita doang, belom Sasuke nya." kata Tenten

"Ngok! Dia bisa kira gue gila kali! Trus gue dijauhin oke jadilah gue para fans yang disinisin." kata Sakura.

"Wahahhahaa" ketiga temannya cekikikan gara-gara pemikiran Sakura.

_Padahal kalo Sakura frontal di depan Sasuke, palingan juga Sasuke nya juga ikutan frontal di depan Sakura, trus jadian deh! _Pikir mereka begitu.

"Apaan sih kok ketawa? Gue ga ngelawak woy." kata Sakura

"Gapapa." kata Ino.

"Gue jadi inget pas Sasuke nulis 'I love Sakura' gede-gede di papan tulis pas kelas 3 SMP. Untung Sakura ga ada. HAHA!" bisik Ino pada Tenten.

"HAHA! SEPIKIRAN!" bisik Tenten.

'Gue denger loh...' batin Hinata sambil menatap Ino dan Tenten dengan lucu.

"Eh apaan siiih bisik-bisik?" tanya Sakura

"Ada deeeh~~" kata Ino

"Huh." Sakura sebal jika temannya bisik-bisik dan tak memberi tahu dia.

"Wahahaha~ ga ngomongin lo kok." kata Ino berbohong.

"Sumpah demi apa?" ancam Sakura.

"Ebuset pake demi-demi-an dia. Takut boong gue ga ah" kata Tenten.

"Hhhh." dengus Sakura.

"Wakaka! Eh tadi apa? Sasuke ya lu? Cie bet dah kalo sampe jadian sama pangeran sekolah selamat." dukung Ino

"Eh? Aaah~" Sakura menjadi malu-malu.

"Cie malu-malu kucing nih ah _shy-shy-cat_." goda Ino

"Ino, itu bukan _proper English_." kata Sakura.

"Iya deh bule." kata Ino

"Ckckck~ btw, lo suka siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Gue? Eeeh, kayaknya gue suka ama... salah satu temen cowok lo~" kata Ino

"Siapa? Naruto? Sai? Atau... SASUKE?" tanya Sakura

"Eh? Najong dah kalo gue suka Sasuke, ntar gue gila kayak para fansnya. Euh." kata Ino dengan nada kejijikan

"Trus siapa?" tanya Sakura makin penasaran

"Erm..." Ino celingukan, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada ketiga temannya.

"Sai..."

DEG. JLEB.

Entah kenapa, mendengar nama mantannya, hati Sakura terasa tertusuk. Pengen banget dia teriak, "TUKANG REBUT LO!" tapi ga mungkin dia nyaut gitu di depan temennya. Serasa seperti Ino mengambil Sai dari Sakura, walaupun Sai dan Sakura tidak saling menyukai lagi. Pengen banget dia teriak... nangis... kabur... bunuh orang...

"Sakura?" panggil Ino melihat ekspresi Sakura berubah suram

"Eh... Ino, maaf, gue tiba-tiba sakit perut, bukan karena lo kok, tapi gue permisi sebentar." kata Sakura sambil beranjak dan pergi keluar kelas.

Sasuke, yang sedaritadi memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol, menjadi sedikit aneh ketika Sakura pergi keluar kelas sambil memegang dahinya seperti pusing. Dia berniat menanyakan ada apa nanti...

"Oi, teme, lo level ini lolos ga?" tanya Naruto, yang sedang memainkan game Call of Duty di laptop Sasuke. Dasar gamer. Tak mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya, Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke, dan menoleh kepada arah Sasuke melihat.

"Cie, kenapa Sakura? Udah jadian?" goda Naruto

"Eh? Ngga." jawab Sasuke

"Kapaaaan?" kata Naruto

"Haaah~ belom nemu waktu yang tepat." kata Sasuke

"Cepetan, keburu digebet cowo lain. Kasian kan?" kata Naruto

"Iya sih..." kata Sasuke

"Kalo butuh bantuan, minta aja sama gue!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri dengan jempolnya.

"Iya, bantuan sih bantuan..." Sasuke melihat ke laptopnya yang dikacangin Naruto, lalu menyeringai.

"Tapi tau ngga? Itu lo udah dideketin sama zombie. Noh." kata Sasuke

"Woh?" Naruto kembali ke laptopnya yang sebenarnya masih dimainkan, dan pas saat itu dia berada di level Nazi Zombies, dan karakter yang dia mainkan sudah didekati zombie. Untung saja dia sedang dalam God Mode setelah memasukkan cheat, jadi karakternya tidak mati. Tetap saja, zombie-zombie itu sudah berada di dekat layar, dan di depan mata menurut karakter yang dimainkan.

"WAAAAH!" Naruto tersentak kaget saat melihat zombie-zombie itu di dekat layar laptop, lalu dia loncat dari kursinya dan menjauh. Sasuke tertawa puas dengan liciknya melihat Naruto ketakutan begitu.

Setelah itu, Sakura, di toilet, dia menangis sepuas-puasnya, sampai-sampai matanya membengkak. Serta suhu di dalam toilet yang panas dingin, berpengaruh pada dirinya—yang sebenernya dari tadi pagi sedang tidak enak badan. Wajahnya memucat.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil suara lembut dari balik pintu. Yang ternyata itu Hinata.

"Hinataa..." Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Yang s-sabar ya... e-emang hak orang k-kan buat s-suka sama orang l-lain, jadi y-ya..." Hinata menjelaskan.

Yah, gimana Hinata bisa tau kalo yang Sakura nangisin tuh Sai? Dulu cuma Hinata yang dikasih tau Sakura kalo mereka backstreet. Karena Hinata orangnya dipercaya.

"B-balik ke kelas yuk, Ino-chan tadi s-sempet bingung." kata Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke kelas, dan langsung disambut Ino dan Tenten yang khawatir.

"SAKURAAA! Lo kenapa? Muka lu pucet? Muntah?" tanya Ino.

"Eng..." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Astaga, istirahat aja di kursi, tidur gitu." kata Tenten.

"Tapi gue-"

Baru saja Sakura mau ngomong sesuatu, tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan memegang dahi Sakura, mengecek apakah Sakura demam atau tidak...

"Panas." kata Sasuke langsung menyimpulkan. Lalu tangannya turun ke pipi Sakura. "Pusing gak?"

"Ngga..." jawab Sakura dengan rona merah di mukanya.

"Ga percaya." kata Sasuke. Lalu dia menuntun gadis itu berjalan ke kursinya, diikuti ketiga temannya.

"Nih. Pake aja." kata Sasuke sambil memberikan Sakura sweater miliknya yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari tasnya.

"Hah? Ga usah-"

"Pake aja." kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan Sakura ke sweater miliknya. Badan mungil ala boneka Barbie itu pun masuk ke dalam sweater hitam dengan tulisan inisial S di bagian dada kiri sweater.

"Sekarang duduk. Jangan kemana-mana. Istirahat. Nanti lo pulang sama gue." kata Sasuke, yang tepatnya mengancam.

"Ho'oh..." jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ciee asikdah diancem begitu ehm Sasukee~" goda Ino.

"Ehm 1 2, ehm 2 3, ehm 3 4~" goda Tenten.

"EHM PANGKAT seratus dua puluh tiga juta empat ratus lima puluh enam ribu tujuh ratus delapan puluh sembilan—diem aja deh lu pada. Berisik." kata Sasuke jengkel.

**(^O^)**

Kriiiiing.

Bel pulang. Seluruh murid keluar dari kelasnya, berjalan menuju pintu sekolah untuk menunggu dijemput. Kecuali Sasuke, dia menunggu seseorang di depan pintu sekolah.

Dianggap bosan karena belum dijemput, banyak anak-anak seangkatan atau kakak kelas yang laki-laki menawarinya untuk pulang bareng. Tapi Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanda 'tidak, terima kasih'. Sementara untuk anak seangkatan, atau kakak kelas yang perempuan, dia hanya menggeleng pelan. Hingga ditemukannya gadis berambut pink dengan sweater hitam menutupi seragamnya.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke. Sakura, yang merasa dipanggil, langsung menoleh.

"Sasuke." jawab Sakura, sambil berjalan kearahnya,

"Oh iya, sweaternya-"

"Ngga usah dikembaliin, buat lo aja." kata Sasuke

"Loh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Lagian, gue udah bosen sama sweater itu, jarang gue pake lagi, udah kekecilan lagi, buat lo aja." kata Sasuke

"Kalo kekecilan ngapain dibawa?" tanya Sakura

"Gue pikir gue bisa kasih ke anak cowok yang badannya kecilan dikit dari gue, tapi sekarang jatohnya ke lo karena gue liat lo meriang." kata Sasuke

"Oh." jawab Sakura. "Gapapa nih buat gue?" tanya Sakura

"Iya." jawab Sasuke

"Ikhlas ya?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Iyaaa cantiiiik..." jawab Sasuke, mulai dengan gombalnya lagi

"Ih, mulai kan." Sakura meninju kecil lengan Sasuke

"Wek. Eh, mau ke taman deket rumah ga?" ajak Sasuke

"Boleh~" jawab Sakura, diikuti seringai puas Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke mobil dengan pelan sambil membahas tentang pelajaran matematika yang sedaritadi dia tidak mengerti dan minta Sakura jelaskan.

"Oh, gitu ya." jawab Sasuke

"Emangnya kok bisa nggak ngerti?" tanya Sakura

"Entah kenapa pas Kabuto-sensei ngejelasin gue ngga gitu mudeng. sedikit ngerti sih tapi ya gitu deh." kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Ckckck." Sakura berdecak heran.

"Masuk, tuh." kata Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke mobil, Sasuke pun langsung melesat ke taman di dekat rumah mereka. Mereka pun duduk di bangku taman, sambil menikmati udara segar.

"Eh, Sakura..." Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyakan Sakura sesuatu.

"Apa?" respon Sakura sambil tersenyum cerah.

Pasti para pembaca mikirnya Sasuke mau nembak Sakura kan?

Belum waktunya~

Soalnya,

JEDHUG.

"WOI!" Sasuke menyahut kencang, karena ada seseorang yang entah melempar atau menendang bola ke kepalanya.

Dia mendapatkan anak kecil yang tertawa puas setelah melihat Sasuke terkena bolanya.

"EH! LU!" Sasuke langsung beranjak dari bangku

"Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba menahan Sasuke.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke bisa menghajar anak itu, dia tidak melihat kalau bola yang tadi mengenainya berada di dekat kakinya, dan dia sukses tersandung karena bola tersebut.

"Ups!" Sakura melihat Sasuke tersandung seperti itu, langsung cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Sialan!" sahut Sasuke, kembali beranjak, mengambil bola itu, lalu melemparnya kepada anak tadi.

"Lo gapapa kaaan?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke

Sasuke pun menoleh kepada Sakura dengan mimik anak kecil sedang ngambek. "Gapapa. Cuman itu bocah. Dia-"

Belum sempat dia mengeluh dengan puas, bola tadi menghantamnya lagi dari belakang kepalanya sedikit kuat.

Yang membuat Sasuke merenggut ciuman pertama Sakura.

"Gol!" sahut anak itu

Sasuke dan Sakura sempat menahan ciuman itu. Mata mereka bertemu dalam shock.

"A-a-a-ah, Sakura, maaf!" Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka, sambil meminta maaf.

"Sasu..." Sakura speechless.

"WOI!" sahut Sasuke kepada anak itu,

"WAHAHHA! Ternyata lemparanku membawa keberuntungan kan, Sasuke-nii?" kata anak itu

Sasuke tersipu malu, begitu juga Sakura. Tanpa babibubebo Sasuke mengambil bola itu lagi dan melemparnya lagi dengan kuat.

Anak tadi dengan mudah menghindar dari lemparan bola tersebut. Dan bola itu mengenai...

"GUK! GRRRR!"

...seekor anjing liar.

"WOH!" Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

"SASUKE!" sahut Sakura ketakutan

"OH F***." Sasuke mulai panik. Soal anjing liar yang lagi naik darah, dia ngga bisa apa-apa lagi kecuali lari. Bego, padahal kalo dia lari, anjingnya juga ikutan ngejer. Jangan lari aduh~

Dia langsung menarik Sakura ke mobilnya, dan pindah lokasi. KE RUMAH SAKURA! CARI AMAN!

"WOOF! WOOF! GRRRR! GUK!" anjing itu pun berhenti berlari karena kecepatan mobil Sasuke yang kencang.

**(^O^)**

"Doh..." Sasuke pun duduk di ayunan di rumah Sakura.

"Gak digigit anjing kan tadi?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ga kok..." jawab Sasuke.

"Untung..." kata Sakura.

"Eh, soal yang tadi..." kata Sasuke dengan gugup. Sakura mengerti. Rona merah langsung menghiasi wajah Sakura yang polos. **(polos dari mananya, mbak? -_- *ditabok*)**

"Itu... itu ga sengaja. Beneran. Gue ga ada niat sebelumnya." kata Sasuke

"Ah... iya, gapapa..." kata Sakura

"Tapi... itu first kiss lo kan? Gue minta maaf..." kata Sasuke

"Eseseseee... udah gapapaaa... first kiss lo juga kan?" kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk pelan

"Makanya. Kita sama-sama ngalamin. Udah..." kata Sakura, sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke pun teringat akan kejadian di sekolah tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong... gue daritadi mau nanya gini cuman tadi batal." kata Sasuke

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"...lo tadi kenapa murung gitu sambil keluar kelas?" tanya Sasuke

Mimik Sakura pun berubah. Wajahnya menjadi kusut.

"Ino..." kata Sakura

"Kenapa? Jahatin lo?" tanya Sasuke

"...tukang rebut!" teriak Sakura, sambil perlahan mengeluarkan air mata

"Maksudnya?" Sasuke sedikit bingung. Kayaknya Ino orangnya baik-baik aja ya sama Sakura, kok tiba-tiba dibilang tukang rebut?

"Dia..." Sakura tidak sanggup mengatakannya

"Kenapa dia? Cerita." pinta Sasuke

"...suka Sai."

JLEB.

Seperti ada yang nusuk di hati Sasuke. Sakura ga suka Ino suka Sai? Kayaknya...

iPhone milik Sakura bergetar, ada sms masuk. Dia meraih ponsel kesayangannya itu dari kantong kemeja sekolahnya. Ada 1 sms dari...

Ino.

**From: Ino Yamanaka**

"SAKURAAAA guess what? Gue ditembak Sai! Ngahaha~ :p"

"HHHNNGGGGHH?" teriak Sakura tanda tidak percaya bahwa mantannya sekarang diambil temannya

"Sakura..." Sasuke mengusap lembut punggung Sakura

"Sasukeee... Sasukeeee... Sai... Sasukeee..." Sakura tampak bersedih. Sekarang terwujud—Sai menjadi milik Ino.

"Lo masih sayang dia?" tanya Sasuke

"..." tak ada jawaban. Iya?—cuma mantannya. Tidak?—memang pantas. Tapi entah, antara dia peduli dan tidak peduli.

"Apapun keadaannya, dia cuma mantan lo. Dia ga sanggup LDR kan ama lo? Ya artinya dia emang ga sanggup mencintai lo sejauh apapun jaraknya. Setelah lo pulang dia ngajak balikan ga? Ngga. Berarti dia juga udah ga tertarik sama lo." kata Sasuke.

"Terakhir dia bilang apa pas lo berdua mau putus?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia bilang 'sayang kita putus aja ya. Akunya nggak kuat LDR kayaknya. Dan jujur aja... aku kayak, istilahnya, move on dari kamu. Gapapa ya?' gitu." kata Sakura menjelaskan kata-kata terakhir Sai padanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan khusus antara mereka berdua dulunya.

"Yaaa artinya dia juga udah ga suka lo. Terima aja apa adanya. Masih ada cowok lain yang suka lo kok..." kata Sasuke. Yang sebenernya nunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang berenti nangis." kata Sasuke sambil mendekap kepala sang gadis ke bahunya.

Mau tak mau, Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Memang itu yang ia butuhkan. Dekapan.

"Sasuke..." gumam Sakura, yang masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

"Hm?" respon Sasuke

"...arigatou..." kata Sakura lagi, sambil memegang tangan Sasuke

"...hn." jawab Sasuke, sambil merasakan tangan mungil Sakura memegang tangan kekar dan lentiknya. Sasuke pun membalas pegangan Sakura dengan mengusap tangan mungilnya, dan sesekali meremas tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Sakura memulai pembicaraan lagi setelah acara usap-usap tangan.

"Hn?" Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura.

"...sakit." kata Sakura sambil menatap ke arah tangannya yang masih dipegang Sasuke

"Heh?" Sasuke tidak percaya, ternyata tangannya begitu keras meremas tangan Sakura ya?

"Ma-maaf" kata Sasuke sambil perlahan melepas tangan Sakura.

'Makanya kalo punya tangan jangan yang sekuat injekan kaki gajah...' batin Sasuke saking stressnya.

**(^O^)**

WEH! Selesai juga. Prikitiw~ gimana? Jelek? Pasti iya. *digaplok* kurang dikerjain kah si pangeran emo? Belom cukup dikejar anjing? Apa harus dikejar hutang? *digebok*. Review yap jangan flame T_T ditunggu reviewnyaa~ :3

Salam dari orang secantik Angelina Jolie. X


	5. Chapter 5: Come Out and Play

Nih, nih, chapter 5~ akhirnya sampe juga di chapter 5, yang sampe sekarang gue ga tau kapan mau bikin Sasuke nembak Sakura. =_= ya moga-moga aja deket-deket chapter ini gue nemu ide buat bikin Sasuke nembak Sakura, entah pake airsoft atau shotgun. (MAKSUD LO?)

Mari ucapkan selamat kepada author bego nan gila ini yang menduduki ranking 7 di kelasnya. *sujud syukur* *cipika cipiki sama satusatu pembaca*. Akhirnya, pas kemaren ranking 14 (DARI 22 ANAK. Bayangkan. -_-) sekarang loncat ke 7! :D jadi semangat banget buat update. Diemdiem pas chapter 5 ini selesai lagi ngerangkai chapter 6 sama 7. Pizzawt! :p

Bales review dulu dah~

**Hime Himawari MikUchiHaruno: **Ah biasa :$ jadi maloe :p terbang ah (?)

**Aoi Shou'no: **Aha! Nih, nih. **[SPOILER!] **Rencana Sasuke nembak Sakura ada di chapter 7 kedepan. Nah, kedepan itu pasti Sasuke jadian sama Sakura. Pasti!~ ;3

**Nay Hatake: **Eheee nay naaay kayaknya demen yang part first kiss yak? lol :p

Sebenernya Sakura udah ga suka lagi sama Sai, tapi masih _jealous _pas Sai deketdeket cewe lain. Nahloh? xD

**breakbullet: **Haha yoi tuh salahkan si anak kecil itu garagara first kissnya keenakan -.- eeh disini ada gombalnya loh! Baca ya baca ya :p :p :p :D

Haha udah libur panjang nih gue jadi semangat update. Janji deh gue bakal ngetik yang cepet~ kalo ingkar tonjok aja gue. (?)

**The Portal Transmission-19: **Heleeeh senyumsenyum sendiri awas mba bibirnya kemanamana :p

Itu tenaganya Sasuke. Coba dibaca ulang, siapa yang pas Sakura pegang tangannya, dibalesnya malah diremes? ;p

Yoman, disini ada SaiIno nya sedikit, lagi ngobrol di belakang kelas sama anakanak yang lain. Kalo soal acara sekolah... *evil smirk* nantilah gaboleh ngasih spoiler lagi. Ini rahasia. :p

Oh iya, kalogasalah gue udah baca Misterious Boy (YOMAN! Sekalian promosi! Baca yaa~~), gue udah ngasih review belom ya? Udahkali -.- gue ga ngeh itu punya lo wkwk :p

**Bubble Lollie: **Ho? Udah baca daridulu? Takpapaa takpapaa O_o

Keren? Yaampun ga segitunya. Terbang ah (?)

Skype? nadiamnd. :)

**Akera Raikatuji: **Anjingnya harus jenisjenis Pakkun dulu deh baru Sasuke boleh ngejer. (Yang ada dikejer balik sama Kakashi -_-)

Sasuke nembak Sakura? Chapter 7 kedepan! :p gue usahain yang lucu~

**Chousamori Aozora: **Makin semangat? Alhamdulillah (?) yoi gue update yang cepet~ :p

Yang ga login/anonymous,

**Tazzmy: **Keren? Aduh makasih :D :D :D

Jbjb itu join bareng, ya misalnya gabung sama tementemen lain buat ngobrol atau asikasikan bareng. Contohnya tementemen kelas lagi ngobrol bareng, samperin trus bilang "jbjb ya!" nah itu artinya izin gabung bareng. Ngertos? :p

**7color lupa login XP: **(chap. 3) ehehehe anda review di chapter 3 kawan. :p gokil? Aduh terimakasih :D

**Namikaze Sakura: **Mengagetkan kah si emo nyium si pinky tibatiba? O_o

Siapaaa coba yang gamau jadi first kiss Sasuke? :p author aja mau. *ditendang Sasuke* (?)

Segala tulisan di chapter ini udah diperbaiki. Gomen kalo ada yang salah. *cium kaki* (?)

**Cindy uchiha-chan: **Lucu banget gituya? ._. ngefly saya~~

**[SPOILER TINGKAT DEWA!] **Bakal jadian kok. Tenang aja~~ :D

Okedeh, ini dia temans~

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And the song Best Friend belongs to Kana Nishino. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

"**Sekuat apapun seorang pria, setegar apapun seorang wanita, pasti selalu mengeluarkan air mata karena satu hal... KECOLOK."**

**(^O^)**

Pagi yang melelahkan, bagi Sasuke. Semalam ia tidur telat lagi gara-gara terlalu lama browsing. Sebenarnya sudah disuruh tidur, tapi dia malah membantah.

"Hoaaammm..." Sasuke menguap sambil berjalan ke kursinya.

Ia melirik pada gadis berambut pink yang ia sukai—Sakura, sedang menulis di catatannya... wow, hari ini dia memakai sweater hitam yang Sasuke berikan kemarin.

"Cie pake sweater gue lagi. Suka ya?" kata Sasuke, dengan tangannya menopang di sudut-sudut meja Sakura.

"Ih. Haha enak aja gitu dipakenya. Hangat." kata Sakura sambil menoleh pada Sasuke dan menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya.

"Ooooh. Hehe inget-inget gue aja ya kalo pake sweater itu, biar makin anget." kata Sasuke narsis.

"Ih narsis!" kata Sakura sambil mencubit perut Sasuke pelan.

"Eeeeh haha." Sasuke memegang perutnya geli.

**(^O^)**

"Misi adek-adek, maap kita datengnya ngaret, bukan sehari setelah pembagian formulir, dikarenakan ada beberapa hal yang harus dibahas, tapi kalian bawa formulirnya ga?" tanya Yahiko.

Semua anak X.1 mengangguk mantap.

"Udah diisi? Ditandatanganin ortu?" tanya Yahiko.

Semua anak mengangguk lagi.

"Nagato, ambil tuh satu-satu." kata Yahiko, menyuruh Nagato mengambil satu persatu formulir pendaftaran OSIS yang dibagikan kepada peminat-peminat dari kelas X.1.

"Yee pemales." kata Nagato sambil mengambil formulir yang disodorkan dari anak-anak.

"Nanti, habis kita tampung semua anak, trus rapat, kira-kira tengah semester kita panggil lagi ya. Langsung tes. Persiapin visi dan misi misalkan kalian kepilih jadi calon ketua OSIS." kata Konan.

"Ada tes~ wahaha mpos, harus lulus, kalo ngga gue cipok." kata Nagato.

"Dih, kalo gue salah satu diantara mereka, habis lo ngomong gitu mungkin gue jejeritan kejijikan kali." kata Yahiko.

"Sialan." kata Nagato yang baru selesai mengambil seluruh formulir.

"Okedeh. Makasih ya adek-adek, met siang~" kata Konan sambil menggiring Yahiko dan Nagato keluar X.1.

"Met siang..." jawab seluruh anak-anak.

Belom ada 5 detik, masuk lagi anggota OSIS, Sasori dan Deidara.

"Misi adek-adek, kita mau mendata anak-anak yang ikutan ekskul, udah pada pilih kan?" tanya Sasori.

"Udaaaah..." kata semua anak.

"Yaudah, kita keliling, isi nama, kelas, sama ekskul yang dipilih." kata Deidara. Mereka berdua pun keliling satu kelas dan menanyakan kepada anak-anak tentang ekskul yang mereka akan pilih.

Sasori dan Deidara sudah terbiasa dengan urusan ekskul. Yang paling rajin itu Sasori. Penyebab dia stay di Konoha sama ayahnya ketimbang ikut Sakura dan ibunya ke Ame, ya karena dia anggota OSIS, anggota inti pula.

"Yo, Sasuke, mamen." kata Sasori sambil menawar high-five pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke membalasnya.

Plok.

"Asik lo." kata Sasori sambil mengacak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Wehehehe ada Itachi junior. Pilih apa lu mas?" tanya Deidara sambil memberikan kertas daftar kepada Sasuke.

"Basket." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menulis namanya di kolom peserta ekskul basket, dan memberikannya lagi ke Deidara.

"Wedeh gile lebih dingin daripada kakaknya cuy. Ngeri gue, wahaha." kata Deidara.

"Hahaha. Eh, ada imouto~" kata Sasori saat berbalik dan mendapati Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Niisan." sapa Sakura sambil melempar senyum kepada kakaknya.

"Uuuu~ cantik kan adek gue?" kata Sasori pada Deidara sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Ih cantik ya kamu." goda Deidara pada Sakura.

"Hahahaha jangan peduliin dek, Deidara sakau." kata Sasori, diikuti cekikikan Sakura.

"Sial." kata Deidara. "Deeeek tulis nih mau pilih ekskul apa." kata Deidara sambil menyodorkan kertas daftar pada Sakura.

"Jangan pilih seni dek ada Deidara ntar dibikin gila, hahaha." kata Sasori.

"Yeee sialan." kata Deidara.

"Nih, Deidara-senpai." kata Sakura sambil memberikan kertas itu lagi pada Deidara.

Deidara sekilas melihat ekskul yang dipilih Sakura. "Wiiiih cheerleader!" kata Deidara. "Hati-hati dek celdalnya ntar terbang, diliatin cowok merem melek dah tuh." kata Deidara lagi.

"Hush ah, imouto ngga gitu kan ya." kata Sasori yang masih melingker di Sakura sambil mengecup rambut adiknya.

"Hehehe." hanya dibalas tawa singkat dan cengiran manis Sakura.

"Bener deh adek lo manis banget cung." kata Deidara pada Sasori.

"Yaaa kayak kakaknya gitu kan?" kata Sasori sambil melepas pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Astaga, tobat mas." kata Deidara.

"Udah udah hush hush lanjut kerja." kata Sasori. Mereka berdua pun kembali mendata anak-anak yang ikut ekskul dan sesekali bercanda.

"Okedeh, udah semua didata. Nanti tinggal nunggu pengumuman selanjutnya ya. Met siang adek-adek." kata Sasori.

"Met siang..." jawab anak-anak X.1.

Sasori keluar duluan dari X.1, meninggalkan Deidara yang sibuk mengikat tali sepatu. Merasa ada yang kurang, Sasori mengecek kembali kelas X.1, ternyata teman kerabat OSIS nya itu ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"WOI! Deidara, cepetaaan! Odong lu ah! Lemot!" kata Sasori.

"Oh udah ya?" tanya Deidara. Dia pun langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil ke pintu kelas, dan sebelum dia keluar...

"I love you ladies!" seru Deidara, membuat para gadis mendengkik.

"Gombal. Sini lo!" Sasori menarik tangan temannya itu.

"Maaf ya adek-adek, Deidara ayan." kata Sasori sebagai kalimat penutup, lalu menutup pintu kelas X.1 sambil berjalan ke kelas lain.

"SAKURAAAA!" seru salah satu anak perempuan di kelas, bernama Kasumi.

"Hah?" respon Sakura.

"Kakak lo ganteeeng~ ah beruntung banget sih!" kata Kasumi. Sakura hanya bisa nyengir karena perkataan Kasumi.

"Permisi..." seorang guru masuk ke X.1, membuat anak-anak kembali hening.

"Ada Ami sama Fuki?" tanya guru itu. Dua orang yang ditunjuk tadi mengangkat tangan.

'Dayang-dayangnya Karin kemaren kan?' batin Sakura.

"Ikut saya ke ruang kepsek." kata guru tersebut, lalu dua gadis tadi keluar dengan perasaan gugup.

Ketika Ami dan Fuki keluar, dan menutup pintu, Kiba menyahut, "yaaa semoga aja dua anak onoh dipindahin!"

"Iye! Udah berisik, temennya Karin, ganggu lagi euh." kata Chouji.

"Ngerepotin." kata Shikamaru.

"Bego, bisanya cuma gossip! Nilai kecil-kecil, diih apaan tuh." kata Lee.

"Fansnya teme lagi." kata Naruto, yang membuat Sasuke menjedotkan kepalanya di mejanya.

Ami dan Fuki pun masuk lagi ke kelas, lalu membereskan tas mereka dan hendak minggat.

"Eh, ngape?" tanya Lee.

"Pindah kelas." kata Ami.

"MASA?" sahut seluruh anak kelas dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Okeeeeh daaaahhh~~" kata Naruto sambil mendorong kedua makhluk itu keluar.

Setelah benar-benar keluar, para murid X.1 berteriak bahagia sampai jejingkrakan, karena dua makhluk pengganggu sekaligus dayang-dayang Karin telah hilang.

**(lengkapnya coba liat di chapter 2, ada nama Ami sama Fuki di daftar kelas X-1.)**

"UWOOO MAMPUS LOOO~~" kata Naruto, mengejek Ami dan Fuki.

"Ngga ada lagi bawa-bawa Karin ke kelas trus teriak-teriak 'SASUKE-KUUUN'~" kata Kiba sambil menirukan gaya lebay trio Karin-Ami-Fuki kalau bertemu Sasuke.

"Ckckck..." Sasuke berdecak heran.

"Cie yang punya fans." kata Sakura.

"Apasiii." kata Sasuke, sambil menggeser kursinya ke sebelah Sakura.

"Eh! Kaki gue hampir kejepit kunyuk!" pekik Sakura.

"Oh? Mana mana~" Sasuke nyuri-nyuri kesempatan buat nyentuh kaki mulus nan indah milik Sakura.

"Weeey nyari kesempatan looo?" kata Sakura.

"Hehe." Sasuke menyeringai licik.

"Oh oh oh teme pendekatan kah~" goda Naruto.

"Dobe." sahut Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Eh," sahut Gaara.

"Hoh?" respon Naruto.

"Kalo ada 2 anak keluar..." Gaara mengeluarkan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya seperti menghitung, "berati ada 2 anak yang masuk lagi dong?"

"Eh? Iya ya, ga mungkin kita terus-terusan jadi 28 anak sekelas kan ye?" kata Shikamaru.

"Siapa yak~" Chouji penasaran.

"Semoga aja pinteran dikit." kata Lee.

"Mau sepinter apapun juga yang mimpin ranking 5 terbesar tuh pasti Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai. Lima S~" kata Kiba.

"Weh 5 jenius~" kata Naruto.

"Kunyuk. Ternyata yeee~ ada yang ga dengerin kita, malah sibuk berduaan ehm ehm uhuk siapa sih?" kata Kiba.

Pemandangan di sudut kiri ruangan, Sasuke yang sedang memegang-megang tangan Sakura, sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Wedededeee ehm pantes ya ada cekikikan daritadi walopun ga lucu." kata Naruto.

"Ternyata tumbuh benih cinta." kata Tenten.

"Najis ngga denger" kata Ino sambil cekikikan.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Sasuke yang baru ngeh.

"WAHAHAHA BARU NGEH?" tawa Naruto semakin kencang melihat Sasuke bertanya ada apa dengan polos.

"Serius gue ga tau, ada apaan sih?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Udah udah ssstt..." Kiba menyuruh anak-anak diam, atau Sasuke bisa naik darah karena diceng-cengin.

"Apa sih, freak." kata Sakura dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

...freak.

"..." anak-anak langsung diam ketika Sakura berkata 'freak' yang ditujukan kepada mereka. Entah kenapa, kata 'freak' yang keluar dari mulut Sakura emang bisa ngebuat kicep.

**(^O^)**

Istirahat. Tumbenan banyak anak-anak yang main ke kelas X-1. Kelas yang kebanyakan diduduki anak-anak eksis ini emang terkenal.

"Eh, itu ya Ino Yamanaka yang baru jadian sama Sai?" tanya seorang anak perempuan pada salah satu anggota kelas X-1, Tsuchino, sambil menunjuk pada Ino dan Sai yang sedang duduk melingkar dengan beberapa anak-anak lainnya.

"Iya, baru tadi gue di kasih tau." kata Tsuchino.

Ino dan Sai, sedang duduk bersebelahan, sambil bercanda ria dengan Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Neji, dan Lee.

Sasuke? Sakura?

Ada alasannya. Sasuke lagi sama kakaknya, dipanggil bentar, sementara Sakura...

Duduk di atas meja dengan wajah suram dan memasang musik mellow.

"In time I will show you I'm not leaving, that I will wait right here for your love..." Sakura menyanyi mengikuti lirik yang keluar di earphone miliknya.

Pindah lagi, kepada anak-anak yang sedang bercanda ria dengan rame.

"Wahaha emaknya ngidam apaan ya anaknya bisa begitu?" kata Naruto. Mumpung mereka lagi ngebahas di drama queen sekolah, Karin~

"Ngidam yuyu kangkang HAHA jijik." ledek Kiba.

"Aneh deh itu rambut samping kiri berantakan sebelah kanan rapih, kayak apaan gitu." timpal Chouji.

"Ada aja ya orang males ngerawat rambut yang sebelah?" kata Lee.

"Ngejer Sasuke banget lagi dari kelas 5 cuma gara-gara ngeliat Sasuke main gitar di kelas pas dia lagi main disitu. Ngeliat Sakura di sebelahnya, langsung dibenci. Apabanget?" kata Naruto.

"Kacung." ledek Neji.

"Dalem banget cung haha." kata Naruto.

"Untung aja Karin ga di kelas ini yak~ bisa gila kita wahaha." kata Lee.

"Berisik anaknya." komen Gaara.

"Lenjeh." timpal Shino

"Suaranya cempreng bweeek." kata Tenten kejijikan.

"Pecicilan." timpah Hinata.

"Sok sexy gitu deh euh, ya kali deh bisa nandingin Miyabi." kata Ino.

"Gue yakin KALO AJA Sasuke jadian sama Karin, pasti dia udah sakau tuh gara-gara ditolak Sakura mentah-mentah." kata Naruto.

"Eh awas orangnya denger." kata Lee. Mereka pun menoleh pada Sakura yang untuk saja masih mendengarkan musik dari earphone.

"Fyuh." semua merasa lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong jadian..." kata Kiba. "Kayaknya daritadi ada yang pegangan tangan ya?"

Kiba melirik ke tangan Sai yang memegang tangan Ino. Lantas semua anak menoleh kesitu.

"HEM yang baru jadian HEM." goda Tenten.

"Mesra deh prikitiw~" goda Kiba.

"Saiiiiiii." Ino menoleh pada Sai dan senyum malu-malu.

Anyway, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke pun muncul dari pintu kelas, dan tiba-tiba mendengar sorakan.

"CIEEE SAI INOOO CIEEEE." teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin.

Suara Naruto terdengar sampai menembus earphone Sakura. Dia langsung menoleh pada Ino yang nempel di Sai dan Sai yang merangkul Ino.

Cemburu?

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Dia tampak geram.

"Jealous of the one whose arms are around you, if she's keeping you satisfied, jealous of the one who finally found you, made your sun and your stars collide, lalalalalalala, she's a very very lucky girl, lalalalalalala" Sakura menyanyikan lirik itu dengan kencang sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya.

Kurang puas. Sakura mau menyanyi lagi.

"JEALOUS OF THE—umph!" Sakura tiba-tiba didekap oleh seseorang.

"Ssstt." itu Sasuke yang mendekapnya ke dadanya supaya itu cewek bisa diem. Kepala Sakura dibenamkan ke dadanya,

"HMMH HMPH HMPH!" Sakura meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Dia memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

"Ergh—ohok—heh sakit heh." Sasuke melepas Sakura dan segera memegang kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"HHHHHH!" Sakura marah dengan tingkah Sasuke yang berani-beraninya menghalangi Sakura.

"DENGER." Sasuke kembali menceramahi Sakura tentang Sai. Lagi-lagi ia dipaksa melupakan Sai. Orang seperti Sakura emang suka mengungkit masalah lalu, dan suka menyindir orangnya terang-terangan agar mereka tau apa yang dia rasakan dan meminta maaf.

"Lucu ya sering berantem tapi cute." puji Tenten saat melihat Sasuke yang 'sedikit kasar' pada Sakura.

"Cepet jadian deh." kata Neji tiba-tiba.

"EHM sama-sama memuji tapi liat aja sendiri kayaknya nanti bakal jadi pasangan juga yak?" goda Ino.

"HEH!" Tenten sedikit gedek karena Ino nyaris membuka rahasianya.

"Khukhukhu." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Eh, eh, Naruto." Ino berniat menggoda Hinata.

"INO-CHAN!" akhirnya Hinata waspada. Heleehh~

**(^O^)**

Sasuke menggedor pintu lokernya kencang. Rasa kesal tumbuh di hatinya. Kesal setengah mati. Ingin rasanya dia membacok guru matematika yang mengajar di jam pelajaran terakhir tadi.

Masalahnya, tadi itu tes ambil nilai deposit—nilai simpanan untuk menambah nilai ulangan yang jelek, dan dia nggak begitu ngerti sama yang gurunya jelasin. Dan tiba-tiba langsung—PLEK! Ulangan mendadak. Walaupun hanya ambil nilai simpanan. Dan hasilnya apa? Dia mendapat 50, dan itu membuat anak-anak X.1 tercengang dengan sejarah baru yang Sasuke buat.

"&!)*#%$+=?—ARGH!" dia sangat amat mengutuk guru matematikanya itu. Bisa-bisanya dia mendapat 50 dan tidak ada toleransi.

"Gara-gara tes deposit ya?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba menyusul jalannya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke

"Coba aja tadi lo angkat tangan pas Kabuto-sensei bilang siapa yang mau nanya, itu kesempatan." kata Sakura

"Iya deh yang dapet 100." kata Sasuke

"Loh? Hahahapasih? Gue kan ga pamer kalo nilai gue 100! Gue cuma nasehatin lain kali kalo nggak ngerti, tanya." kata Sakura

"Grrrh." gerutu Sasuke kesal. Gadis di sampingnya ini selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Paling kecil ya... 75.

"Udah jangan marah~ gimana kalo kita jalan aja sore ini?" tawar Sakura

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke, mulai tertarik.

"Taman hiburan yuk!" ajak Sakura

"Oke." jawab Sasuke. Mereka pun masuk ke mobil Sasuke, dan _next stop_: taman hiburan.

**(^O^)**

Sampai disana, Sakura turun dengan semangat, dengan Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura dari belakangnya.

"Pertama kemana?" tanya Sasuke

"Bianglala~!" seru Sakura.

"Hah? _Not bad _lah. Ayo." Sasuke segera menggeret Sakura ke bianglala.

Mereka masuk tabung nomor 3, berwarna pink.

"Tabungnya aja sama kayak lo." ledek Sasuke.

"Gitu ya!" Sakura mencubit lengan Sasuke.

"Hahaha canda kale. Masuk gih." kata Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke tabung tersebut, dan Sasuke menutup pintu tabung, tak lupa menguncinya supaya tidak terbuka-buka.

Mereka mulai naik perlahan ke atas.

"Kereeen~" komentar Sakura saat melihat pemandangan di luar.

Sakura terus-terusan terpesona dan melontarkan pujian-pujian baik saat melihat keindahan Konoha dari bianglala. Sasuke hanya duduk bersandar menatap Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang mimik datar...

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke, ingin berbicara sesuatu di saat seperti ini. Tapi...

"Aaaah itu Konoha Hanabatake!" pekik Sakura ketika melihat taman bunga Konoha yang luaaas luar biasa.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke lagi, mulai bete.

"Gedung Daimyō! Waaaaa keren!" pekik Sakura lagi ketika melihat istana kecil milik sang Daimyō, sang presiden negara Hi ini, mengingat Konoha adalah ibukota negara Hi.

"Sakuraaaaa..." panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Wooow itu Konoha Theater! Pengeeen kesituuu~" pekik Sakura lagi melihat salah satu gedung teater mewah di Konoha.

"Sakura cantik." panggil Sasuke, yang dikira akan ampuh.

"WAH! Konoha National Park! Sasuke inget ga pas SMP kita pernah—" Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke hendak menceritakan masa-masa SMP mereka dulu. Tapi dia malah mendapati Sasuke duduk memasang tampang bete.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura ketika menoleh ke Sasuke yang terlihat sangat amat bosan.

"Terlalu _amazed_ sama pemandangan di luar ya?" cibir Sasuke.

"Bukannya gitu. Lagi bagus-bagusnya nih~ ga mau liat bareng gue?" tawar Sakura.

"Ngga." Sasuke langsung menolak.

"Bener? Biasanya enak lho ngeliat pemandangan gini, apalagi sama sahabat~" kata Sakura.

"Sahabat ga mungkin ngacangin sahabatnya sendiri kan?" kata Sasuke, yang kedengerannya ngambek.

"Jadi kalo gue ngacangin lo, gue bukan sahabat lo?" kata Sakura.

"Pikirin aja sendiri." kata Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung bergeser dan duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Emeraldnya terus-terusan menatap onyx yang entah melihat kemana.

"Sasu?" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke membuang muka.

"Jadi gitu ya." kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Arigatou, kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo..." Sakura bernyanyi dengan lembut. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan menghadap ke Sakura dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Donna toki datte itsumo, waratte irareru, tatoeba, hanarete itemo nannen tatte mo, zutto kawaranai deshou, watashitachi best friend, suki dayo~ daisuki da yo~" Sakura lanjut bernyanyi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Sasuke, dan mendekapnya.

Yang punya tangan? Kaget setengah idup. Mukanya memerah.

"Sahabat?" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Walaupun sedikit sakit Sakura mengatakan hal itu, padahal dia ingin lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuk Sasuke...

Bukannya mengikatkan jari kelingkingnya, Sasuke malah mendekap Sakura ke lehernya. Dia mengecup rambut Sakura yang berposisi di dagunya.

'Gue pengen yang lebih, makanya gue ga jawab.' batin Sasuke

"Sama-sama terus ya." kata Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangannya di belakang kepala Sakura, berharap gadis itu tidak akan pergi.

Sakura, yang didekap Sasuke, yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sasuke, malah ber-blushing-ria. Untung saja Sasuke tidak lihat.

"Eh, udah selesai tuh." kata Sasuke sambil langsung melepas dekapannya, melihat tabung bianglala mereka sudah sampai bawah.

Saat kunci tabung terbuka otomatis, Sasuke langsung mengambil pergelangan tangan Sakura, membawanya keluar.

"Whoa." gumam Sakura saat sudah di luar.

"Lain kali lagi deh." kata Sasuke.

"Sekaraaang~" Sakura celingukan melihat-lihat wahana selanjutnya yang mereka akan datangi.

"GULALI!"

"Hah?" Sasuke kaget ketika gadis itu berlari kecil ke arah stand gulali.

'Oke, gulali... saatnya penyiksaan tenggorokan.' batinnya/

"Sasukeee!" sahut Sakura, "beliin!"

"Iyaaa..." Sasuke pun mengeluarkan dompetnya dari kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa recehan, dan mengambil satu tangkai gulali.

"Ih lucu, pink, kayak lo." kata Sasuke

"Oh, gue mirip gulali gituu?" kata Sakura

"Mirip~ sama-sama manis~" kata Sasuke

"Gombal ih." Sakura meninju kecil lengan Sasuke

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman hiburan sambil mengobrol-ngobrol. Sakura mencabik-cabik kecil gulalinya, membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli ketika melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti bayi dinosaurus.

Bersamaan dengan habisnya gulali Sakura, dan saat dia sedang membuangnya ke tong sampah, Sasuke melirik ke arah mesin toy catcher, dan mempunyai ide bagus.

"Sakura, Sakura," Sasuke memanggil sahabatnya itu

"Ya?" respon Sakura sambil berjalan kembali ke Sasuke

"Karena gue tadi udah beliin lo gulali, lo beliin gue 1 koin." kata Sasuke

"Buat?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke menunjuk ke mesin toy catcher.

"Ya ampun. Berapa sih?" tanya Sakura sambil merogoh dompetnya

"Noh liat aja sendiri di stand situ ada harganya." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke stand pembelian koin khusus mesin toy catcher. "Beliin gue 1 koin aja."

"Okedeh." Sakura menghampiri stand itu, membeli 1 koin untuk Sasuke.

"Nih." Sakura kembali lagi dan memberikan koinnya pada Sasuke. "Emang lo bisa cuma 1 kali kesempatan?"

"Sasuke gituloh. Liat dulu." kata Sasuke. Dia pun memasukkan koin, mulai menggerakkan mesin penjepitnya...

Dia mengarahkan mesin penjepit itu pada sebuah boneka kucing yang kepalanya terlihat lebih besar dari badannya, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyum yang imut.

"Nih, liat ya~" kata Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura pun tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya, dapat atau tidak. Sasuke memencet tombol 'pick'

Penjepit itu turun. Lalu menjepit boneka kucing yang Sasuke targetkan, dan penjepit itu mengangkat bonekanya dan menjatuhkannya tepat di box pengambilan hadiah.

"Wooow!" Sakura terkagum atas _skill_ Sasuke dalam menggunakan mesin toy catcher.

Sasuke menyeringai puas sambil memegang boneka kucing itu.

"Buat lo nih." kata Sasuke sambil memberikan boneka kucing itu pada Sakura

"Eh? Bukannya buat siapa gitu? Nyokap lo? Atau sepupu lo yang cewek gitu?" kata Sakura

"Ngga, gue niatin emang buat lo." kata Sasuke

Sakura pun menerima boneka itu dengan senang hati. "Arigatooouu~~" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat

"Eh?" Sakura melirik ke wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak merah padam...

"Maaf!" kata Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke. Dia pikir Sasuke memang tidak suka kontak fisik...

"Ng-nggak pa-pa." kata Sasuke masih malu-malu.

"Eng... Sasuke..." kata Sakura sambil menatap langit.

"Aa?" respon Sasuke.

"Udah mau malem." kata Sakura.

"Hah?" Sasuke melihat sekilas pada ponselnya,

**18.50 PM**

"Wah!" Sasuke mulai panik.

"Ah gue bilang apa sama kaasan?" kata Sakura.

"Bilang aja ada kerja kelompok, lupa bilang karena hp lowbatt, ayo ayo pulang!" kata Sasuke mulai menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke parkiran.

**(^O^)**

"Nah. Akhirnya." kata Sakura bernafas lega.

"Fuh. Jam 7 lewat 25 menit. Lumayan lah daripada jam 10 malem ntar dikira yang aneh-aneh sama nyokap lo" kata Sasuke.

"Iya sih. Bisa jadi apa gue di mata kaasan. Ha! Gue pulang dulu yak. Makasih buat hari ini~" kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura..." kata Sasuke.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura sambil berbalik kepada Sasuke.

"...makasih ya udah bikin gue ga stress lagi."

Sakura teringat akan sesuatu. Yak, atas ajakannya tadi, Sasuke lupa dengan betapa stressnya ia mendapat nilai 50 dan guru brengsek yang tidak memberinya toleransi atas nilai yang buruk itu. Tiba-tiba hal itu terlupakan begitu saja saat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan.

"Sama-sama." kata Sakura

Sakura pun sekarang benar-benar turun dari mobil Sasuke. Dia melempar senyumnya pada sahabatnya itu, lalu menutup pintu mobil. Dan dia masuk, disambut oleh seorang satpam yang biasa menjaga kediaman keluarga Haruno itu. Ketika satpam itu melihat Sasuke di dalam mobil, Sasuke melempar hormat kepada si satpam, dan satpamnya membalas hormat Sasuke dengan ramah dan semangat. Sasuke pun melesat kembali ke rumahnya.

**(^O^)**

"WOI! TEME!" sapa Naruto di Skype.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Tadi pulang berdua sama Sakura ya? Cie cie" kata Naruto.

"Sering kali." kata Sasuke.

"Ohoho jadi mulaaai pendekataan?" goda Naruto.

"Dari dulu kali." kata Sasuke.

"Blaaaah." Naruto jengkel semua godaannya tak mempan. "Ngomong-ngomong, gue liat tadi di kelas berantem ye? Cieee sering-sering berantem makin deket." goda Naruto.

"Dia nyaris nangis sih tadi..." kata Sasuke

"Ya iyalah lo bentak dia mau nangis. Sangar sih lo. Emang kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"...keinget mantan." kata Sasuke dengan mimik suram

"Astaga. Eh- APAAN? MANTAN?" Naruto shock.

Ya iyalah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke ngomong soal mantan Sakura ke Naruto yang Sakura ga pernah ceritain ke siapa-siapa kecuali Hinata sama Sasuke.

"Oh iya. Bego. Dia kan backstreet. Tapi lo janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa." kata Sasuke

"Iya..." jawab Naruto

"Janji ye? Ga mt?" kata Sasuke lagi meyakinkan

"IYEEEE." kata Naruto mulai tak sabaran

"Dia dulu backstreet sama Sai." kata Sasuke

"UAPAH?" Naruto shock lagi. Orang tanpa ekspresi kayak Sai bisa sama Sakura yang periang...

"Sssstt! Pokoknya rahasia ya. Kemaren tuh dia nangis denger Sai sama Ino jadian. Hari ini lebih nusuk pas ngeliat dia berduaan. Makanya sedikit gue bentak selagi nyeramahin dia." kata Sasuke

"Oooo... tapi cie banget ya tadi sampe dipegang mukanya CIE~" goda Naruto

"Ya tapi... gue capek ngeliat dia nangis terus." kata Sasuke

"Yeh, justru nangis itu wajar bagi cewek, apalagi soal cinta." kata Naruto

"Aa..." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Bahkan cowok aja juga wajar kalo nangis demi cinta. Ga ada orang yang kuat ngejalanin cinta tanpa ngeluarin air mata. Mau cowok, mau cewek, pasti ngeluarin air mata." Naruto mulai ceramah. Tapi itu sedikit membuat Sasuke terbingung-bingung...

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Gapapa gitu cowok nangis karena cinta? Keliatannya sedikit banci ya tapi...

Naruto pun mengeluarkan quote andalannya, "Sekuat apapun seorang pria, setegar apapun seorang wanita, pasti selalu mengeluarkan air mata karena satu hal... KECOLOK."

"..." Sasuke tercengang dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Iya kaaan?" kata Naruto

"APAAN TUH? YEH KALO KECOLOK DOANG!" amuk Sasuke.

"Esesese pangeran emo ngamuk sama gue. Tenang mas tenang, tapi bener lho!" Naruto masih membela-bela.

"HHHHH! Mending gue smsan sama Sakura. DAH!" Sasuke pun sign out dari Skype.

"Yaah... baru aja gue mau cerita kalo gue pernah nangis pas Sakura nyium pipi lo waktu kelas 5." kata Naruto dengan lemas.

**(^O^)**

TRALALAAAAA gimance? Duduls ya -_- makasih buat anak cowo di kelas yang jadi inspirasi gue pas tugas bikin pidato bahasa inggris pake embel-embel 'I love you ladies!' di pembuka speech nya sehingga gue kasih tugas buat Deidara bilang gitu disini HA HA -_- dan pengusiran Ami dan Fuki itu kayak ngusir makhluk paling dibenci di kelas gue. Ya begitulah -,- anyway review yak. Jangan flame. Review para pembaca sangat berharga :'3 oke cukup signing out byebye.

Salam dari manusia tersexeh di dunia. xoxo (?)


	6. Chapter 6: Sunturday

HALOHA chapter 6 jadi :D makasih buat semua reviewers atas komentarnya. Membuat gue semangat bikin chapterchapter baru. Lalalalaa~ *ngetik sambil kibaskibas rambut*

Bales review sebentar dah~

**4ntk4-ch4n: **Pasti udah gasabar chapter Sasu nembak Saku yak? :p :p gue juga sih =.= gue mau eksperimen cara nembak cowok kayak gimana #EAEAEAEA :p

**7color: **WAHAHA BAGUS NAK NIJI-CHAAAAN XD (kita samasama manggil pake nama OC ya bu? =,=)

WHAHAHA IYA BUGURUUUUU~~ (?) saya menjadi pintar berkat anda! *pelukcium* #BUSETDEH #BUJUT #MAKINGILAAJAINIANAKSATU (?) -_-

Wahaha emang tuh Sasori-nii **(Sasori: Uhm, sejak kapan juga lo adek gua ha? *kick* *bark* -_-) **baiknyaaa *o*

SIAAAP! CHAPTER 6 DATANG NYONYAA~

**breakbullet: **Wahaha spoiler tingkat dewa mamen XD tenaaang gue buat yang cepet soalnya saya libur panjang mihihihih :p

Dei di chap. 5 sarap gelaa =_= tuhtuh idenya dari temen sekelas gue. Speech depan orang banyak pake 'I love you ladies' -_-"

Wokeh sip req lagu ditampung (y) ohyaaa itu yang awalnya Sakura nyanyi diatas meja itu What We Are Made Of nya Scott Mallone, yang pas iri ngeliat Sai sama Ino berduaanitu Jealous nya Evanescence, sama di bianglala Best Friend nya Kana Nishino. Pada gue belom tulisin -_-

Haa? Nonjok yang mana :O

Haha I love you ladies nya ampe dibawabawa :p milopyu deh :p

**Nay Hatake: **Itu sebenernya boneka punya gue yang dideskripsiin -_- cuman SEKARANG ILAAANG :'w oke apabanget gue -_- lucu kan bonekanya? Kayak yang ngarang ceritanya? *ditampol*

**Pink Uchiha: **Coba dibayang aja Sasuke blushing kayak gimana... *tepar ditempat* chapter 7 kedepan ada rencana jadiannya (y) udah gue pikirin gimana. Bakal jadi berulangulang kali :p sedikit, atau bisa bikin ketawa deh yang penting.

**The Portal Transmission-19: **Gaara sama Neji kan pendiem, jadi gue cuma tulisin sekilas aja. Yakali gue bakal tulis mereka jejingkrakan diatas meja, itu OOC =_="

Bahasa yang kurang ngerti? Wakaka maapkan sayah :O bisa tau yang mana ajah? .-.

Eh keren lho kelas 5 rank 1, gue aja rank berapacoba 5 -_- kelas 3 rank 8, kelas 4 rank 5, kelas 5 rank 5, kelas 6 gatau (?). KELAS 7 RANK 14 *meringkuk*

Gue usahain update yang cepet deh ini (y)

**Thia2rh: **(y) reviewnya pendek bener, pasti gasabaran chap. 7 yang rencana nembak, yagakyagak? :p :p :p :D

**Uchiha Sakura97: **SIAAAAP! *hormat*

**: **Hehe coba aja di cerita aslinya dia romantis juga sama Saku. Sayangnya sifatsifat para pemain haknya di tangan Masashi Kishimoto-san doang :O

Ah keren? Makasih makasih *cium kaki* diusahain ga lama deh updatenya (y)

**Chousamori Aozora: **Pasti udah gasabar yang chapter rencana nembak yak? :p :p tenang aja XD

Yang anonym/ga login,

**Cindy uchiha-chan: **Wkwk lucu gituya? :O Makasih deh makasih (y)

**[SPOILER LAGI!] **Mukanya bolakbalik natap Sakura. Ngomongnya sampe berkalikali sampe lidahnya keplincut. Grogi tingkat dewa tuh pas nembak :O

**Namikaze Sakura: **Macaciiih paling lucu? :3 pasti yang kecolok itu yaa? -.-

*ehm* jujur aja gombal disini semua berasal dari otak authornya. Jadi kalo nanya, iya, gue juga gombal. *ditimpuk* siip gue usahain yang lucu deh chap. 6 ini :D

Finish. Ini dia~

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

"**Plus, ngitung-ngitung jadi cewenya superman!"**

**GUBRAK.**

"**GUE SUPERMAN-NYA YA?"**

**GEDU. BERAK.**

**(^O^)**

Jumat! Akhirnya. Hari terakhir sekolah. Para murid tidak sabar untuk mengakhiri sekolah supaya bisa jalan-jalan, main ke rumah teman, begadang, menjelajahi dunia maya~

"Sakuraaaa!" sahut Ino pada temannya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah sambli membaca novel.

"Eh? Ino?" jawab Sakura. Ini baru pertama kali lagi sejak dia down gara-gara Ino jadian sama Sai.

"Sendirian aja sih." kata Ino sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Haha. Di kelas berisik sih." kata Sakura.

"Ooooo~ eh, gimanaa perjuangan lo sama Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Ah?" Sakura tersipu malu.

"Ayooo ceritain~" kata Ino sambil mencubit-cubit kecil lengan Sakura.

"Yaaa..." Sakura menutup novelnya dan menghela nafas. "Kemaren kita ke taman hiburan."

"WAH?" Ino tersentak. "Ngapain ajaaa?" tanya Ino penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Yaaa... naik bianglala... beli gulali... main toy catcher..." Sakura memutar kembali kenangan kemarin.

"Widiiiiih ciee~ ebuset, cowok kayak Sasuke masih naik bianglala? Tepuk tangan deh gue." kata Ino.

"Hehe, ga disangka Sasuke orangnya manis lho~" kata Sakura.

"Heh? Kayak gimana?" tanya Ino shock tingkat kakap.

"Yaaa dia meluk gue gituu~" kata Sakura sambil senhum-senyum.

"ESESESESEEEE~ trus? Gulali? Toy catcher?" Ino makin tertarik mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Gulali... gue dibeliin, trus toy catcher dia ngasih boneka kucing buat gue..." kata Sakura sambil mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah Sasuke berikan kepadanya.

"UH! Enak. Haha." kata Ino. "Tapi..."

'Please jangan bilang lo mau ceritain Sai. Please jangan.' batin Sakura.

KRIIIIIIIING

"Wedeh cepet bener belnya?" kata Ino.

'Thank Kami~' batin Sakura sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Ke kelas yok." ajak Ino sambil beranjak dari bangku taman.

Sakura pun bangkit dari bangku taman setelah Ino, dan keduanya berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Baru saja mereka berdua masuk, langsung disambut Sai yang menunggu kedatangan Ino.

"Ino." panggilnya dengan nada datar.

"Hei, Sai, kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Ngomong bentar dong." kata Sai.

"Okee..." jawab Ino. "Sakura, bentar yah, dipanggil~" kata Ino pada Sakura saat tangannya mulai ditarik Sai.

"O-oke..." jawab Sakura.

"Maaf ya Sakura, bentar pinjem Ino~" kata Sai.

'Bodoamet mau dicium depan gue sekalian. Gue sukanya Sasuke bukan lo. HA!' batin Sakura sambil menyeringai.

**(^O^)**

Pelajaran terakhir. Seharusnya ini pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, tapi gurunya—Shizune-sensei, sedang ada tugas di luar sekolah, sehingga dia hanya menitipkan tugas. Sayangnya, hanya 1 anak yang mengerjakan.

Sakura.

Dia membaca tulisan di papan tulis dengan seksama...

"If you could be any superhero, what would it be and why..." gumam Sakura membaca pertanyaan di papan tulis.

Dia langsung menulis pertanyaan di kolom teratas di secarik kertas buku tulisnya. _If you could be any superhero, what would it be and why?_

_If I could be any superhero, I would be..._

...

Sementara itu, Sasuke, yang sedang mengobrol bersama Naruto dan Kiba tentang game, melirik ke Sakura yang daritadi menulis terus dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertasnya, tampak heran.

'Ino, Tenten, Hinata, ga ada yang ngajak dia ngobrol?' pikir Sasuke sambil melirik ketiga gadis yang namanya terlintas dalam pikirannya.

'Gue aja deh yang ngajak ngobrol. Kesempatan.' pikirnya lagi sambil menyeringai dan beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa." sapa Sasuke sambil menaruh tangannya satu di senderan kursi Sakura dan satu di sudut meja Sakura.

"Hm?" respon Sakura selesai menulis jawaban essay nya di sebuah kertas.

"Ngerjain?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke kertas milik Sakura.

_I would be Wonder Woman._

"Khkhkhkhkh." Sasuke menahan tawanya begitu ia membaca Sakura ingin menjadi Wonder Woman.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Mau jadi Wonder Woman? Penakluk kejahatan?" kata Sasuke.

"Emang kenapa? Salah? Protes? Huh?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukannya lo udah naklukin satu hal ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apaan?" Sakura heran. Belom jadi superhero aja udah menaklukkan... hah?

"Udah menaklukkan hatiku." jawab Sasuke gombal.

"IDIIIIIHHHHH!" Sakura kegelian mendengar gombal gembel dari Sasuke.

"Hahaha~ lagian, kenapaa coba jadi Wonder Woman?" kata Sasuke.

"Emansipasi wanita cung. Wanita juga bisa bertindak kayak pria. Enak aja kalo kita dianggep kerjaannya ke salon meni-pedi sama belanja-belanja. Sparring gitu kek." kata Sakura.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ia ingat waktu itu Sakura pernah ditantang Sasuke sparring saking belagunya Sasuke pas kelas 1 SMP. Yang kalah? Sasuke. Sakura sempat membuat Sasuke skak mat, tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Plus, ngitung-ngitung jadi cewenya superman!"

GUBRAK.

"GUE SUPERMAN-NYA YA?"

GEDU. BERAK.

"Najooong~" ledek Sakura.

"Eh, ngalihin topik, inget yang pas Senin malem ga pas gue diundang makan malem di rumah lo?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Apaan?" tanya Sakura, sepertinya lupa.

"Beh. Yang nyokap-nyokap kita ngajakin ke pantai ituu..." kata Sasuke.

"Oh itu, kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Lo ikut ga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ikut. Lo?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Kalo lo ikut gue ikut deh." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Heee okee~"

**(^O^)**

SABTU OYEYEYE! Libur telah tiba. Libur telah tiba. Hatiku gembira~

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela kaca kediaman Uchiha. Sekarang sudah jam 12 dan...

Sssshhh... ssssshhh...

Masih ada yang mengorok pelan.

"Sasuke, otouto." panggil Itachi berkali-kali sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke yang terkunci.

Sasuke, jam segini, masih tertidur lelap. Keadaan kamarnya gila—kertas rumus bertebaran dimana-mana, buku paket fisika terbuka di halaman 85, LKS fisika yang terletak di bawah buku paket, papan tulis kecil yang masih bertuliskan rumus yang belum terselesaikan, buku tulis fisika yang berisi soal latihan di rumah, pensil mekanik yang terletak di atas buku tulis, penghapus yang nongol sebagian dari tempat pensilnya...

...pasti semalem dia ngerjain PR.

"Sasukeeee." panggil Itachi lagi sedikit keras.

"Nngghh..." erang Sasuke sambil bergerak sedikit dari tempat tidurnya.

Dia berguling ke kiri...

Gedebuk.

"Aw." keluhnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbentur lantai.

"Sasukee." panggil Itachi sambil mengetuk pintunya.

"Apaaa." jawab Sasuke dari dalam.

"Jam 12, bangun wooy." kata Itachi.

Sasuke pun bangun dari tidurnya di lantai, oke, jatuhnya di lantai. Dia melihat keadaan kamarnya yang mengenaskan...

"Kamar gue." gumamnya dengan sarkastik sambil membereskan buku-buku yang bertebaran di lantai. Dia merogoh ponselnya yang terletak di lantai...

Ada 1 sms.

**From: Sakura H.**

"Sasukee, masih bangun ga?"

Tolol. Kenapa dia ga sempet ngeliat ponselnya ya semalem...

**To: Sakura H.**

"Udah bangun malah. Kenapa?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Yaampun baru dibales -_- gue berhasil move on sepenuhnya hihihihihi :D"

Demi apa?

**To: Sakura H.**

"Wow."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Ceileh 'wow' doang -_- serahdah haha."

Berarti ini kesempatan besar bagi anda, tuan bungsu Uchiha.

Mwahahaha...

Setan penggoda di dalam raga Sasuke tertawa licik. Membuat malaikat di raganya sweatdrop melihat si setan akan menyuruh Sasuke menembak Sakura cepat-cepat. Sang malaikat memukul si setan dengan tongkat peri nya.

Dor.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan beres-beres kamarnya, lalu dia keluar ke balkon kamarnya, untuk melihat pemandangan sekitar, sambil mencari udara segar.

Apanya yang segar di jam 12 ini? Semuanya menjadi panas. Keringat bercucuran, pasti. Tapi, Konoha, ibukota negara Hi yang sejuk karena ditanami banyak pohon. Jadi, jam 12, masih termasuk sejuk.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

**From: Sakura H.**

"Btw, lo ikut ke pantai?"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Iya kayaknya."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Yeay! :D bawa kamera yak. Fotofoto~"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Sip."

**(^O^)**

Sakura sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke pantai, memasukkan beberapa baju ganti dan keperluan mandinya kedalam tas tenteng miliknya. Untuk ke sana, dia memakai tanktop berwarna pink dan hot pants berwarna cream. Di pantai, bermain-main, dia hanya memakai atasan halter neck bikini berwarna cerise pink, dan rok sepanjang mata kaki berwarna putih. Pulangnya tinggal pakai jaket berwarna putih.

"Sakura, udah belom?" tanya Sasori dari luar kamar Sakura

"Sedikit lagi. 5 menit ya niisan." jawab Sakura.

Dia memasukkan kunciran rambut, pakaian dalam, sunblock, handuk, sendal jepit cadangan, dan tak lupa, ponselnya. Setelah menutup tasnya, dia langsung memakai sneakers berwarna putih.

"Siap." kata Sakura sambil keluar dari kamarnya

Sasori sudah menunggu Sakura dari 5 menit yang lalu. Dia menggunakan kaos putih polos yang oversized, celana selutut oversized hitam, dan sendal jepit hitam.

'Lo kira lagunya MJ apa black or white...' pikir Sakura

"Ayo woy, ditunggu kaasan sama tousan di mobil." kata Sasori. Mereka berdua pun langsung masuk ke mobil, melesat ke pantai.

Sementara itu, di rumah Sasuke, dirinya dengan kaos biru polos dan celana basket berwarna hitam dengan sendal jepit hitam, bersiap masuk ke mobil, sedikit susah karena membawa pakaian dan keperluannya di dalam tas selempang berwarna hitam.

"Nah." gumam Sasuke saat dia sudah duduk di mobil. Dia dan keluarganya langsung melesat ke pantai, tujuan dan meeting point bersama keluarga Sakura.

'Ntar dia kayak gimana ya...' pikir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba terbayang dalam otaknya Sakura yang pakaiannya buka-bukaan. Oke, ngga banget, Sasu.

**(^O^)**

**From: Sakura H.**

"Sasu-chan, udah nyampe? :/"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Udah, lo dimana?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Justru ituuu -_- lo dimanaa? Pada nyariin nih hhhhh rebek."

**To: Sakura H.**

"Udah di pantai. Jalan setapak pinggir pantai."

Setelah dia mengirim sms itu, ada suara gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!"

Ga direspon.

"Sasuke!"

Masih ga direspon.

"Teme!"

Buset, yang manggil gitu kan Naruto doang. Masa dia pake sexy jutsu buat manggil Sasuke? Ga mungkin, karena fic ini AU.

Dia menoleh ke sumber suara, ada Sakura yang kesel daritadi manggilin dia tapi dianya ga nyaut.

Keluarga Sakura pun menghampiri keluarga Sasuke. Mengobrol sebentar saat mereka baru sampai di pantai. Para anak-anak diam-diam memisahkan diri dari para orang tua dan membentuk kelompok sendiri.

"Sakura..." bisik Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Hm?" respon Sakura sambil menoleh dan sedikit mendongak pada sahabatnya yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Cantik deh~"

Eh, mulai kan, ngegoda-godanya Sasuke.

"Mau apaaa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ngga kok." kata Sasuke datar sambil kembali menatap para orang tua yang masih mengobrol.

"Ehm permisi tuan-tuan nyonya-nyonya nenek-nenek kakek-kakek adek-adek kakak-kakak sodara-sodara pejabat-pejabat tukang becak tukang sayur dan tukang cari ribut, kapan kita ke pantai?" tanya Itachi dengan lidah yang keplincut saking ga sabaran mau ke pantai cepet-cepet.

"Oh? Oh iya ayo ah jadi ngobrol gini." kata ayahnya Sakura, mulai sadar kalau sudah 5 menit para orangtua mengobrol-ngobrol sampai lupa tujuan awal.

"Tuh, kalo kalian mau ganti baju ya ganti baju sana." kata Mikoto sambil menggelar karpet piknik bersama ibunya Sakura.

Keempat remaja itu pun langsung berjalan ke ruang ganti sambil mengobrol tentaang sesuatu yang lucu dari pantai. Sakura pun masuk ke ruangan ganti wanita, sedangkan Sasuke, Itachi, dan Sasori masuk ke ruangan ganti pria.

15 menit kemudian...

Kita bisa melihat ketiga lelaki yang sedang menguburkan dirinya dengan pasir—hanya kepala mereka yang _nongol_.

"Bosen ah!" Sasuke pun mengobrak-abrik pasir yang mengubur dirinya dan berjalan ke laut.

"Sama." sahut Itachi dan Sasori. Mereka bertiga pun sekarang membersihkan diri (baca: main basah-basahan) di air laut.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang...

"Wow..." gumamnya.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Itachi, sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke melihat.

"Whoa..."

Sasori bingung dengan tingkah kedua kakak beradik ini. Dia melihat ke arah mereka melihat...

"Hn."

Gila, beda sendiri.

"Hei..." sapa si gadis berambut pink—Sakura, malu-malu.

Rambut yang dikuncir ekor kuda, halter neck bikini berwarna pink dan rok setengah pergelangan kaki berwarna putih. _Oh gosh_...

"Hei." sahut ketiga lelaki.

"Maaf ya lama, abisnya tadi ngantri panjang..." kata Sakura

"Gapapa." jawab ketiga lelaki.

Yang paling grogi? Sasuke lah pasti. Hari gini di pantai ngeliat gebetannya berkostum begini... untung aja mimisannya ditahan.

"Eh! Main air?" tanya Sakura, mengalihkan topik.

"Iyoi. Bosen sih tadi ngubur diri doang~" kata Itachi.

"Ikut." kata Sakura. Setelah itu dia menendang air—menyiprat ketiga lelaki di hadapannya ini.

Krik.

"SAKURAAA!" seru ketiga lelaki geram karena Sakura menyiprat mereka tepat di muka. Mereka pun bermain kejar-kejaran di air laut—hanya di pinggiran laut, bukan sampe ke tengah laut. Gila.

Cewek-cewek yang ngeliat Sakura dikejer-kejer tiga cowok imut nan ganteng cuma bisa gigit jari.

Sementara itu, para orang tua yang melihat anak-anaknya sedang bermain air, malah tersenyum.

"Bayangin aja deh kalo mereka masih umur 4 tahun. Lebih lucu kali ya." kata Fugaku.

"Berati kalo umur 15 sama 16 gitu ngga keliatan imut dong?" kata ayahnya Sakura.

"Wahaha nggaa, maksudnya ya... remaja yang asik gitu." kata Fugaku.

Sakura terpeleset di pasir, sehingga jatuh ke air. Dia tertawa lepas begitu dirinya sekarang tertangkap dan Sasuke, Itachi, dan Sasori, akan memulai waktu pembalasannya.

"Ahahahahaha~" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ketololannya bisa terlepeset sampe segitunya.

"Balesaaan!" seru Itachi, sambil menyipratkan air.

"Eh awas!" seru Sasori ketika melihat ombak datang.

Sasuke pun langsung melindungi Sakura. Dia berlari dan memeluk sang gadis—melindunginya dari ombak.

Zreessshhh.

"Ohok ohok ehek huek hek." Itachi sempat keselek air laut.

"Lo gapapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa centimeter dari Sakura.

"Gapapa—" jawab Sakura, namun tercengang saat Sasuke ternyata memeluknya. Dadanya yang bidang~ hanya memakai celana pantai~

Sasuke pun juga. Melihat rambut Sakura yang sedikit basah dan sedikit acak-acakan, pakaiannya yang hanya atasan bikini dan rok...

_Hot_.

"Eciee sempet-sempetnya mesra-mesraan~" kata Sasori.

"Apaaaa!" sahut Sasuke dan Sakura jengkel. Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti Itachi.

**(^O^)**

Jam-jam selanjutnya, Sakura membuat istana pasir sendirian, Sasori dan Itachi yang mencoba jetski, dan Sasuke memotret-motret pemandangan di sekitar pantai.

"Yeah!" seru Sakura saat baru saja menyelesaikan istana pasirnya. Sedikit besar dan lucu, serta kokoh.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura kepada remaja yang sibuk memotret itu.

"Hm?" Sasuke menoleh kepada Sakura yang memanggilnya, duduk di balik istana pasirnya.

"Siniiii~" Sakura menyuruh Sasuke menghampirinya. Dengan sigap Sasuke menghampiri si gadis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Fotoin dong, ehehe~" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lalu dia menempatkan kameranya di depan wajahnya.

"1... 2..."

Cklek.

"Liat!" seru Sakura saat dirinya baru saja selesai difoto dengan istana pasir buatannya.

Sasuke langsung menunjukkan hasil potretannya kepada Sakura. Terlihat sangat, amat, _high quality_.

"Ih wooow bagus!" puji Sakura, senang melihat hasil fotonya. "Fotoin lagi dooong~"

"Hn?" Sasuke bingung. "Maksudnya foto pose bebas?"

"Iyaa~" jawab Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke pun lanjut memotret Sakura yang minta difoto dengan pose bebas. Menurutnya, boleh-boleh saja. Karena objek yang dia foto terlihat manis.

"Udah berapa fotonya?" tanya Sakura yang daritadi keasikan foto-foto.

"...100." jawab Sasuke sambil melihat ke kameranya.

"Astaga." Sakura terkejut. Segitu narsiskah dia... sampai 100 foto isinya dia sendiri. Tapi, masabodo.

"Lanjut!" pinta Sakura.

Haduh...

Tanpa keluhan, Sasuke lanjut memotret Sakura. Foto di pinggir laut, di sebelah huruf S yang dibentuk di pasir, dan saat ia mau foto sendiri, tiba-tiba Itachi dan Sasori muncul dari sisi-sisi Sakura, mengempit pipi si gadis sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Niisan!" seru Sakura saat selesai difoto.

"Ehehhe cie foto-fotoan~" goda Itachi.

"Sini sini gue fotoin lu berdua" Sasori mengembat kamera Sasuke, menyuruh si pemilik kamera foto bareng Sakura.

"Loh?" Sasuke kaget, tiba-tiba dia didorong ke samping Sakura, disuruh foto bareng.

"Siaap..."

Sasuke berpose di depan foto, tapi simple, hanya merangkul Sakura di lengan.

"1... 2..."

Cup.

"3!"

Cklik.

"WUIH!" Itachi terkejut melihat hasil fotonya.

Di hitungan kedua tadi, Sasuke diam-diam mencium pipi Sakura.

"SASUKEEEE!" jerit Sakura malu.

"Maaf~" kata Sasuke sambil cengengesan.

"Uuuuuu~!" Sakura meninju kecil lengan Sasuke.

"Uuu so sweet~" ledek Itachi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya matahari tenggelam. Biasanya para pengunjung pantai asik menyaksikan pemandangan _sunset _itu. Ada juga beberapa yang pulang karena hari mulai malam. Banyak pengunjung yang foto-foto di depan _sunset_, ada yang hanya memotret mataharinya saja, ada juga yang bermesraan sambil melihat matahari tenggelam.

Kedua keluarga yang sedang berlibur di pantai ini, melihat pemandangan matahari yang terbenam itu di pinggir laut. Melihat lebih dekat.

"Keren ya." kata Fugaku.

"Warnanya keren" kata ayahnya Sakura.

"Asiknya difoto nih" kata ibunya Sakura.

"Noh, Sasori, difoto aja pake kameranya Sasuke, masih lu pegang ini kan." kata Itachi sambil menunjuk kamera yang dikalungkan di leher Sasori.

"Oh iya." kata Sasori.

Sasori pun memegang kamera itu di depan wajahnya, dan...

Cklik.

"Wih hasilnya bagus." kata Mikoto.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong... kok ada yang kurang ya?" tanya ayahnya Sakura.

"Iya, tapi, apa ya?" kaa Fugaku.

Keenam orang itu celingukan kesana kemari, sampai menemukan apa yang mereka lupakan...

Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka berdua sedang asyik menonton matahari terbenam, jaraknya beberapa meter dari tempat dua keluarga mereka berdiri. Tepatnya diatas karpet piknik. Sakura duduk diantara dua kaki Sasuke yang terbuka lebar. Dari belakang Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Sakura. Keduanya tampak bercanda ria sambil menonton matahari terbenam dengan mesra.

"Bagus ya..." kata Sakura sambil melihat ke pemandangan _sunset_.

"Iya." jawab Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." kata Sakura, "tangannya jangan gerak-gerak dong, geli."

Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Jadi selama tangannya dilingkarkan di perut Sakura, dan jari-jarinya yang berpegang pada pinggangnya, dia merasa kegelian?

Kelitikin ah.

"Ahahahaha- ahahaha- Sasuke- ahaha- gelihaha!" Sakura kegelian digelitiki di pinggang oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapaaa~?" Sasuke pura-pura nggak tahu sambil lanjut menggelitiki Sakura.

"Geli- ahaha- SASUKE!" Sakura tidak tahan digelitiki terus menerus.

Sasuke berhenti menggelitiki Sakura. Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke sambil masih tertawa, sementara Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sakura.

Keduanya pun terdiam.

Dan menatap satu sama lain.

Tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Sakura..." Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura.

"A..."

Aishiteru! Aishiteru!

"A... ai... aishi-"

"KEJU!"

Cklik.

"NIISAN!" teriak Sasuke geram kepada kakaknya yang baru memotret Sasuke dan Sakura dalam posisi pelukan itu dari belakang.

"Bahahahaha! Mesra-mesraan nih ye!" kata Itachi.

"Itachi-nii!" seru Sakura jengkel kepada Itachi.

"Fotonya gue upload ya~" kata Itachi, yang tepatnya ancaman jahil.

"JANGAN!" seru Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan, lalu mereka berdua bangkit dan mengejar Itachi yang masih memegang kameranya.

"Dasar." gumam Sasori sambil berkacak pinggang.

**(^O^)**

"Makasih yaaa~!" sahut ibunya Sakura kepada keluarga Uchiha.

Para anggota keluarga Uchiha melambaikan tangannya pelan. Lalu meninggalkan keluarga Haruno, pulang ke arah masing-masing.

"Huaaah~ dingin!" kata Sakura. Walaupun dirinya sudah dilapisi jaket, tetap saja terasa dingin.

"Jelas, udah malem." kata Sasori.

"Ya udah ayo masuk ke mobil!" kata ayahnya Sakura. Mereka berempat pun masuk ke mobil, melesat pulang.

Sakura sedang memerhatikan jalanan yang diramaikan oleh banyak kendaraan bermotor. Karena Sabtu, banyak banget yang berlibur. Jam segini, juga banyak yang pulang. Jadinya terkena macet.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar dengan tenang, namun dapat dirasakan oleh pemiliknya. Sakura langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tasnya, dan... membaca sms masuk.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Makasih ya :)"

Hah?

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Makasih buat? :O"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Buat hari ini ;)"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Oh :o samasama~ makasih juga ya :D"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Sama-sama :)"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Btw kirimin fotonya dong :p"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Ga :P"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Pleaseee... -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Iyaa iyaa hahah."

'Sampe ga kirim, gue bejek-bejek rambut lo di sekolah!' batin Sakura sambil menyeringai.

**(^O^)**

Tenonenonet. Selesai chapter 6. Gimanagimana? Makin jelek? Kayak penulisnya dong (?)

Tapi yang penting...

**REVIEW! :D**

Salam dari kembaran Paris Hilton. *plak*


	7. Chapter 7: Practice Makes Perfect

CHAPTER 7! :'O akhirnya sampe segini. Makasih semuanya! Disini mulai deh perjuangan Sasuke buat nembak Sakura. Yang gue sudah pegang skenarionya seperti apa HIHIHI tenangsajaa ;3

Inget lho ya baru perjuangan. Kira-kira nembaknya baru chapter 9. Sabar sabaaar~ ._.

Bales review, seperti biasa.

**Nay Hatake: **Sweet bener yak~~ prikitiw~ :P Silahkan dibaca chapter 7 nya nona. XD

WUEH MEGAN FOX. Main film bareng yuk! *digeplak*

**Aihara Minam Uchiha: **Masasih lucu? == makasih deh :D

Ada fic SasuSaku juga? Okelah nanti gue coba liat okeoke (y)

**4ntk4-ch4n: **Chapter ini sayangnya belom :'| nangis bombay bareng deh T_T ohyaa. Kira-kira nembaknya baru chapter 9. Itu penentuan banget :O plus ada kejutan di chapter itu. Eh, maksudnya extras. Sabar ya :D

**Akera Raikatuji: **Keren? Aduh makasih berightback terbang deh (?) ini chapter 7 nya mbok :D sudah cepat atau kurang cepatkah saya? :p

**The Portal Transmission-19: **Coba aja liat noh yang ending shippuuden ke-14, Sakura pake bikini kan? :p :p *godain*

Sasuke gombal bayangin aja gue gombal. Kita samasama gombalers \(-_-)/ Yellow Flash? Bokapnya Naruto dong waha :p nih chapter 7 \m/

**7color: **Mari kita lihat chapter ini gokil atau nggak. =_=

S-s-saya manggilnya Niji-chan, aaaapakah salah? ._. *jongkok di pojokan merinding*

Nih mbok chapter 7 nya enjoy :D

Yang anonym/ga login,

**Unisagi kyoichi uchiha: **Masih ada kok nih :D suka? Aduh makasih ailopyu deh :* extra? Oke, **[SPOILER!] **chapter 9 mau ada extras, semacem omake gitu. Tunggu aja ;)

**Namikaze Sakura: **Wuoh Sakura-chan ngamuk :O (?) janganjangan ntar ngamuk juga lagi di chapter 9 =_= *waspada*. Nih chapter 7 bacabaca ^^

**Thia2rh: **Chapter 7 dataang :D

**[no name]: **Oke karena nama anda tidak ada jadi saya tulis no name =_=" nih chapter 7 nya :D

**Uchiha Athena: **Gue juga iriiii, coba kalo kejadian sama cowokcowok yang kita suka ye -3- udah terbang aje dah pasti :p

Chapter 9 tembak confetti deh. (y) tapi baca chapter 7 doeloe~~ :p

**Lisa: **Ha kurang panjang? ._. gomen. Nih kayaknya panjang deh, enjoy~

**Mayura: **Haaa takpapaa :D woh ternyata ada juga gembelgembel galau. (?)

Penulisan makin bagus? Makasiiii :D pasti semangat dong ^^ nih baca yaa~

Oke deh. Ini dia~

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

"**Sakura, kutunggu jandamu. WEK! APAAN TUH! **_**FAIL**_**!"**

**(^O^)**

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak April lalu baru masuk sekolah, sampai pertengahan Juli untuk liburan musim panas. Ujian semester 1 pun juga terlewati, tinggal 2 semester lagi yang harus ditempuh. Kini kembali lagi ke sekolah pada awal September, pada musim gugur.

Si rambut jagung spiky—Naruto, masuk ke kelas X-1. Melihat Lee dan Neji yang duduk bersebelahan dan kebosanan, Naruto menyapanya.

"YOMAN!" sapa Naruto hendak memberi mereka high-five.

Ga ada yang mau bales.

"Hei?" sapa Naruto lagi tampak bingung. Neji sih, gapapa kalo ga nyaut. Kalo Lee?

"Yoman?" sapa Naruto pada Neji. Neji hanya membuang muka dengan arogan.

"Mamen?" sapa Naruto pada Lee.

"AHAHAHAA!" Lee membalas high-five Naruto tiba-tiba. Ih serem gila ini anak kok bisa tiba-tiba mood nya naik drastis...

"Eh, cung, udah mulai ekskul karate kan, lu berdua?" tanya Naruto.

"Yoi!" jawab Lee semangat. Sementara Neji hanya menjawab dengan singkat—'hn'.

"Nah, ajarin gue dong, buat bela diri kecil gitu~ biar asik woi!" kata Naruto.

"Hmm." Neji berdiri dari bangkunya dan menyeringai. "Lee, pake combo yang dibikin kemaren aja, oke?"

"Yang itu?" Lee memastikan sambil tersenyum licik.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Naruto sambil ketakutan.

Sakura pun masuk ke kelas, dan alangkah terkejut ketika...

BRUKK.

Naruto jatuh tepat di depannya.

"Haai Sakura-chaan~" sapa Naruto yang sebentar lagi K.O.

Sakura. Makin cerah aja wajahnya. Jelas, semester 1 kemarin, namanya ada di peringkat atas sebagai murid dengan nilai tertinggi. Tidak ada remedial satupun. Bahkan dibedakan dengan 1 angkatannya, dia masih yang tertinggi. Murid teladan.

"Naruto?" sapa Sakura balik dengan bingung, sambil mengepal tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya saking kagetnya.

"Erm, Sakura-san, kalo nanya kenapa, Naruto-kun yang minta diajarin karate." kata Lee.

"Ya ampun." Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

"Udah ah gue mau duduk." kata Naruto sambil cepat-cepat berdiri dan langsung duduk di kursinya.

Sakura hendak berjalan ke tempatnya, tapi seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang.

"HEI—" dia berniat untuk menampar orang di belakangnya ini, tapi dia malah menemukan sosok Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Halo..." sapa Sakura dengan malu.

Sasuke juga makin cerah aja wajahnya. Semester 1 juga namanya ada 1 peringkat di bawah Sakura, yang tak lain dia peringkat 2. Dia juga makin sayang sama sahabat perempuannya yang satu ini. Uuuu~

"Halo." sapa Sasuke balik sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura.

"TEME! Pin-jem-ha-pe!" kata Naruto.

"Ssshh. Iya iya." kata Sasuke kesal. Lalu memberikan senyum lembut kepada Sakura.

"Hehe." Sakura tertawa renyah. Dia pun duduk di kursinya.

"Pinjem hapepepepeeee!" kata Naruto sambil menarik kursinya ke sebelah meja Sasuke.

"Iya iya nih, gue pinjem hape lu juga." kata Sasuke sambil menukar ponselnya dengan ponsel Naruto.

Naruto iseng-iseng melihat _call log _Sasuke. Terakhir ia _on the phone _dengan Sakura tadi malam. Cie. Setahunya memang Sasuke lebih suka telponan dengan gadis itu daripada sms.

Dia ke inbox, menemukan inbox waktu ulang tahunnya, 23 Juli:

**From: Sakura H.**

"Sasuke happy birthday! ^^ semoga tambah sehat, tambah pinter, tambah rajin, truuus tambah ganteng :p tambah keren :O tambah lembut :3 tambah baik ;) tambaaah... tambah semuanya yang bagus! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST! :D Kami-sama bless you. Jangan lupa traktir! ;p hugs and kisses :*"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Makasih Sakuraaa :) wih keren orang pertama yang tepat jam 12 ngucapinnya. Makasih banyaaak sahabatkuuuu ^^"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Sasuke pake emoticon imut! :O fenomenal. Gadeng bercanda :p iyaaa samasamaaa :) mau kado apa?"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Mau cintamu :P peace ah. Terserah lo~ apa aja yang penting berguna."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Yaampun gombal kumat -_- apayaaaa? Film? Jam tangan? Buku? ._."

**To: Sakura H.**

"Apa aja, terserah, asalkan bukan anak ayam, kayak dulu. -_-"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Wahaha! Itu dulu yeee buat ngerjain lo sekalian :p aaah binguuung Sasuke mau apaaa? Mau cubit?~"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Terserah lo lah. Cubit? Asal cubit dengan sepenuh hati :p eh gue tidur dulu ya. Udah malem nih capek."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Yah tidur :( gaada yang nemenin begadang deh. Haha tapi sekali lagi happy birthday yaaa! Have a nice dream! :*"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Maaf :( iyaaa makasih cantiiiik :)"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Gapapa kok :) iyaa samasama ganteeng :*"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Ah jadi ga enak :( gapapa gue tinggal tidur?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Udah gapapa tidur ajaa gadibales gapapa :) have a nice dream ganteng."

"Cie yang dipanggil 'ganteng'..." goda Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menoleh pada Naruto, yang tadinya sedang melihat isi lagu dari ponsel sahabatnya itu. Dia memaksa menunjukkan apa yang keluar di layar ponselnya.

"DOBE NGINTIP INBOX!" serunya.

"Ganteeeng~~~" goda Naruto lagi.

"Dobe. Gue _prank call _Hinata nih." kata Sasuke.

"Eeeehh teme ah!" Naruto mencoba mengambil ponselnya, namun Sasuke menghalanginya.

"_Close _inbox gue." kata Sasuke.

"Iyaa iyaa... tapi gue masih pinjem dulu! Janji ga buka inbox." kata Naruto.

"Sampe gue tau lo buka inbox, gue bocorin ke Hinata kalo lo suka dia." kata Sasuke.

"Ah jangan! Iya iya..." kata Naruto.

Sasuke pun kembali melihat ke layar ponsel Naruto, sedangkan Naruto merayap ke _media _ponsel Sasuke.

Membuka _pictures_.

Scroll kebawah...

Ada foto Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura waktu di pantai.

Ia menahan tawa.

**(^O^)**

Pelajaran Ekonomi. Membosankan. Anak-anak berharap jam ini cepat selesai. Gurunya sama sekali tidak mengasyikkan. Garing.

Tapi aneh, cuma satu anak yang tahan sama guru ekonomi ini—Yamato sensei. Yang tahan cuma satu.

Sakura.

Murid teladan sih~

Sesi tanya jawab Sakura dan Yamato-sensei selalu ada, ketika Sakura menanyakan hal-hal yang menyangkut keadaan ekonomi Konoha, dan Yamato menjawabnya. Tak diragukan jika _side job _Yamato adalah pemerhati perekonomian negara Hi. Sakura selalu mencatat semua yang ditulis dan dijelaskan oleh Yamato ke dalam buku catatannya.

"Hoah..." murid di sebelah kanan Sakura, yaitu Sasuke, menguap bosan. Walaupun ia suka dengan suara lembut nan sexy di sebelah kirinya, suara di depan kelas juga membuatnya bosan. Dua suara itu saja yang mendominasi suasana kelas. Ia berniat menjahili Sakura...

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

Ponsel di kantong kemeja Sakura bergetar. Getaran itu sukses membuat Sakura memekik pelan karena lokasi kantong tepat di dadanya. Dia sedikit menggeram.

Lalu mengambil ponselnya diam-diam, dan membaca isinya.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Hei cantik rajin bener :P"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Sasuke, galucu tauga -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Marah deh :("

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"-_- lagi serius gini sorry aja ya gue gangeladenin orang ngambek."

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Jahat :'("

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Sssshh Sasuke udah dieeem gue mau nyatet :O"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Nanti pinjem yaaa cantik ;)"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Iyaa iyaa janjideh -_- udahudah gue mau nyatet JANGAN BALES!"

Sasuke menyeringai melihat isi smsnya. Tampak di sebelah kirinya Sakura terlihat bete sambil buru-buru mencatat semua materi yang tadi tertinggal.

Tiba-tiba sms masuk ke ponselnya.

**From: Naruto U.**

"YOMAAAN, bosen ye? Eh ganteng! Wakaka candaaa :p"

Sasuke menggeleng.

**(^O^)**

Sakura duduk di spot paling sepi dan hanya dia yang tahu—atap sekolah. Ada beberapa atap sekolah sih, memang, tapi hanya satu ini yang ia pilih sebagai tempat persembunyiannya, atau tepatnya tempat menyendirinya. Tak begitu lebar, tak begitu luas, tapi ada tanaman di setiap sudutnya, dan bangku panjang di railing.

Dia menghadap ke luar sana, sambil melipat tangannya di pegangan railing, duduk dengan satu lutut di bangku dan satunya lagi menjulur ke lantai.

Angin menghembus wajahnya dengan tenang. Menghembus kulitnya yang putih mulus, dan rambutnya yang pink, lembut, serta wangi _strawberry yoghurt _karena efek shampoo. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Ingin sekali-sekali dia menikmati suasana ini dengan romantis bersama lelaki yang ia sukai.

Sasuke!

Terlintaslah nama Sasuke di pikirannya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka. Raut wajahnya sedikit kusut dan suram. Angin berhenti berhembus.

Dia pun menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas bangku tersebut, duduk dengan posisi biasa. Dia sejenak berpikir.

Selama pelajaran setelah ekonomi tadi, dia sempat membuat Sasuke benar-benar ngambek. Ketika Sasuke berniat meminjam catatannya, Sakura masih marah gara-gara lagi fokus malah diganggu dengan sms.

"_Sakuraaaa ah gitu ya. Tadi katanya janji. Ngeselin."_

Bodoh dia membuat lelaki yang ia sukai ngambek. Sampe dikacangin. Ngomong apapun ga digubris. Sakura merasa seperti patung.

'Ntar minta maaf deh.' batinnya sedih.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang duduk bersama kesebelas teman-temannya. Naruto, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino, di cafetaria.

"Wakakak! Kocak woi kadang suka kicep-kicep gitu kan?" kata Ino, yang sedang membahas tentang guru bahasanya dengan teman-temannya—Asuma-sensei.

"Ahahaha lawak. Tapi ngeselin ah ngasih tugas kebanyakan. Banyak maunya tuh guru." kata Kiba.

"Boleh sih baik, tapi tugas segudang waktunya mepet." kata Ino.

"Tau ya! Kayak Kakashi-sensei kek, matematika, tapi asik, dibawa fun." kata Naruto.

"Gue mah guru olahraga, GAI-SENSEI~~" kata Lee dengan semangat.

"Gue mah mendingan Orochimaru-sensei." kata Neji.

"LAHILAAAH guru nyeremin gitu? Ih gue yakin otak lu habis jungkir balik ya?" kata Tenten mendengar pendapat Neji yang... beda dari yang lain.

"Serius. Kalem. Bermutu. Itu guru." kata Neji.

"Tugasnya gampang. Tambahin." kata Shino.

"Aduh yang jenius lagi bicara." kata Ino sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Eh, eh, Sasuke," panggil Chouji.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke.

"Sakura mana? Biasanya lo yang ajak dia." kata Chouji.

"Iya ah, mana tuh calon pacar loo? Ciee~" goda Ino.

"Hhhh..." Sasuke malah mendengus.

"Kenapa coba?" tanya Kiba.

"Ngambek gue ama dia."

KRIK. KRIK. KRIK.

SASUKE UCHIHA NGAMBEK SAMA **CEWEK**?

LO PERCAYA GA?

"HAHAHAHA." anak-anak ini malah tertawa.

"Loh?" Sasuke bingung.

"Lo manja ya sama dia." kata Chouji.

"Lagian lucu, biasanya lo ngamuk, sekarang ngambek? Unyuu belajar dari mana?" ledek Tenten.

"Haduh." Sasuke menepuk dahinya.

"Cie si ganteng ngambek sama si cantik." ledek Naruto.

"DOBE." geram Sasuke.

"Hah? Ganteng? Cantik? Kata siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Eh yaampun inboxnya tuh sama Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan manggil teme 'ganteng', teme panggil Sakura-chan 'cantik', wahahaha." kata Naruto, saking embernya itu mulut.

"WOH! SASU DIKIT LAGI! TERUSIN!" kata Kiba.

"Dikit lagi apanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lagi pendekatan tuh lu. Mantep! Terusin. Sampe nemu waktunya, bablas! Tembak! Minta jadi pacar lu!" kata Kiba.

"Eh iya gitu bakal diterima?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya elah udah dipanggil ganteng masa ga diterima? Keterlaluan." kata Chouji.

"Cie si ganteng pdkt~~" goda Ino.

"Eh! Sakura-chan!" Hinata menatap ponselnya, ada sms masuk dari Sakura.

"Mana mana?" Ino penasaran, sambil melirik ke ponsel Hinata.

"Tuh, katanya k-kalo ada Sasuke-kun deket sini m-minta maaf." kata Hinata membaca isi smsnya dan mengambil intinya.

"Mana liat." pinta Sasuke. Hinata menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke membaca isi smsnya.

**From: Sakura-chan**

"Hinataa, kalo ada Sasuke di deket situ bilang gue minta maaf sama dia ya. :'|"

"Emangnya kenapa sih lo ngambek sama dia?" tanya Neji.

"Gue mau minjem catetan ekonomi dia tadi kan, eh dia galak sama gue ga mau minjemin catetannya gara-gara tadi ganggu dia pas lagi fokus, ya gue kesel lah udah janji malah ga jadi." kata Sasuke.

"Ya ampun emoticon nya." kata Shikamaru sambil melirik ponsel Hinata yang ada di Sasuke, tepat di sebelahnya.

"Sasu, susulin tuh ntar trus ngomong." Neji menyarankan.

"Jangan sampe dia ikutan ngambek trus jadi jauh." kata Sai.

"Ya udah..." kata Sasuke, sambil mengembalikan ponsel Hinata.

"Nah! Itu gentleman." kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Eh," sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Menurut lo pada, gue nembak Sakura gimana ya?"

KRIK. KRIK. KRIK.

GEBRAK.

"LO MAU NEMBAK SAKURA?" sahut semuanya kaget sambil menggebrak meja.

Membuat semua pasang mata di cafetaria menghadap kearah keduabelas orang itu.

"Maaf." kata Naruto sambil duduk dengan yang lain.

Dan suasana keramai pun kembali mendominasi cafetaria. Artinya sudah aman.

"Lo serius mau nembak Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Yaowoh gue serius. Kurang keliatan apa seriusnya di mata gue?" kata Sasuke.

"Woh, nekat." kata Kiba.

"AHA! Gue tau!" kata Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Gather up_." Ino menyuruh semuanya mendekat. Lalu secara rahasia Ino memberitahu rencana pernyataan cinta Sasuke nanti.

Psh psh psh ssstt... pssstt...

"Hah? M-masa gue harus..." Sasuke speechless dengan rencana Ino.

"Ayolaaah! Jadilah Romeo-nya Sakura sehari~ hihi~" kata Ino.

"Ah gimana ya..." Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Ayooo, mau pacarin Sakura gaa? Keburu direbut lho~" kata Naruto.

"Erm... iya deh." kata Sasuke.

"YEAH!" jerit Ino. Untung saja hanya kesebelas temannya yang melihatnya.

"Lo harus nembak dia, DALAM JANGKA WAKTU 3 HARI!" Ino memutuskan.

"HAH?" Sasuke kaget. Ia hanya diberi jangka waktu 3 hari itu untuk bersiap-siap sampai hari-H...

"Minta aja kakak lo buat bantuin. Dia kan dulu pernah pacaran." kata Sai.

"Sotoy. Ama siapa emang?" kata Sasuke.

"Ayame-senpai?" tebak Sai.

"Mantep." jawab Sasuke.

"Ya lu tanya aja ama dia gimana cara nembak cewek." kata Sai.

"Iye, secara dia udah punya mantan ya pasti tau~" kata Kiba.

"Ya udah ntar gue tanya." kata Sasuke.

"YES! Kesampean Sasuke mau nembak Sakura setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya akhirnya akhirnyaaaa~ Romeo dan Julieeet~" kata Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Tapi gimana kalo ga diterima? Kan dia banyak yang nembak, banyak yang dia tolak juga, serem woy..." kata Sasuke casciscus kebanyakan.

"Optimis lah, pasti Sakura bakal nerima lo." kata Neji.

"Kalo pesimis ujung-ujungnya juga ga bakal kesampean." kata Shino.

"Pokoknya usaha." kata Shikamaru.

"Sabaaaar ntar kita bantuin, oke oke oke temaaan?" kata Ino, diikuti anggukan yang lain.

"Okelah kalo begitu..." kata Sasuke.

**(^O^)**

Kediaman Uchiha, 16.00 PM.

'BUJUBUNENG GUE LUPA MINTA MAAF ANJOOOOY~' batin Sasuke frustasi begitu ingat dia belum minta maaf ke Sakura. Pantas saja daritadi diem-dieman terus.

'Sms sms sms sms sms.' batin Sasuke lagi sambil meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

**To: Sakura H.**

"Sakura Sakura gue minta maaf ya :("

**From: Sakura H.**

"Haa? -_- mintamaaf kenapa?"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Yang tadi, gue gangguin lo pas economics."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Oh itu, gaa gue yang minta maaf garagara udah galakgalak :("

**To: Sakura H.**

"Sama-sama minta maaf deh kita. Maafin gue ya :)"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Iyaa gue maafin. Maafin gue juga ya :)"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Iyaa gue maafin kook :)"

**From: Sakura H.**

"^^"

'YES! UDAH MAAFAN YOHO!' batin Sasuke gembira. Sekarang tinggal tanya niisan gimana cara dapetin CHEWE~~

"NIISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Sasuke mencari Itachi.

"Apa sih? Gue dibawah." kata Itachi.

Sasuke pun meluncur ke lantai bawah, menemui Itachi. "WOY! Bantuin gue dong." kata Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Apaan?" tanya Itachi.

"Cara nembak cewek."

**JEGER JEDOR GUMPYANG GUBRAK KLONTANG KLONTANG.**

"WAHAHAHHAAHAHA LO MAU NEMBAK CEWE HAAAAH?" sahut Itachi sambil ngakak-ngakak.

"Yaowoh serius." kata Sasuke.

"Hem. Gue tanya dulu. Lo mau nembak siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Sakura." jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Wets Sakura nihyee. Oke. Mau pake cara gue dulu atau cara baru?" tanya Itachi.

"Cara baru gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Banyakan cowok agak pengecut, jadi nembaknya di chat." kata Itachi. "Tapi ada juga yang nyatain cinta sambil bawa-bawa bunga, lo mau?"

"Jijik ah." kata Sasuke.

"Oke. Jadi pake cara gue aja?" tawar Itachi.

"Emang gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dulu sih gue curhat dulu gue suka sama orang, trus Ayame saranin ya tembak aja, trus gue langsung iya-in trus gue nembak dia." kata Itachi.

"Lah trus kenapa bisa putus?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dianya selingkuh." kata Itachi.

"Unyoo sabar." kata Sasuke.

"Ckckck. Nah tuh coba aja latih-latih gimana, 'Sakura aku suka kamu blablabla' gitu." kata Itachi.

"Aduh memalukan." kata Sasuke.

"Yeh, demi mendapatkan Sakura terchuyunk?" kata Itachi.

"CHUYUNK. Oke deh." kata Sasuke sambil naik ke lantai atas.

Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, langsung berdiri di cermin.

'Kok gue keliatan asem yak?' batinnya, sambil merapihkan gayanya.

'Edan. Gue ga meratiin gaya gue sekarang gimana. Yang penting, NEMBAK SAKURA GIMANAA!' batin Sasuke frustasi.

"Ehm. Sakura, aku suka kamu, karena kamu cantik, baik, pinter, trus... kamu mau ga jadi pacar aku? OKE _FAIL_!" Sasuke mencoba yang pertama...

Kita lihat percobaan yang kedua dan seterusnya gimana.

"Sakura, kutunggu jandamu. WEK! APAAN TUH! _FAIL_!"

"Sakura, _I_ _really really love you, would you be my girl? TOTAL EPIC FAIL_!"

"Sakura-chan, aku suka banget sama kamu, kamu mau ga jadi pacar aku? _Fail_."

"Sakura-chan, dari dulu tuh sebenernya aku suka banget sama kamu. _Would you be my love_? GA GA GA GA!"

"Sakura, _il mio__amore_, loh kok baru awal-awal udah kayak milik gue aja sih? Aduh _fail_."

"Sakura, _vuoi__essere__il mio__amore_? Kok aneh ya? _Fail_."

"Dulu aku ga tau rasanya jatuh cinta tuh kayak gimana, dan pas aku ketemu kamu, aku tau. GA ADA UNSUR NEMBAK-NEMBAKNYA SAMA SEKALI!"

"Ana' habki katsiron. Loh kok jadi bahasa Arab? _Fail_."

"Sakura-ku sayang Sakura-ku cantik Sakura-ku manis~ mau gak jadi pacar aku? Mau yaa~ lah maksa dong? _Fail_."

"_Aus der ersten, ich liebe dich wirklich_. Kayaknya sama aja deh. _Fail_."

"Ahelah modal gugel trenslet aja gua. GIMANAAAAA DOOOONG?" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Sini gue bantu." kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Lo duduk dulu soh." kata Itachi. Sasuke pun menghempaskan pantatnya ke pinggiran tempat tidurnya, dan Itachi duduk di kursi belajar Sasuke.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai tidak sabaran.

"Pertama, lo ajak dia ke tempat yang sepi gitu, yang romantis. Café banyak orang. Taman kek, atau pantai, tapi pas hari sekolah, biasanya pas hari sekolah kan pantai sepi. Trus basa-basi dulu. Pas dia nanya tujuan lo ngajak dia kesitu, lo ungkapin semuanya. Kalo dari dulu lo suka dia. Lo tertarik sama... ya _inner beauty _nyalah, sifat dia lah apa aja coba sebutin nanti. Trus terakhir baru, ajakin jadi cewek lo. Yang lembut. Jangan sok ngelawak. Jangan kasar, atau maksa. Kasih dia tatapan lo yang paling asoy. Begitu dia terima, tanceeep~ lo mau loncat segila-gila mungkin sampe meteran ke-OOC-an lo mentok sampe jebol kek. Atau peluk dia sambil bilang 'makasih', atau cium~" kata Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Astaga." Sasuke hanya bisa ber-astaga-ria mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia belum pernah nembak cewek satupun. Gara-gara nungguin Sakura doang.

Bzzztt. Bzzztt.

"Ah siapa sih?" gerutu Sasuke sambil melihat ke layar ponselnya. Lalu balik menatap Itachi dengan seringai jahil.

"Sakura?" tebak Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Oke deh gue tinggal dulu, pendekatan dulu sana yah daaah~" kata Itachi sambil pergi keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke pun membaca isi sms dari Sakura.

**From: Sakura H.**

"Sasu, Sasu, lo lagi apa?"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Baru aja selesai ngobrol sama Itachi. Kenapa?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Oh. Bosen -_- bokap gadirumah nyokap apalagi Sasori pergi mulu saya bozzaaan~"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Mau gue temenin kesitu? :P"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Gajuga sihh -.- gue bosen aja jadi mending smsan, gue sms Ino, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Sai, ama lu, yang dibales lu doang masa :/"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Karena saya orangnya perhatian 8)"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Ih Sasuke apadeh haha -,- eeeh gue besok gue mau bawa onigiri lo mauu? ;)"

**To: Sakura H.**

"MAU BANGET. Spesial dong buat geweh :P"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Okaydeee sudah saya siapkan ^^"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Sakura baik ({}) jangan lupa sama katsuobushi okeoke."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Sasuke banyak maunya -_- tapi okedeee apasi yang ngga buat sahabatkuu ;D"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Hehe :D peyuk ah di cekoyah~"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Heeeh main pelukpeluk nonono takbole takbole -_- bukan mukhrim :p"

**To: Sakura H.**

"-3- haha yaudah makasih ya mau bawain :)"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Okayokayokay~ hehe eh asik deh ngomong sama lo :D"

Sasuke menyeringai.

'Liat beberapa hari kedepan Sakura-ku~'

**(^O^)**

Sasuke liar :O haha tapi okedeeeh proses penembakkan akan muncul beberapa chap lagiiiiiiiiiiii~ yang disini baru latihan ngomongnya Sasuke, sabar ya kawaaan :D orang sabar pantatnya lebar~ *digaplok pembaca* -_-

Dan untuk para pembaca yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-genteng (kalo ada?) jangan lupaaa **review **:D

Salam dari perempuan paling cantik, di negeriku Indonesiaa~ *ditendang*


	8. Chapter 8: Countdown

HAI ketemu lagi kita :* nihnih atas dukungan kalian cemuwaaah~ :D chapter 8 nyampe. Tinggal sedikit lagi perjuangan nembaknya Sasuke. HEHHEHE :D

Bales review bentar~

**Aoi Shou'no: **Ah terimakasiiii :D nih chapter 8~

**Karerurippe: **Hahaiyaiya sabaar sabaar~ chapter depan mereka jadian noh, mintain pj bareng yuk ama gue *diteplok*

**4ntk4-ch4n: **Okedee chapter 9 bakal jadi surprise lah :p

**Mayuura: **Wih berati masa lalunya nyaris sama kayak gini dong? O_o yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah... *eng ing eng*

**Nay Hatake: **Kalo nembak kamu pake pistol air :p wkwk bercandaa :D nih baca yaa chapter 8 ^^

**Uchiha Sakura97: **Apakah terlalu cepat saya update? O_o haha nyaris OOC sih, dan yang soal dicium itu, KEJADIAN :ppp

**The Portal Transmission-19: **Itachi mah emang, kayak fenomenal banget denger Sasuke mau nembak cewe =_= nihnih silahkeun chapter 8~

**7color: **Weh awas sakit perut minum panadol (apacoba? -_-)

M-maaf maunya dipanggil pake apa? Nyonya? Nona? Nyak? Nyai? :| asalkan gadibunuh aja saya ehe ehe ehe *cengengesan*

**Pink Uchiha: **Itu latihan nembak sama aja kayak latihan nembak temen gue loh, jadi based on true story sebenernya -_- yosh ini chapter selanjutnyo~

Yang anonym/ga login,

**Leader Kimmi: **Makin keren? Makasiii :* :p coba deh bayangin wajah frustasi si Sasuke pas lagi latihan nembak -_- chapter depan dah nembaknya! Sabaar :p

**hikaru na sasuke: **Makasih yaa dukungannya :D

**Namikaze Sakura: **Mya-chan? Ucul juga XD

Awalnya bakal dikira ditolak si Sasuke, eh taunya diterima. :p

Woh anda tau fb saya? O_o

**Thia2rh: **Seeepp nih chapter 8 (y)

**[no name]: **Romantis + epic -_- sipmamen~

**Hanny Here: **Ehe biar yang baca nunggunya ga kelamaan :p nih chapter 8 ^^

Okeoke~ here we GOOOOO~

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

**Teruslah nanyain besok.**

**Teruslah, maka kepala Sasuke akan meledak karena stress mikirin cara nembak Sakura gimana.**

**Meledak, boom.**

**(^O^)**

"T-E-M-E! Udah tau nembaknya bakal gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Belom..." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Ahelaaah~ trus gimanaa?" Naruto jengkel dengan Sasuke. Kapan mau pacaran kalo ga ditembak-tembak...

"Yaaa gue pikir sih seadanya aja gue nembak dia. Toh apa susahnya?" kata Sasuke, meremehkan.

"Eeerrr... lo mungkin belom diceritain Sakura-chan ya?" kata Naruto.

"Apaan?" tanya Sasuke, penasaran.

Naruto celingukan, memastikan tidak ada yang menguping mereka berdua. Lalu membisikkan Sasuke sesuatu...

"Sakura-chan ditembak Idate di sms kemaren."

"NANI?" Sasuke shock tingkat dewa. "TRUS TRUS DITERIMA?"

Naruto pun merogoh kantongnya, mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksa inbox, dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

**From: Sakura-chan.**

"Naru, gue mau cerita tapi lo jangan mt ya? :/"

**To: Sakura-chan.**

"Ya ga bakal lah~ emang ada apaan?"

**From: Sakura-chan.**

"Janji gabilang siapasiapa?"

**To: Sakura-chan.**

"Astaga iya enggak -_- ada apa?"

**From: Sakura-chan.**

"Gue ditembak Idate."

**To: Sakura-chan.**

"APAPAPAPAAAAA? Serius lo aaaah?"

**From: Sakura-chan.**

"Serius -_- mau gue copypaste?"

**To: Sakura-chan.**

"Boleh boleh."

**From: Sakura-chan.**

"Nih :

_From: Idate Morino._

"_Sakura, maaf ngalihin topik, tapi... gue suka sama lo, gue pengen ngedeketin lo tapi selalu ada orang lain, ini kesempatan gue, jadi... lo mau ga jadi pacar gue?"_

OKEEE gue melting tapi sayangnya gue gasuka diaa -_- gaenak dongya pacaran sama orang yang ga gue sukaa?"

**To: Sakura-chan.**

"Whoawhoa :O trustrus lu nolaknya gimana?"

**From: Sakura-chan.**

"Ya gue bilang ajaa, 'maaf ya bukannya gue benci lo, tapi gue ganerima lo, maaf yaa :) kita temenan aja yaa bisakan? ^^ maaf ya gue nolak lo, bukannya gue sok jual mahal atau apa, gue suka sama orang lain tapi plis jangan ancem siapapun orang yang gue suka itu okeoke? ^^ maaf lagi yaa, kita jadi temen aja :)' gitu Naruuu -,- ah meleleh eke~"

**To: Sakura-chan.**

"Oooo cie Sakura ditembak banyak oraang :P siapa aja yang nembak sahabatku iniiii? :P"

**From: Sakura-chan.**

"Banyak. Ah jadi malu eke :$"

**To: Sakura-chan.**

"WOH siapa aja? O_o"

**From: Sakura-chan.**

"Ntar di sekolah gue tunjukkin. Serius sms Idate gue melting tapi gue gasuka dia :\"

**To: Sakura-chan.**

"Janji tunjukkin di sekolah? :P"

**From: Sakura-chan.**

"Iyaiyaiyaaaa -_- eh udahya mau tidur byebye."

"Anjir serius dia." kata Sasuke sambil mengembalikan ponsel Naruto ke pemiliknya.

"Makanya. Egila orangnya dateng, panjang umur." kata Naruto sambil melihat Sakura baru datang dari pintu kelas.

"Mana mana mana?" Sasuke celingukan, dan menemukan Sakura berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke kelasnya.

"Eh Naruto gue mau nunjukkin—EH ADA SASUKE HALO!" Sakura ingin menunjukkan sms pernyataan cinta dari beberapa orang tapi ketika melihat Sasuke, sepertinya tidak jadi.

"Naru, Naru, kayaknya lo ngeliat smsnya di—"

"Sakura, gue udah tau." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Hah? Apaan?" Sakura terlihat panik.

"Soal sms Idate nembak lo... gue udah dikasih tau." kata Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke Naruto, sambil menunjukkan mimik marah.

"Naruto Uzumakiiii gue bilang jangan mt tapi lo bilang-bilang ke dia gimana sih." kata Sakura.

"Maaf~ tapi teme juga ga bakal ngasih tau siapa-siapa kan?" kata Naruto.

"Hhhhh, ya udah, melingker di belakang kelas, bentar gue ambil hp dulu." kata Sakura, menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke duduk melingkar dulu di belakang kelas, lalu merogoh tasnya untuk menemukan ponselnya.

"Eh... yakin si Sakura bakal frontal sama kita berdua?" tanya Sasuke, yang tepatnya berbisik pada Naruto.

"Liat aja sendiri deh..." balas Sasuke.

"Hhhh~ jadi, jangan teriak atau apa ya bacanya..." kata Sakura, sambil menunjukkan isi inboxnya, sambil duduk di depan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama isi inboxnya. Idate tadi sudah...

**From: Abiru.**

"Sakuraa, udah nyimpen nomer gue kan? Kalo belom Abiru nih ;) ehhh gue... pengen ngajak lo jadian sama gue... lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

Replied: "Aduh maaf Abiru bukannya gue benci lo tapi gue gabisa nerima lo ._. sori banget yaa kita jadi temen aja okeoke :)"

**From: Daichi.**

"Sakura, gue suka sama lo bangetbangetbanget~ lo mau ga jadi pacar gue? ;)"

Replied: "Melting :O tapi sayangnya gue gabisa nerima loo, maafbanget yaa kita jaid temen aja okaay? Okaaaay :D"

**From: +81xxxxxxxxx.**

"Ini Sakura X-1 ya? Ini Kashike X-3, gue dikasih nomer lo dari Tsuchino. Lo mau ga jadian sama gue? Gue suka banget sama loo~ terima yaa :)"

Replied: "Kashike X-3 yang tadi gasengaja nabrak gue itukaan? Saya ingat :O tapi maafyaaa gue gabisa nerima lo, bukannya gue benci lo atau apa tapi gue gabisa :) kita jadi temen aja okee :D"

**From: Tomaru Minakura.**

"Sakura, gue suka banget sama lo. Lo mau ga jadi cewek gue? Please terima gue ya. Maaf kalo gue lancang dan keliatan pengecut nembak lo di sms, tapi setiap kali gue mau samperin lo pasti ada orang lain... jadi ini kesempatan gue, mau ga jadian sama gue?"

Replied: "Tomaruu, gue bukannya benci atau apa sama lo tapi maaf gue gabisaa :) gue suka sama orang lain, maafyaaa :) suatu saat gue jadian juga jangan gangguin cowo gue oke? Kita jadi temen aja bisakaaan ;)"

**From: +81xxxxxxxx.**

"Sakura X-1 ya? Ini Shibire kakak kelas lo, XI-5, gue suka banget sama lo, karena lo cantik, baik, lucu, lo mau ga jadian sama gue?"

Replied: "Shibire-senpai yang tadi istirahat kedua ke X-1 ya? Senpai tau nomerku darimana? Tapi maafya senpai bukannya aku mau bikin senpai down atau apa, tapi aku gabisa nerima senpai :( maafyaa kita temenan aja okay senpaii? :)"

**From: +81xxxxxxxx.**

"Halohalo ini Sakura X-1 kaan? Kalo salah malu gue -_- ohya ini Minoji kakak kelas lo, kelas XII-3. Ehm langsung aja ya, adekkuu sayaang mau ga jadian ama kakak? Kakak suka sama kamu :)"

Replied: "Minoji-senpai yang tadi kutabrak ya? Malu :$ haaah aku melting tapi aku gabisa nerima senpai, maaf yaaa :( kita temenan aja ya senpai, aku gabisa nerima senpai karena aku suka orang lain, tapi seandainya senpai tau siapa jangan ganggu cowo itu oke :)"

"Ah, oke, gila, 6 orang satu hari?" kata Naruto.

"Ga jugaa, ada 1 hari 2 orang, 1 orang, ya begitulah pusing gue~" kata Sakura.

"Cie Sakura-chan laku." ledek Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke masih gemeteran sendiri ngeliat balesan-balesan sms dari Sakura. Gimana kalo dia ikut ditolak, apalagi tepat di depan wajahnya...

"_Maaf ya Sasuke, bukannya gimana-gimana tapi... gue ga bisa nerima lo. Gue suka sama orang lain. Tetep jadi sahabat gue aja ya..."_

Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura, yang aneh melihat Sasuke ketakutan begitu.

"Hnn apaa apaa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru keluar dari dunia khayalnya.

"Lo kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ngggg nggak." kata Sasuke.

'TAKUT GUA YAOWOH.' batin Sasuke.

**(^O^)**

_FREE CLASS_! Sering banget sih. Setiap hari ada aja _free class_. Maklumin aja emang banyak urusan mah guru-guru SMA Konoha Gakuen.

Seharusnya sekarang sih jam guru konseling, Suzume-sensei. Tapi itu guru lagi tugas keluar. Ya lagi-lagi kebanjiran _free class_ mulu nih X-1.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sedang menyetel musik di belakang kelas, dan tentunya suaranya keras karena memakai speaker JBL milik Sakura.

"Na na na na na na, _take your shirt off_~"

Seperti itulah musik yang keluar dari speaker. Membuat para lelaki di kelas berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ganti ganti ganti!" seru Ino, dan memencet tombol _next_.

"_Oh s**t, shake that a** ma, move it like a gypsy, stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips swing_~"

"Makin jadi aja deh lagu lo, Saku." kata Tenten sambil sweatdrop.

"Hehehe. Ganti yah~" kata Sakura, lalu memencet tombol _next_.

"_She move it, she move it, she move it, she got it_~"

"...mendingan atau lebih buruk?" tanya Tenten.

"Mendingan sih." kata Ino.

"Eh, nanti k-kita ekskul cheerleader kan ya..." kata Hinata.

"Eh iya lho! Woho woho asik~" seru Sakura.

"Iya deh yang dewa _dance_. Eh tunjukkin dong narinya gimana~" kata Ino.

"Eh? Yang mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Mana aja coba contohin~" kata Ino.

"Woke~" Sakura memencet tombol _next_ di _music player_ nya.

Keluarlah lagu '_Pinball_' punya Akira Kiteshi.

Sakura pun melakukan gerakan _robot dance_. Gerakan kaku-kaku ala robot~

"Wanjrit dewa." Ino melongo.

"Yo." sapa Sasuke tiba-tiba dari samping Sakura.

"HEEK!" Sakura menjauh karena kaget, dan menyadari posisi Sasuke...

"Emang lo doang yang bisa?" kata Sasuke.

Dasar ya si cowok ini lagi nyontohin gerakan _the lean_. Kakinya tetep ditempat tapi mulai dari mata kaki sampe kepala condong kedepan. We o we...

"Gue juga bisa kali." Sakura pun melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti Sasuke. Mencondongkan badannya tanpa menggerakkan kakinya kedepan, dan balik lagi seperti semula. _The lean_.

"_See_? Gue juga bisa. _Show me what you've got_." tantang Sakura.

Sasuke pun berbalik badan, lalu _moonwalk_.

"Eh eh eh eh anjir _moonwalk _woy!" seru Tenten.

"_See_? Apa susahnya tantangan dari lo." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Kalo ini?" tanya Sakura, sambil split.

"Whoa." sahut ketiga gadis.

Sasuke yang ngeliatnya cuma melongo. Iya kali kakinya sampe bisa sampe segitu terbuka. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di pahanya, seperti melindungi sesuatu.

Emm... pasti ya tau lah.

Sakura pun berdiri. "Makanya jangan songong!" katanya sambil menendang kaki Sasuke.

**(^O^)**

OKE! Masuklah ke kelas ekskul. Hari ini ada ekskul basket sama cheerleader. Ruangan ekskul basket dan cheerleader itu sama—di lapangan basket indoor.

Kita lihat ke tim basket doeloe~

Kapten tim saat ini adalah Yahiko dan Nagato. Mereka berdua dan teman-teman yang lainnya, adalah tim basket periode saat ini yang terkuat, dikira-kira karena badannya yang kekar-kekar dan besar, serta kuat.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, dan tumbenannya, Gaara, sedang duduk berempat sambil mendengarkan penjelasan para senior tim basket.

"Oke, kenalin dulu, nama tim kita Konoha Ryuu. Setiap periode sih kalian bisa milih nama sendiri. Yang penting ada embel-embel 'konoha' nya supaya kita diliat emang perwakilan dari Konoha yang paling kuat." kata Yahiko, menjelaskan.

"Saat ini juga kita lagi latihan dan tanding sama tim lain buat jadi perwakilan negara Hi ini, lawan negara yang lain. Eh, Nagato, siapa aja deh?" tiba-tiba Yahiko bertanya.

"Haduh ketua OSIS wawasan sempit." ledek Nagato. "Mizu, Oto, Tsuchi, Kaminari, Kaze, Nai, Tetsu, Yuki, Sora, trus masih ada 25 negara lain lagi. Belom lagi di Hi ini kan masih banyak kota-kota lain..." kata Nagato.

"Ketat dong yah." kata Naruto.

"Banget." kata Nagato. "Tapi prioritas utama kalahin 4 negara ini dulu; Tsuchi, Kaminari, Mizu, Kaze." kata Nagato.

"Emang yang lain pada payah ya?" tanya Yahiko.

"Ya bisa dibilang _skill_nya dibawah kita. Jadi cemen." kata Nagato. "Tapi cemen-cemen gitu jangan dianggap remeh. Pokoknya harus fokus latihan." kata Nagato lagi.

"Um," Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, hendak bertanya.

"Mo nanya? Silahkan." kata Yahiko.

"Itu tuh yang lomba antar negara itu ya? Yang dari berpuluh-puluh perwakilan, disaring jadi satu, trus ditandingin sama negara lain?" tanya Sasuke, mengingat tentang obrolannya dengan Sakura di mobil saat mengantar si gadis pulang.

"Yoi. Dan LO LO PADA, itu ujung tombak di periode berikutnya." kata Yahiko.

"J-jadi emang setiap tahun diadain lomba ginian?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar sekali kawan." kata Nagato.

"Kita lagi masa seleksi juga nih. Udah ngalahin beberapa kota. Do'ain ya kawan~" kata Yahiko.

"Amin." sahut para anak tim basket.

"Nah, sekarang gue mau tes _skill _para pemain dulu nih. Pertama... Sasuke Uchiha. Maju lo!" kata Yahiko.

Dan Sasuke pun berdiri dengan gagah dan pede. Jreeeng~

"Seh banyak gaya lo." sindir Nagato.

"Bodo." balas Sasuke dingin.

"Haha kita liat deh adeknya Itachi kayak gimana. Nih!" Yahiko melemparkan bola basket ke Sasuke.

Dengan santai Sasuke menangkap bola basket, diam sebentar...

Yeah, posisi Sasuke berdiri itu masih diantara anak-anak tim basket. Mereka berposisi di pinggir lapangan, dan pas banget di tengah-tengah lapangan. Sasuke melempar bola basket itu **langsung** dari posisinya saat ini.

Syuuung~

Srak.

Bolanya masuk.

Terkejutlah Yahiko dan Nagato atas _skill _dalam bermain basket milik Sasuke.

"_Anything else?_" tanya Sasuke, terdengar sombong, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai.

"...hmm. Boleh lah ini anak satu." kata Nagato, sambil menyeringai.

"Ya udah, kita langsung latihan aja daripada ngabisin waktu. _Good job _Uchiha." kata Yahiko.

Para anak-anak tim basket pun langsung mengambil bola dan berlatih basket, sementara yang tim Konoha Ryuu gantian, giliran mereka yang duduk-duduk meratiin juniornya, kecuali Yahiko dan Nagato yang mengawasi latihan.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, para tim cheerleader junior, sedang perkenalan dengan tim cheerleader seniornya.

Hari ini sih para pemain junior menggunakan baju bebas dulu. Sakura dengan tanktop pink dan celana pendek ketat hitam, Ino dengan kaos cream dan celana selutut cyan, Tenten dengan jumpsuit fandango, Hinata dengan kaos kaos putih dan celana pendek setengah paha hitam.

Dan inilah kapten tim cheerleader dengan _co-_captainnya, Konan dan Temari. Jeng jeng jeng~

"Sore kouhai-ku tercintah~" sapa Konan.

"Sore senpai..." jawab tim cheerleader.

"Sebelumnya kenalin dulu aku Konan, udah pada tau lah ya, trus sebelahku ini Temari, _co-captain_." jelas Konan.

"Nama tim kita yang sekarang itu Konoha Tatsutahime, nginget pertama kali kita terbentuk itu pas musim gugur. Dan... tau apa? Kita lagi ngejalanin lomba tahunan itu, yang do'ain aja bakal masuk final pas bulan Desember awal." kata Temari.

"Jadi tuh tim cheerleader sama tim basket setiap tahunnya pasti ada lombanya. Kita bakal ditandingin sama sekolah-sekolah lain untuk proses penyaringan, dan pemenangnya jadi perwakilan negara. Nanti kita bakal tanding lagi sama beberapa puluh negara lainnya, dan dua poin tertinggi bakal ditandingin lagi buat final." jelas Konan.

"Do'ain aja semoga tim kita bakal menang yaa." kata Temari.

"Amiiin." sahut para anak-anak cheerleader.

"Nah ini kita kenalin 8 anak-anak lainnya, Ayame, Hanare, Kin, Hisame, Inaho, Kaori, Yone, sama Nae." kata Konan, sambil memperkenalkan satu-satu tim cheerleader seniornya.

"Eh pst, tumbenan ya si Karin ga masuk ekskul ginian?" bisik Ino ke Sakura.

"Paling dia ikut _choir_. Suara bengek kayak bebek kejepit aja bangga." balas Sakura, sukses membuat Ino terkekeh geli.

"Kalo gitu, coba satu kupanggil kedepan ya, eeeh itu deh si Haruno, Sakura Haruno, sini kamuuu~" ajak Konan.

"Ah? Aku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Siapa lagi yang namanya Sakura Haruno di sekolah ini heh. Ayo ciniii~" kata Konan, mengajak Sakura.

Sakura pun berdiri dari tempatnya, menghampiri Konan dengan gugup.

"Weh si Haruno itu ya?"

"Eh iya lho, cantik ya."

"Eksis pula."

"Gue denger dia deket sama Sasuke-kun?"

"Jadian cocok tuh."

Haduh. Bisikan setan.

"Coba kamu contohin temen-temen kamu beberapa contoh gerakan dance." suruh Konan.

"Haa? Aku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Eaa dewa _dance_ disuruh contohin kok malu." sorak Ino.

"Ino-buta." sahut Sakura.

Konan menyalakan boombox, untuk mengeluarkan musik mengiringi contoh _dance_. Sakura pun menghela nafas, menutup matanya...

Sementara itu, anak-anak basket yang sedang latihan, hebatnya masih fokus walaupun ada suara boombox. Kecuali Sasuke, lagi pegang bola, nengok ke belakang...

"_Teddy Pain, Teddy Pederast, better be known when I roll around town, if your girl lost, then she about to be found, when I rock n roll, I make the boy fall out_~"

Pertama gerakan _alpha_, lalu _krumping_, dan _arm swing_.

Entah kenapa Sasuke demen ngeliat Sakura menggeliat pake musik begitu.

"_Teddy bear's on my feet all around, I'm back again, what you gonna do now? Get out of this party girl and come back to my house, I'm about to show you how we do it downtown, take your shirt off!_"

_Crazy legs_, lalu _puppet, _dan _vibrating_. Ketika hendak _waving_, Sakura malah terkaget dan bersembunyi di belakang Konan.

"Loh kenapa dek?" tanya Konan, heran.

"Itu, senpai..." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk. Konan langsung menoleh, begitu pula dengan tim Konoha Tatsutahime dan anak-anak ekskul cheerleader.

Ternyata daritadi Sakura diperhatiin Sasuke dari jarak beberapa meter dari tempat anak-anak ekskul cheerleader duduk. Sampe itu bola basket jatoh dari pegangan Sasuke...

Duk. Duk. Duk.

Bolanya menggelinding. Tapi dia masih mematung gitu. Terpesona sama cara menari Sakura tadi.

"Teme." sapa Naruto.

"Eh ehmmm eh apa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Lo daritadi meratiin Sakura-chan ya? Cie." goda Naruto.

Sasuke langsung shock. Lalu dia berbalik badan, mengambil bolanya dan kembali latihan—padahal salting.

"Cie Sakura diliatin sama Uchiha tuh tadi." goda Konan.

"Cieeeee~" goda anak-anak ekskulnya.

"AH!" pekik Sakura pelan, udah blushing berat.

**(^O^)**

Besoknya...

"YOMAN!" seru Naruto sampai di kelas. Yang ternyata dia sudah terlambat 5 menit, berteriak seperti itu ketika pelajaran di kelasnya sedang berlangsung. Apalagi itu pelajarannya Orochimaru-sensei...

"M-m-maaf sensei..." Naruto langsung nahan malu.

'Aduh ga kenal deh gue sama ini anak. Malu-maluin.' batin Kiba sweatdrop.

'Dobe... dobe... kemaluan lo copot apa?' batin Sasuke sweatdrop juga.

"Hn." jawab Orochimaru dingin.

Dan 2 jam pelajaran Orochimaru, Naruto cuma bisa nahan malu gara-gara teriak-teriak pas baru masuk kelas. Anak edan.

"Woi, Naruto, gile lo masuk kelas teriak-teriak gitu." sahut Neji.

"Ya gue ga tau kalo pelajarannya udah mulai apa belom nyong!" sahut Naruto balik.

Jegrek.

"Misi, adek-adek," tiba-tiba Yahiko masuk. "Yang dipanggil namanya tes OSIS sekarang ya."

"Chouji Akimichi, Sabaku no Gaara, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Matsuri, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Tenten."

"Wanjrit." gumam Naruto.

"Kok Sasori-nii ga bilang gue ya?" gumam Sakura.

**(^O^)**

"Eh, tadi itu tes apaan ya? Kok soal-soalnya kayak familiar?" tanya Sakura, sambil membahas tes tadi dengan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai.

"Iya ya, kayak gue pernah tau." kata Naruto.

"Keliatannya emang gampang, tapi jangan diremehkan." kata Sai.

"Siapa tau jeblok?" kata Sasuke.

"HADUUUU~" Naruto bersedih ria.

"Trus katanya pengumumannya hari ini juga kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya kan tadi yang udah selesai langsung dibawa ke panitia tes, langsung diperiksa." kata Sasuke.

"Matilah gue." kata Sakura.

"Dan kalo bisa saat itu juga langsung dikasih tau siapa yang lulus dan yang nggak." kata Sai.

"Makin mati aja deh gue." kata Sakura lagi.

Ting nong ting nong~

"Ehm ehm hoek." sang kepala sekolah—Hiruzen Sarutobi, berbicara di microphone kecil di ruangannya, yang terhubung dan dikeluarkan lewat speaker yang berada di setiap ruang kelas.

"Ini menyangkut tentang tes OSIS. Ternyata soal-soal yang diambil oleh anak-anak Akatsuki itu salah, itu soal ujian semester 2. Terpaksa kita akan melakukan ralat soal, dan ini memakan waktu cukup lama. Sehingga para peserta dengan berat hati saya nyatakan tidak lulus total, dan Akatsuki diberi masa jabatan kembali sampai periode berikutnya." Hiruzen berbicara.

"Sekian, terimakasiong."

Grep.

"WOH?" teriak Naruto, tidak percaya.

"Pinter amat pada ngasih soal ujian semester 2 ya?" kata Sasuke malah emosi.

"Pantes soal-soal tadi seinget gue ada yang pernah dan lagi diajarin di kelas." kata Sakura.

"Jadi ga lulus total." kata Sai.

"MAAAAK ALAMAKJRAAANG SUSAH-SUSAH GUE IKUT TES, UDAH 10 KALI BOLAK-BALIK KENCING KARENA TAKUT, DIGANGGU SETAN PEMBAWA KESESATAN—EHM, KARIN, 50 KALI JEDOKIN KEPALA KE MEJA, KAGA LULUS GUE NYAAAAK YAOLOOOO~" Naruto nangis sambil guling-guling di lantai kelas.

Bener aja. Saking gugupnya, Naruto sampe minta izin ke kamar mandi buat buang air kecil doang sampe 10 kali. Serta satu ruang tes dengan Karin membuatnya makin frustasi karena itu anak minta contekan kemana-mana. Dan saking frustasinya kalo ga lulus, Naruto sampe jedokin kepala dia ke meja, sambil komat-kamit ga jelas.

"Sabar nak. tahun depan masih ada kesempatan." kata Sakura.

"Kita harus contoh tuh Akatsuki." kata Sai.

"Kalo mereka bisa, kenapa kita ga bisa?" kata Sasuke.

"Ha?" Naruto melongo sesaat. "Emm tunggu mikir dulu." Naruto pun berbalik badan dan berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

"Kalo udah bilang ya." kata Sakura.

"Oke! Sekarang gue ngerti." kata Naruto, sambil berbalik lagi dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Paling Naruto sotoy." kata Sakura.

"Artinya!" sahut Naruto dengan nada kencang. "Sembako itu mahal. Ya gak ya gak?"

"..."

_No comment _deh.

**(^O^)**

Masih aja di rumah Sasuke latihan nembak.

"Sakura... aku... GAK!"

"Sakura... ilopyu muah, cium trus kabur. Ga nunggu jawaban? Bego."

"Sakura, jadian yuk! Ngajak sih tapi kesannya goblok."

"Sakura, aku suka sama kamu. Kalo kamu nerima aku sms aja, aku pulang dulu, bye. Sumpah itu gila."

"Sakura, tau arti '_te amo tanto_'? Kalo kamu tau, itu tertuju dari hati aku ke kamu. Kamu mau jadi pacar aku? Kok agak gimanaa gitu..."

"Sakura-chan, watashi wa sorehodo anata o aishite. Gitu-gitu aja ya daritadi?"

"Sakura! Liat ini deh, _я тебя люблю__так__много_, baca nya gimana? _ya tebya lyublyu tak _mnogo. Artinya? _I love you so much_. Kok sama aja sih daritadi?"

"Frustasi gue ah ngapain juga si Ino ngasih jangka waktu 3 hari, bukannya gue usaha sendiri? Sialan sialan sialaaan." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Masih aja bingung? Padahal cukup nusuk lho itu buat seorang cewek pas dengernya." kata Itachi, yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Sasuke, lalu menutup pintunya.

"Gue pikir sih ga ada yang beda dari setiap kata-kata gue. Maksudnya, ga ada perubahan, atau variasi." kata Sasuke.

"Cie, mau beda ya? Ehm, lucu deh lo." kata Itachi.

"Lo ada ide?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Haha gue udah tau lo bakal nanya gitu." kata Itachi, sambil duduk di kursi belajar Sasuke.

"Lo tau kan kalo gue gak professional nembak cewek." kata Sasuke.

"Coba aja lo bacain puisi yang keren gitu. Atau nyanyiin lagu." kata Itachi.

"Lagu kayak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lagu romantis lah. Tapi jangan sampe tiba-tiba nyasar jadi lagu Susis." kata Itachi.

"Lo aja ih." kata Sasuke.

"Oh! Gue ada ide. Ini membuktikan keperkasaan lo, dan rasa cinta lo yang paling dalem." kata Itachi.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ajakin tidur sama lo." kata Itachi, sambil terkekeh geli.

"ITACHI BAKA!" teriak Sasuke sambil melempar bantal ke arah Itachi.

Sayangnya, Itachi sudah menghindar duluan. Jadi malah kena radionya Sasuke.

GEBRAK.

"Cintaku tulus padamu, sayangku jujur padamu, cintaku tulus padamu, sayangku jujur padamu~"

"Loh?" Itachi kaget. Disaat kayak gini keluar lagunya ST12... jenius bener si Sasuke ngelempar bantalnya sampe bisa ngeluarin lagu cinta gitu. Pas dia nengok ke Sasuke, si adeknya ini malah lagi menghayati lagu sambil megang-megang mawar. Habis ini dia ambil thermometer, kompres, sama obat demam deh, buat adeknya yang paling tersayang, teryayang, dan termelayang ini.

**(^O^)**

Besoknya...

"Sasuke! Ssstt woi Sasuke!" Ino membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur di atas mejanya.

"Hnnn apa sih?" tanya Sasuke, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya yang daritadi dia benamkan ke lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Waktu lo buat nembak Sakura udah tinggal besok lho." kata Ino.

"Hah? Demi apa..." Sasuke langsung duduk tegap karena shock.

"Serius ah gue." kata Ino.

"Eh orangnya ada disini gak?" tanya Sasuke sambil celingukan.

"Ga ada, tadi main keluar sama Matsuri sama Sari, kenape? Mau nembak sekarang?" tanya Ino jahil.

"Nggak, gue cuma takut dia denger." kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya, tadi sih dia juga bilang kalo lu jangan dibangunin, tapi karena penting ya kita bangunin. Cie perhatian ya." kata Tenten yang menghampiri Sasuke tiba-tiba bersama Hinata.

"Oh gitu ya." kata Sasuke polos.

"Edan jawabnya cuma gitu doang. Oh ya, trus gimana nih besok?" tanya Ino.

Besok.

Teruslah nanyain besok.

Teruslah, maka kepala Sasuke akan meledak karena stress mikirin cara nembak Sakura gimana.

Meledak, **b**o**o**m.

"Ah! Gue kehabisan ide. Bantuin dong. PLIS." kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Masa iya lo kita bantuin. Sama aja kayak perjuangan lo cuma secupil." kata Tenten.

"Woy, apanya yang secupil? Termasuk perjuangan ngeluarin kata-kata, isi hati, keberanian, itu secupil? Harganya mahal, bleguk." kata Sasuke, kelewat emosi.

"Ga usah pake 'bleguk' bisa kali. Iya gue ngerti, tapi ya... lo ga ada usaha sendiri nentuin apa yang lo bakal bilang?" kata Ino.

"Gue. Belom. Pernah. Nembak. Cewek. Garis bawahin tuh." kata Sasuke.

"Oke nyerah deh gue tuan Uchiha. Oke lo bakal kita bantu." kata Ino.

"Serius ye?" kata Sasuke.

"Dua rius dah. Tanpa dibayar kita bantu." kata Tenten.

"T-tenang aja..." kata Hinata.

"_Good _deh." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi maunya gimana?" tanya Ino.

"Mungkin ngomongin bareng, gimana rencananya, pelaksanaannya kapan dan dimana, persiapannya apa, de-el-el?" kata Sasuke.

"Mau dimana? Rumah gue aja yuk, bosen di rumah pada pergi mulu." kata Ino.

"Ya udah terserah lo." kata Sasuke.

"YOMAN! Ada apaan nih?" tanya Naruto, sambil menghampiri Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Sasuke, bersama Sai dan Neji.

"Gini loh, Sasuke kan harusnya nembak Sakura besok..." Ino menjelaskan.

"OIYA! Teme teme gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Mending kita rundingin bareng-bareng aja ya? Biar lebih mudah." kata Sasuke.

"Ya udah, mau dimana?" tanya Sai.

"Rumah Ino sih katanya." jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa aja?" tanya Neji.

"NAH! Gue sih udah nentuin." kata Ino.

"Hm?" Tenten mendelik.

"Jadi, yang gue pilih itu..." mata Ino mendelik ke segala arah.

**(^O^)**

Siapa yaaa? Siapa yaa yang Ino pilih? Ada di chapter depan HEHEHE dasar author tukang ngerjain pembacanya -_-

CHAPTER DEPAAAAN YAAMPUN GASABAR Sasuke nembak Sakura :D :D :D :D gimanayaa gimanayaaa... PLUS ada semacem OMAKE! :D Chapter 9 jadi jawaban buat semuanyaaa~~ UPCOMING: January 1st, chapter 9. HIHIIHIHI tahun baru status baru nihye :3

Jangan lupa, **r**_e_v**i**_e_w!

Salam dari nadiung makan kentung (?)


	9. Chapter 9: Aishiteru

HAHAHAHHAHAHA TIBALAH SAATNYA ACARA TEMBAK-MENEMBAK! Semua pembaca silahkan siapkan bazooka masing-masing! MWAHAHAHAH (?)

Ahem. Kini tiba saatnya, dua karakter utama kita akan jadian~~ siap-siap tembak confetti! :D plus cara nembak Sasuke disini based on true story. Lumayan sarap gue bilang -_-

Plus, ada semacem omake di bawah. ceritanya new year gitu, nginget tanggal update chapter 9 ini. Pake waktu pas SasuSaku udah jadian kok, tenang aja :D

Bales review duyuu~

**4ntk4-ch4n: **Hehehe, nihnih chapter 9 xD menghilangkan rasa penasaran~

**valentina14: **Eeeeh Tina~ :p eh cheee~ *dibekep* xp salam, sob. :p

Wakakka pas adegan split itu ya? Gelo ah -_-

Nih neng chapter 9 :p gue juga udah review ff lo yee~ ;p

**Nay Hatake: **Wakakaka 'S' nya ketinggalan tuh jadi 'aku' :p

Happy new year! ^^ ada omake juga buat para pembaca. :D

**Thia2rh: **Monggo, dibaca nih chapter 9~ :p

**7color: **HUAAA NIJI-CHAN BAIKNYAA ^^ (mendingan kan? :p)

Kalo manggilnya mama Niji atau Niji-baachan boleh? :p *digaplok Niji*

Silahkan bacaa chappie 9 ^^

**Pink Uchiha: **Namanya juga Sasu, baru pengalaman nembak. AHAHAHA. *dichidori Sasu* yosh! Ini chapter 9 :D

**The Portal Transmission-19: **Kalo pake bambu runcing gimana? Mantep kan bos? :p yoiyoi coi baca yee chapter 9~~ (y)

**Karerurippe: **Saku-chan laku -3- yoi dong tahun baru status baru buat dua karakter utama kita (y) wahahah gue dipanggil mak, iya anakku ^^ -_-

**Uchiha Sakura97: **Aaah cenangnya :D nih chappie 9 silahkan dibaca ^^

Buat yang anonym/ga login,

**Mr. Hn uchiha: **Iniii chapter 9 :D hua makasih yaa brb terbang deh gue (?)

**Lucy121: **Iyaaa nih chapter 9 :p

**Leader Kimmi: **Wkwk udah kayak daftar jadi calon suami aja yak ampe 6 gitu :p itu based on true story loh latihan nembaknya =_= hmmm gimana ya nembaknya romantis apa engga nih? Coba aja dibaca dulu :p

**aku asadia: **Aduh maaf iya pas gue baca ulang gombalnya gaada =_= gomen gomen. Nih chapter 9 kayaknya lebih gombal gembel :p

Sip. INI DIA!

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

"**...jadi, kamu mau ga jadian sama aku?"**

"**Sasuke, maaf..."**

**(^O^)**

"Jadi, yang gue pilih itu..." mata Ino mendelik ke segala arah.

"Tenten, Hinata, wajib." kata Ino.

"Oke..." kata Tenten dan Hinata sambil sweatdrop.

"Naruto! Ikut!" Ino menunjuk Naruto. Sementara yang ditunjuk malah kaget.

"Sai, pasti ikut yaaa~" kata Ino. Sedangkan Sai sendiri hanya manggut-manggut.

"Terus..." kini Ino celingukan.

"NEJI!"

"HA?"

"LO IKUT!"

"APAAN?"

"KE RUMAH GUE! RAPAT~"

"...rapat apaan?"

Beh. Keturunan boleh Hyuuga. Tapi yang ini otaknye lemot. Atau emang ga merhatiin?

"Rapat pernyataan cinta Sasuke ke Sakura~" bisik Ino.

"K-KENAPA GUAH?" Neji tersentak.

"Ayolaaah~ ujian semester 2 ini gue kasih contekan deh." kata Ino.

Neji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya dia ngangguk.

"YES!" Ino bersorak bahagia.

"Aduh..." Sasuke menepuk dahinya.

"Tenang. Rencana gue ini ga bakalan ketauan sama si pinky. Ino Yamanaka gituloh, terpercaya!" kata Ino, narsis.

'Terpercaya mak lu monyong...' batin Sasuke sambil sweatdrop.

**(^O^)**

"Nah! Sekarang kita mending rapat dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Kamar lu aja deh ya, lebih aman." kata Tenten.

"Kalo ruang tamu siapa tau ada yang nguping." kata Naruto.

"Oke deh." kata Ino, lalu membawa keenam tamunya ke kamarnya.

"Tutup yang rapet." kata Tenten, sambil menutup pintu kamar Ino pelan-pelan.

"Duduk melingker~" kata Ino, sambil duduk membentuk lingkaran dengan yang lainnya.

"JADI! Sasuke Uchiha. Siap buat PR besok?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Dengan kesegala kejujuran gue, dengan nama Kami-sama yang paling gue cintai, gue NGGAK siap."

...minta digetok.

"_Oh gosh_! Gini deh. Lo itu Uchiha. Kebanyakan Uchiha punya fans. Kenapa ga lo tiru cara fans lo nembak lo secara terang-terangan?" kata Tenten.

"Karena mereka nyebelin."

Gubrak.

"Mayoritas Uchiha banyakan ganteng-ganteng. Ya gak? KECUALI LO SENGAK." kata Ino, sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Ga suka aja sih." kata Sasuke.

"Idih. Nah, liat aja tuh cowok-cowok ganteng Uchiha. Banyak dikejer cewek-cewek. Cewek-cewek Uchiha? Woh banyak cowok yang naksir." kata Ino.

Tenten angkat bicara lagi. "Mustahil juga Uchiha ada yang NGGAK nikah. Bokap lo asli Uchiha, nikah. Trus itu kakak sepupu lo..."

"Shisui." Sasuke memotong.

"Iya, dia nikah juga. Kakak lo? Bermantan. Lo? Tinggal lo nih! Ujung tombak Uchiha!" kata Tenten, melanjutkan.

"Tapi ya coba liat inbox dia banyak sms dari cowok-cowok sekolah tuh ditolak semua ama dia. Gue? Gue selanjutnya kali." kata Sasuke.

"Lo patokannya isi inbox dia sih." kata Naruto.

"Pede aja lagi, kayak gue." kata Sai.

"ELU. Gue bukan lo. Plus, gue nembak anak **Haruno**. Garis bawahi itu." kata Sasuke.

"Haruno banyakan menawan. Sakura menawan, jelas." kata Ino.

"Cantik, baik, kaya, _body_ bagus, pinter, beriman, eksis, banyak yang suka, beruntung banget." kata Naruto. Perkataan '_body _bagus' tadi sempat membuat orang-orang di kamar ini keselek heboh.

"J-jangan lupa, dia patuh..." tambah Hinata.

"Nah, Haruno ditambah Uchiha samadengan? _Perfect combination_! Tunggu apa lagi?" kata Tenten.

"Apa yang lo masalahin emang?" akhirnya Neji angkat bicara.

"Lo ga bisa nunggu selamanya, masa iya lo mau diem gini terus? Dia bisa berpaling!" kata Tenten.

"Tapi gue belom tentu jadi cowok idaman dia kan? Apa yang dia perhitungkan dari gue jadi jaminan!" tanya Sasuke.

"OKE, BEGINI, DENGARKAN OMONGAN SAYA." kata Ino.

Semua mata tertuju pada Ino.

"Tapi ga usah natap gue kayak gitu kenapa." kata Ino risih.

"Oke, kita pikir-pikir, apa yang cewek suka dari seorang cowok?" kata Naruto.

"Tanyalah ke cewek." kata Neji.

"Oke. AHEM. Cewek suka sama cowok yang baik, lucu, perhatian, penyayang..." Ino memulai.

'I-itu ngga gue banget.' batin Sasuke, keringet dingin.

"...trus cowok yang keren." kata Ino.

'Itu sangat amat masuk dengan penilaian tentang DIRI SAYAH.' batin Sasuke narsis sambil menyeringai.

"Trus cowok yang pinter. Itu kadang jadi penilaian cewek." tambah Tenten.

"C-cowok yang pemberani juga..." tambah Hinata.

"Boleh aja keren, tapi ga lebay gayanya. Lucu, tapi ga berlebihan, jadi jayus. Pokoknya kalo bisa tetep di garis netral." kata Tenten.

"Dan jangan pernah membesarkan hal-hal sepele. Cewek ga suka." kata Ino.

"Jadi cowok juga bakal sering-sering minta maaf lho." kata Tenten.

"Yang penting, harus r-romantis..." tambah Hinata.

'Romantis...?' batin Sasuke, sambil keringet dingin.

"Wah teme ketakutan nih." goda Naruto.

"...dobe..." panggil Sasuke, dengan tampang seperti seorang suami yang baru dikabarin kalo istrinya meninggal setelah beberapa menit masuk UGD.

"Eh? Kok teme mukanya gitu..." Naruto tampak aneh melihat Sasuke.

"...yang terakhir ngga gue banget..."

Oke. Pengakuan dari seorang bungsu Uchiha kalo dia **sama sekali nggak romantis**.

"Tapi kalo ama Sakura lo romantis, dasar kunyuk." ledek Neji.

Nah. Kebodohan seorang Uchiha yang nggak nyadar kalo dia tuh **romantis sama wanita pujaannya**. Yang nyadar malah seorang Hyuuga.

"Oke. Gue romantis sama dia, oke. Tapi..." Sasuke tersenyum jengkel.

"Hah?" semua orang menatapnya bingung.

"Gimana gue nembak dia besoook~" kata Sasuke, terdengar hopeless.

"...oh iya."

**GUBRAK.**

Bahkan hal sepenting itu dalam proses jadian seseorang pun sampe dilupain? Ampyun. Gimana mau jadian kalo salah satunya belom menyatakan rasa cintanya?

"Kalo ditolak gimana haa?" kata Sasuke lagi saking frustasinya seandainya besok ia nyatanya ditolak.

"Oke. Kita tau lo pasti takut banget, tapi anggap aja ini terjadi sekali dalem seumur hidup lo. Anggap semua orang, termasuk gue sama Neji—"

"Baka, ngapain bawa-bawa nama gue heh? Gue belom nembak cewek tau!" gerutu Neji.

"BELOM kan? Suatu saat nanti BAKAL dong berarti?" kata Naruto.

Baru pertama kali seorang Hyuuga dikalahkan seorang Uzumaki dalam perdebatan tentang cintrong.

"Ya anggep aja gue, sama cowok-cowok yang lain pernah ngalamin hal ini juga. Sai, kan Sai udah nembak Ino. Jadian. Apa yang lo ragukan?" kata Naruto.

"Lo inget sms di inboxnya? Gue takut dia nolak gue dengan kalimat yang sama. Lo ga lupa kan kalo dia suka sama orang..." kata Sasuke.

Hal tadi sukses membuat Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata nyengar-nyengir sendiri. Sebenernya Sakura suka sama Sasuke. Jadi apa yang ditakutkan? Dasar telmi.

"Halah udah lah itu ga usah dipikirin. Dengan semua kemampuan dan kata-kata lo, pasti lo bakal jadian deh ama dia. Percaya aja. Ga ada yang ditakutin. Emangnya lo nembak kuntilanak?" kata Naruto.

"Percaya aja kalo lo bakal diterima, karena keberanian lo untuk nembak di depan muka dia dengan pesona lo." kata Sai.

"Pokoknya anggep aja kita semua udah pernah nembak cewek, dan mereka diterima. Tinggal elu. _Be positive_." kata Naruto, dengan nada sugesti sambil menirukan gerakan tangannya Romy Rafael, yang mengakibatkan Neji melempar sebungkus permen jeruk kearahnya―mungkin sebagai tanda pujian―yang malah dia makan.

Betul, tapi 'sugesti nehinehi' itu sepertinya tak mempan terhadap Sasuke. Biar gimanapun, kalau dipikir secara logis ngga mungkin SEMUA ORANG yang ada di dunia ini pernah mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Sasuke. Pasti ada yang nembaknya di _chat_, atau sms, atau telpon, NGGAK secara langsung di depan mukanya. Yah, mau gimana lagi, Naruto Uzumaki kan bukan Romy Rafael. Titiek.

"Oke. Lo ngomong baik-baik di depan Sakura, kalo dari dulu lo suka sama dia. Pengen jadi pacar dia. Alasan lo ngegombalin dia emang karena semua itu nyata kalo lo cinta sama dia. Lo suka sama inner beauty nya. Termasuk outer nya yang dia cantik, senyumnya manis, _body_ nya..." Naruto sejenak memotong kata-katanya, mendapatkan banyak tatapan horror dari teman-temannya.

"...oke lupakan yang itu. Yah segala kebaikannya lah! Cantik, baik, pinter, penyayang, rajin, berbakat. Lo akuin semua kebaikan dia itu. Trus, minta dia jadi pacar lo. Itu puncaknya!" kata Naruto lagi.

"...boleh tuh." kata Sasuke sambil mengelus dagunya, seperti sedang berfikir.

"NAH! TULIS DI CATATAN SEJARAH UCHIHA, DIA NERIMA SARAN DARI GUE! LANGKA BANGET WAHAHAH WAHAHAH WAHAHAH~" seru Naruto dengan tawa yang meledak-ledak. Namun teman-temannya hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Saking enaknya ngakak sendiri, jantung Naruto pun pindah dari kiri ke kanan. (?)

"AHAHAH AHAHAH ahahah eheheh eheheh ehe... oke bubar." tawa Naruto menghilang dan menjadi garing begitu ia sadar tidak ada yang tertawa bersamanya. Jantungnya balik lagi ke kiri. (?)

"Oke. _It's decided_, Sasuke bakal nembak Sakura besok. Siap-siap pembalasan, tuan Uchiha!" seru Ino.

Entah kenapa, di telinga Sasuke, kedengarannya seperti 'siap-siap **penghabisan**, tuan Uchiha!'

Mungkin dia harus membeli _cotton buds_ setelah ini dan menghemat uangnya supaya tidak beli ini-itu.

**(^O^)**

Dan kita lihat keadaan cewek di seberang.

"Hahaha coba deh yang ijo."

"Yakin?"

"Coba ajaaa..."

"Awas ya."

Cklik.

"WAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Apaan sih ribut-ribut?" ibunya keluar dari dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"TUH!" Sasori mencubit-cubit lengan Sakura.

"AHAHAHA HAHAHA ADUH NIISAN SAKIT HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil sedikit perih menahan cubitan Sasori.

Liat aja sendiri. Sasori sama Sakura lagi main _The Sims 3_ di laptopnya Sasori. Sebenernya Sasori lagi nyoba-nyoba, minta bantuan adiknya mumpung dia udah pernah coba mainin. Malah diisengin karakter buatan Sasori kulitnya jadi ijo kayak _alien_.

Ibu mereka sekilas sweatdrop, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk membantu beberapa pembantu yang sedang masak untuk makan malam.

"BWAHAHAHHA!" Sakura masih asik-asiknya ketawa.

"Ah kamu mah." Sasori ngambek.

"Aaaa kucikuciku niisan ngambek~ makin imut!" kata Sakura sambil mencubit pipi kakaknya. Gemas karena semula wajah kakaknya yang _baby face_, kalo ngambek makin _baby face_. Sakura berharap, coba aja Sasori itu seumuran Sakura. Udah digebet dari zaman kapan. Haaah!

Bzzztt.

"Eh?" Sakura merasa ada yang bergetar dari kantong hot pants putihnya. Ponselnya.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Sakuraaa T_T"

'Eh astaga.' batin Sakura tidak percaya Sasuke memakai emoticon seperti itu.

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Hei hei hei kenapaa? :/"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Tiba-tiba gue lemes T.T kayaknya sakit..."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Eh? :O kobisaa. Ngapain aja tadi?"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Ga ngapa-ngapain, aktifitas biasa. Tapi sekarang lemes, meriang, pusing, gimana dong T_T"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Berarti jam tidur lo yang salah. Makanya jangan begadang!"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Tapi ada PR nih gimanaa?"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Udah besok pagi lo nyontek gue aja."

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Yakin?"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Iyaa. Udah sekarang ganti baju (kalo belom ganti baju), minum obat, tidur. Jangan ngapa-ngapain lagi, tidur!"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Okedeh makasih yaa."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Iyoi. Besok pake sweater atau jaket aja. Get well soon ya :)"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Thx :)"

"Cieee smsan sama Sasuke?" goda Sasori melirik ke ponsel Sakura.

"Niisan tukang ngintip!" sahut Sakura.

"Ciee ciee." goda Sasori lagi.

"Ihh jangan gitu dong." kata Sakura ngambek.

"Unyunyu adekku sayang ngambek." kata Sasori sambil mencubit pipi Sakura. Menurutnya, Sakura kalau ngambek begini keliatan lucu.

Dasar kakak adek _baby face_.

"Suka ya sama Sasuke?" tanya Sasori, yang tepatnya mengejek.

"Um..." Sakura malah senyam-senyum dengan pipi yang merah merona.

"Suka tuh berarti?" kata Sasori.

"Iya kak hehe." jawab Sakura sambil cekikikan.

"CIE semoga jadian deh." kata Sasori.

"_Thaaanks_ kakaaak~" kata Sakura yang sebenernya malu-malu sambil memeluk kakaknya.

"Tapi." Sakura tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Belom tentu juga dia suka aku." kata Sakura.

"Tapi kalo kuliat lagi, dia sayang sama kamu." kata Sasori.

"Sayang sama aku belom menentukan dia suka aku atau ngga. Bisa aja sayang, emang perhatian sama aku karena aku sahabat dia, tapi suka sama cewek lain." kata Sakura, yang keliatan hopeless.

"Ga mungkin. Dari sikapnya, yang dia baikin dari sekian cewek kan cuma kamu?" kata Sasori.

"Kakak gimana deh. Yang aku sukain itu pangeran sekolah. Pangeran para cewek. Sasuke UCHIHA. Cowok yang sekali diliat ama cewek langsung meleleh. Fansnya segudang. Bahkan asal kakak tau dia beberapa kali masuk majalah. Cowok begitu, iya kali suka sama aku, yang dikira-kira juga masuk kategori fans?" kata Sakura.

"Bersikap positif lah. Pasti ada maksudnya dia nyayangin kamu. Mungkin emang dia suka kamu, atau dia nganggap kamu lebih dari sahabat, yaa gitu." kata Sasori.

"Aku harap." kata Sakura.

**(^O^)**

Sekolah lagi, sekolah lagi~

Karena musim gugur, hari ini jadi hujan. Rintik-rintik air jatuh dari awan, membasahi kota Konoha ini.

"Hatchi!"

Seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ terkena flu.

"Narutooo, nyebar virus aja sih!" seru Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto dengan bukunya.

"Aaaaaa maaf~ dingin woi." kata Naruto.

"Dingin, emang dingin, tapi tutup mulut kalo bersin! Pake masker kalo perlu!" kata Sakura.

"Musim gugur banyak yang kena flu ya?" kata Ino.

"Anak-anak banyak main hujan." kata Tenten.

"L-lupa pake jaket..." kata Hinata.

"Termasuk anak yang satu itu." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke Sasuke yang baru masuk kelas.

Uchiha ini nampak lemah. Dateng-dateng, udah ketauan banget lesu, pake jaket, mukanya pucet, matanya menyipit, kepalanya pusing, alaihum gambreng deh.

"Sasuke!" Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke cepet-cepet.

"Udah mendingan?" tanya Sakura, sambil menuntun Sasuke ke tempat duduknya.

"Dikit sih, masih sedikit demam... terakhir cek 38." kata Sasuke sambil duduk, dibantu Sakura.

"Ya ampun istirahat aja di rumaah, pasti semalem ngapa-ngapain lagi kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Cuma beresin tas buat hari ini, trus nonton TV bentar..."

"Uchihaaa. Kalo beresin tas sih gapapa. Tapi nonton TV itu hhhhhh udah dibilang langsung tidur!" kata Sakura.

"Maaf..." kata Sasuke.

Oke. Mulut Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Naruto membulat. Sebelum jadian hari ini aja udah kayak jadian dari dulu. Perhatian bener.

"Nih ya nyontek PR gue aja, selow masih lama masuknya." kata Sakura sambil memberikan buku tulisnya pada Sasuke.

"Hnn arigatou." kata Sasuke.

"Kalo ga kuat atau kenapa-napa bilang oke? Awas kalo nggak." kata Sakura.

"Ehm, misi tuan dan nyonya, entah kenapa kalo berantem kok cocok ya?" kata Ino. Sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura blushing berat.

"Eh oh ya Sakuraa, gue ada cerita! Lo harus tau sini sini." kata Ino, sambil dihampiri Sakura.

"Ehm, teme, itu maksudnya adaptasi biar ga gugup nembak Sakura-chan?" goda Naruto.

"Guoblok." balas Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun memerhatikan Sakura yang memunggungi mereka. Hingga...

"Hng... hng... hhhh, HATCHIH!"

"DOBE KALO BERSIN JANGAN DI MUKA ORANG!"

"MAAP GUA GA BISA NAHAN!"

"LIAT NIH! MUKA GUA YANG **GANTENG NAN INDAH** KENA VIRUS! TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"..."

**(^O^)**

"Sasu, Sasu, Sasu!" Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Meh?" respon Sasuke.

"Lo udah nentuin tempat jadiannya dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Hm? Oh itu urusan gampang." kata Sasuke.

"Hah gimana?" tanya Ino.

"Ntar gue jemput, gue ajak jalan. Beres? Ntar gue kasih tau lokasinya." kata Sasuke.

"Eh dimanaaa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ssshh, itu lho, padang rumput yang datarannya agak miring, deket sungai Nakano." kata Sasuke.

"Oh. OH. OH ITU. Cie romantis. _Good luck_ dah!" kata Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dan meninggalkannya.

Disaat bersamaan, Sakura lewat.

"S-Sakura!" panggil Sasuke sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Em, ya?" jawab Sakura sambil menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Nnn... ntar sore ada acara atau urusan nggak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ng... mau jalan?" ajak Sasuke.

"Mau mau aja." jawab Sakura.

"Ehe oke. Gue jemput jam 4 ya." kata Sasuke.

"Aih, oke..." jawab Sakura lagi.

**(^O^)**

Sementara itu, persiapan di rumah Ino (lagi).

"Teme!"

"Teme!"

"Temeee~"

"TEME!"

"**T3M3**!"

"APALU LAY!" respon Sasuke, emosi dipanggilin lebih dari 1 kali.

"Jam berapa ntar kesono?" tanya Naruto.

"4 dari rumah Sakura. Setengah 5 sampe sana kali." kata Sasuke.

"Woh." kata Naruto melongo.

"Trus, trus, lo nanti gimana?" tanya Sai.

"Ssshh gampang lah." kata Sasuke.

"Oke ini bisa nge-_record_ nggak..." gumam Shino.

"Coba pencet deh." kata Neji sambil menunjuk tombol berwarna merah.

Klik.

Dan tampaklah di layar handycam muka Chouji yang _close up_, gara-gara meratiin lensa handycam daritadi.

"ALAMAKJRANG!" sahut Shino dan Neji bersamaan. Handycamnya melayang daaaan~

Pluk.

Jatuh dengan selamat di pangkuan Shikamaru.

"Weh? Handycam jatoh dari langit?" kata Shikamaru.

"Woh, maaf kawan." kata Chouji.

"Itu muka bisa penuh di layar gitu ya...?" gumam Neji, masih shock.

"Eh woi jangan rusuh dong ssstt..." kata Kiba, sambil menunjuk ke Sasuke.

Ternyata Sasuke lagi latihan.

"S-Sakura... aku... suka sama kamu... kamu, emm... mau nggak jadi... p-pacar aku?"

"WEEEEEESSSS!" Naruto langsung mengacungkan jempol.

"Aha! Aha! Aha!" Lee langsung mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sasuke.

"AAAAAAAAA." Sasuke langsung menutupi wajahnya.

"Mantep gelaaa." kata Kiba.

"Tinggal dilancarin, jangan gagap begitu." kata Chouji.

"Sekali lagi." sahut Shikamaru. Sasuke pun menelan ludah...

Dia menutup matanya. Membayangkan seolah-olah Sakura ada di depannya.

"Sakura, asal kamu tau, dari dulu aku suka banget sama kamu, karena segala kesempurnaan di dalem diri kamu. Trus... kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

"WOH!" sahut Lee takjub.

"Cie Sasukeee~" goda Kiba.

Sasuke pun membuka matanya. Ngek. Latihan gila.

"Semoga diterima amin." kata Sasuke, sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di dadanya dan sengaja menjungkalkan badannya ke belakang, tiduran di lantai.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

"Teme hp lu geter." kata Naruto.

"Oh?" Sasuke langsung merogoh kantong celananya, dan mengambil ponselnya.

**From: Sakura H.**

"Sasu kayaknya lebih baik lo dateng lebih cepet deh T_T"

Ha?

**To: Sakura H.**

"Lohloh ada apaa? :/"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Mau ada baasama T_T dateng lebih cepet yaap :3"

**To: Sakura H.**

"-_- sadis haha. Okedeh."

"Cung cung Sakura minta dijemput lebih cepet!" seru Sasuke panik.

"Lah emang kenapa?" tanya Shino tiba-tiba, yang sama sekali belom ada persiapan dari handycamnya.

"Baasama-nya mau dateng." kata Sasuke.

"Ngok." sahut Neji sambil sweatdrop.

"Masalahnya..." Naruto tiba-tiba menyahut.

"SI INO, TENTEN, SAMA *ahem* HINATA *ahem* BELOM BALIK! BUNGANYA MANA NIH!" kata Naruto.

"Tunggu bentar, kenapa ada 'ahem' segala di nama sepupu gue hm?" tanya Neji.

"Kan dobe suka." kata Sasu.

"Teme bocor." kata Naruto jengkel.

"Oh." begitulah reaksi Neji ketika tau Naruto suka Hinata. Dalem hati...

'Hinata juga suka lo cung. MANGSTAP!'

Diluar kalem, didalem gila.

"Trus, gimana nih bunganya?" tanya Kiba.

"Alah pake bunga segala lebay deh si Ino." kata Shikamaru.

"Cuma menambah kesan romantis aje." kata Sai.

"YO KAWAAAAAN!" tiba-tiba Ino datang dari pintu dengan Tenten dan Hinata.

Panjang umur.

"Eh cepet _drop_ gue ke rumahnya Sakura sekarang!" kata Sasuke.

"Loh? Udah ga sabaran?" tanya Tenten polos.

"Baasama nya mau dateng woi." kata Lee.

"Minta diselamatin kali?" kata Chouji.

"Astaga." kata Hinata.

"Busetdah. Ya udah ayo cepetan rapih-rapih barang, trus ke bawah kita cabut." kata Ino sambil turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya dengan Ino dan Tenten.

Para lelaki pun langsung memakai jaket, sweater, atau membetulkan syal, mengingat ini musim gugur dan diluar dingin.

**(^O^)**

Ting tong.

"AHA!" seru Sakura bahagia. Pasti Sasuke sudah datang.

Di luar...

"Pst pst cepet sana langsung ke sungai Nakano!" kata Sasuke cepat-cepat mengusir para '_crew_' nya.

"Sip sip sip. Ditunggu yak~" kata Naruto dari dalam mobil, lalu melesat ke sungai Nakano diikuti mobil Shikamaru, sebagai mobil kedua.

Pintu rumah pun dibuka. Sakura memastikan dulu. Lelaki dengan baju lengan panjang hitam, jaket duke blue yang tidak diresleting, skinny jeans hitam, syal international klein blue, converse hitam...

Rambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam!

"Sasuke! _Thank_ Kami-sama." sahut Sakura. Dia langsung keluar pintu rumah. Dress dari bahan wol yang tebal berwarna salmon pink, panjangnya selutut dan berlengan sampai siku, syal berwarna clover-paris green belang, high-heeled boots russet yang mencapai lutut, simple, keliatan manis si Sakura ini.

"Baru gue mau telpon, tapi lo udah nyampe." kata Sakura, sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas selempangnya yang berwarna isabelline.

"Oh, eh, cie _case_ baru. Lucu deh." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk case iPhone Sakura yang berwarna carnation pink.

Dikelilingi banyak warna pink ya ini anak.

"Hehee. Makasiih. Niisan kemaren beliin." kata Sakura.

"Baik ya Sasori. Ehm, jalan-jalan di sekitar sini yuk." ajak Sasuke.

"Ayuk! Cepetan keburu, EH MOBILNYA BAASAMA!" seru Sakura saat melihat ke belakang, mobil rombongan neneknya dan kakeknya datang.

"Ooooi! Sakura!" panggil seorang lelaki yang umurnya dikira-kira kepala 6, memunculkan kepalanya dari jendela.

"Ehe, jiisama..." sapa Sakura, sambil sweatdrop.

Jiisama nya Sakura pun turun dari pintu mobil penumpang bersama seorang nenek-nenek, dibukakan oleh supirnya.

"Alamakpret." gumam Sakura.

"Sasu, kalo gue bilang yang aneh-aneh dan agak tidak berkenan itu buat ngejauhin gue dari baasama ya." kata Sakura.

"Eh, oke..." jawab Sasuke.

"Dan jangan salah kira gue bilang ke baasama kalo lo bukan temen gue, ehm, baasama kadang suka berlebihan ya jadi..." kata Sakura, sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ane faham." kata Sasuke.

"Okelah." kata Sakura.

"Eeeeh, Chiyo-baasama! Ebizou-jiisama! Kon'nichiwa!" sapa Sakura sambil menghampiri neneknya, diikuti Sasuke berjalan pelan di belakang Sakura.

"Eeeeh Sakura, gimana kabar?" tanya Chiyo sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Baik kok~" jawab Sakura.

Chiyo pun melepas pelukanya. Lalu mendapati Sasuke di belakang Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum paksaannya sambil mengunjukkan gigi...

"Kon'nichiwa, baasama." sapa Sasuke gugup.

"Eh, ini siapanya?" tanya Chiyo pada Sakura.

"Eh, ini..." Sakura bingung menjelaskannya.

"Pacarnya yah?" tanya Ebizou, sukses membuat pipi Sasuke dan Sakura merona merah.

"Erm... eeeh..."

"Iya, baasama, aku pacarnya Sakura, hehe..." jawab Sasuke, SUPER DUPER NEKAT.

"Woh. Namanya siapa?" tanya Chiyo.

"Sasuke Uchiha." jawab Sasuke pede.

"Uuuuu~ Uchiha? Ehm. Sakura pinter nyari cowok ya." puji Ebizou.

"Baasama." pipi Sakura sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong mau kemana, pakaiannya rapih?" tanya Chiyo.

"Oh ya tadi mau jalan-jalan di sekitar sini sama Sasuke jadi lupa kan." kata Sakura.

"Oh, ooooo maaf mengganggu. Hehe jalan-jalan gih. _Longlast_ ya berdua." kata Ebizou.

"Aha arigatou Chiyo-baasama~" kata Sakura, lalu menarik tangan Sasuke dan kabur.

**(^O^)**

"Ide bagus deh tadi bilang pacar gue. Hhhhhh kalo bukan bisa panjang lagi urusannya." kata Sakura.

"Haha. Emang kenapa sih baasama sama jiisama lo?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ga tahan deh lo. Ngomongnya macem-macem. Sehari bisa 10 atau lebih gossip abis diomongin mereka. Kalo sama gue pake ngomongin pacar lagi. Hadoh." kata Sakura.

"Astaga." Sasuke cuma melongo denger penjelasan Sakura. Untung kakek neneknya ga segitunya...

"Eh, disini bentar yuk." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk padang rumput yang miring, dengan pemandangan sungai yang bersih di depannya.

"Ah! Sungai Nakano. Tau aja gue suka pemandangan kayak gini." kata Sakura.

"Bagus deh." kata Sasuke.

"Terakhir gue kesini pas kelas 6 diajakin lo berempat jalan sama Naruto sama Sai... lo inget ga?" kata Sakura.

"Oh, inget." kata Sasuke.

"Haaahh~" Sakura menikmati pemandangan sungai dan langit sore.

Sementara itu, semak-semak di seberang Sasuke dan Sakura...

"Psh psh itu tuh Sasuke! Sukses bawa Sakura!" bisik Ino.

"Teme telat 10 menit gelo." bisik Naruto.

"Eh eh Shino _record_ cepetaaaan." bisik Kiba.

"Iyee iyee." balas Shino sambil menyalakan handycam dan merekam Sasuke dan Sakura dari seberang.

_Ctit._

"Eh, Sakura, gue mau cerita tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya." kata Sasuke, memecahkan keheningan.

"Oh? Iya iya." kata Sakura.

"Gue suka sama orang lho." kata Sasuke.

**DEGG.**

Pikiran Sakura bener. Sasuke suka orang lain, pikirannya bener. Seharusnya dia ga begitu kege-eran dan terlalu percaya omongan Sasori. Nyatanya? Dia ngaku dia lagi suka sama orang, dan ceritanya ke dia. Udah pasti bukan dia.

"Gue pengen nembak dia, cuman, ya gitu lah, ga tau mau apa." kata Sasuke.

**Dia**. **Dia**. **Dia**. Pasti bukan Sakura. Pikirnya begitu.

"Ya ngomong aja depan orangnya kalo lo suka dia." kata Sakura.

"Yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iye. Pasti itu orang bakal terlena lah lo nembak dia senekat itu." kata Sakura.

"Okelah." kata Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke pun menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura kini berdekatan dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku ngaku aku dari dulu suka sama kamu, karena kamu cantik, pinter, baik, lucu, aku suka segalanya dari kamu. Aku suka banget sama kamu. Ngelebihin rasan suka cowok-cowok yang pernah nembak kamu, karena aku suka kamu dari bertahun-tahun lalu. Alasan aku ngegombalin kamu, emang itu semua karena aku bener-bener suka sama kamu." kata Sasuke dengan lembut, sambil tersenyum.

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Bisa-bisa juga jantungnya pindah dari kiri ke kanan saking kagetnya. Kali ini dia bisa percayain omongan Sasori. Sasuke suka dia. BAHKAN dari dulu. Dasar cewek nggak peka.

Tapi, TUNGGU!

**NGEK.**

"EH maaf Sakura nembak yang tadi itu _fail_. Okedeh coba lagi." Sasuke sejenak memalingkan wajahnya, lalu mencoba lagi.

"Sakura aku suka sama kamu. Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aduh maaf itu _fail _lagi. Coba lagi deh ehm. Sakura, aku cintaaaaa banget sama kamu. Kamu mau nggak jadi ceweknya aku?" Sasuke mencoba lagi.

"Salah! Oke coba lagi. Sakura, dari dulu tuh aku sukaaa banget sama kamu, aku pengen kamu jadi pacar aku, kamu mau nggak?"

"_Fail _lagi maaf Sakura ya ampun! Coba lagi. Sakura, aku bener-bener suka deh sama kamu. Karena bagi aku kamu itu bagian hidup aku. Kamu mau nggak jadian sama aku?"

"Eh salah itu _fail_. Maaf. Ehm, Sakura, _from the first, the time we met, I really really love you so much. Would you be my love?"_

"_Epic fail_! Maaf coba lagi deh, Sakura aku—"

"Sasuke udah cukup." kata Sakura, yang udah blushing berat ditembak Sasuke berkali-kali.

"_To the point _aja..." kata Sakura.

"Jadi... umm..." Sasuke merogoh benda dibalik belakang bajunya.

"Hnn?" Sakura penasaran.

"...jadi, kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?" tanya Sasuke, sambil memberikan sebuah mawar merah pada Sakura dengan gugup.

**Deg deg. Deg deg. Deg deg.**

Terima. Nggak. Terima. Nggak. Terima. Nggak.

Sejenak Sakura menghela nafas. "Sasuke, maaf..." kata Sakura.

**DEGG.**

Sasuke sudah tau ini. Sudah tau kalau Sakura akan berkata 'maaf' dan ujungnya cintanya ditolak. Susah-susah persiapan dan menguatkan mental ujungnya ditolak.

"Eh, gapapa aku udah tau kalo ujungnya bakal bakal gini, jadi..." Sasuke menarik kembali bunganya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Eh? Pasti kamu salah ngartiin." kata Sakura, sambil menarik kembali tangan Sasuke yang memegang bunga mawar.

"He?" Sasuke bingung.

"Maaf..." kata Sakura, sambil menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

"...maaf aku ga bisa nolak kamu."

Anak-anak yang melihat adegan dari semak-semak malah melongo. Bahkan yang ngerekam—Shino, gemeteran sendiri.

"Jadi...?" Sasuke sampe ga bisa mikir apa-apa.

"Aku nerima kamu. Itu aja. Karena faktanya aku juga suka sama kamu." kata Sakura, sambil tersenyum lembut, dan mengambil bunga mawar dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa saaaangat amat lega. Dia langsung memeluk Sakura erat. Melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sakura, sambil mengusap rambutnya. Sakura pun melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sasuke juga.

"Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou Sakura..." kata Sasuke berkali-kali, saking senengnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura.

"He? Kok ada '-kun' nya? Kayak fans aku aja sih." kata Sasuke.

"Lah? Kan aku fans terberat kamu." kata Sakura.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tersenyum lagi, sedikit melepas pelukannya dari Sakura, lalu...

"ANJIR ANJIR WOI WOI GILE!" sahut anak-anak di semak-semak.

Kenape dah?

Sasuke nyium Sakura, **tepat **di bibir.

"ANJIR DEMIAPA ITU HA HA HA HA HAAA?" desis Naruto saking shocknya.

"Keinginan yang dikubur dalam-dalam, bangkit juga sekarang." kata Neji, dengan mata membelalak.

"ASDFGHJKLQWERTY12345!#$%?" Shino ga tau mau bilang apa. Sebagai perekam, tugasnya kali ini sukses bikin gemeteran sampe cenat-cenut (?)

"HAAA HAAA EH AWAS!" seru Shikamaru.

Gile ini anak satu malah teriak.

"WAAAAAA~!" karena posisi anak-anak yang tindih-tindihan, semak-semaknya ga kuat nahan, akhirnya mereka jatoh juga.

**GEDUBRAK GETRUK BRUK BRUK DHUAR GUBRAK GOMBYANG KLENENG DUKK.**

"Hmph?" Sasuke melepas ciumannya, melihat para '_crew_' nya jeblos dari semak-semak.

"Eh? Kalian..." kata Sakura, sukses blushing berat karena dia pikir pasti daritadi saat-saat dia jadian sama Sasuke tuh ditontonin.

"CHOUJIIIIII!" seru Ino.

"Hah? Apa?" jawab Chouji.

"LO YE KEENAKAN DI ATAS JATOHNYA! TURUN LOOOO! BERAAAT!" seru Ino.

Bener aja. Paling nyaman jatohnya tuh si Chouji. Jatoh paling atas. Temen-temennya malah dia tiban. Udah tau badannya 'berdimensi'...

"Edan." gumam Sasuke.

Chouji pun berdiri. Sekarang semuanya bisa berdiri setelah insiden 'jeblos dari semak-semak' yang bener-bener nggak banget.

"Lain kali nggak lagi deh ngumpet di semak-semak." kata Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, EHM yang baru jadian." goda Kiba.

"Cieee, pajak jadian! PJ PJ PJ! TRAKTIR!" seru Ino.

"Ce-i-e CIE. Sasuke kesampean juga kaaaan?" goda Tenten.

"WOOOHH! SASUKE-KUN, SELAMAT BISA SAMA SAKURA-SAN! WOOOHHH!" seru Lee dengan semangatnya dan terharu-haru.

"Eeeeh ingetin, setiap 10 September, anniversary nya Sasuke sama Sakura. WOKEH?" kata Chouji.

"Eh, Shino, handycamnya mana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh, iya ya, handycamnya cung?" tanya Neji.

"Hah?" Shino celingukan kemana-mana nyariin handycam. "Ga tau! Ga ada!"

"TANGAN LO!" seru yang lain sambil menunjuk ke tangan kanan Shino.

"Orang gue bilang ga—" Shino melihat ke tangan kanannya. Dan alangkah _speechless _nya kalo handycamnya masih ada di tangan kanannya. Belom di_pause_.

Yang artinya baru sekali dalam sejarah ke-pikun-an seorang Aburame terekam.

"..."

**(^O^)**

**OMAKE!**

**.:Happy New Year!:.**

31 Desember. Jam 11 malam. Keempat anak ini—Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, sedang merayakan tahun baru di rumah Sasuke. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada salju turun, atau suhunya tidak terlalu dingin. Jadi rencana peluncuran petasan dan mercon yang disiapkan Naruto mudha-mudahan lancar.

Naruto datang ke rumah Sasuke pertama kali. Dengan baju lengan panjang hitam, jaket gamboge, dan jeans denim. Sai kedua, kaos lengan panjang rust, jaket cosmic latte, dan jeans hitam. Sakura ketiga, menggunakan turtle neck pigment green, v-neck lengan panjang cardinal, jas auburn, dan skinny jeans hitam.

Sasuke sendiri, kaos lengan panjang majorelle blue, jaket hitam, dan skinny jeans biru.

Untungnya hari ini Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto sedang tahun baruan di restoran, jadi Sasuke boleh mengundang siapa saja ke rumahnya. Termasuk 3 sahabat semasa kecilnya ini.

"Jam berapa sih sekarang?" tanya Naruto, dari luar.

"11.30." sahut Sasuke.

"Masih 30 menit lagi ya." kata Naruto.

"Hei hei, nih pakeeeeee." kata Sakura sambil membawa 3 topi kerucut—karena 1 lagi sudah ia pakai.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai pun memakai topi kerucut dari Sakura. 'Kok jadi lucu ya cowok-cowok ini?' batin Sakura saat melihat penampilan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai yang memakai topi kerucut.

"Oh ye, ada itu ya?" Sai menunjuk ke terompet.

"Woloooh, kalo gue inget, gue hampir beli vuvuzela tuh." kata Naruto.

"Lo kira ini _world cup_?" kata Sasuke.

"Hehe bercanda kali." kata Naruto.

"Eh, coba liat TV aja deh supaya kita nggak nunggu lama." kata Sakura.

Sasuke pun menyalakan TV, memindahkan channel ke acara-acara musik, dan membiarkan TV menyala.

"Eh! Sambil bikin resolusi yuk." ajak Sakura.

"Yuk." sahut Naruto. Mereka berempat pun duduk di tangga pemisah halaman rumah Sasuke dan rumahnya.

"Mulai dari Naruto, apa yang lo bakal perbaiki?" tanya Sakura.

"Gue? Hmm..." Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Bakal jadi anak yang baik, bahagiain orang tua, temen yang selalu setia, sama berusaha menjadi anak yang lebih baik, yang orang idam-idamkan." kata Naruto.

"_Bullshit_ semua tuh." ledek Sasuke.

"TEME!" geram Naruto.

"Sssshh..." Sakura melerai Naruto dan Sasuke. "Sekarang Sai."

"Hm? Mmmm... jadi anak yang membahagiakan orang tua, terus bertahan untuk prestasi di sekolah, udah." kata Sai.

"Sayang Ino selalu?" goda Sakura.

"Eeh... iya." jawab Sai.

"Cie ehm~" Sakura terkikik-kikik. "Sekarang kamu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku? Apa ya... jadi anak yang baik, pinter, membahagiakan orang tua dan teman-teman, sama... makin sayang kamu." kata Sasuke, sambil mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Hihi." Sakura cekikikan kecil, sambil blushing.

"Heleeeh mulai si teme gombal gembel nye." cibir Naruto.

"Oh, ya, resolusi juga nih, tembak Hinata." goda Sasuke.

"NYEEEE?" Naruto tersentak. Rona merah muncul di pipinya.

"Sekarang tinggal kamu." kata Sasuke, sambil menoleh ke Sakura.

"Aku?" kata Sakura. "Yaahh..." Sakura malah menoleh ke arah langit.

"Aku pengen jadi anak yang berbakti sama orang tua, mencapai semua harapan dan mimpi, membahagiakan orang-orang di sekitar, dan..." Sakura berdiri, lalu merangkul ketiga sahabatnya sekaligus, lalu berkata,

"Gue harap kita bisa sama-sama terus."

Mendengar ini, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai terkaget. Sejak kelas 1 SD mereka berempat, sampai kelas 1 SMA ini... sudah 9 tahun, bahkan sudah hampir 10 tahun mereka bersama. Mulai dari masih ngisep jempol, sekarang ngisep rokok (?), dari main mobil-mobilan, sekarang main pacaran (waduh?), dari belajar 1+1, sekarang belajar a+1+2+b+3+c, mulai dari cuma main cubit-cubitan, sekarang sparring, mulai dari belajar pertumbuhan kacang hijau, sekarang pertumbuhan manusia, mulai dari 'nanti kulaporin bu guru!', sekarang 'nanti gue lapor ke geng gue ye!', mulai dari 'ah, dasar kamu jelek!', sekarang 'DASAR LU! BUANGSAAAAT!', mulai dari 'eh, ke taman bermain yuk!', sekarang 'eh, nongkrong bareng yuk!', mulai dari 'ih, kamu cantik/ganteng deh', sekarang 'kamu mau gak jaid pacar aku?', mulai dari hal-hal kecil sampai hal-hal besar, mereka terus menjalani itu selama 9 tahun. Dari masih pakai pampers, sekarang pakai kondom. *buagh*

"Iya, kita terus sama-sama yak. Walopun pisah, jangan saling lupain." kata Naruto.

Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara TV,

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26..."

"HANJRIT WOI UDAH MAU TAHUN BARU!" seru Naruto. Dia pun langsung panik, dan berlari ke arah petasan yang sudah dia _set-up_.

"ADUH!" Sakura langsung kedalam, mengambil terompet, dan mengambil 4 batang kembang api.

"Nih." Sakura langsung memberikan terompet dan sebatang kembang api masing-masing untuk Sasuke dan Sai.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura. Naruto pun langsung menghampiri teman-temannya lagi. Mengambil terompetnya dan sebatang kembang api.

"5, 4, 3..."

Mereka berempat menyalakan kembang api masing-masing, dari sebatang korek api yang dinyalakan Sakura.

"2, 1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

CIIIIIIIT, CTAS!

CIIIIIIIT, CTAS!

TEEEET! TEEEET!

"_HAPPY NEW YEAAAAARR_~" seru Naruto, sambil meniup terompetnya.

"Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu!" seru Sakura.

"Oh, ya, jangan lupa sampein _happy birthday_ ke Gai-sensei." kata Sasuke.

"Oh iya." sahut ketiga temannya.

Petasan-petasan Naruto sukses diluncurkan, membuat bunga-bunga indah di langit, bersamaan dengan petasan dari para tetangga, meramaikan suasana.

"Btw..." Naruto kebingungan.

"Eh?" ketiga teman-temannya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"...kembang api yang 100 _shots_ nya kok..." Naruto berinisiatif memeriksa merconnya. Ketika baru setengah jalan...

CTAS!

"WUAAAAKKKK!" saking kagetnya, Naruto sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"NYAHAHAHHA!" Sakura tertawa puas melihatnya.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" seru Naruto, jengkel ditertawakan.

Yah... setidaknya mereka bisa tahun baruan bareng.

_Happy new year_! ^^

**(^O^)**

ALOHAY! Gimance? Gimance? Omake nya bagus tidak? Bukan omake lagi deh kayaknya panjang gitu -_- tapi yang penting SELAMAT TAHUN BARU MINNA! :D dan for your info, Irreversible Love **belom tamat sampe sini aja**. Masih ada yang lain! :D gapapa kan ya? -_- okedeh, proses menulis chapter 10 dulu. Dan HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THE LEAF'S NOBLE GENTLEMAN, MIGHT GUY/MAITO GAI-SENSEI! :D Dan sekali lagi, HAPPY NEW YEAAAAARRR! *party*

Salam dari nadnadhong makan gentong. (?)


	10. Chapter 10: Something New

HELLO AGAIN! Gimana chapter 9? :D puas atau tidak? ^^ makasih buat semua kritik, saran, masukkan, sama dukungannya :'D terharu saya hiks *numpang buang ingus* *ditendang* -_-

Tapi, Irreversible Love **belom tamat sampe sini aja**. Masih ada beberapa hal yang saya mau sampaikan (?) :p dan lagilagi butuh saran lagi di chapter paling akhir, yaa tunggu aja apaan ;p btw maaf ya update chapter 10 ini lama, soalnya tibatiba laptop gue rusak T_T hang, gabisa jalan, akhirnya hardisk diangkat, selamatin data, trus di reset. Untung draft chapter 10 ini selamat -.- dan karena laptop lama itu udah ga pewe lagi, akhirnya tukeran laptop sama nyokap. Dan inilah, gue ngerjain chapter 10 secepatnya :O

Bales review dulu,

**Leader Kimmi: **Coba kayak gue gatidur sampe jam 3.30 :p maklum kalong -_- AHA, anda pasti lupa. Coba baca chapter 4. Duaduanya udah first kiss, pelakunya juga mereka berdua. Jadi udah dicolong sebelumnya :p

**D kiroyoiD: **O.o kayaknya banyakan baca ff gue pada malem—tepatnya pagi hari yak. Hiburan di malam hari kah? O_o wah makasih pujiannya ^^ oh ya, soal lagunya, yang pertama kali disetel di kelas sama yang pas cheerleader itu Take Your Shirt Off nya T-Pain, lagu kedua di kelas itu Swing nya Savage ft. Soulja Boy, lagu ketiga itu Shawty Got Moves nya Get Cool.

Nih, chapter 10 nya (y)

**Tsuki-chan123: **Setelah sekian lama, disini baru jadian =_= wah segala kesamaan hanya kebetulan ya O_o gue gatau kalo tanggal jadiannya ternyata sama ._.

Ah terimakasih :D kisah cintanya? Yaaa gitudee~ :p silahkan anda baca~ :D

**Nay Hatake: **Akhirnya jadian juga kan -.-" wahaha omake nya gue bikin asal lho padahal -_- wah terimakasih :D

**Rei Nanda: **Wah gue dipanggil senpai :O terbang ah (?)

Wah inget aja peribahasa =.= gyahaha namanya juga Sasuke, gajago dalam hal romantic-romantisan :p terimakasiii, silahkan baca chapter 10 ^^

**7color: **Wahaha gue liat updatenya 01/01, kok jadi 12/31 ya? -_- wkwk ciee Sasuke~ **(Sasuke: Apalu? -.-)** jadian juga akhirnya. Ceyamadh~ :p wah kenapa kalo saya inosen? =_= muka gue mah idiot gini -.-

NAH! Akhirnya saya dapet ilham. Agak ragu tuh pas nulis seseorang manggil. Thanks man! (y)

Waduh saya mau ditembak O_o pake pistol air aja yah ^^ :p *cengengesan*

**Aihara Minam Uchiha: **Arigatouu :D

**4ntk4-ch4n: **:D makasiiih. happy new year juga ^^ *telatbanget-_-* nih chapter 10 ;D

**Uchiha Dea Ryoma: **O.o ternyata fic gue menimbulkan efek di dunia nyata juga yah, bikin ngakak gitu. Gue kira garing =_= wah makasih udah mau menunjukkan diri akhirnya :D:D

**Thia2rh: **Okayokay (y)

**The Portal Transmission-19: **Saking ramenya ya coy =,= yoiyoi dah~

**Vessalius-Sama: **Wah makasih loh udah gajadi silent reader lagi :D makasih banyaaaaak ^^

Jadiannya NaruHina? Hmmm... gue pikirin dulu, kemungkinan chap depan. Oke? :D

**Uchiha Sakura97: **(y)

Yang ga login/anonym,

**haruchi sasusaku: **Reviewnya di chap 8? =_= iyaiya maaf ya ini telatbangett, silahkan baca~

**HarUchi SasuSaku: **Atas bawah tengah sama aja eku yak? Wakaka gapapa deh =_= maafyaaaa ini ngaret, mohon dimaklumi :' rintangan? Itu masih RAHASIA... :D

**SasuSaku HarUchi: **Ya gitulah :p okayokay maaf ini ngaret ._."

**pink vs black: **Wow sampe segitunya O_o NaruHina? Hmm kemungkinan chapter depan dehyaa. Wah makasih loh udah ada niatan mau review ^^

**Uchiha Athena: **Wah benerbener pada ketawa ya pembaca gue? =_= makasih lohh :D

**Namikaze Sakura: **Wkwkwk~ romantisme disebabkan otak author yang lebay. -_- wakaka yoidah~

**aoi-chan: **Iyaiyaa :D

**Mayura: **Oh, beruntung banget tuh kalo kisahnya persis .-. haha true story nya cukup gila ya? Tebak aja siapa yang kena... :p silahkan baca (y)

**BabyALONE: **Belom kok :D okayokay (y)

Maaf bacot =_= yep. Ini dia! :D

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

"**Oh, trus, pacaran sama Sakura udah berapa lama?"**

"**Eeeem..."**

**JEDHUG.**

"**SATU TAHUN!"**

"**..."**

**(^O^)**

Pesta selesai. Teman-temannya sudah pada pulang, selesai mengucapkan 'selamat ya!' '_longlast_ ya!' 'langgeng ya sampe tua!' 'awet sampe nikah ya!' dan sejenisnya. Tapi pasangan ini masih terdiam di atas rerumputan di dataran yang sedikit miring. Keduanya enggan untuk bicara. Terlalu malu...

"Sayang..." panggil Sasuke.

"Uh-huh?" Sakura kebingungan. Sayang?

"Um... boleh kan aku panggil kamu gitu? Kita kan..." kata Sasuke, sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh iya gapapa kok..." kata Sakura, blushing berat. '_Oh man he called me_ **sayang**.'

"Tapi, aku mau nanya..." kata Sasuke, tampak ragu-ragu.

"A-apaan? Bilang aja..." kata Sakura.

"Kamu... suka sama aku tulus kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Loh?" Sakura nampak bingung.

"Eh, begini, biasanya cewek-cewek yang ngarepin pacaran ama aku kan suka satu-satu dari aku. Kalo bukan alesannya ganteng, kaya, keren, atau sekedar pengen punya pacar, gitu..." kata Sasuke.

"Sssstt. Walaupun udah nembak aku tetep aja ya kamu masih punya _negative thinking_." kata Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

"Aku suka kamu apa adanya. Kamu baik, asik, perhatian, penyayang... itu kan yang kamu tunjukkin ke aku demi dapetin aku?" kata Sakura, senyum yang tulus terhias di wajahnya.

Belum sampai disitu, Sasuke masih punya pertanyaan. Seandainya...

"Tapi seandainya aku anak miskin, bajunya rombeng-rombeng, bego, dijauhin banyak orang, kamu masih mau nerima aku?" tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar ini, Sakura mendengus kesal. Kenapa harus disuguhkan pertanyaan macam ini? Masih tidak percaya? Masih tidak yakin.

"Nih ya, kamu boleh siksa aku kalo aku cuma suka kamu setengah hati. Kamu boleh siksa aku kalo aku cuma suka kamu karena kamu ganteng, atau aku suka kamu karena pengen uangnya, atau karena kamu keren, atau aku cuma cewek murahan yang pengen ditembak banyak orang, atau aku suka kamu karena aku kasian. Kamu boleh siksa aku. Tapi faktanya aku suka kamu sepenuh hati, ga liat dari apapun, aku suka kamu, ya aku emang suka. Udah ngerti, tuan Uchiha?" kata Sakura, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke, yang daritadi menyimak Sakura, nampak terkejut. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Semburat merah samar-samar terlihat di wajahnya. Sakura menyukainya sepenuh hati. Dengan seluruh hatinya. Tidak setengah-setengah. Baru kali ini dia menemukan wanita yang BENAR-BENAR menyukainya sepenuh hati. Tidak menilai satu-satu, atau menyukainya setengah hati, dan setengah lagi untuk orang lain.

"Beneran?" tanya Sasuke, meyakinkan.

"Bunuh aku kalo aku boong." kata Sakura, sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu memeluk Sakura lagi. Melingkarkan tangannya di kepala dan punggung Sakura.

"Aku suka kamu banget banget banget banget Sakura." bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

"Aku lebih suka sama kamu." kata Sakura, sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku PALING suka sama kamu." kata Sasuke, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sakura terkejut. Paling? Wow. Baru kali ini dia mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Biasanya dia malah mendengar sepasang kekasih berkelahi hanya karena tidak mau kalah dalam "_I love you _more!", "_No, I love you more_!", "_No, I love you more_!", "Grrr! _I've said it! I love you more_!", "_No! Me more_!", dan seterusnya sampai berkelahi.

"Eh," tiba-tiba Sasuke melepas pelukannya. "Udah mau malem lho."

"Hah? Emang ini jam berapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya pada jam tangannya. "Jam 6."

"Woh, ya udah kita pulang deh. Ntar aku dicariin kaasan." kata Sakura.

"Okee..." kata Sasuke, lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura, berjalan pulang.

**(^O^)**

"Sayang, tuh rumahmu di kanan lho." kata Sasuke, sambil menunjuk ke rumah Sakura yang berada di kanan mereka. Mengingatkan seperti itu karena daritadi Sakura sibuk mengoceh tentang banyak hal sampe ngakak lebar-lebar.

Tapi jujur, Sasuke malah suka ngeliatin Sakura ngakak lebar gitu. Keliatan Sakura emang anak yang ceria. Bumbu lezat untuk melengkapi hidupnya yang banyakan suram.

"Oh ya, ya ampun daritadi—BAH! BAASAMA MASIH DISINIIIII!" seru Sakura, sadar kalau mobil baasama dan jiisama nya masih ada di parkiran halaman rumahnya.

"Demi apa?" Sasuke udah siap menggantikan posisi ngakaknya Sakura.

"Sasuke-kuuun Sasuke-kuuuun bawa aku ke rumahmu aja deh, ah males deh kalo giniiiii." kata Sakura.

"Hahaha ga bisa gitu doong." kata Sasuke.

"Aaaah baasama cerewet sih suka nanya yang nggak-nggak sih~! Nenekmu gitu juga ga?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm? Nenek Uruchi..." Sasuke mengingat-ingat sosok neneknya yang penuh jenaka, dan asik. "Nggak."

"Curang." kata Sakura, sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Wek. Ya udah masuk sana, kan katanya ntar dicariin." kata Sasuke, sambil mendorong-dorong pelan punggung Sakura.

"Heh! Aaaaah temenin~" kata Sakura.

"Hah?" Sasuke sedikit bingung. "M-maksudnya aku ikut masuk..."

"Iyaaa. Mau yaaa?" pinta Sakura.

Kasihan. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menolak. Mata Sakura kalau sedang meminta itu seperti mata anjing yang ingin dipungut. Wajahnya juga _baby face_. Kalau menolak, pasti ngambek, dan ngambeknya nambah imut aja. Kalo digalakin nangis, nangisnya juga kasian banget. Jadinya...

"Ya udah." jawab Sasuke, pasrah.

"Iyey!" Sakura melompat-lompat bahagia. Dia pun langsung menarik tangan Sasuke, masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima!" seru Sakura, menunjukkan sebagian dari kepalanya di pintu.

"Sakura ayo masuk daritadi ditunggu—"

Kata-kata ibunya Sakura terhenti. Sakura langsung masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam rumah dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

"H-halo..." sapa Sasuke gugup.

"Eh! Sasuke! Ayo ayo masuk~" kata ibunya Sakura. Sementara, Sasori—yang memang sedang duduk di ruang tamu, cuma bisa melongo.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun duduk di sofa triple, bersebelahan dengan Sasori. Tapi Sakura dan Sasuke duduknya malah impit-impitan, sampe dua-duanya kesempitan.

"Oooooh ini Uchiha yang tadi pacarnya Sakura itu yah?" tanya Chiyo, menunjuk ke Sasuke.

Ibunya Sakura dan Sasori sukses mangap kompakan. Ibunya Sakura langsung menoleh. Tapi Sakura langsung cepat-cepat memberi kode, 'ssstt.'

"I-iya, baasama..." jawab Sasuke. '_Bukan boongan lagi ini mah_.'

"Oooh..." kata Ebizou.

"Namanya siapa tadi?" tanya Chiyo.

"Sasuke Uchiha." jawab Sasuke.

"Ooooh, anaknya Fugaku ya?" tanya Ebizou.

"Iya." jawab Sasuke.

"Kelas berapa? Sekolah dimana?" tanya Chiyo.

"Kelas 1 SMA, di SMA Konoha Gakuen, sama kayak Sakura." jawab Sasuke.

"Oooh. Trus, trus, berapa bersaudara?" tanya Ebizou.

"2 bersaudara." jawab Sasuke.

"Oooh, kakak atau adek?" tanya Ebizou.

"Kakak." jawab Sasuke. '_Ini maksudnya gue diwawancara apa ya_?'

"Hnnn, cowok atau cewek? Namanya siapa?" tanya Chiyo.

"Cowok. Itachi Uchiha." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh. OH, berarti keluarga kamu yang Uchiha tertinggi itu ya?" tanya Ebizou.

"Hah? Iya, eh, paling tinggi kan Madara-jiisan. Baru keluarga aku." kata Sasuke.

"Oh. Trus trus, kenal Sakura udah berapa lama?" tanya Chiyo.

"11 tahun..." jawab Sasuke.

"Wooh. Udah pernah pacaran?" tanya Chiyo.

"Eeeeh... belom, baru pacaran sama Sakura." kata Sasuke, sukses membuat Sakura blushing

"Oh, trus, pacaran sama Sakura udah berapa lama?" tanya Ebizou.

"Eeeem..." Sasuke celingukan ke Sakura, balik ke Ebizou. Bingung mau jawab gimana. Gara-gara kelamaan, Sakura buru-buru injek kakinya Sasuke.

JEDHUG.

"SATU TAHUN!" sahut Sasuke—yang tepatnya meringis kesakitan.

"..." ibunya Sakura dan Sasori melongo kompakan. Satu tahun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka?

"KAASAN, SSSTT." Sakura memberi kode pada ibunya. Ibunya cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Sakura kamu—"

"Psssstt." Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di mulut Sasuke.

"Oooh satu tahun? Lama juga ya." kata Chiyo.

"Awet yaaa sampe nikah hehe." kata Ebizou.

"Hehehe iyaa iyaa." kata Sakura sambil cengengesan dan memegang tangan Sasuke. Lalu dengan sengaja dia meremas tangan Sasuke.

"Adudududu iyaaa!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

Perkenalan yang gila.

**(^O^)**

"Haaa oke dadaaaah." kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Chiyo dan Ebizou yang sudah di mobil.

Chiyo dan Ebizou pun melambaikan balik tangannya. Lalu mobilnya langsung melesat kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Duh." Sakura merasa kelelahan.

"Eh kamu, dikira udah 1 tahun beneran tau kita." kata Sasuke.

"Habisnya kamu mikirnya lama." kata Sakura.

"Eeeeh kalian berdua." panggil ibunya Sakura, tertuju pada putrinya dan Sasuke.

"Yaaa kaasaaaan." jawab Sakura, dengan nada malas.

"Sini. Kaasan mau nanya." kata ibunya Sakura.

Mata Sasuke membelalak. _Another freaking interview_. 'Mampus bisa putus gue... mampus... mampus...'

Sakura dan Sasuke pun langsung duduk di sofa lagi. Menghadap Sasori dan ibunya.

"Kalian bener jadian?" tanya ibunya Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura sekilas menatap satu sama lain. Lalu blushing.

"Iya atau nggak?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Iya..." jawab Sakura, takut-takut.

"_OH REALLY? _SELAMAAATT!" seru ibunya lagi. Sasuke, Sakura, serta Sasori cuma bisa mangap kompakan.

"Kaasan seneeeeng kamu jadian sama Sasuke~" kata ibunya, sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura.

"M-masa?" tanya Sakura, masih tidak percaya dengan nada bicara ibunya.

"Beneran lho, kaasan setuju." kata ibunya Sakura lagi.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengunjukkan giginya. Senyum gila yang biasanya ia tunjukkan kalau lagi bercanda.

"Macacih?" tanya Sakura, dengan nada sok diimut-imutin.

"Iya ciiiiyn~" jawab ibunya.

"JIJAY BOOOK." sahut Sakura.

"Yeh. Yaaa tinggal kasih tau tousan mu dan taraa~" kata ibunya, sambil nyengar-nyengir. Sasori cuma bisa mendelik sambil sweatdrop.

"Ah, obasan, aku pulang dulu deh." kata Sasuke, sambil melirik ke jam dinding.

"Oh? Kok pulaaang~ ya udah deh, kalo mau main kesini kapan-kapan selalu kita bukain kok pintunya." kata ibunya Sakura.

"Ehehe iya..." kata Sasuke.

"Yaa yaa yaa kaasan iyaa sekarang Sasuke-kun pulang dulu yak~" kata Sakura, sambil mendorong Sasuke ke pintu rumah.

"Eeeeh Sakura, eeh..." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat di depan pintu rumah.

"Yaa?" tanya Sakura.

"...nanti malem aku telpon bisa kan? Atau kamu telpon aku..." kata Sasuke.

"Eh, aku telpon kamu ngasih kabar singkat dari tousan ya, habis itu tutup dulu. 10 menit lagi kamu telpon aku." kata Sakura.

"Eh, oke..." kata Sasuke. Tapi masih ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, keheranan.

Sasuke pun melirik ke kiri, ke kanan, lalu mencium dahi Sakura sekilas, lalu lari kea rah pagar rumah Sakura, dan dibukakan pagar oleh si satpam, dan berlari pulang.

**(^O^)**

Sasuke daritadi sedang tiduran di sofa double rumahnya, sambil membayangkan kejadian-kejadian tadi petang. Semua yang ia katakan, dan reaksinya... membuat ia merasa terkejut dan senang. Sampai-sampai ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya.

"Woi, woi, orang gila nih satu." Itachi menepuk-nepuk wajah Sasuke dengan bantal.

"Eh woi ah rese lo ih." Sasuke menempeleng Itachi.

"Ah lo lebih rese." Itachi menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"AH APAAN SIH LO." seru Sasuke sambil memukul pipi Itachi.

"Eeeh eeeh berantem aja sih kerjaannya." kata Mikoto, baru masuk dari halaman rumah.

"Lucu lho kaasan daritadi Sasuke senyam-senyum sendiri." kata Itachi, sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aaaaapa sih." kata Sasuke, sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya yang mulai memanas, dikira-kira mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Ih? Ga biasanya lho kamu senyum." kata Mikoto.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Fugaku, baru muncul dari ruang makan.

"Sasuke senyam-senyum sendiri~" kata Itachi. Sasuke hampir membentak Itachi atas ini semua, tapi...

Bzzztt.

Ponselnya bergetar, ada telpon masuk.

Segera saja ia angkat tanpa melihat nama penelpon.

"Halo?"

...

"Hah? Udah dibilang?"

"..."

"Papa kamu bilang apa?" Sasuke masih berbicara di telpon, tapi kali ini dia berdiri, dan berjalan ke arah lain. Perkataan tadi sukses membuat Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi tersentak. Sasuke memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'kamu'. Biasanya dia memakai 'lo'.

"Ya baguslah."

"..."

"Aku? Belom. Paling bentar lagi."

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi sekarang mangap sama-sama. Sasuke pake 'aku'.

"Oh? Oke. Kalo gini udah bagus kan?"

"..."

"Iyaaa."

Nada bicara Sasuke tadi terkesan lembut. Fugaku makin mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Iya ntar malem aku telpon lagi, kamu tunggu aja ya oke? Daah." Sasuke pun menutup telpon. Lalu berbalik menghadap Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi lagi...

"Loh? Kok pada mangap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa tuh yang nelpon?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sakura. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kamu jadian sama Sakura?" tanya Mikoto.

Mata Sasuke membulat. "Iya. Kok tau?"

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi mangap lebar-lebar.

"WUAH!" Mikoto menjadi sangat senang. "Anakku sudah punya pacar."

"Kaasaaaaaan." Sasuke menjadi malu mendengar kata-kata Mikoto.

"Ooooooh udah jadian sama Sakura~ pantes tadi pas mau keluar rumah kayak buru-buru gitu." kata Itachi.

"Hssshhh." Sasuke gedek mendengar godaan dari Itachi, cepat-cepat ia naik ke lantai atas, dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nyahaha malu dia." Itachi tertawa renyah.

Sementara itu, di kamar Sasuke, dia langsung menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur, sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Masih kesal dengan perbuatan Itachi yang selalu menggodanya. Tapi tiba-tiba senyum kembali tersungging di wajahnya keitka...

Terbayang wajah Sakura di kepalanya.

Terbayang wajah kekasihnya yang baru, saat dulu waktu masih SD, lalu SMP... tambah cantik dan dewasa. Lalu SMA ini, makin cantik dan sukses membuatnya selalu nempel.

Dan dia teringat. Eh? Nelpon Sakura!

Dia langsung merogoh kantong celananya, menemukan ponselnya, membuka _contacts_, mencari nama Sakura...

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... yiha!" hatinya senang begitu menemukan nama Sakura di daftar kontaknya, lalu memencet tombol _call_.

Tuuut... tuuut...

"_Halo?"_ Sakura langsung mengangkat telponnya.

"Sakuraaa~" sapa Sasuke di telpon.

"_Eh? Sasuke-kun..."_ sapa Sakura balik. Nada bicaranya terdengar kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Dikira telponnya masih lama, taunya 10 menit kemudian telpon, hehe."_

"Ooohaha." jawab Sasuke.

Lalu, hening. Tidak ada yang bicara. Krik... krik...

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"_Y-ya?"_ jawab Sakura.

"Masih disitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Eeeeh iya kok."_ kata Sakura.

"Kok diem aja?" tanya Sasuke.

"_H-habis..." _kata-kata Sakura terpotong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"_...a-aku ga tau mau ngomong apaan." _kata Sakura.

Nyoooo~

"Gugup ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Uhm... iya." _jawab Sakura.

"Hahaha santai aja kali." kata Sasuke.

"_Bukan gitu, maksudnya, erm... aku kan baru pertama kali terbuka gini soal pacaran. Kan dulu..."_ Sakura memotong kata-katanya.

"Aku tau." kata Sasuke.

"_Ya, aku ga kebiasa aja, baru kali ini aku terang-terangan ngasih tau orang kalo aku pacaran, mereka kira baru sekali ini aku pacaran, padahal aku udah punya mantan, tapi tetep aja ga enak ngasih taunya. Secara dia kan dulu mintanya backstreet. Apalagi dulu aku ga pernah ngasih tau Sasori-nii, kaasan atau tousan, rasanya kayak baru." _kata Sakura, panjang, lebar, penuh curhat.

"Santai aja. Aku juga baru sekali kan? Ga usah ragu, ujungnya jadi buruk ntar. Kamu tau kan kalo aku sayang sama kamu? Ya udah, ga usah dijadiin beban lah masalah dulu. Yang penting udah ada aku, kamu ga usah khawatir." kata Sasuke.

"_S-serius?..." _kata Sakura, terdengar shock.

"Ssstt. Sekarang kamu tenang, jangan mikirin yang aneh-aneh... asalkan kamu ngerti aja kalo aku sayang sama kamu, dan kamu mau bales itu, ya _everything will be fine_. Okay?" kata Sasuke.

"_Ihihi... thanks Sasuke-kun..." kata Sakura._

"Sama-sama. _I'll give everything for you. _Termasuk nyawaku sekalipun." kata Sasuke.

"_Astaga, kamu mati aku sama siapa dong." _kata Sakura.

"...ga tau." kata Sasuke.

"_Yeeee. Tapi thanks yaaaaa." _kata Sakura.

"Iyaa sama-sama." balas Sasuke.

"_Eh, aku tidur dulu ya, besok kan masih sekolah. Daaah~" _kata Sakura.

"Daaah. I love you." kata Sasuke.

"_Hihihi. I love you too."_ balas Sakura.

Lalu telpon pun ditutup.

**(^O^)**

"OHAYOOOOOOU!" seru Ino saat baru masuk kelas.

"INOOOOO!" sahut Tenten.

"TENTEEEEN!" sahut Ino.

"INOOOOO!" sahut Tenten lagi.

"TENTEEEEN!" sahut Ino lagi.

"INOOOOO!"

"TENTEEEEN!"

"INOOOOO!"

"TENTEEEEN!"

"INOOOOO!"

"TENTEEEEN!"

"HINATAAAAAAAA!" sahut Hinata tiba-tiba. Membuat Ino dan Tenten melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Salah ya...?" kata Hinata.

"Hahahahahahahaha~" Ino tertawa lepas.

"Eh, Sakura mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Ga tau, lah emang dia belom dating? Tumben agak siang." kata Ino.

"Ga tau deh, lo ga ketemu di luar?" tanya Tenten.

"Tadi sih—" Ino menoleh ke pintu, menemukan Sakura sedang jalan berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Ehm, tuan dan nyonya yang baru jadian nih langsung mesra." kata Ino, sukses membuat Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke Ino.

"Yo tuan dan nona Uchiha. Mesra banget nihyeee." goda Tenten.

"Langgeng yaa..." kata Hinata.

"Makasiiiiiih." kata Sakura.

"Sayaaaang." panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Apaa?" jawab Sakura.

"WHAT? Ecie wooy wooy Sasuke sama Sakura udah sayang-sayang-an lho cicicie." goda Ino.

"Kayak lo sama Sai ga pernah ajaa~" kata Sakura.

"O... iya." kata Ino, dengan wajah polos.

"...dasar..." kata Tenten,

"...anak..." kata Hinata,

"...yang..." kata Sakura,

"...ANEEEEEH." sahut mereka bertiga.

"Macem lo ga pernah aneh aja." kata Ino, sambil sweatdrop.

**(^O^)**

Kelas matematika. Sakura udah semangat-semangatnya ngitung, sementara yang lain masih kebingungan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar...

'Astagaaa.' batin Sakura, jengkel.

Dia membuka ponselnya, lalu melihat apa yang masuk... 1 sms.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Sayaaang T_T aku ngga ngerti~"

Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Mau kubantu? Kan katanya boleh kerjasama kan -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Yok aaah bantuin aku. Dasar _native teacher_ gilaaa Kabuto-sensei sedeng. Enakan guru lokal ya Kakashi-sensei T_T"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Iyaa iyaa udah berenti ngambek, sini aku bantuin."

Sakura pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong seragamnya, lalu mengangkat pulpen dan buku tulisnya, dan bergeser ke sebelah meja Sasuke.

"Ga ngertiiiii." keluh Sasuke.

"Nih ya, coba dari awal..." Sakura pun langsung menjelaskan dan mencoba mempraktekkan rumusnya.

"Sekarang coba kamu." suruh Sakura.

"Pertama gini dulu kan?" tanya Sasuke, sambil mencoba menirukan cara menghitung Sakura.

"Iya. Tuh, dari awal udah bisa. Lanjut..." kata Sakura.

Sasuke pun lanjut menulis. Ini... itu... ini...

"Salah!" sahut Sakura. "Kamu salah hitungnya. Nih."

Sakura pun membetulkan cara menghitung Sasuke. Segampang menyebutkan ABC.

"Habis itu gini." Sakura melanjutkan coret-coretannya, langsung ke hasil.

"Oooo iya ya." kata Sasuke.

"Anak-anak, saya minta kerjakan PR halaman 74 sampai 75 bagian B, di buku latihan." kata Kabuto.

"74 75..." Sasuke membuka buku cetaknya. Dan matanya membelalak.

"Kabuto gila Kabuto sedeng Kabuto sinting Kabuto buangsaaaaaaaat." dia langsung mengutuk guru _native_ nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Ternyata, dari halaman 74-75 bagian B itu, terdapat 20 soal dengan menggunakan rumus yang berbeda-beda. Pantes Sasuke ngamuk...

"Sabaar. Kita kerjain bareng aja kalo mau." kata Sakura.

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ntar malem? Ajak Naruto sama Sai juga, udah lama ga bareng." kata Sakura.

"Oke." kata Sasuke.

**(^O^)**

Gimana gimana? Terlalu pendek ya? -.- habisnya ini udah buruburu ntar jadi kelamaan updatenya kan gaenak. Chapter depan masih ada dan ga kalah seru kok :|

Jadi jangan lupa review~ kalo kalian mau gue update cepet. ;D canda. :p review yak!


	11. Chapter 11: Big Challenge

Halo ketemu lagi. Hehe maaf kayaknya ini telat lagi updatenya. Gue lagi masa-masa recovery karena habis meneguk air putih dari botol minum yang parahnya kecampur sama dettol cairan pembersih tangan -_- kok jadi curhat gini -.- kita mulai sajaa.

Oh ya, gue ingetin dulu, ini adalah **2 chapter terakhir **fanfic Irreversible Love. Rencananya gue mau bikin sequel buat ini, tapi nanti deh, gue minta iya atau nggak nya.

Bales review,

**Hime Licious: **Wah nama kita nyaris sama .O. waaah terimakazii ({}) wahah maaf ya yang ini ga terlalu cepet updatenya T_T maafkan daku~ nanti cepet decc.

**Hime Himawari MikUchiHaruno: **Macacih :333

**Leader Kimmi: **Iyoi -.- heee maafkan daku yang ini updatenya lamabangett :''''

**Matsumoto Tsuki: **Wah terimakasii :3 aduhai sabar yak semoga pacar lu dapet petunjuk tibatiba manggil 'sayang' :PPPPP

**4ntk4-ch4n: **Terimakasii ({}) maafyaaa yang ini lama updatenya T_T

**Ichika Harada de Chevalier: **Takpapa :D wah makasih loh udah ngikutin terus ^^ bolehkok di fave takpapaa :p

**Nay Hatake: **Wah Sasu-chan -_- wahaha okedee~

**breakbullet: **Wehehe maafyaaa yang ini ga cepet updatenya T.T silahkan bacaa~

**Vessalius-Sama: **\m/ Yesyes NaruHina udah mulai nongol di chap ini. Bacabacabaca~

**The Portal Transmission-19: **Request anda saya buatkan. Noh noh si Itachi ngegodain Sasuke :p kalo ama tementemen + guruguru mah nanti :D

**Kugutsu si Kinjutsu: **(y) silahkan baca~

Yang ga login/anonym,

**DarkAngelYouichi: **Haha gapapa kali manggilnya pake nama asli :p Angelina Jolie juga boleh *plakk* salam kenal juga :D hehe gapapa kok ^^ makasih yaa~ hah? kelas 7? WAH GUE SATU TAHUN LEBIH MUDA! *ditendang* kelas 8 atuh~ tapi body nya kayak anak kelas 7. =_=

**Yuki Chynta: **Haha hatihati =.= makasih makasih :D

**Ga mau l0gin p: **Dari dulu ye gue ngebet banget pengen bales review elu. Terkesan galak kah? -.- hehe gini lhoo, konflik gilagilaannya bakal mulai di sequel, jadi kalo mau, siapa yang mau gue bikin sequel, acungkan jempol kakiiiii! XP

**HaruChi sasusaku: **Iye ye envy banget gue -.- orang ketiga? *winkwink* gini loh **[SPOILER TINGKAT DEWA.] **Nanti kalo gue diberi restu (?) untuk bikin sequel, noh ada orang ketiga, keempat, kelima, pokoknya prajurit (?) yang bakal ngerusak hubungan SasuSaku. KALO disetujuin... :p

**Uchiha Athena: **Haha kalo Sasuke berdua Sakura doang kayaknya kurang klop, jadi ditambah Naruto ama Sai deh :p maafyaa chapter 11 ini telat =,=

Okedededeee~

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

**Diambilnya map itu, dan membukanya. Matanya membaca perlahan...**

**Dan ada saat dimana matanya terbelalak membaca tulisannya.**

**"K-kamu..."  
**

**(^O^)**

Sudah petang jam 6. Di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke sedang menunggu kedatangan sahabat dan kekasihnya untuk belajar di rumahnya. Menonton TV, sambil ngulet di sofa. Sekali, duduk tegap. Sekali, duduk condong ke depan sambil menopang dagunya. Sekali, selonjoran di sofa. Sekali, duduk dengan posisi terbalik―kaki di atas, kepala di bawah.

'Aaaah mana sih.' batin Sasuke, mulai bosan menunggu.

"Eh, ngapaen lu ngulet di sofa?" tiba-tiba Itachi turun, dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Nungguin, katanya pada mau ngerjain PR disini." kata Sasuke.

"Siapa aja?" tanya Itachi, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari kantong celananya.

"Dobe, Sai, Sakura..." jawab Sasuke.

"Cieee pake ngajak Sakura." goda Itachi, sekarang mengeluarkan korek api dari kantong celana satunya.

"Yaiyalah, secara mereka dulu sahabat-sahabat gue kan―" Sasuke menghadap ke Itachi, dan dia malah sweatdrop.

"Yeee malah ngerokok." sindir Sasuke.

"Hmm? Gapapa dong. Lo mau?" kata Itachi.

"Ogah. Sebagai seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dilarang merokok atau minum-minum, bahkan menggunakan narkotika. Dan sebagai seorang adik tersayang dari si kakak Itachi Uchiha, gue berhak ngingetin kalo rokok itu―HMPH!" sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, mulutnya disumpal dengan sebungkus marshmallow oleh Itachi.

"Cerewet." kata Itachi.

"HMPH, HMMMMMH―AAAA RESE LU!" bentak Sasuke, melepaskan tangan Itachi yang menutupi mulutnya, serta melepeh marshmallownya.

"Makanya, mau ngerokok atau ngga, ya terserah gue dong." kata Itachi, yang hanya bisa dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Sasuke.

Ting tong.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari sofa, membuka pintu, dan matanya membulat ketika...

"H-halo..." ternyata Sakura yang datang.

"Hei..." Sasuke membalas sapaan Sakura, masih dengan ekspresi kaget.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Sakura, bingung melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"...kamu cantik." kata Sasuke.

"A-arigatou..." jawab Sakura, tersipu malu.

"Eh, masuk yok, di luar dingin." kata Sasuke, sambil merangkul Sakura ke dalam.

Ini kedua kalinya Sakura mengunjungi rumah Sasuke, setelah pertemuan pertamanya dulu, tapi dia hanya menikmati halaman luar rumah Sasuke. Sekarang masuk ke rumahnya yang besar dan megah... takjub.

"Sasu-chan, siapa yang dateng?" Itachi menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

"Cieee. Bawa pacar ke rumah ehm." goda Itachi.

"Ssshhh." Sasuke menyuruh Itachi diam, sebel digodain.

"H-halo, Itachi-nii." sapa Sakura ramah.

"Heeeeii Sakura~" balas Itachi.

"Eh, aku copot sepatu dulu." Sakura melepas sepatunya, lalu ditaruh di rak sepatu khusus.

"Jaketnya sekalian, di dalem ruangan ngapain pake jaket." kata Sasuke, sambil membantu Sakura melepas jaketnya dari belakang.

"Pfffft." Itachi ingin tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan adiknya yang romantis dan jarang terjadi itu. Unyu cekayi~

"Apenih anak satu kayaknya bener-bener minta gue bogem ye?" kata Sasuke, sambil menoleh pada Itachi, sambil menggantungkan jaket Sakura di rak mantel.

"Romantis bener lo ama Sakura. Ciee~" goda Itachi. Sementara Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menutup sebagian wajahnya karena blushing berat.

Sasuke sekilas mendelik pada Itachi. Lalu sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Ia menyeringai.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi, heran melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Cemburu bilang." kata Sasuke, sambil menyeringai licik.

"Laah?" Itachi membelalakkan matanya. Kok tiba-tiba Sasuke bilang gitu?...

"Habis daritadi kerjaannya godain gue ama Sakura mulu." kata Sasuke.

"Nyahahaha. Eeeeh ajak pacar lo duduk tuuh, kesian berdiri terus..." kata Itachi.

"Ah? Oiya, daritadi kamu gak bilaang..." kata Sasuke, sambil merangkul Sakura, dan duduk berdua di karpet.

"Uh-uh..." Sakura mengangguk pelan, sambil duduk di karpet, di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hmpf." Sasuke mencium bau tidak enak. Jelas, itu kan dari...

"ITACHI BAKA MASIH NYEMOK AJE LU AH?" bentak Sasuke jengkel.

"Hmm?" Itachi melirik ke Sasuke, masih dengan puntung rokoknya yang berada di mulutnya.

"Elu. Masih. Nyemok." kata Sasuke.

"_So_?" kata Itachi.

"Kasian Sakura, menghirup udara yang jelas nggak enak gini. Ya kaan?" kata Sasuke, sambil menghadap ke Sakura.

"Haha, gapapa kali..." kata Sakura.

"Tuh Sakura aja gapapa." kata Itachi.

"Eeeh ga boleh gituu. Woy, matiin ah rokok lo, kasian Sakura udah gue bilang." kata Sasuke, kelewat jengkel.

"Aih, otouto ku ini... niisan mo merokok boleh-boleh aja dong... toh disini masih lo ama Sakura. Kalo semuanya udah dateng, baru deh niisan berhenti. Okay?" kata Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan tengil kepada Sasuke.

"Bukan gitu." kata Sasuke. "Masalahnya tuh rokok ga baik buat paru-paru lo."

Mendengar hal ini, Itachi pun jadi agak jengkel. Sebelum Sasuke, banyak juga fangirls dan teman-temannya yang pernah mengatakan hal serupa padanya. Bahkan Ayame dulu juga begitu.

"Udahlah.. itulah yang dinamakan hidup manusia." kata Itachi.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Sasuke, tak mengerti.

"Yah..." Itachi meletakkan puntung rokoknya ke asbak. "Gini, lo tau perbandingan kemungkinan kanker paru-paru antara perokok aktif dan perokok pasif?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"...gini loh. Perokok pasif itu biasanya langsung menghirup asap yang berasal dari rokok yang dihisap sama perokok aktif. Jadi, perokok pasif tuh bahayanya tinggi banget. Melebihi perokok aktif."

"Hah... masa?" kata Sasuke sambil membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah baru saja menjadi perokok pasif.

"Iya. Jadi, kalo gue baru ngisep 1 rokok, secara ngga langsung LO UDAH NGISEP 6 ROKOK." kata Itachi dengan penekanan horor, seakan Sasuke telah menenggak racun yang dapat mengakibatkannya tewas seketika apabila ia kentut sebanyak 13 kali dalam sehari. (?)

"WHAT?" teriak Sasuke histeris sebelum ia berlari kearah pintu halaman, menggesernya, lalu menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya disitu atau batuk-batuk, karena asap rokok mulai berhamburan keluar dari pintu tersebut.

Melihat ini, Itachi pun tertawa lalu memungut kembali rokoknya dan berjalan kearah jendela, berdiri disamping Sasuke lalu berkata "Jadi, Sasu-chan... kalo menurut gue sih bagusan ngisep sebatang rokok daripada 6 batang rokok. Iya nggak?"

"...huek ehek ehek... ngga lucu tau!" Sasuke masih ber-batuk-ria.

Lalu Itachi pun ketawa lagi. "Tapi gue juga sadar, para perokok pasif nggak selamanya menghisap asap rokok kayak perokok aktif atau perokok berat."

"Yah, baguslah kalo lo ngerti." kata Sasuke.

"Paru-paruku terancam lemah~" kata Itachi dengan gaya orang lebay sambil menekan jantungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ITACHI-NII..! AWAS BAJUNYA!" teriak Sakura, yang menyadari Itachi masih memegang rokoknya.

Akibat perbuatan lebay Itachi, rokok yang dipegangnya meninggalkan bekas kehitaman pada kaos birunya. Sakura langsung menghampiri Itachi, dan menarik bajunya.

"Untung aja nggak sampe bolong!" seru Sakura, sambil menggosok bekas kehitaman di baju Itachi.

"Uhm, iya. Hehehe~" kata Itachi, sambil cengengesan.

"Huuh.. Ya udahlah." Sakura melepas pegangannya pada baju Itachi.

"Ouououou~" sahut Sasuke.

"Hah?" Itachi dan Sakura kebingungan.

"Yaa yaa have fun ya berdua~" kata Sasuke, sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya ke belakang, dan berjalan ke arah lain.

"Hei, kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Tebak aja sendiri~" kata Sasuke.

"Lo kenapa dah?" tanya Itachi.

"Lo seneng kan dapet perhatian dari Sakura? Seneng kan lo? Dapet perhatian dari ceweknya adek lo? Ya udah gue kasih waktu lo puas-puasin sama dia." kata Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoh~ Sasuke cemburu.

"Cemburu bilang." kata Itachi, sambil menyeringai, melempar balik kata-kata yang Sasuke lontarkan kepadanya tadi. Sakura, yang mendengar itu, hanya bisa mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Sejenak Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Sejenak hening... lalu dia berbalik pada Itachi dan Sakura.

"Iya. Gue cemburu." kata Sasuke. Lalu dia berbalik lagi, dan hendak naik ke lantai 2.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"L-loh? EEEEEEH!" Sasuke kaget mendapat pelukan sekaligus dorongan dari Sakura, yang membuat mereka terhempas ke lantai.

Gubrak.

Oops.

Secara tak tersengaja, Sakura, yang menindih Sasuke, mengecup leher Sasuke. Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak. Dia langsung duduk.

"M-maaf Sasuke-kun nggak maksud..." kata Sakura, sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ssshh." Sasuke menyuruh Sakura diam, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura, memindahkannya ke sampingnya, supaya ia bisa duduk.

"S-Sasuke-kun marah ya...?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

"Iya nggak? Atau masih cemburu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sssstt." Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Gapapa." kata Sasuke, sambil memeluk Sakura.

"M-maksudnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ga cemburu, ga marah juga.." kata Sasuke, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Badan Sakura yang kecil itu ditenggelamkan ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura merasa sesak dipeluk Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, untuk melihat wajah Sakura. Memerah, ngos-ngosan, shock.

"Ups." Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya, menggendong Sakura ke sofa.

"H-hei!" jerit Sakura ketika digendong Sasuke.

"Empuk kan jatohnya?" kata Sasuke, sambil menjatuhkan dirinya dan Sakura ke atas sofa.

"E-eh aku..." Sakura malu, menyadari posisinya sedang dipangku Sasuke.

"Eh, tunggu..." Sasuke mengendus...

"Bau asep..." Sasuke menoleh ke Itachi.

"ROKOK!"

"Hm?" Itachi menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Udah gue bilang, jangan ngerokok disini. Kesian Sakura, jadi perokok pasif, gara-gara elu." kata Sasuke.

"Ye makanya gue sikat dulu biar pacar lo masih suci." kata Itachi.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke pun naik pitam.

"Ahem... sepertinya gue HARUS turun tangan." kata Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mencengkram baju Sasuke.

"Bentar." kata Sasuke, sambil mengangkat Sakura dan memindahkannya ke , lalu berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun mau ngapain?" tanya Sakura yang panik.

Sasuke pun berdiri di depan Itachi yang sedang duduk sambil menyikat habis rokoknya, menatapnya lekat-lekat dari atas dengan tatapan membunuh.

Itachi kaget. Tidak disangka ia bisa membuat Sasuke semarah ini padanya. Dia mulai merinding disko...

"S-Sasuke?" panggil Itachi.

Sasuke pun berjongkok, dan mulai menyentuh pipi Itachi, yang sukses membuat Itachi maupun Sakura bergidik ngeri...

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan SENJATA PAMUNGKAS nya.

"Itachi-nii," panggil Sasuke.

"I-iya...?" jawab Itachi, terdengar ketakutan.

"Kalo lo ga berenti ngerokok, ntar gue cium loh."

GEDUBRAK GOMPYANG JEDAR JEDER BRUKK BRUKK DHUAR.

Sakura langsung kaget dan terjungkal ke belakang sofa, serta nyaris muntah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Namun Itachi malah lega dan tenang-tenang aja menghadapi Sasuke. Dia tahu Sasuke nggak mungkin sampai berani menciumnya yang baru menghisap rokok, selain itu mereka berdua kan cowok. Ntar bisa-bisa dikira hombreng dong?

Jadi, terhadap permasalahan ini, Itachi punya jalan keluarnya.

"Silahkan aja. Siapa yang takut sama bibir lo yang tipis tlepos plontos gitu? Kalo lo cium gue, lo malah semakin menunjukkan kalo lo gak se-sexy gue tau gak~" kata Itachi, sambil bergoyang tengil. Padahal bibir Sasuke gak setipis yang Itachi bilang.

"Siapa yang nggak berani? Lo pikir gue ga bisa bikin lo masuk penjara karena tuduhan _incest_ kepada adik lo yang tersayang ini, hmm?" kata Sasuke, sambil membelai-belai rambut Itachi.

"_INCEST_ DARI HONGKONG!" teriak Sakura, sambil menunjukkan dirinya dari balik sofa, setelah terjungkal tadi.

"Udahlah, itu cuma istilah terlarang yang digunain Sasuke kalo dia lagi naik darah." kata Itachi. "Gue ga ngerokok lagi deh." katanya lagi sambil menaruh rokoknya di asbak.

"Bener ye?" kata Sasuke.

"Iyeee." kata Itachi.

"Oke, _be sure to brush your teeth_." kata Sasuke, sambil berbalik ke sofanya.

"Okay, I will―"

Ting tong.

"Itu kali ya Naruto sama Sai?" tanya Sakura, sambil berjalan ke arah pintu rumah Sasuke, membukanya...

"Oooi!" sapa Naruto, yang baru datang dengan Sai.

"Telat." kata Sasuke, yang baru muncul di sebelah Sakura, sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas bahu Sakura.

"Maaf, macet." kata Naruto, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya udaaah ayo cepetan masuk." kata Sakura, sambil menarik Naruto dan Sai ke dalam.

"Copot sepatu disitu, jaket disitu." kata Sasuke, sambil menunjuk rak sepatu, lalu gantungan jas dan mantel.

"Temen-temen lo yak, Sasuke?" sahut Itachi.

"Iyoo. Sana lo bawa badan lo jauh-jauh sekalian rokok lo yang jelek itu." sahut Sasuke.

"Ho'oh ho'oh." sahut Itachi sambil naik ke lantai 2.

"Kakak lo ngerokok?" tanya Sai.

"Yoi." kata Sasuke.

"Lo?" tanya Sai.

"Nggak." jawab Sasuke.

"Boong." kata Naruto.

"Ngga sih." kata Sasuke.

"Dulu?" kata Naruto, sambil menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke, sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kelas 2 SMP." jawab Naruto mantap.

"Sekali doang." kata Sasuke.

"Tetep aja pernah. Ya kaaan ama gue." kata Naruto.

"Hah? Kelas 2 SMP lo berdua pernah ngerokok? Kapan? Dimana?" Sakura sudah kaget-kaget.

"Pernah! Waktu itu pas pelajaran Sabiru-sensei kita cabut ke toilet, gue suruh dia nyemok, yeh cuma sekali itu aja, besoknya udah ogah." kata Naruto.

"Dobeeeee." sahut Sasuke.

"KAMUUUUUUU." Sakura menggeram pada Sasuke.

"Serius aku cuma sekali." kata Sasuke, sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya, tanda suer.

"Tapi pernah kaaaan?" sahut Sakura.

"Ya cuma sekaliiii, habis itu sampe sekarang ga pernah lagi." kata Sasuke.

"Hhhhhhh kotor." kata Sakura.

"Iya iya maaf..." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, dan menjabatnya.

"Ya udahlah aku ga mikirin. Yang penting, AYO PR NYA DIKERJAIN SEKARANG." kata Sakura.

"OH IYA. Udah jam setengah 7 nih, ntar ga selesai lho." kata Naruto, sambil duduk di karpet, di depan coffee table. Disusul Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk bersebelahan di sisi meja yang lain, dan Sai di sisi meja yang lain, menghadap ke Naruto. PR Matematika pun mulai dikerjakan...

"Nah! Hasilnya ketemu kan." kata Sakura, baru selesai mengerjakan rumus yang hampir menghabiskan 1 lembar kertas.

"Gurunya yang sarap atau bukunya yang sinting?" kata Naruto.

"Otak kitanya yang buntu." kata Sakura.

"Ya tinggal satu nomor lagi kan..." kata Sai.

"Ah! Capek ah gue, ini banyak banget." kata Naruto, sambil membuang pulpennya ke meja, dan tiduran di karpet.

"Sama." kata Sai, sambil meletakkan pensilnya di meja.

"Ikut." kata Sasuke, sambil meletakkan pensilnya di meja, dan tiduran, menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura.

"Jadi gue doang nih yang ngerjain?" kata Sakura.

"Ahaaa, kerjain buat kita yaa sayang." kata Sasuke, sambil menoel dagu Sakura dari bawah.

"Heh. Toel-toel." kata Sakura, sambil menyentil tangan Sasuke.

"Aduh eh sakit!" kata Sasuke, meringis kesakitan akibat sentilan Sakura.

"No pegang-pegang." kata Sakura.

"Nggghhh." Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Okeee gue kerjain sendirian deh..." kata Sakura, mengangkat kembali pensil mekaniknya, dan mengerjakan nomor terakhir.

"Ini gampang banget yaowooooh." komentar Sakura ketika membaca soal yang terakhir.

"Kaaaan kamu emang jago matematika." kata Sasuke.

"Kalian juga payah." kata Sakura.

"Meh?" Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Bodoamat. Dah, gue mau ngerjain dulu." kata Sakura, sambil berkutat pada pensil dan kertas, serta buku cetak dan buku tulisnya.

"Ngantuk~" kata Sasuke, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut Sakura, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di perut gadisnya itu.

"Hmm." Sakura berbalik untuk mengambil tasnya, mengambil sebuah bungkusan, membukanya...

Ciluk ba! Lollipop.

Dia pun memasukkan lollipop strawberry itu ke mulutnya. Tau apa? Kalo cowok ngeliat cewek makan lollipop, itu gampang banget terangsang. Soalnya langsung muncul di pikiran para cowok kalo si cewek bukan makan lollipop, tapi 'lollipop' milik cowok.

1 cewek makan lollipop, 3 cowok sebagai saksi. 3 cowok terangsang sekaligus.

Liat. Naruto udah mulai tengkurep. Sai memangku tasnya. Sasuke duduk membelakangi Sakura. Sakura sendiri? Fokus ngerjain PR sambil menghitung-hitung di otaknya, dan mengemut lollipop strawberry.

"Okedeh! Hasilnyaa~" Sakura langsung memindahkan hasil menghitungnya ke buku tulisnya.

"Done! Sekarang―" Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ketiga lelaki di sekitarnya udah meringis-ringis.

"Naru?" Sakura menyentuh punggung Naruto.

"Sai?" Sakura kebingungan melihat muka gugup Sai.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menyentuh pundak Sasuke, lalu memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertunduk.

Tampak gelisah. Keringet dingin. Panik.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura lagi sambil menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Ah oh eeeh halo Sakura." jawab Sasuke panik.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmmm gapapa." kata Sasuke, sambil melihat wajah Sakura, masih mengemut lollipop.

"Oh ya!" Naruto memecah keheningan. "Udah selesai?"

"Daritadiiiiii." kata Sakura, sambil mengeluarkan stik lollipop yang permennya sudah ludes, dan menaruhnya sembarangan.

"Nyontek nyontek nyontek~" kata Naruto, sambil melakukan menyontek massal dengan Sasuke dan Sai.

"Nah sekarang refreshing dulu yak~" kata Sakura, sambil merogoh tasnya.

"Ngapain?" tanya Naruto, baru selesai mencontek buku Sakura bersama Sasuke dan Sai, sambil memberikan buku tulis Sakura pada pemiliknya.

"Main kartu mau?" tawar Sakura, sambil menukar buku dengan satu deck kartu dari tasnya.

"Ayok." kata Naruto.

"Eh, kalo tebak kartu mau gak?" tanya Sakura.

"Alah sok mentalist." cibir Naruto.

"Eh coba." kata Sai.

"Nah, tuh, dobe." kata Sasuke, sambil duduk di belakang Sakura, menaruh dagunya di bahu Sakura serta melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sakura.

"Tebak kartu deh oke." kata Naruto.

"Sai, kocokin kartu." Sakura memberi satu deck kartu pada Sai. Sai pun mengocok deck kartu hindu style. Semua posisi kartu jadi teracak.

"Nah." Sakura mengambil lagi kartu-kartunya. "Naruto, pilih satu."

Sakura pun menjabarkan isi kartu berbentuk melengkung dan rapih di atas meja, menyuruh Naruto mengambil salah satunya.

"Ini deh." Naruto menyentuh sebuah kartu.

"Liat, tapi jangan liatin ke gue." kata Sakura, sambil matanya ditutup oleh Sasuke dari belakang.

Naruto pun menghafalkan simbol dan nomor atau huruf kartu. Tak lupa diberi tahu ke Sai jika seandainya dia lupa.

"Kalo udah taroin di sembarang tempat." kata Sakura, matanya masih ditutup.

Naruto pun menaruh kartu itu di asal tempat. "Udah."

"Nah." Sasuke membuka kedua mata Sakura. Sakura merapihkan kembali kartu-kartunya. Tambah dikocok lagi...

"A-a-a..." Naruto hendak menegur Sakura. Sudah ditaruh di asal tempat, ngapain dikocok lagi kartunya?

"Pssst." Sakura masih mengocok-ngocok kartu. Overhand shuffle, hindu shuffle, riffle shuffle di karpet, weave shuffle, strip shuffle di karpet lagi.

"Aiyaiyai, I'm your little butterfly, green, black, and blue, make the colors in the sky~" Sakura bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil mencari-cari kartu Naruto.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sesekali mendelik pada kelakuan Sakura yang ga bisa diem. Tangan beserta jemari-jemarinya terus bergerak lihai dengan kartunya. Kenapa ga langsung diambil aja sih?

"Naruto Uzumaki." panggil Sakura, selagi mengocok kartu dengan gaya hindu shuffle.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto.

"Umur?" tanya Sakura.

"15."

"Ulang tahun kapan?"

"10 Oktober."

"Lahir di?"

"Uzushio."

"Nama bokap sama nyokap?"

"Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Punya adek atau kakak?"

"Nggak."

"Pacar?"

"Eh? Ngga!"

"Gebetan?"

"N-ngga!"

"Gebetan?"

"Ga ada!"

"GEBETAN?"

"HINATA HYUUGA!"

"Whoa..." Sasuke dan Sai sukses melongo.

"Oke." kata Sakura, sambil berhenti mengocok kartu. "Kalo gue berhasil nebak kartu lo, besok lo nembak Hinata."

"WAAAAA?" Naruto mangap lebar-lebar. Dia sudah mengutuk Sakura untuk mendapatkan kartu yang salah.

"Hmmm..." Sakura meraba-raba deck kartu. "Wow! Kartu lo keren yak. Kartu kesukaan gue juga lho."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tapi ga ada di posisi yang tepat. Hmmm." Sakura melakukan riffle shuffle lagi di karpet. 5 kali hindu shuffle, dan diam sebentar.

"...oh! I see..." kata Sakura. Dia pun mengambil kartu yang ada di paling atas...

"As hati." kata Sakura, sambil menunjukkan kartunya pada Naruto dan Sai.

"...gue nembak Hinata besok." kata Naruto, terdengar takut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Sakura langsung tertawa lepas.

"Tumbuh deh pasangan baru. Dobe dan Hinata." ledek Sasuke.

"Temeeeee. Gue kutuk lo sama Sakura begituan!" teriak Naruto.

"HUSH! LO AJE!" Sakura melempar bolpennya ke Naruto.

"Yah setidaknya ntar 4 dari kita udah punya pacar semua." kata Sai.

"Iya juga..." kata Sakura.

"Sai punya Ino. Naruto punya Hinata. Aku punya kamu~" kata Sasuke sambil mencubit-cubit kecil pipi Sakura.

"Gombal." sahut Naruto dan Sai bersamaan.

Jam istirahat.

"You ain't got to buy nothing, it's not what I want, baby it's you~ we don't have to go nowhere, it's not what I want, baby it's you~" Sakura duduk di atas meja, sambil memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, dan bernyanyi-nyanyi.

"Heeeeeeiii." pekik Sakura ketika Sasuke datang tiba-tiba dan memeluknya.

"My love~" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, lalu mengecup pipi Sakura.

"Pssstt. Sekolah. Tempat umum." kata Sakura.

"Bodo." kata Sasuke.

"Tuh." Sakura menjadi kesal.

"Nunjukkin kalo aku sayang kamu kan?" kata Sasuke, sambil mengangkat Sakura, dan menggendongnya bridal style.

"SASUKE-KUN!" jerit Sakura, kaget tiba-tiba digendong Sasuke.

Sasuke pun sengaja berjalan sedikit terhuyung, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya dan Sakura di belakang kelas.

"Eeeeeeeh!" Sakura tiba-tiba terduduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Sakura.

"Eh―HEI!" Sakura agak kaget diperlakukan terlalu romantis oleh Sasuke.

"Eh btw," Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Bukannya semestinya hari ini dobe nembak Hinata?"

"OH IYA!" seru Sakura heboh. "NARUTO UZUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Apaaaa?" sahut Naruto.

"Siniiiiii." sahut Sakura.

"Wetsah, gue ga enak gangguin orang lagi pacaran." kata Naruto, sambil mundur beberapa langkah saat sadar Sakura sedang berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Bukan ituuuuu. Lo lupa?" kata Sakura.

"Apaan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hukuman dari gue pas main tebak kartu kemareeen." kata Sakura.

"...anjrit." Naruto benar-benar mengutuk hari ini. Benar-benar mengutuk.

"Susul noh anaknya!" seru Sakura sebelum cekikikan.

"...oke deh." kata Naruto, lalu pergi ke luar kelas, mencari Hinata.

Satu-satu orang ia tanyai. Lo liat gak cewek bermata putih mutiara, rambutnya sepunggung warna nila? Nggak. Haduh. Musti nyari kemana lagi. Dia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman. Tapi...

"Hinata?" Naruto malah bertemu Hinata di taman sekolah.

"E-eh? N-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata juga ikutan kaget. Suasana yang klop banget.

"NAH!" Naruto langsung duduk di bangku taman, di sebelah Hinata. "Gue mau ngomong sesuatu."

"A-apa?" Hinata udah gugup duluan.

Baru saja Naruto akan membuka mulutnya, Hinata langsung jejeritan...

"AH JANGAN! PLEASE JANGAN! G-GUE BELOM NIKAH! J-JANGAN!" jeritnya ketakutan. Mikir apaan coba ini anak...

Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya lagi...

"AAAAAH JANGAN!" jerit Hinata.

"Yaelah lo kenapa daaaah!" Naruto bingung sendiri melihat Hinata.

"Ng... ga tau..." jawab Hinata polos dan gugup.

"Gue cuma mau bilang kalo―"

"CHIIIIDAAAAAAAAKKKKHHH!" jerit Hinata lagi. Adaapacobasamainianak...

"Hoy!" Naruto malah kecapekan sendiri.

"Uh... maaf... apa tadi...?" tanya Hinata.

"Gue tuh cuma―HINATA!" Naruto mulai kesel, Hinata menutup telinganya.

"A-a-aaaarrrr maaf, Naruto-kun..." kata Hinata.

"Dengerin gue dulu!" seru Naruto, sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Gue cuma mau ngakuin kalo gue suka sama elo! Lo mau gak jadi pacar gue heeeeh?"

Entah sadar atau tidak sadar si dobe berkata begitu. Hinata udah melongo denger Naruto bilang gitu. Yang bener aje~

"Mau gaaaaaak? Gue suka nih sama loooo!" ternyata Narutto hanya mencoba memberanikan diri. Tuh, semburat merah saja mulai bermunculan di kedua pipinya. *nunjuk-nunjuk*

"Erm..." Hinata berpikir sebentar. "Kalo Naruto-kun... aku mau."

Naruto langsung melotot, dan jaw dropped. 5 detik kemudian, ia melompat-lompat sambil meninju-ninju udara, dan berteriak "YEAH! GUE JADIAN!" "GUE JADIAN SAMA HINATA!" dan semacamnya. Bahkan Naruto juga sliding di tanah sambil meninju udara.

"Hina―"

Tapi saat dia berbalik, yang ada dia malah mendapatkan wajah kaget plus infil dari Hinata.

Gila sih.

haha

Bulan demi bulan terlewati. Ujian semester 2 menanti. Sebuah tantangan berat untuk anak-anak SMA Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto malah asik-asikan main PS3 seharian. Belajar? Jangan tanya. Harus diingetin Hinata dulu.

Sai dan Ino asik belajar bareng di sebuah cafe, yang kebetulan lagi sepi pelanggan.

Sasuke malah belajar bareng Sakura di rumah Sakura. Kebanyakan Sakura yang ngajarin Sasuke. Sasuke nya cuma melongo, menyerap kata-kata Sakura, sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

Tapi, ga ada anak SMA Konoha Gakuen yang nggak nyontek. Saat ulangan, sebenarnya banyak kertas dioper kesana kemari. Naruto bisik-bisik ke sekitarnya. Sai? Kalem. Ngerjain. Ngasih jawaban ke Ino. Sasuke? Dia berterimakasih kepada Kami-sama karena dia memiliki absen setelah Sakura. Dan denah tempat duduknya berada di depan Sakura. Jadi dia bisa celingukan ke belakang buat nyari jawaban tanpa ketahuan Sakura. Tapi sekalipun ketahuan, pipinya dicubit habis-habisan oleh Sakura.

"UWOOOOO!"

"NYAK! GUE RANKING 8 NYAK!"

Tebak siapa yang berteriak seperti itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Ranking 8 senengnya gila..." gumam Tenten.

"HINATA-CHAAAN MAKASIH JAWABANNYA YAAAA AI LOP YUUU~" kata Naruto, sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata dan loncat-loncat.

"A-ah iya..." jawab Hinata, sambil sweatdrop.

"Woh. 4." Sai melihat peringkatnya.

"Kyaaaa Sai-kun pinternyaaa~" kata Ino.

"Kamu? Ranking 10." ledek Sai.

"Hmph." Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"_Thank God_ ranking 6." kata Neji.

"Waaah lo ranking 6? Selamat yak~" puji Tenten sambil menepuk bahu Neji.

"Ejieee Tenten~" goda Ino.

"INO!" seru Tenten.

"Shino ranking 3, Shikamaru ranking 5." kata Naruto, memberi info kepada Shino dan Shikamaru yang malas maju-maju ke papan pengumuman karena banyak murid yang kesitu.

"Chouji ranking 11." Tenten menambah kepada Chouji.

"Lagi? Alamak~" komentar Chouji.

"Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"7..." jawab Hinata.

"Wah. Selamat!" kata Tenten, sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata.

"Kiba 12." kata Naruto, ditambah cekikikannya.

"Anjrot." Kiba mengutuk guru yang memberi nilai.

"Lee 9." Neji menambah.

"YOSH! AKHIRNYUAAAAHHH~~" Lee menangis bahagia.

"Huah." Sasuke baru kembali dari papan pengumuman.

"Berape?" tanya Naruto.

"2." jawab Sasuke.

"EINSTEIN!" seru Kiba, sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"1 siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Pacar gue." kata Sasuke, sambil mengedipkan matanya dan menyeringai.

"SERIUS DEMI?" sahut semuanya.

"Liat aja di depan." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi masih semester 2 ya, keren juga." kata Naruto.

"Tapi orangnya mana ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Lo liat?" tanya Kiba pada Lee.

"Nggak." jawab Lee. "Lo pada?"

"Apalagi gue." jawab semuanya.

"Astaga mana dia..." kata Sasuke, sambil celingukan.

Bzzztt.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, ada 1 sms masuk.

From: Sakura H.

"Syg, ke kelas sbntr dong. Mau ngmg :'("

Astaga. Kenapa pake emoticon begitu...

Sasuke langsung menunjukkan sms itu kepada teman-temannya. Mereka membacanya dengan seksama...

"Boleh ikut?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi ngawasin dari luar aja yak." kata Sasuke.

"Oke." jawab semuanya.

Mereka pun langsung naik ke lantai 3, dimana kelas mereka berada. Sasuke menyuruh teman-temannya menunggu di luar kelas, sementara dirinya menghampiri Sakura di dalam kelas.

"Sakuuu~" Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura. Matanya langsung membelalak ketika tangannya merasakan bahu Sakura bergetar-getar...

"Sayang..." panggil Sasuke dengan bisikan lembut, sambil menyelipkan rambut Sakura di belakang telinganya, agar Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura.

Makin shock lagi melihat Sakura sedang menangis dalam diam. Air matanya mengalir deras, jatuh ke lantai.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sas... hrrrr..." Sakura langsung berbalik dan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

"Kamu ranking 1 lhoo. Masa nangis sih?" Sasuke bermaksud menghibur Sakura.

"Aku tau... t-tapi bukan itu..." kata Sakura.

"Apaan dong?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura pun langsung menyodorkan Sasuke sebuah map. Sasuke bingung. Diambilnya map itu, dan dibukanya. Matanya membaca perlahan...

Dan ada saat dimana matanya terbelalak membaca tulisannya.

"K-kamu..."

**(^O^)**

WAYOLO! SAKURA KENAPA WAYO? HAHAHA lagilagi gue ngebuat pembaca gue penasaran setengah mati XD oya adegan rokok ada credits juga ye dari cici a.k.a. mamih M. Gue kasih tau inisialnya aje wkakaka :p

Oya, gue minta saran nih *ehem* karena chapter ini adalah **2 chapter terakhir**, mending gue buat sequel, atau nggak? Pengennya sih iya, disitu mulai konflik gila-gilaannya, tapi terserah pembaca aja sih mau gue bikinin sequel atau ngga... pilihannya hanya:

a) Ya.

atau,

b) Tidak.

Silahkan pilih~

Yosh. Sampai jumpa di next—last chapter. Jangan lupa RIFIUUUUHHH! :D

~**nadiong**~


	12. Chapter 12: See You Soon

Heeeeeeeeeeii. Kita ketemu lagi :D setelah menerima semua saran, akhirnya jawabannya YA untuk membuat sequel ^^ diusahakan sequel di publish satu hari setelah update terakhir Irreversible Love (20/02/2011), dengan judul Stupid Cupid in Love. Atau memudahkan biar ga ketinggalan, silahkan alert author, atau checklist follow author dan rajin cek email buat dapet notif Stupid Cupid in Love. Atau kalo kalian baca chapter ini lebih dari tanggal 21 Februari 2011, monggo, cek profile author. :P

Bales review,

**MIIYuki Hinata: **BWAHAHAHAA XD darimana bias begitu kalo belom gue jelasin -_-" okaydeh! Maaf ini telat updateeee :'

**7color: **Sakura nangis garagara Sasuke kurang ganteng (?) :p mehehe udah mau ke sequel lhooo -.- tanggal 20 mudahmudahan~ :p

**Rei Nanda: **Isinya? DIjawab di chapter ini :D Itachi ngerokok karena dia bejat~ *didamprat*

OKAY! Maaf ini telat update :'D

**Nay Hatake: **Okedeeeh :D wayooo Sakura kenapaaa, ah kamu niiih (apasih nyalahin orang aje lu nad? -_-)

**Thia Shirayuki: **Okeee :D moga aja ini isinya romance banget :3

**D kiroyoiD: **Sipsipdecc :p selingkuh? NYARIS TEPATTT ANDAAAA. Tepatnya tuh... ehm, spoiler. Kita tunggu sequel sajah HEHEHE :D

**4ntk4-ch4n: **ANKA PINTER! XD **mau pergi**. Udah gaseru dongya bias ketebak hehe -_-" bacadong bacadong~

**Chousamori Aozora: **SIP! Maaf ini telat update. :D

**Leader Kimmi: **BWAHAHA parah banget sampe positive -_-"

**Amutia Putri: **Hehe gapapaa :D ahaa, ngerequest **triquel **nih ceritanya? Ikutan maunya nenek Chiyo? :p diusahakan! Tapi sequel dulu ya. :D

**Uchiha Michiko: **Salam kenal juga :D tentang Sakura kenapa dijawab di chapter ini! :p ooooh iya dong sequelnya bakal seru (y)

**Matsumoto Tsuki: **Kayak sinetron getoohh lagi seru eh TBC -_-" hehe emang yak panjang, nanti sequel juga panjang masalahnya -_-

**Uchiha Sakura97: **SIIIIP! :D maaf ya ini telat update ._.v

**Lady Spain: **Buset haha, Sakura kenapa yaaa~ ;) baca sajah~

**Sasusaku Hikaru: **SIP! Gue bikin. Maaf ini telat update yaa :'D

**Ichika Harada de Chevalier: **SIP! :D hehe gapapa kalo mau manggil Nadia/Nad/Nadi, panggil Angelina Jolie apalagi 8) wahaha kejadian keminum dettol? -_- sialan emang yang nuangin haha. Maaf ya kalo ini kelamaan :'

**Vessalius-Sama: **BUKAN SALAH GUA GAN YANG PENTING! O_O" SIP! Gue bikiniin~ :D

**Ricchu: **Takpapaa~ terimakasiii :D SIP gue bikinin sequel~ :D

**Haza Haruno: **Ada jawabannya di chapter ini. Monggo dibaca ;)

Buat yang anonym/ga login,

**Uchiha Wakiyu Mbaleg: **Pinterbatlogila-_-"

**kimyoee: **Okeeee (y)

**Okihara-chan: **Maaf ya telat update :' sipdeh~

**Uchiha vio-chan: **Ada jawabannya di chapter ini ;) maaf ya telat update ;A;

**Haruno misaki-chan: **Terimakasiii ;D maaf ya telat update .-.

**agnes Bigbang: **Wayooo kenapaaa :O SIP!

**Asadia DR Akil: **(y)

**Ga mau login kembali p: **Waduh gaada maksud galakkin juga lohh O_o maaf kalo nyinggung ;~; OKESIP! :D

**Iytha-kudou: **Mirip? ._. gasengaja loh yaaa. Apa ya yang di map ;) gue kelas 2 SMP chuuuyy -_-

**KATROK: **Nama lu -_- (y)

**DarkAngelYouichi: **Bahaha XD Wayo Sakura kenapa O_o SIPDAH! :D ohoho anda adek kelas sayaaa X3 ~

**The Portal Transmission-19 Unlogin: **Hoho gapapa. Buset hatihati mas O_o hehe agak bosen juga kalo ituitu terus kan? -_- SIP sequel gue bikin :D maaf telat update ._.

Okee, here we go~

DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D

WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~

**(^O^)**

"K-kamu..." Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi shock.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun maaf..." kata Sakura, terisak-isak.

"...lagi?" kata Sasuke, dengan nada melemas.

"...iya... maafin aku..." kata Sakura.

Sebenernya, apa sih isi dari map itu, sampe-sampe Sakura nangis, dan Sasuke jadi lemes?

_**Student Exchange.**_

_**Sakura Haruno - Samui.**_

_**Konoha Gakuen SHS - Kumo Boarding School.**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Hiruzen Sarutobi, head of Konoha Gakuen Senior High School.**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Parents of Sakura Haruno.**_

Lagi. Setelah 1 tahun pertukaran pelajar pada kelas 3 SMP, kali ini lagi. Untuk 3 bulan. Walaupun tiga bulan, tetap... Sasuke tidak rela Sakura pergi...

"Tapi... apa yang kamu takutin?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura harus menjelaskannya. Harus...

"Aku..." Sakura memeluk kedua lengannya.

"...kamu inget kan apa yang terjadi waktu aku pergi... aku terpaksa putus..."

Sasuke teringat dengan cerita Sakura bahwa ia terpaksa putus dari Sai hanya karena Sakura akan berpindah, dan Sai sebenarnya sudah _move on_ perlahan. Sasuke?...

"Ckck. Sakuraaa... hffft." Sasuke menutup map nya, lalu menatap Sakura, sambil mendengus.

"Apapun keadaannya, apapun kejadiannya, aku ga bakal mutusin kamu. Kamu tau kan aku sayang banget sama kamu?" kata Sasuke, sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"..." Sakura masih menangis.

"Walaupun harus ninggalin aku, ga berarti kamu harus putus dari aku. Aku beda sama dia. Aku bakal _stay_. Aku bakal sama kamu terus. Okay?" kata Sasuke.

"...serius?..." tanya Sakura.

"Dua rius malah." kata Sasuke, sambil membawa tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kuuun..." tangis Sakura malah semakin jadi saking terharunya. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sakura, seakan-akan tak ingin Sakura pergi. Sakura pun membalas, dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Janji... ga bakal pisah..." kata Sakura, sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." jawab Sasuke, sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura.

"Arigatou..." kata Sakura lirih, sambil mencengkram lengan Sasuke.

"Doitashimashite..." balas Sasuke, sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

"Coy, kok kayaknya kita capek ya ngawasin dari luar... eh?" saat Naruto dan kawan-kawan masuk ke kelas, mereka malah mendapati Sakura yang menangis dan sedang didekap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke Naruto, sambil menyodorkan sebuah map.

Naruto dkk pun langsung mendekat ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Perlahan Naruto mengambil map itu dan membacanya...

"Sabar ya." kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura masih menangis di dekapan Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata, menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura, mencoba menenangkannya. Sedangkan Sasuke membelai-belai kepala Sakura.

"Saku-chaaan, sabaaar..." Ino mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Aku mau sama Sasuke-kuuun... haaaa... hhnnnggg..." Sakura masih terus menangis.

"Ga bisaa. Udah sabaar..." kata Sasuke sambil membelai kepala Sakura.

"Ga mauuu... ga mau pergiii..." rengek Sakura.

"Ssstt ga boleh gitu." kata Sasuke, sambil mendekap kepala Sakura makin dalam.

"Iya cuy. Balik-balik oke aja deh lo buka les privat. Kita-kita yang jadi murid." kata Tenten.

"Ga mauuu. Mau sama semuanya... mau sama Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat lebih jelas mimiknya menangis hebat. Mulutnya melengkung ke bawah, dan giginya digertakkan.

"Udah jangan nangis..." Sasuke mengelap air mata Sakura.

"Gaaaaaaak..." Sakura menggeleng hebat, sambil menarik baju Sasuke.

Sasuke tau, ini sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Harus ditinggal Sakura. Kalau dulu yang menangis itu dia, sekarang Sakura. Dan dia benci melihat orang yang dia cintai menangis. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bertahan. Ia diam. Ia berusaha tegar. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia mengamuk-ngamuk dan berteriak-teriak marah.

Sebagai ganti dari rasa amarahnya, dia memeluk Sakura erat-erat. Memeluk Sakura bisa membuat hatinya lebih lega dengan kehangatan Sakura. Dia akan merindukan ini...

**(^O^)**

Konoha International Airport. Sakura dan keluarganya sedang makan selagi menunggu gate pesawat akan dibuka. Dia menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan Itachi daritadi, selagi memakan calamari nya dan mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Sakuraaa, makan yang bener ah, jangan main hape melulu." kata ibunya.

"Kaasaaaaan Sasuke-kuuun..." keluh Sakura.

"Iyaaa bentar lagi paling juga dateng. Udaaah kamu sms nanti aja..." kata ibunya lagi.

"Ntar laah aku smsin, kamu makan dulu gih." kata Sasori.

"Hmpfff." Sakura memasukkan satu cumi-cumi yang digoreng dengan tepung itu dengan emosi. Sasori jadi ingin tertawa.

"Bahahaha kamu kayak bayi tau gak." ledek ayahnya.

"Weeeek!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

_Bzzztt_.

Sakura membuka ponselnya. 1 sms masuk.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Sayang maaf ya masih macet :( gate nya buka jam berapa?"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Iya gpppp, jam 2 syggg, cepetann udh jam setengah 1 nihh."

"AAAAAAAA~~~" Sakura menjerit kecil sambil menjambak poni rambutnya. Masih macet dijalan ya ampyuuuun~

"Sasuke ya?" tanya Sasori.

"IYAAAA AAAA MANAAA~" Sakura makin stress. Kasihan dirimu nak.

_Bzzztt_.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":( Sakuraaaaa :'("

**To: Sasuke Uchiha. **

"Knppp kamuu? :("

"GRROOOAAAARR~" Sakura makin stress sendiri.

_Bzzztt_.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":'("

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Knp hei? D:"

"GYAAAA SASUKE MANAAAAAA!" Sakura udah naik pitam. Ga bisa ditahan lagi...

_Bzzztt_.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"}:O SUPIR TAKSINYA LAMBAAAAT KAYAK KEOOOONG! KEEEOOOONG RACUUUN!"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":O *_speechless_*"

'...tau gak gue kira lo kenapa...' Sakura malah _sweatdrop_ setelah membalas sms Sasuke.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Waktu terus berjalan. Dan sekarang jam 1. Sakura harus masuk.

"Tousan..." Sakura memeluk ayahnya, akan merindukannya.

"Baik-baik ya disana, jangan nakal, belajar yang bener..." ayahnya memberi pesan kepada Sakura.

"Iyaa." jawab Sakura, sambil melepas pelukannya. "Sasori-niiiiiii~" sekarang dia pindah ke Sasori, dan memeluknya erat.

"Iyaaaaaaa." Sasori membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Bakal kangeeen sama kakakkuuuu~" kata Sakura.

"Hehe sama... nanti pulang bawa catetan yang banyak yah..." kata Sasori.

"Wokee." jawab Sakura, sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aku... pergi dulu." kata Sakura.

"Hati-hati ya." kata Sasori.

"Yuk, Sakura, nanti ketinggalan pesawat lho." kata ibunya, yang akan menemani Sakura pergi ke Kumo.

Sakura pun jalan dengan ibunya. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan histeris para gadis. Seperti meneriakkan sebuah nama...

**"KYAAA ITU KAN SASUKE UCHIHA!"**

**"KYAAAAA SASUKE-KUUUUN!"**

**"WAAAAAA UCHIHA-SAAAAN!"**

**"AAAA SAMA ITACHI UCHIHA!**

**"SASUKE-KUUUUN! ITACHI-SAAAAAN!"**

Hah? Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya langsung bergetar heboh. Ada telpon masuk. Ia melihat nama penelpon...

_**Incoming call: Sasuke Uchiha.**_

"Halo?" Sakura mengangkat telpon.

"Halo Sakura kamu dim―NAH!" Sasuke tiba-tiba langsung menutup telponnya.

"H-halo? Sas―"

"SAKURA!" seseorang meneriakkan nama Sakura. Sakura langsung menoleh...

"Sasuke-kun?" ternyata itu Sasuke yang berteriak. Ada Itachi juga di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri Sakura dan ibunya.

"Obasan." Sasuke dan Itachi langsung menunduk pada ibunya Sakura.

"Eeeh, Sasuke, Itachi." sapa ibunya Sakura.

"Nyooo pacar adekku mau pergi duluu. Kecian unyunyuuu~" kata Itachi, sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Itachi!" Sasuke mendecih.

"Hahaha..." Sakura hanya bisa tertawa oleh tingkah kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Saaaaaaaa~" panggil Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Yaa?" jawab Sakura.

"...kangeen..." kata Sasuke.

Aaawww.

"Iya..." kata Sakura.

"...baik-baik ya disana, jangan aneh-aneh, nuntut ilmu yang bener, jaga kesehatan, jangan lupain aku..." kata Sasuke.

"Iyaa... kamu juga di Konoha yang bener oke..." kata Sakura.

"Hn." kata Sasuke, sambil menyeringai.

"Sip. Udah ya, aku pergi dulu." kata Sakura, sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke, lalu memeluk Itachi.

"_I'm gonna miss you_." kata Sasuke.

"_Me too_. Ntar aku sms ya..." kata Sakura.

"Oke..." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura dan ibunya pun berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju gate pesawat. Sasuke memperhatikan saat Sakura semakin jauh... jauh... jauh...

"Cieee kangen ya?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tapi ia langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Unyuuuu~" Itachi membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasori dan ayahnya malah sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kekasih Sakura dan kakaknya...

'Shounen'ai...' batin Sasori.

'Homo...' batin ayahnya Sakura, makin kepeleset teorinya.

**(^O^)**

Kediaman Uchiha, jam 5.

**From: Sakura H.**

"Syg! :D nyampeee :)"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Wah udah sampe? Gimana disana? :)"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Berkabut ._. dinginnnn x_x"

**To: Sakura H.**

".O. kamu ga lupa bawa jaket/_overcoat_?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Untungnya galupa. Tppp tetap saja dinginnn x_x"

**To: Sakura H.**

"._.v bawa sweater dari aku?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Bawaaa :333 pake sweater kamu jd angettt c:"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Hehe :)"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Btw kayaknya kita sms ajayaaa, kalo telp mahal nihh -.-"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Okay :)"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Hehehehehe :D"

**To: Sakura H.**

":) kamu baik-baik yaa disana ({}) :("

**From: Sakura H.**

"Iyaa ({})"

**To: Sakura H.**

"(^3(^.^)"

**From: Sakura H.**

":D :*"

**To: Sakura H.**

":)"

**(^O^)**

January 2.

**From: Sakura H.**

"Syg lg apaa? :)"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Pelajaran Iruka-sensei, kamu?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Lg _recess_ :D"

To: Sakura H.

"Kok enak jam 11 gini _recess_? -_-"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Memang jadwalnya di _boarding school_ ini syg ^^"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Ooo. Mamamu?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Tinggal di apartemen. Seru jg sih disini :)"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Oh jadi disini ga seru? :("

**From: Sakura H.**

"Seru jg sygggg -_- eh gmnnn itu anak yg namanya Samui yg gantiin aku? Kamu sukaa? ;D"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Apasih -_- idialaah cuma cewek pendiem, selalu serius, jerapah, udah gitu (maaf) dada besar -_- enakan meratiin kamu..."

**From: Sakura H.**

"HAHAHAHA diperhatiin -_- bnrn gttt?"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Si dobe yang awalnya nyadar, eh dibisikkin ke aku -_- otak porno..."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Yaampun ngakak XD"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Hhhh ga enak dipandang -_- pengen duduk di sebelah kamu c:"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Ihihihi ^^ sabar yaaa..."

**To: Sakura H.**

"Ga bisa sabar -_- aku pengen kamu titik ga pake koma."

**From: Sakura H.**

"_Stubborn_ -_-"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Biarin ;P"

**From: Sakura H.**

":3 :*"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Sasuke gitu -3- :)"

**From: Sakura H.**

":* :* :* eeeeh udahan yaa syg udh mau jam 12 aku musti balik ke klss, makasih yaa sampe ngacangin Iruka-sensei dan bls sms aku mulu EHEHEHE maaf yaaa kalo aku ganggu, maafbgt ^^"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Ngga kok. Iyaaa sama-sama :* _take care_ ya... :)"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Okayokay. :-)"

To: Sakura H.

":*"

From: Sakura H.

":*"

**(^O^)**

January 20.

**From: Sakura H.**

"SASUKE-KUUUUN :'("

**To: Sakura H.**

"Ada apa?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Nightmareeee :'("

**To: Sakura H.**

"Jam 1 malem gini? :\ tentang?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Dikejer monsterrr :'("

**To: Sakura H.**

"-_- anak-anak banget... udaah ({})"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Sereeemmm :'( takut tdr lg... D:"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Ngenes mana sama aku, ga bisa tidur? -_-"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Kalo kamu kan emg insomnia. Akuuu :'("

**To: Sakura H.**

"Kemaren aku mimpi dimakan uler cuma karena aku nyelamatin kamu dari serangan uler itu, jadi aku yang kena. Kebangun jam 4 pagi."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Serius demiapss? :O"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Beneran."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Haaa jd takutttt :'("

**To: Sakura H.**

"Udah ga usah dipikirin. Tidur aja. Ga ada maknanya juga."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Takuttttt :'("

**To: Sakura H.**

"Ssstt udah, aku temenin kok. ({})"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Kamu kpn tdr?"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Bentar lagi aku nyoba tidur."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Haaa :'( aku jg deh... met malem syg, _thanks_ ya udh nemenin :')"

**To: Sakura H.**

"_Noprob dear_."

**(^O^)**

February 5.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Sayaang, kangen :("

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Sama :'("

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Kamu bisa ga liburan minta kesini gitu?"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Gabisa sygg, tugasku disini lebih bnykkk :("

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Oh yaudah."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Mrh yaa? :("

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Ngga."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Bohong :("

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Nggaaa."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Di jarimu ngetik ngga, hatimu iya D:"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Ga."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Ngibul tingkat dewa :'("

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Nggaa apaan sih kamu."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Kamu marah :'("

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"_I said no and you don't believe me_... u_u"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"_I don't see it as a 'no'... I see it as a 'yes' from the way you type_ :("

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Uchiha style -_- maaf :("

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Gapapa... ({})"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":("

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Jgn muruung :))"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":("

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Senyuuum :)"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":) :D :P ({}) :* ^^"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":)..."

**(^O^)**

February 14.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Ngenes banget yaaa aku valentine sama hape -_-"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Hehe sehati aku jg valentine sm hape nih ngesms kamu -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":D tapi ga ada bedanya mau valentine mau nggak sama kamu -_-"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Mksddd?"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Mau valentine kek, mau nggak, sama aja indahnya, ada kamu sih :)"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":) you're sweet ^^ kamu disana valentine gangapain gt? -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Diajak _quadruple date_ sama Ino-Sai, Hinata-Naruto, _and guess who_... ;)"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Jgnjgn Tenten sm Neji? :O"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Tuh bisa nebak -_-"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Whoawhoa blg selamat yakkkk dari akuu! Blg jg _longlasttt_ :D"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Iyaa. Katanya makasih, dido'ain juga semoga kamu sama aku juga awet :)"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Aduh baiknyaaa pasangan baru :D makasih balik deh! :3 kpn mereka jadian? -.-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":) tanggal 7 kemaren."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Oooh. Hehe trss diajak ngapain aja kamu sm mereka?"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Tadi nonton film, trus makan-makan, sekarang jalan-jalan."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Wahahaha asik dongg :D"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":* kamu disana ngapain? -_-"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Ada ritual gt sm anakanak asrama. Jd semua murid duduk melingker di aula, lampu digelapin, cmn ada _lava lamp_ warna pink ditengahtengah, trs nyanyi lagu _lovelove_ gt, trs kita suruh bikin surat cinta gttt trs dikasih ke orangnya lgsg kalo ada ._."

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Kutebak kamu kebanjiran surat :*"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Bnrbgt ^^ kuintip suratnya semua, ngajak jadian. Aduuuh aku udh pnyyyy -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":) trus?"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Trs suruh satusatu bacain surat yg didapet pake mic. Aku bacain tuh, yg cowokcowok pd nahan malu semua :p trs ditanya knp aku gabikin surat cinta, kujawab aku udh jadian :D"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":D reaksi mereka?"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Kaget. Trs aku blg 'maaf ya semua surat gue _reject_, gue udh pny cowok' hahaha pd sedih semua... -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Haha ditanya ga?"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Iya. Aku jwb aku pacarmu :|"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"({}) mereka bilang?"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Gapercaya. Gt kan awalnya ga percaya :B trs aku tunjukkin foto kita berdua, yg candid nya Tenten, yg lg pelukan di belakang kls itu diliatin dari infokus, cewekcewek jeritjerit ngucapin selamat semua, yg cowok pd iri =D"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":* disini cewek juga jerit tau -_-"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Ahahaha, trs kamu blg?"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Yang cegah Ino, Tenten, sama dobe, bilangin aku udah punya pacar, tapi mereka ga percaya. Kubuka foto kita yang pas aku nyium pipi kamu, eeeh mereka jeritjerit ngucap selamat. Tapi tetep ah lebay -_-"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Haha makasih deh buat fansmuuu :) mereka blg aku gmn? -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Mereka kenal kamu tau -_- keluargamu kan dibawah keluargaku :P katanya beruntung banget aku bisa jadian sama kamu :P"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Ooo begiduuu ._. wah terimakasih bnykkkk buat semua Sasuke Uchiha FC :*"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":) fansku baik kaaan? -.-"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Baikbgtttt ^^ eh syg aku mau tdr dulu yapp, aku tbtb migrain :'( _loveyou_..."

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Yah gwrs yaa sayang, love you :*"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":* _thankyouuu_."

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"_Urwelcome_ :)"

**(^O^)**

February 19.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Sayangku ada satuuu, rupa-rupa cirinyaa, cantik pinter berbakaaat, ceria dan autiiiis :P"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"_Random_ ya syg? -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"(/'.')/ meletus pacar aku DOR! :P"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Mati dong -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Hehehehehehe *\(^O^)/*"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Kuperhatiin kamu cerewet + _freak_ ya kalo sm aku -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Biarin biarin weee XP sama kamu doang cerewet + _freak_, diluar stay cool dong 8)"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"-_- Kami-sama tlg pacarku kumat..."

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"\('O'\) \('O')/ (/'O')/"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Kutantang kamu begitu dikls XD"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Ogah. Kalo di kamar ditemenin kamu baru aku mau XD"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"-_-"

**(^O^)**

February 23.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Sayang, satu sekolah sama guru-guru udah tau lho aku jadian sama kamu ._."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Hah? Demiapsss :O"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Gara-gara si dobe sama Ino -_- tapi gapapa lah ga disalahin juga :*"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Hahaha XD kt mereka apa? -_-"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Aku diledek sama Kakashi-sensei, 'iiih ngenes banget ya pacarnya sekarang lagi di luar negri' ..._so what_? Masih bisa smsan~"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Hahaha. Aduh lucubgt, trstrs yg lainnn?"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Kadang kalo aku bandel di kelas, Kotetsu-sensei suka 'Sakuraaa, Sasuke bandel niiiih' -_- trus Gai-sensei aku keinget kata Gai-sensei, 'tuh ya, biasanya kalo lagi giliran kamu yang praktek olahraga, biasanya Sakura suka meratiin trus klepek-klepek gitu' hayoooo ;P

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":$ AH GAI-SENSEI EMTEEEEEE -_- keselllllll."

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"=D kutanya guru lain ah soal kamu nanti~"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"-.-"

**(^O^)**

February 25.

**From: Sakura H.**

"Syg! Aku ganti hape. -_-"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Wow jadi apa?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Bb javelin. Sm kyk kamu :p"

**To: Sakura H.**

":* dibeliin siapa?"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Kaasan, tbtb nyamperin gt di asrama, ngasih aku hape, aaah berhutang budi :')"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Mamamu baik ya :)"

**From: Sakura H.**

"Iyaaa :) untung aku ga udik pake hp baru, grgr sering minjemin hape kamu -_-"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Cuma buat numpang _online_ hayooo ketauan }:D"

**From: Sakura H.**

":$ maafkan daku... kan kadang sinyalmu lbh bagus drpd sinyalku ^^"

**To: Sakura H.**

"Ceileeeh -_-"

**From: Sakura H.**

":D"

**(^O^)**

February 28.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"_YOU'RE GOING BACK. YOU'RE GOING BACK. TELL ME YOU'RE GOING BACK TOMORROW. TOMORROW'S MARCH. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU SO EFFING DAMN MUCH._"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":O caps semua... tppp syg maaf ya, sampe skrg kaasan belom mutusin kpn aku balik... :'("

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR MOOOOOM_? _I'm gonna phone her_."

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

":'("

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"YESSS! YESSS! KATA DIA KAMU BALIK AKHIR MARET. GA SABAR. I'M MISSING YOU DO DAMN MUCHHHH ({})"

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Demiapaaa? :D _can't wait_! Aku mau beli oleholeh buat kamu sm yg lainnn ({}) gasabar bgtttt ^O^"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Tanya aja mamamuuuu. _YEEEAAAAHHH YOU'RE BACK AT LAST. DESPERATELY MISSING YOU MY DEAR_ ({})

**To: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Tunggu aja akhir bulan Maret... aku belanja dulu yappp. _I miss youuu_ ({}) _byebyeee_ :D"

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Baiiiii ({}) :*"

**(^O^)**

YIHA! Gimana? Gimana? Kurang panjang kah sms Sasuke ke Sakura? :O ngenes banget si Sakura cuma dismsin Sasuke doang haha tapi itulaaah -_-

Dengan begini, Irreversible Love tamat. Berlanjut ke Stupid Cupid in Love. Yang semogaaaa aja bisa dipublish 1 hari setelah update chapter ini (20/02/2011). Biar gasusah, follow acc twitter gue, atau message/wall gue di fb for updates. Ada di profile kok. :D *sekalian numpang promosi*

Don't forget to leave your review. Thanks and see you soon ;*

**The End.**


End file.
